Vampire Life
by Pipitah-Chan
Summary: Qué pasaría si por casualidad encuentran a una familia en donde todos sean vampiros? Eso me paso a mi. Pero por alguna razón no quiero que se alejen de mi... Mal summary, pero soy nueva en esto. Reedición :D Por favor dejen Reviews
1. Vampire Life: Inicio

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Hola! Cómo se encuentran? Bueno, esta va a ser mi primera historia así que no sean duros... Tuve que leer bastante para darme alguna idea. Los apellidos los saque de las historias de Roxy Salasar. Mis disculpas, pero me parecieron interesante esos apellidos, de nuevo te pido disculpas.

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

Era una mañana cualquiera en la ciudad. El cielo estaba cubierto por un montón de nubes, aunque eso ya era costumbre de ver. Me encontraba escuchando música mientras me preparaba para ir al instituto, me estaba poniendo el uniforme que consistía en una camisa color blanco, una falda, la cual uso con una calza porque no me gusta que me miren, color negra y un saco color gris con la insignia del instituto.

Aun era temprano para ir, así que me conecté por la computadora y empecé a chatear con mis amigas, a las cuales extrañaba mucho. Me costaba mucho alejarme de mis amigas y más de _ella_, la única que realmente estaba en las buenas y en las malas.

-Musa- me llamo mi padre desde la puerta-, se te hace tarde.- termino diciendo mientras se retiraba.

Mire el reloj desconcertada y noté tenía razón, ¡se me había hecho tardísimo!, había estado casi una hora hablando con mis amigas, a las cuales, les pedí disculpas explicándoles que me tenía que ir al instituto y me despedí. Me despedí de mi padre estando en la puerta de casa, y para mi buena suerte el instituto no quedaba lejos de casa, simplemente tres cuadras.

Caminaba tranquila, hasta que sentí que alguien me observaba fijamente, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Me voltee disimuladamente y no vi a nadie, por lo que me dije a mi misma que estaba siendo un tanto paranoica. De algún modo me calme, pero me seguía sintiendo observada.

En menos de lo esperaba, ya estaba en la puerta del instituto. Estaba muy nerviosa ya que era mi primer día en él y no sé cómo eran las personas de ahí. De todas maneras no era que me importara mucho lo que digieran sobre mi.

Al entrar lo primero que hice fue ir directo a administración para que me den los horarios que me correspondían y me digieran en donde estaba ubicado mi salón.

-Buenos días- salude formalmente-, me podría dar los horarios y decirme en donde se encuentra el salón.

-Si, enseguida- me dijo la mujer que atendía- ¿Le molestaría darme su nombre?

-Si, no hay problema- le dije- Mi nombre es Musa Stewart.

-De acuerdo, aquí tiene. Su salón se encuentra en el segundo piso, es el primero de la derecha.

-Muchas gracias, disculpe las molestias- dije como despedida.

Me estaba fijando cual era mi primera clase, Física, genial, de todas las materias que habían me tenía que tocar esa, cuando tropecé con alguien logrando que se me cayera todo lo que llevaba entre mis manos.

-Disculpe, no estaba viendo por donde iba- dije mientras me concentraba en recoger mis cosas del suelo.

-No importa, tendría que haberla visto- me dijo al momento que se agachaba y me ayudaba a juntar mis cosas. Era un chico-. ¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto, al momento que me levantaba y me veía a los ojos.

-Musa Stewart, ¿y usted?- nunca en mi vida había tratado a alguien por usted hasta este momento, por alguna razón lo hice, había algo que me impulso a hacerlo.

-Riven Macen.- contesto- ¿Eres nueva?- me pregunto.

No conteste pero fue más bien porque el color de sus ojos me habían hipnotizado. Violetas o lila oscuro, no estaba segura pero era la primera vez que veía unos ojos de ese color.

-Supongo que tu silencio significa un si- dijo como si nada-. ¿En qué grupo te encuentras?

-4° C, ¿por qué?- la pregunte dudando un poco.

-Te acompaño entonces, ya que estas en el mismo grupo que yo- me dijo con una sonrisa, la cual le

correspondí, sonrojándome un poco. Se rió un poco y me guío al salón.

Comenzamos a caminar y me sentí un tanto incomoda. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así? Usualmente a los nuevos los ignoran como si nada.

-¿Te Sientas conmigo?- me dijo antes de entrar, yo simplemente asentí con un movimiento de cabeza.

Entramos y todos se me quedaron viendo como si fuera un bicho raro, y eso que recién era mi primer día. Me sentí un poco incomoda ya que no dejaban de mirarme y soltaron varios comentarios sobre mí, eso me hizo enojar un poco, ni me conocían y ya me criticaban.

Nos sentamos en el último asiento de la fila que esta contra la ventana, me dejo sentarme contra ella ya que era una forma de distraerme un poco.

Cuando termino la clase de Física, me quede en el pasillo pensando en todo lo que habían dicho sobre mí, me reí al recordar uno de los comentarios: ''Parece una estúpida... No durara mucha acá''. Riven se me acerco sin que yo me diera cuenta, se puso enfrente de mí y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, Musa?- me pregunto, es mi imaginación o él está preocupado por mí.

-Nada, no pasa nada Riven. Solamente estaba pensando en lo que dijeron de mi en clase- le respondí bajando la mirada. Me daba vergüenza que me mirara a los ojos.

-¿En serio te importa lo que digan de ti esos idiotas?- eso sí que me sorprendió.

-No. Solo pensaba que no me conocen y ya me critican, eso es todo- le dije mientras volvía a entrar al salón.

Entramos, y nos volvimos a sentar al fondo. Me volví a sentar contra la ventana. Mire más de una vez hacía afuera, era una buena vista ya que estábamos en el segundo piso.

-Señorita Stewart, pase al pizarrón y escriba lo que le voy a dictar- me dijo el profesor de literatura.

Yo simplemente asentí y pase.

Empecé a escribir en el todo lo que me dijo, a decir verdad fue bastante. Me equivoque en una palabra mientras escribía y todos, menos el grupo del fondo integrado por 4 personas, una de ellas Riven, se rieron a carcajadas. Me puse mal y salí corriendo del salón, no me importaba si me ponían una observación o me suspendían por eso, sólo quería estar sola.

Sin que me allá dado cuenta, me había perdido. Era lógico, la institución era enorme.

Las lágrimas que estaba deteniendo hasta el momento fluyeron libre por mis mejillas No me podía detener, era un sentimiento extraño el que sentía.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó una chica.

-Si- dije en un intento de controlar mi llanto-, no te preocupes- le dije dándole una sonrisa, la cual me respondió al instante con otra.

Era de mi misma altura, tenía el pelo color rosa con la mitad del pelo corto y la otra mitad en una clase de cerquillo rebajado. Pero a ella le quedaban bien, al igual que sus ojos color verde azulado.

-Me llamo Tecna Macen- dijo mientras me ayudaba a pararme. Un momento... ¿Macen?

-¿Tu eres familiar de Riven Macen?- le pregunte desconcertada. A decir verdad eso me sorprendió un montón, ya que con todos los comentarios que él me dijo en ningún momento menciono que tenía una hermana, y mucho más bonita que yo.

-Pues... si, la hermana, pero a él no le gusta hablar mucho de nosotros, ya que dice que estamos locos- dijo con una risita-. No te preocupes, yo me quedo contigo hasta que el profesor te permita entrar de vuelta.

Por alguna razón me sentí protegida cuando dijo eso, sentía que podía confiar en ella de alguna manera.

-En realidad. Yo salí corriendo del salón, ya que todos en el grupo se empezaron a reír de mi.- le respondí bajando la mirada, no sé porque pero tanto la mirada de él como la de ella me ponían algo nerviosa.

-Aquí estas- dijo una voz a mi espalda- . Te he buscado por todos lados- dijo con un tono de preocupación.

-No te preocupes, ella está conmigo, Riven- le dijo Tecna-. Además, ¿por qué te reíste de ella? ¿Te ha hecho algo por lo cual te le rías en la cara?- pregunto Tecna bastante enojada con su hermano.

-1°: Yo no me reí, 2°: No me ha hecho nada, y 3°: Tiene que volver a clase, sino la van a observar en su primer día de clase- dijo mirándola con ojos desafiantes-. Vamos Musa- me dijo tomándome de la mano. Pude notar como su piel era muy fría, y sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo entero.

Cuando llegamos, el profesor Palladium me pregunto porque había salido corriendo de esa forma del salón. Le respondí con la verdad ya que no me dio el tiempo para hacer una buena escusa y no me agradaba mucho mentir.

En eso sonó el timbre del almuerzo. Riven me guío a una mesa en donde estaba el grupo que no se rió de mí, eso me alivio un poco ya que por fin había encontrado personas en las cuales podría confiar.

-Hola, Riven- lo saludo una chica pelirroja -. ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto dirigiéndose a mí y mirándome con curiosidad.

Se sentí cohibida con su mirada.

-Hola Bloom. Ella es Musa, ella fue quien salió corriendo del salón- dijo como si nada-. Ellos son: Stella, Brandon, Sky, Timmy, Bloom y Tecna, creo que ya la conoces a mi hermana.

-Si, ya la conozco- dije sentándome, un tanto incomoda, al lado de él.

El almuerzo paso muy rápido. Me contaron muchas cosas sobre ellos, como que están todos en pareja, las parejas son así: Sky y Bloom, Tecna y Timmy, Stella y Brandon Helia y Flora, Layla y Nabu, a las últimas dos parejas no las conozco pero supongo que las conoceré más tarde. Riven dijo que no quería nada con nadie, por ahora.

El resto de las clases pasaron muy rápido y fueron muy divertidas.

En cuanto sonó el timbre que marcaba la hora de la salida, me despedí y me fui directo a casa, la cual estaba sola ya que mi padre no se encontraba en ella.

Llegue, y antes de hacer nada me acerque al retrato de mi madre, lo tome entre mis manos y lo contemple con nostalgia. ¿Hace cuánto que necesitaba un abrazo de ella? ¿Desde cuándo sentía esta soledad? No estaba segura pero debía superarla o aprender a sobrellevarla.

Luego de eso la coloque en su lugar y me encerré en mi cuarto para poder hacer la tarea más tranquila, me incomodaba hacer los deberes en la sala de estar. Los hice en menos de lo que pensaba, así que me conecte y empecé a chatear con Samanta Poket, nos conocíamos desde que éramos bebes, siempre hicimos todo juntas. Se podría decir que era mi hermana de corazón.

En el chat:

_-¡Hola Sam!- le mande de lo más contenta. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con ella._

_-___Hola Musita.¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?___\- me pregunto impaciente._

_Sam siempre me había cuidado más a mi que a ella misma por eso es que no me sorprendía el hecho de que me preguntara un montón de cosas._

_-Me fue muy bien. Conocí a un chico que me trato muy bien.- le dije._

_-___Y, ¿cómo se llama ese chico?___\- me pregunto. Podía jurar que tenía ganas de asesinarlo. _

_-Se llama Riven Macen. Y es muy bonito- le comente, en realidad todos por alguna razón eran muy lindos, particularmente las chicas._

_-¡Que bueno! A MI niña le gusta alguien- dijo un poco irónica._

_-Dije que era lindo no que me gustaba- dije sonrojándome por lo que dijo-. En realidad llamo bastante mi atención desde el momento en que me ayudo a no sentirme sola._

_-Al final te va a gustar, no te preocupes. Y cambiando de tema radicalmente, ¿recordas el chico que te mencione el otro día?- me pregunto, era difícil recordar a cada chico que me nombra ella._

_-Te refieres a Eric- le dije._

_-Si, me invito a salir este viernes. Pero no le quería responder hasta que te enteraras, y me des tu opinión- dijo como si estuviera esperanzada._

_-Decíle que sí. Yo no tengo ningún problema, eso sí me entero que te hizo algo y le bajo todos y cada uno de los dientes de una patada, ¿entendido?- le dije. Siempre fuimos celosas entre nosotras, porque no nos gusta ver llorar a la otra, y menos si es por un hombre._

_-Ok. Bueno te dejo tengo que hacer la cena, te amo mi vida- dijo._

_-Yo te amo mucho más, cariño- dije_.

Se desconecto después de eso. Me ponía feliz el hecho de estuviera con alguien, pero a la vez me ponía nerviosa el no saber cómo era esa persona.

Me pare y me cambie de ropa dispuesta a acostarme. Después de un rato caí dormida debido al cansancio tanto físico como mental...

-ooo-

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Espero los comentarios muy ansiosa. Si quieren darme alguna idea para seguir a historia, soy todo oídos.

La historia es de un mundo paralelo, y no sigue la forma de ser de los personajes originales.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secretos Revelados

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que les halla gustado el capítulo anterior. Les agradezco por los reviews y los voy a responder :D

Lala890123: Gracias por tu apoyo TTuTT Siendo sincera los comentarios son los que me alientan a seguir con los fics :D Besos y cuidate.

Claudia2803: La verdad es que elimine las historias porque hubo muchas cosas que NO llegue a explicar y en el nuevo capítulo de la 3° parte iba a mencionar y ustedes no iban a saber de que estaba hablando :) Esa es la razón... Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que sigas leyendo la historia a pesar de que es una reedición :D

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi. Y algunas ideas están sacadas de la Saga de Crepúsculo de Stephanie Mayer.

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

En cuanto me levante, fui directo la cocina a desayunar. Me fije que hora era y aun era temprano para ir, así que preferí leer un rato el libro "Maya Fox" de Iginio Straffi.

Como a la media hora junte mis cosas y me dirigí al instituto, pero a mitad de camino me encontré con Riven, lo iba a acompañar cuando se le acercó una chica y empezó a hablarle. Me molesto un poco, pero quien era yo para decirle con quien puede andar o con quien no, así que pase por su lado ignorando su conversación.

Cuando llegue fui a la biblioteca, necesitaba fijarme que libros había en ella para saber si podía sacar los libros de estudio. Tenía ganas de estar en casa escuchando la música de Avril Lavigne. Era lo único que quería hacer el resto del día. Al entrar pude ver lo espaciosa que era.

Tuve la sensación de que alguien me estaba observando pero decidí ignorar esa sensación, no necesitaba ponerme nerviosa.

Busque con la mirada al o a la que estaba a cargo de la biblioteca. A lo lejos, en un escritorio pequeño se encontraba leyendo un libro grande. Me acerque con sutileza ya que no deseaba sorprenderla o asustarla.

-Disculpe...- la llame en un tono bajo.

-Ah... disculpe, estaba entretenida leyendo. ¿Qué necesita?- me pregunto mientras que cerraba el libro.

Le entregue la lista de libros para comprobar si estaban aquí en biblioteca. La miro atentamente durante unos segundos y luego me miro a mí, como si estuviera comprobando que seguía allí parada, volvió a revisar la lista extensa que le entregue. Mire hacia otro lado y pude observar como una chica de pelo rosa se acercaba a mi con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola Tecna.- la salude en voz baja para no distraer a la bibliotecaria.

-Hola... ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto curiosa.

-Nada en especial...- le respondí con voz baja- solo vine a ver si hay algún libro aquí que me sirva para estudiar y hacer los resúmenes.- complete tranquila.

Tecna simplemente sonrió y miró por en cima de mi hombro. Parece que había encontrado unos conocidos. Hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercaran al parecer.

-Hola Tecna.- dijo una voz femenina muy tranquila.

-Hola Flo.- la saludo- Flo, ella es Musa. Musa, ella es Flora una amiga- dijo Tecna sonriente.

Mira a Flora y pude ver a una muchacha de la misma edad que yo, aparentemente, su piel era morocha y tenía unos ojos verdes muy lindos. Ella tenía una sonrisa muy linda y era sincera.

-Mucho gusto.- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Iba a responder cuando el timbre sonó y salí de la biblioteca, dejando atrás a Tecna y a Flora... La mirada de Flora había hecho que mi cuerpo sintiera un pequeño dolor. Era extraño pero desde que había entrado a esta institución me había topado con gente extraña, pero única.

Cuando entré al salón me dirigí al fondo para sentarme en el mismo lugar que ayer. Al ver que Riven entraba hizo que recordara la escena de hoy temprano. Él en cuanto me vio, se me acercó y me saludó, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar así que simplemente le sonreí de la mejor forma posible.

-¿Estás bien, Musa?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos

Lo mire sorprendida, ¡¿cómo era posible que se haya dado cuenta de que estaba triste?!. Respire hondo y le devolví la mirada.

-Lo que pasa es que mi padre se fue de la ciudad y no sé cuando va a regresar- le dije. En parte estaba mal por eso.

-¿Quieres que valla a tu casa después del liceo?- me propuso.

-Has lo que quieras, yo no tengo ningún problema- le dije sonrojándome por lo que acabo de decir.

-Me parece un buena idea- dijo con una sonrisa, que lo único que logro fue que me sonrojara más de lo que estaba.

En eso entro la profesora Griselda. Riven se sentó como un rayo a mi lado.

-Buenos días alumnos- dijo mientras pasaba la lista

-¿Profesora, vamos a hacer algo divertido hoy?- pregunto la misma chica que estaba con Riven hace un rato.

-No empieces como siempre Darcy. Pero ya que lo preguntas, saquen todos el libro y abran lo en la página 192, y hagan un rezumen de la página- dijo, yo simplemente hice lo que dijo.

-Es mala Profe. No se vale que cada vez que usted llega aburra todo con los rezumen y esquemas.- dijo Darcy irritada.

En ese momento sentí unas inmensas ganas de decirle un montón de cosas. Me tranquilice y termine de hacer el rezumen que había pedido. Se lo entregue, y en cuanto me senté mire por la ventana.

En cuanto sonó el timbre, me estaba yendo cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba de la muñeca. Me

gire para ver quien era, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que era él.

-¿Qué te paso? Te pusiste seria en cuanto hablo Darcy.- pregunto.

-No lo sé, pero me saca de quicio que allá dicho eso. No te preocupes no va volver a suceder,

te lo prometo.- dije con una sonrisa sincera, la verdad es que solo con él siento que puedo ser yo misma... y eso me gusta.

El resto del día paso tranquilo. Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, Riven como lo prometió me acompaño a mi casa.

En cuanto llegamos, dejamos las cosas un un sillón para una persona y nosotros nos sentamos en el de tres.

-¿Dónde esta tu madre?- me pregunto.

-Mi madre desapareció hace 10 años... Nunca supe o, más bien, nunca me dijeron dónde esta o si sigue viva o esta muerte.- dije conteniéndome las lágrimas.

-Te comprendo, mi madre no desapareció como la tuya, mi madre me abandono hace 13 años- dijo como si nada.

-Para mi fue muy duro el echo de estar sola- dije mirando hacía otro lado.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundido.

-Mi padre desde que desapareció mi mamá, se a dedicado a trabajar. Yo entiendo que si no trabaja no estaríamos aquí, pero la verdad es que me gustaría que tuviera un tiempo para mi, es lo único que quiero, que sepa que existo- dije soltando unas lágrimas, las cuales no llegaban al piso ya que me empezó a acariciar las mejillas con sus frías manos.

-No digas eso, tu padre quiere lo mejor para ti, él quiere que salgas adelante y cumplas tus sueños- dijo consolándome.

-Mis únicos sueños son tener una pareja que no me engañe y que mi padre tenga un tiempo para mi. Eso es lo único que quiero- dije abrazándolo por el cuello y hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que se te van a cumplir ambos sueños- dijo rodeándome por la cintura con sus fuertes y fríos brazos, correspondiendo al abrazo. No se porque, pero me sentí protegida entre sus brazos, era una sensación agradable.

Por más que quise seguir con el abrazo, me vi forzada a romperlo para verle los ojos, esos ojos que tanto me gustaban. Me sonroje al darme cuenta de que estaba sobre él en el sillón, Si mi padre nos hubiera visto en esta posición lo hubiera sacado a patadas de la casa.

Me acaricio la mejilla derecha. Me sonrío tiernamente, y me sonroje aun más.

-Te ves tan tierna con los cachetes rojos- dijo con vos dulce. Mi corazón empezó a golpear fuertemente contra mi pecho por eso que dijo.

-C- creo Q- que ya es tarde. Nos vemos mañana- dije parándome de el sillón.

Se paro, tomo sus cosas y lo acompañe a la puerta. Ya estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando me jalo de la muñeca y beso mi mejilla.

-Hasta mañana, _Muse_...- dijo y después de eso se fue.

''_Muse_''... Mire extrañada la puerta... ¿Cómo conocía ese apodo? O mejor dicho, ¿cómo se entero que me llamaban de esa manera?

Cerré la puerta y subí corriendo las escaleras. ¡Tenía que hablar con Samanta, pero YA!

Me conecte y por suerte ella estaba también.

En el chat:

_-Hola, Sam- dije_

_-___Hola, Musita___\- dijo ella_

_-Sam... creo que tenes razón... creo que me gusta- dije._

_-___¡¿Qué?!__

_-Lo que lees. Creo que me gusta, y eso que lo conocí ayer- dije._

_-___No lo puedo creer... ¡Mi niña se esta enamorando!___\- dijo ella MUY emocionada._

_-Nunca dije eso- dije sonrojándome_

_-___Pero lo harás, creeme te vas a enamorando de él___\- dijo de lo más confiada._

_Odiaba cuando se creía superior a mi. Pero lo deje pasar porque no tenía ganas de pelearme con ella en estos momentos._

_-Sam, apenas lo conozco , además dije "creo que me gusta", ni siquiera dije que me gustaba- dije_

_-___Tu solo dale tiempo al tiempo, ¿si?- dijo-. Además, ¿no te quieres olvidar de lo que te hizo aquel __

__idiota el día de tus 15?___\- me pregunto._

_-Bueno... si me quiero olvidar, pero no estoy segura de lo que siento, sí es que siento algo por él- le dije sin más._

_-___Dale tiempo al tiempo, Musa. No seas impaciente, y quiero tener un cuñado. Y que sea lindo, dulce y bueno contigo, ¿de acuerdo?___\- dijo._

_-Ok, me alegra que siempre estés conmigo Sam- dije._

_-___Yo pienso que esta amistad va a durar para toda la vida... Aunque de todas maneras prefiero hablar contigo en persona que por chat, pero es lo que hay.___\- dijo ella._

_Estaba de acuerdo con ella mas no podíamos hacer nada. No había nada que pudiéramos hacer mientras seamos menores de edad y no podamos mantenernos solas._

_-Bien, cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo te va con Eric?- pregunte_

_-___Bien, es muy dulce y tierno conmigo. Me gustaría que lo vieras por lo menos una vez___\- dijo algo triste._

_-Si yo también ansío conocerlo. ¿Ya se besaron?- pregunte, conociendo a Samanta se lo debe de haber comido a besos._

_-___No, le dije que tenía que aguantar hasta el viernes si quería besarme___\- dijo orgullosa de si misma._

_-Veo que has madurado un poco, ¿es estudioso?- le pregunte._

_-___Es un genio, tiene todas las materias entre 10 y 12___\- dijo_

_-Se nota que estudia mucho. Bueno ya me voy, besos a todos por allá, cuidate- dije como despedida._

_-___Chau, vos también cuidate y contame mañana si hay algún cambio en su relación___\- dijo_

Eso fue lo ultimo que dije antes de desconectarme, esta vez me acosté en la cama de dos plazas de mi padre. Me dormí en cuanto toque la almohada, soñando con mi madre, a la cual extraño demasiado...

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano. Me levante, vestí y salí corriendo de casa al instituto. Tenía que pasar por la biblioteca antes de entrar pero, por desgracia, estaba cerrada. Suspire, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Llegue a tiempo al salón, por suerte hoy Darcy había faltado.

Me fui directo a mi lugar, en cuanto llegue me di cuenta de que el me estaba esperando para empezar a hablar, ya me había acostumbrado a charlar con el en clase, claro que cuando nos preguntaban algo, tanto a él como a mí, respondíamos siempre bien ya que prestábamos atención. Pero en vez de venir un profesor, vino la subdirectora diciendo que teníamos 1° y 2° libres porque había faltado el profesor de geografía.

-Que suerte, así puedo mostrarte la azotea- me susurro al oído.

-¿Por qué no me habías mencionado que hay una en el liceo?- pregunte en un susurro

-Porque no había encontrado el momento preciso, además prefiero que la veas por ti misma, así me ahorro el trabajo de contarte todo dos veces- me susurro al oído de nuevo.

-Ok, creo que sería bueno estar un rato alejada del mundo- dije en una risita

-¿Podemos salir?- pregunto

-Ah- suspiro la subdirectora- esta bien.

-Vamos- dijo tomándome de la mano.

Subimos y me sorprendí, se veía todo desde esta altura.

-Ah, es hermoso- dije para mi misma, pero él me escucho

-Tienes rezón, pero hay algo que es más hermoso que esta vista- dijo colocándose detrás de mi.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte inocentemente pero sonrojándome más que otras veces.

-Tu- dijo en un susurro en mi oído. Me dio la vuelta, se me acerco, pero cuando me iba a besar aparecio Darcy.

-Miren la zorra anda buscando marido- dijo mientras se me acercaba-. Aléjate de Riven, que él es mio- dijo besándolo.

En ese momento se me partió el corazón y salí corriendo de allí, mientras las lágrimas salían sin permiso de mis ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto un chico.

Levante la vista y vi que era un chico de cabello azulado, muy parecido al mío, que se encontraba hablando con otro de tez morena.

-No, no estoy bien- dije llorando más fuerte.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto una vos femenina, era Flora. Lancé a ella y comenze a llorar en su hombro.

-Musa, ¿Qué le pasa?- escuche la vos de Riven.

-Eso es lo que queremos saber- dijo el chico de trenzas, mirándome preocupado.

-¡TE ODIO!- le grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras me soltaba de Flora.

Me miraron todos sorprendidos en especial... él.

-¿Qué?- murmuro

-Que te odio, lo deletreo capaz que así lo entiendes mejor- dije mientras corría.

Lo ultimo que escuche fue la risa de esa arpía que se hacía llamar Darcy.

Llame a Samanta.

-_Hola_

-H- hola S- Sam- dije en un intento fallido de controlar mi llanto

-_¿Qué te pasa?_\- me pregunto preocupada

-Es un idiota, solo estaba jugando con mi confianza- dije con mi voz llena de rencor y odio.

-_¿Él te hizo llorar?_\- me pregunto enojada

-Si- dije

-_Y yo que te dije que te iba a convenir, que estúpida que fui_\- dijo

-Ya no importa, lo voy a olvidar así sea lo ultimo que haga- dije

-_De acuerdo. Bueno Musa me tengo que ir, más tarde hablamos, ¿te parece?_\- me pregunto

-Si, nos vemos. Más tarde hablamos- dije

-_Te amo_\- dijo

-Yo también te amo- dije y colgó.

Me fui al salón, ya que estaba abierto, recogí mis cosas y me cambie de lugar. En eso él entro al salón.

-¿Qué quieres?- dije mostrándome más fría que cualquiera de los polos.

-Te voy a explicar lo viste- dijo en tono de suplica mientras me sacaba las cosas de las manos.

-Te voy a escuchar, pero eso no quiere decir que lo voy a olvidar- dije en un tono mucho más frío que antes.

-Musa, ella no es nada mio. Ella se obsesiono conmigo en el momento en que termine con ella. Yo no siento nada por ella. Yo a ella la odio, pero la odio porque me engaño con la persona que yo ni conocía-dijo

-¿Con quién te engaño?- pregunte

-Me engaño con un tipo llamado Jared- dijo con tono de asco... un momento ¿Jared?

-Ese tipo fue quien me engaño- dije con una risita

-ooo-

Hola! Espero que les allá gustado. Jared es el pretendiente de Musa en la segunda temporada del Winx Club, lo hice pasar como el malo junto con Darcy. Puede que no sea muy bien visto pero era necesario que fuese el rival de Riven en el amor :3

Cuidense todos y todas, los quiero! Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Las Cosas En Común Que Tenemos

Hola! Cómo están? Bueno, en este capítulo voy a mencionar lo que paso entre Darcy y Jared desde el punto de vista de Musa.

Les agradezco por los reviews.

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

Nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos. Él me miraba sorprendido, tal vez demasiado, mientras que yo lo miraba confundida pero no dejaba de tener una postura firme. Pareciera como si realmente estuviera pensando como en lo que paso entre Darcy y Jared.

-Que coincidencia- dijo-. Tenemos más cosas en común de lo que creía.

-¿Cómo es que no la reconocí?- pregunte para mí misma.

La verdad es que no me sorprendía el hecho de no haberla reconocido ya que cuando tuve la oportunidad de conocer el nombre de ella yo me negué porque no quería, ni quiero, saber más nada que tenga que ver con Jared.

-No lo sé- dijo mirándome a los ojos-, pero... ¿Con quién hablabas que dijiste "_**yo también te amo**_"?- me pregunto con un tono autoritario.

Lo quede mirando sorprendida y molesta. Sorprendida porque no sabía que podía llegar a ser celoso y molesta porque a él no le importaba lo que **YO** hiciera con **MI****VIDA**. Era una de las cosas que más me molestaba que la gente hiciera, con Sam era lo mismo.

Detestaba a la gente celosa y más cuando recién la estaba conociendo. En teoría un DESCONOCIDO estaba teniendo un ataque de celos sin saber nada de mi vida. Era increíble esto.

-''_Idiota... ¿Realmente crees que voy a caer ante ti?_''- pensé antes de hablar- ¿Estas celoso de que pueda andar con alguien?- le pregunte ahogando una risa y curiosa de su reacción ante esa pregunta.

-Tal vez, pero no me respondiste- dijo serio y levemente enojado.

Solté una risita pero siendo sincera tenía una inmensas ganas de golpearlo por lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser.

-Hablaba con una amiga- le dije de manera sincera pero con cuidado-. Además, ¿a ti qué te importa a quien le digo "_**te amo**_''?- dije, ahora si, enojada.

-Sino me importara no te habría preguntado, ¿no te parece?- dijo acercándose demasiado a mí.

-Yo que sé. La verdad es que me confundís más que cualquier persona en la faz de la tierra- dije de manera sincera pero de manera cuidadosa.

Me alejé lo más que pude de Riven pero mi espalda dio contra la mesa en donde me sentaba. Estaba acorralada. Realmente necesitaba conocer mejor los lugares antes de meterme en ellos, solo en caso de que vuelva a ocurrir algo como esto.

-¿Por qué te alejas de mi?- pregunto colocándose delante mío-. ¿Te pongo nerviosa?- termino diciendo al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en mi cadera.

Me puse más nerviosa que antes. Fue acercando su rostro al mío, como lo había hecho antes de que Darcy nos interrumpiera. Me estaba por besar pero la puerta se abrió fuertemente haciendo que Riven se alejara molesto por la interrupción. Agradecí internamente a la persona que acababa de interrumpirlo.

-¡Hola!- grito Stella, haciendo un berrinche- ¿Por qué están aquí adentro?- pregunto incrédula.

-Mierda- dijo Riven en un susurro-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada. Solo venía a ver qué hacían, ya solo me dio curiosidad- dijo ella defendiéndose.

-Ya no peleen- dije zafándome completamente de su agarre.

-Bueno, ¿a qué vienes, Stella?- volvió a preguntar él.

-Quería ver si Musa estaba bien, ya que la vi llorando y no sabía que le pasaba- dijo, pero continúo-. A decir verdad no me sorprende el hecho de que la hallas hecho llorar, ya que no tienes sentimientos hacía nada ni nadie- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Me sorprendí demasiado, porque Riven demuestra ser una persona completamente distinta a lo que ella acaba de describir. Pero puede que tenga razón, después de todo yo no lo conocía como ellos a él.

-Bueno tal vez allá cambiado- dijo con una mirada desafiante-. Te voy a pedir por favor que te retires de aquí Stella, sino quieres salir de una patada- dijo sin más.

-Eres muy malo, ¿lo sabías Riven?- le dijo yendo a la puerta para irse.

-Fuiste un poco duro con ella- dije.

-La verdad es que no. Pero... ¿qué se le va a hacer a Stella, si ella no entiende a las buenas?- dijo al tiempo que me tomaba de vuelta de las caderas- y bien, ¿en qué estábamos?- dijo acercándose a mi rostro.

Me puse más roja de lo que alguna vez he estado. Pero en ese momento sonó el timbre y entraron todos al salón. Él me soltó y me sentó contra la ventana.

Lo mire con recelo ya que no había sido nada delicado al lanzarme contra el asiento, logro que me golpeara el pie contra la pata de la mesa.

-Bien...- dijo la subdirectora-. Darcy tenéis la llegada tarde, al igual que Icy y Stormy- concluyo.

Oh, genial. No era una... sino que eran tres. Ese no era todo el problema, sino que mi ex novio me había engañado con ella. El recordar que había sido engañada era lo que evitaba que volviera a salir con alguien por miedo de que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo.

En ese instante se me vino un recuerdo a la mente...

***Un año atrás***

__Era una tarde cualquiera. Me encontraba paseando por un parque... todo estaba muy tranquilo. Suspire y levante la vista para poder observar el cielo que se estaba tiñendo de naranja. Estaba anocheciendo y el verlo desde la plaza era lo que más me relajaba.__

__-¡Hola!- grito Sam, corriendo a abrazarme.__

__-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunte correspondiendo al abrazo.__

__-Bien, ¿y vos?- me pregunto__

__-Muy contenta estoy, ¿por qué?- dije con alegría.__

__-Bien... te espero en mi casa más tarde, ¿dale?... Mi madre quiere que vayas a cenar hoy- dijo ella rascándose la nuca. __

__-De acuerdo. Me tengo que ir, más tarde nos vemos, chau- dije despidiéndome de ella.__

__Seguí caminando, hasta que vi algo que me dejo en estado de shock... mi novio se estaba besando a otra chica. Sentí que mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos con solo ver esa imagen.__

__Creo que me vio, ya que la soltó. Salí corriendo de allí. Ya no tenía ganas de estar con nadie... me sentía destrozada por dentro...__

Volví a la realidad ya que sentí que alguien jalaba mi mano izquierda. Mire a mi agresor y vi que era Riven. Zafé mi mano de su agarre ya que seguía levemente enojada por lo que había hecho.

-Musa, ¿en qué pensabas?- me pregunto con una vos dulce y con un toque de ofendido por mi acción.

-En nada, simplemente recordaba lo que Jared me hizo hace un año- le dije como si nada. La verdad es que no me gusta hablar mucho del tema, ya que me recordaba un momento muy doloroso en mi vida.

-Yo pensaba en lo mismo. Pero... a diferencia tuya... yo pienso que gracias a eso puedo estar contigo sin miedo a que te mate- me dijo con una risita.

Lo mire incrédula por lo último que había dicho pero preferí no decir, solo mirar. Tal vez tenga razón. Pero es un momento que no voy a poder olvidar nunca...

-Vamos, que nos dejaron salir de vuelta- me dijo jalándome de la muñeca.

Creo que voy a terminar con una mano quebrada si él me la sigue jalando. Oh, qué más da. No me importaba terminar quebrada por culpa de él ya que sabía que la consciencia no lo iba a dejar dormir.

-Vamos- dije sin más.

Fuimos a la azotea para poder hablar más tranquilos, teníamos muchas cosas que discutir en estos momentos y, por más que quiera, no le podía contar nada de nada a Sam de la pelea que estaba teniendo con Riven.

Me gustaba estar allí, en la azotea, me sentía libre, con el poder de gritarles a todos como me sentía por dentro. Me alegraba mucho estar con él, tal vez demasiado. Pero tenía el presentimiento de haberlo visto antes, pero... en donde. Si lo hubiera conocido antes lo recordaría, a menos que...

***Un año atrás***

__Llorar, era lo único que hacía en ese momento. Sentía como mi corazón se estrujaba dentro de mi pecho. ¿Cómo pode ser tan idiota para creerle que me amaba? Oh, si... porque para colmo caí en la estupidez de amarlo también.__

__-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto una vos masculina.__

__-Si- dije levantándome y yéndome de ahí.__

__Ni siquiera me digne a verle la cara... No tenía muchas ganas de ver a nadie que tenga que ver con el sexo masculino.__

__Llegando a casa, pude ver como Samanta estaba con la mano sangrando. Corrí hacia ella, la hice entrar y sentarse en el sillón. Comencé a curar sus heridas sin importarme que ella no quiera mi ayuda.__

__-¡¿Qué te paso?!- le pregunte histérica.__

__-Le di su merecido a ese estúpido- dijo con una sonrisa, como si estuviera orgullosa de sí misma.__

__-¿Cómo te enteraste?- le pregunte confusa.__

__-Lo vi besar a una chica... Hm... ¿cómo dijo que se llama?- dijo pensando.__

__La verdad es que no quería saber más de él. No me interesaba el nombre de su amante, novia o lo que fuese porque estaba segura de que no me iba a encontrar con ella nunca más en mi vida o eso esperaba. El futuro trae consigo reencuentros alegres o dolorosos.__

__-Ya déjalo, no quiero saber más nada de él. Para mí ya está muerto.__

No estaba segura de si fue Riven quien me hablo aquella vez, pero sea él o no me sentía mal por haberle hecho eso a esa persona... Se había preocupado por mi e intentado de brindar su ayuda y yo la había rechazado como si nada. Me sentía avergonzada de mi misma.

-Oye... ¿cómo te enteraste de que Darcy te estaba engañando?- le pregunte.

-La encontré besándose con ese tipo llamado Jared- me dijo-. Pero cuando pase por un callejón vi a una chica llorando y me le acerque... le pregunte como se encontraba, me dijo que se encontraba bien y se fue... ni siquiera se digno a mirarme.- termino diciendo con una risita.

-Riven... esa chica a la que viste llorando era yo- dije bajando la mirada muy avergonzada.

No podía verlo a los ojos sabiendo que lo había ofendido al haber hecho eso. No había nada que me justificara, y tenía demasiado orgullo como para pedirle perdón pero debía hacerlo, era lo único que podía hacer para que se diera cuenta que estaba arrepentida de haber actuado así.

-Con razón te me hacías familiar.- dijo buscando mi mirada.

-A mí se me hizo familiar tu voz, pero no estaba del todo segura si eras vos o otra persona...- dije con una risita que mostró lo nerviosa que me encontraba.

-Sabes... me gusta mucho escucharte reír, porque con eso se que estas bien y contenta- dijo apoyándose en el barandal.

Levante la vista. Lo mire fijamente a los ojos y me fui acercando lentamente hasta que pude abrazarlo por el cuello. Él me correspondió al abrazo rodeándome con sus fuertes y fríos brazos por la cintura. Me estremecí.

-Musa... sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero... siento algo muy fuerte por ti... algo que no sé cómo expresar.- dijo al tiempo que acercaba sus labios a los míos.

Le corrí el rostro al recordar la imagen de Jared besándose con Darcy. Sabía que ahora sí me debía odiar. Me estremecí al sentir un beso en mi mejilla que hizo que me sonrojara fuertemente y que sintiera que me derretía entre sus brazos. Era una sensación extraña pero agradable a su vez, solo el estar entre sus brazos hacía que me sintiera de esta manera.

-Eres preciosa Musa- dijo acariciándome la mejilla, que ya estaba sonrojada debido al beso.

_-_''_Y tu eres hermoso_''- pensé pero la vergüenza evito que lo digiera.

Esta vez me apretó más hacía su cuerpo, como si quisiera comprobar que seguía ahí y que no era más que una ilusión. Mi respiración se agitó por una sensación de angustia que me invadió en ese momento sin razón alguna.

Se separó levemente de mi y vi lo preocupado que se encontraba a través de su mirada. ¿Preocupación? Debía de estar soñando... ¿Quién en este mundo se preocuparía por mí? Solo la persona más loca lo haría.

-Sera mejor que entremos- dijo al notar que ya me estaba calmando.

-Me parece bien- dije normalizando mi respiración por completo.

-ooo-

Hola! Espero que les allá gustado.

Cuídense todos y todas, los quiero! Besos!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sabiendo Tu Verdad

Hola! Cómo están? Bueno, en este capítulo voy a mencionar los sentimientos de Riven hacía Musa...

Les agradezco por los reviews.

Sin más que decir... A leer!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi

-ooo-

Después de contestarle pude darme cuenta de que su mirada estaba seria. Yo de verdad no lo podía creer... simplemente no entraba en mi mente el hecho de que Riven me haya besado. Me encontraba confundida con su acción y con su mirada. El beso me había demostrado que algo sentía hacia mi pero su mirada no demostraba ninguna clase de emoción similar, se podría decir que estaba vacía.

Una vez que entramos, él caminaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, la verdad es que me molestaba un poco. Me solté de su agarre lo más disimulada posible y me frene. Él se volteo y me vio confundido, pero antes de que digiera algo los chicos aparecieron. Se nos acercaron, le murmuraron algo a Riven y se lo llevaron. Se giro para verme y me sonrío... Podría jurar que le había visto un par de colmillos afilados, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre trayéndome a la realidad de que tenía que entrar a clase.

Camine hacía el salón, tenía que decirle a Sam que ya se había solucionado el problema. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de que ella lo golpee como lo hizo con Jared, así que voy a evitar una pelea de ese grado, u por lo menos evitar que los dos salgan heridos.

Después de que las clases acabaron caí en la cuenta de que Riven no estaba. Mire su banco, luego suspire al recordar el beso y en ese momento recordé que tenía que contarle a Samanta lo que había ocurrido. Tomé el celular y la llamé.

-__Hola!__\- me dijo muy emocionada.

-Hola. Sam antes de que vengas vos o mandes a alguien a golpearlo, quiero decirte que ya arregle el problema y...- comencé a dudar. No sabía si decirle o no, ya que ella es muy celosa y no sé hasta qué punto podría llegar.

-__¿Y...?__\- me pregunto con intriga.

-Nos besamos- dije sentándome de nuevo en mi asiento.

-__¡¿QUÉ?!__\- pregunto en un grito.

-Eso... que nos besamos- dije con más confianza.

-__Primero te hizo llorar, y después te besa... ¿quién los entiende?__\- pregunto con una risita que me hizo soltar una también.

-Ni yo entiendo que paso, pero me beso de una forma muy tierna- dije con la cara sonrojada.

-_Bueno, me tengo que ir. Más tarde hablamos y me decís más_.- dijo como despedida.

-Nos hablamos luego- dije colgando.

Me quede sin moverme. Tenía que analizar porque me beso, si él no sentía nada por mi... era un misterio que a menos que le pregunte no se iba a resolver nunca. Aunque por un lado me sentía bien y por el otro triste, bien porque me había besado la persona que me gusta y triste porque no sabía lo que sentía él hacía mi. ¿Se habría arrepentido?, esa era la única pregunta que abarco mi mente durante el camino a casa.

Al llegar a casa me lleve la sorpresa de verlo echado en el sillón para tres personas. Se volteo a verme con una sonrisa en su bello rostro, y me hizo señal para que me acerque a él, la cual obedecí ya que me había puesto muy contenta el verlo.

Me arrodille a su lado y lo mire de forma inconsciente a sus ojos violáceos. Me hipnotizaban hasta el punto de que no veía nada a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto al mismo tiempo que me levantaba.

-Bien. Pero... tenemos que hablar- dije en un tono serio pero temerosa.

-¿De qué?- me pregunto muy confundido. Su mirada lo delataba.

-Quiero saber, ¿por qué me besaste?- le pregunte clavando mis ojos en los violetas de él.

-Te bese porque... te quiero- dijo de volviéndome la mirada.

-¿Eh?- no entendí a lo que se refería con un "te quiero", simplemente no comprendía.

Yo trataba de razonar lo que me decía pero la imagen de su mirada vacía después del primer beso me confundía. ¿Por qué si me quería su mirada no había reflejado nada? Esa pregunta flotaba dentro de mi mente como si no hubiese nada dentro de ella.

-Me refiero a que me gustas, y mucho. Sé que nos conocimos hace poco, pero...- dijo mirando fijamente mis ojos azules-¿Tu no me quieres verdad?- me pregunto en un tono triste.

-De hecho, yo también te quiero, y más que como un amigo... pero lo nuestro nunca va a poder ser posible, ¿verdad?- dije de manera triste al recordar la imagen de Darcy y él besándose.

-¿Quién lo dice?- me dijo sentándose, permitiendo así que yo me pudiera sentar a su lado.

-Nadie, pero... ¿Qué va a pasar con Darcy?, ella va a hacer todo lo posible con tal de que no estemos juntos- dije ocultando mi mirada de la suya... realmente sabía que eso iba a hacer ella sin que alguien me lo dijera u insinuara.

-No te preocupes por eso. Darcy va a tener que entender que lo que sucedió entre nosotros ya fue, que yo no siento más nada por ella.- dijo besándome suavemente en los labios.

El beso me sorprendió en un principio. Era un beso suave y tranquilo, beso que él se encargo de hacerlo mucho más intenso. Pero por desgracia no duro mucho ya que la necesidad de respirar se me hizo incontenible de retener. No me di cuenta en el momento que se había colocado sobre mí, es como si no me haya tocado nunca, pero si me toco... ¿cómo es que no había sentido su fría mano en mi cadera o en mi cintura?

Se separo de mis labios y me beso el cuello transmitiéndome un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado en mi vida. Era un sentimiento que se acercaba al placer, pero ese placer mesclado con ternura, con protección...

Sentí que me rozo sus colmillos. Me tense y él lo noto.

-Lo siento- me dijo alejándose de mí-. Yo no me di cuenta

-¿Q-qué fue eso?- pregunte tartamudeando nerviosamente.

Mi mente se negaba a creer esa posibilidad. Eran los mismos colmillos que había visto en la tarde mientras se iba con sus amigos.

-Musa, yo... por favor, no me odies por lo que voy a decirte- dijo en un tono suplicante.

-Jamás en mi vida lo haría Riven. Anda, dilo.- le comente al ver que dudaba.

-Yo...- bajo la mirada y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón.

Lo mire curiosa al darme cuenta que estaba tibuteando sobre lo que iba a decirme. Iba a aceptar y a intentar de comprender lo que me dijera, sea lo que sea.

De repente subió la mirada y fijó su vista en mis ojos azulados.

-Soy un...- comenzó a decirlo pero se detuvo por un segundo y siguió- vampiro.- sentenció finalmente.

Me lleve la mano a la boca por lo sorpresiva que fue la declaración. Mi mente me decía que era una broma de mal gusto pero la seriedad de su mirada me decía que era verdad lo que acababa de decir. Ahora todo comenzaba a encajar en mi mente, lo que había visto hoy temprano eran colmillos de verdad y no alucinaciones de mi cabeza.

Le sonreí y se sorprendió al verla. Se notaba que esperaba otra reacción. Me acerque de manera suave y lenta para besarlo. Me correspondió al beso de la misma manera que yo, pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono. Me aleje y conteste a la llamada.

-¿Hola?- pregunte.

-_Hola, Musa_\- dijo mi padre.

-Ah, hola papá- dije viendo a Riven.

-_Perdón por irme así como si nada_\- dijo fingiendo una voz arrepentida.

-No importa, la verdad es que no estoy enojada- dije sinceramente.

-_Bueno Musa. Te dejo tengo que dar otro show. Nos vemos_\- dijo antes de cortar.

Mire al teléfono con rencor, no era la primera vez que me hacía esto. Y lo que más me molestaba era que me lo decía después de irse. ¡Era realmente frustrante que todos se enteraran menos yo, su hija!

Riven me acaricio la mejilla, en un intento de consolarme y de que no soltara lágrimas. Pero no de tristeza, sino que iban a ser de rabia. Me molestaba el hecho de que no me avisara cuando se iba... no me interesaba saber con quién y a dónde, simplemente que avisara cuando se iba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto Riven de una forma preocupada.

-_Si, lo estoy_\- dije sentándome en el sillón y suspirando cansada.

-¿Segura?- pregunto no muy confiado de lo que decía.

-Si, es solo que me molesta que mi padre nunca me diga cuando son sus giras y ni en donde- dije soltando las lágrimas contenidas.

Lo abracé por el cuello y llore en su pecho. Es como si no me fuera a pasar nada estando con él...

Lloraba y era lo único que hacía en sus brazos. No sabía el por qué, pero era una necesidad muy grande que tenia de expresar todo lo que sentía por medio de las lágrimas. Él me acariciaba el cabello e intentaba consolarme. Mas era imposible que no llorara en este momento.

-Musa... ya no llores- me susurro casi desesperado porque no me calmaba.

-¿Cómo quieres que no llore?. Si mi padre no sabe ni como me encuentro, ni con quien me encuentro, ni siquiera me prestó atención cuando me engaño Jared- dije llorando más fuerte tanto de rabia como de frustración.

-Musa, por favor... si no lo haces por él, hazlo por mí.- dijo limpiando las lágrimas que no paraban nunca de salir de mis ojos.

-De acuerdo, pero solo por ti.- dije dándole un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Musa, me tengo que ir. Pero te prometo que mañana paso temprano y nos vamos juntos al instituto- me dijo al tiempo que se alejaba de mi.

-Me parece bien. Nos vemos mañana- dije.

Me pare del sillón y me fui a acostar a mi habitación. Era una sensación extraña la que sentía, no entendía porque me trataba de ese modo, en parte es porque le gusto pero... ¿por qué otra razón me trataría mejor que a los demás? Otra pregunta sin respuesta que ronda por mi mente.

Me recosté sobre mi cama y cerré los ojos para así poder dormir, pero las imágenes de todo lo que ocurrió hoy pasaron por mi mente y una sonrisa de chica enamorada se asomó en mis labios. Pensando en todo eso me dormí feliz.

Me desperté a las seis de la mañana, casi dos horas antes de entrar.

Me levante y tuve la sensación de que todo giraba a mi alrededor y de repente sentí unas ganas inmensas de vomitar, pero lo más raro es que la noche anterior no había comido nada. Me quede acostada en la cama, sin moverme ni siquiera, y en eso tocaron la puerta.

-Pase- dije.

Escuche como los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Sentí como se abría la puerta de mi habitación, dejando ver a una figura masculina muy conocida.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-No- dije-. Me siento mareada y siento la necesidad de vomitar.- dije colocándome la mano derecha en mi estomago.

-Hoy no vas al instituto así como estas- dijo en un tono serio.

-Pues entonces vete ya que vas a llegar tarde- dije dándome la vuelta dándole la espalda dispuesta a seguir durmiendo.

-Y, ¿quién dijo que yo iba a dejarte sola en este estado?- dijo cerca de mi oído.

-¿Entonces te vas a quedar a cuidarme?- le pregunte sonrojándome un poco.

-Pues claro que me voy a quedar. Así de paso te cuento un poco más de mí...- dijo.

-Bueno, pero voy a tener que llevar un justificativo para que me pongan media falta- dije sin más, como resignada.

Él se paro y se colocó del lado en el que podía verme la cara. Habían muchas cosas que no me quedaban del todo claras... ¿Por qué Riven se va a quedar aquí, conmigo, si tiene a sus amigos en el liceo? ¿Cuál era la razón de esa decisión repentina?

-¿Qué quieres saber?- me pregunto viéndome a los ojos.

-¿Cuántos años tienes en realidad?- le pregunte, perdiéndome en sus ojos violetas.

-Tengo casi 120 años- dijo acariciándome la mejilla-. ¿Y vos?- me pregunto.

-Tengo 16 años- le dije cerrando los ojos e inclinándome hacia su mano que acariciaba mi mejilla derecha.

-Eres pequeña comparada conmigo.- dijo con una risa que me pareció una dulce melodía ante mis oídos.

Era realmente relajante escuchar su voz, me hacía feliz saber que él estaba a mi lado. Era una sensación extraña pero agradable la que sentía en estos momentos.

-También quiero saber, ¿por qué me tratas con tanto cariño?- es era una de las tantas preguntas que no tenía respuesta dentro de mi cabeza.

-Porque después de un siglo de estando solo, hay muchas cosas que quiero expresarle a la persona que ame de verdad...- me respondió dejando un tierno beso en mi cachete.

-Pero tu estuviste con Darcy... ¿A caso no la amaste?- pregunte sorprendida y confundida a la vez.

-La verdad es que nunca sentí lo que siento por ti, Musa... Es cierto que la quise pero no tanto como a ti- termino diciendo.

En ese preciso momento sentía que mi corazón iba a estallar por lo que acabo de escuchar. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que una persona como Riven se fijara en mí, y era eso lo que me llamaba la atención.

-Riven...- murmure sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

-Te amo Musa. Pero creo que el sentimiento no es correspondido- dijo en un tono triste-. Pero antes de irme quiero saber, ¿por qué me quieres?- pregunto

No sabía que responder. Después de lo que sucedió con Jared me jure a mi misma que no volvería a amar a alguien en mi vida hasta que llegue una persona y me demuestre que me quiere de verdad. Creo que esa persona es quien esta a mi lado en este momento y no sabía cómo expresar con palabras todo lo que sentía en el corazón. Lo amaba eso era seguro, pero no sabía cómo era la mejor manera de decirlo. Tenía muchas ideas en la mente, y me decidí por una algo razonable.

-Bueno, en realidad si siento lo mismo que vos Riven. Yo también te amo, pero creo que me mentalice tanto de que nunca iba a existir una persona que no me engañe o me mienta como lo hizo Jared conmigo, que no me a atreví decirlo por el miedo de que no sean correspondidos los sentimientos... pero veo que me equivoque- dije al fin.

Me miro a los ojos y me beso de la manera más dulce y tierna que jamás hubiera imaginado. Se notaba a millas que nuestro amor era sincero y eso era lo único que quería... que él fuera sincero conmigo...

El beso se fue intensificando cada vez más, hasta el punto en que empezó a acariciarme la lengua con la suya. Sentí que me sujetaba fuertemente de la cadera, como si temiera que lo deje solo y eso era lo que menos quería hacer. Quería estar con él pase lo que pase, pero no quería tener más problemas con Darcy.

Dejo de besarme los labios y empezó a besarme el cuello, dejándome algunas marcas rojas en diversos lugares. Se sentía tan bien que, sin poder evitarlo, solté un suave gemido de placer. Él lo sintió y se alejo de mí con una sonrisa de victoria.

-¿Por qué te detuviste?- le pregunte

-Si no lo hacía podría haberte lastimado y eso es lo que quiero evitar- dijo en un tono serio.

Pude ver que sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, pero no sabía por qué.

-¿Por qué tus ojos se oscurecieron?- le pregunte confundida

-Eso es porque tu sangre despierta en mí un deseo de hambre inmenso, que me es muy difícil de controlar- dijo-. Pero es difícil no imposible.- terminó con una risita.

-Ah... Ya veo- dije agachando la mirada

No se me había cruzado por la mente esa posibilidad

-ooo-

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado.

Cuidense todos y todas, los quiero! Besos!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Cómo se encuentran?. Bueno, voy a seguir contando sobre el pasado oculto de Riven y también de como se conoció con el resto del grupo.

Les agradezco por los reviews.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que mi sangre lo fuera a provocar de esa manera pero en cuanto vi sus ojos oscurecidos me asuste de cierto modo, ya que por lo que he leído, cuando los vampiros tienen hambre son capases de lastimar hasta sus seres más queridos. Temía que él fuese capaz de eso.

-Lo siento- dije en un susurro. No era mi intensión que se sintiera de ese modo.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte. Es más, soy yo el que se tendría que disculpar por dejarme llevar.- dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de mi.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte confundida.

Me senté y sentí que todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor, haciendo que me mareara de nuevo. Lleve mi mano a la frente y me di cuenta de que tenía algo de fiebre. No mucha pero tenía.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto acercándose de vuelta.

-Tengo algo de fiebre- dije acostándome para intentar que se me fuera un poco el dolor de cabeza.

-A ver- dijo colocándome su mano fría en mi frente caliente-. Si tienes y no poca.

-Bueno, pero... ¿te vas a quedar igual?- pregunte al ver que se acercaba a la puerta.

-Si, te voy a traer un vaso con agua- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Seguía teniendo un montón de preguntas sobre él. Quería saber quien lo transformo, como se conoció con los chicos, si Tecna es su hermana de sangre o es simplemente un truco para parecer más humanos, y muchas otras.

En cuanto llego me entrego el vaso con agua y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Me quede observándolo cuando tome el vaso entre mis manos y comencé a ingerir su contenido. Riven siguió todos mis movimientos con la mirada, estaba serio.

-Tengo varias preguntas más, ¿te molesta si te las hago?- pregunte con delicadeza y sin hacerle alguna clase de presión.

-No, no me molesta. Adelante- dijo con una sonrisa.

Deje el vaso en la mesa de luz y me aclare la garganta. Estaba nerviosa por la pregunta tan personal que le estaba a punto de hacer.

-¿Quién te transformo?- pregunte de manera suave y pausada.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Solo sentí que me quemaba y cundo desperté no había nadie en el lugar en donde estaba encerrado.- dijo de manera directa.

Por alguna razón tuve la sensación de que le faltaba decir un montón de cosas, pero no tengo la intención de presionarlo para que diga algo ni nada por el estilo. Quería que me digiese lo que quisiera y lo crea suficiente para saciar mi curiosidad.

-¿Tecna es tu hermana de sangre o es un simple truco para aparentar ser más humanos?- pregunte viéndolo a los ojos.

-Es solo para aparentar. A ella la conocí alrededor de una década después de mi transformación- dijo.

-¿Cómo conociste al resto?- pregunte. En realidad desde que me confesó que era vampiro quise saber eso.

-Bueno, se podría decir que es una larga historia.- dijo rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Tengo tiempo.- le conteste con una pequeña risa.

Riven se rió también ante mi comentario y me miro con un toque de ternura.

-A Bloom y a Stella las encontré tiradas en la calle, me di cuenta que eran vampiresas porque no sentía su corazón latir. A Brandon, Helia y Flora los conocí en una ciudad de Canadá cuando volvía de caza. Y a Layla, Sky y Nabu, los conocí en una discoteca- dijo serio por alguna razón.

-¿Los conociste a todos ya transformados?- pregunte confusa.

-No, a Roxy la tuve que transformarla yo- dijo bajando la mirada-. Por eso te dije hace un rato que si no me detenía te iba a lastimar.- dijo.

Me quede en silencio durante unos segundos mirándolo fijamente. Hubo una clase de ''click'' en mi cabeza y en seguida entendí a lo que se refería.

-Ella no quería ser una vampiresa- dije afirmando lo que acababa de dar a entender.

-No, ella odia a todo lo sobrenatural.- dijo-. Pero es era la única manera de que muriera.

-Pero no es tu culpa- dije intentando de animarlo.

-Claro que la fue. Ella quería una vida distinta, por eso no quiere que yo me acerque tanto a ti, tiene miedo de que te muerda y te convierta o que te mate.- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza de manera brusca.

-Oh...- fue lo único que logre articular después de lo oído-. ''_Tiene miedo a que él arruine mi vida de algún modo..._''- pensé y no pude evitar sonreír para mis adentros.

-Pero si me dieran la oportunidad de transformarte y evitar que sigas sufriendo, te juro que no lo pensaría dos veces. No quiero que sigas llorando por una persona que no te valora, que no sabe que existís y si sabe que existís, te ignora.- dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

-Riven...- dije en un murmullo.

Me beso de una forma demandante que me dejaba sin respirar por lo que tuve que romper el beso. Me beso la mejilla y fue descendiendo hasta mi cuello, el cual, mordió como una advertencia a cualquiera que intente algo conmigo, sin llegar a lastimarme. Yo gemí por lo bajo al sentirlo.

-Musa, sé que es algo apresurado, pero... ¿quieres ser mi novia?- me pregunto con un color normal en sus ojos.

-S- si- dije sonrojada a más no poder. Era un tomate andante, de eso estaba segura.

Miro el reloj de mi mesita de luz y se rió.

-Creo que ya me tengo que ir. Pero mañana vengo a ver como te encuentras y no te preocupes por la falta de eso se encarga Flora- dijo-. Nos vemos mañana, Musita- dijo con una risita.

-Adiós- dije viendo que cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto. En eso sonó mi celular anunciando una llamada de Samanta.

Miré el reloj y no pude evitar rodar los ojos al ver lo oportunista que siempre era. Contesté con pesar, pero era eso o que me atomizara durante toda la noche.

-Hola, Sam- dije.

_-Hola, ¿cómo estás?- me pregunto._

-Estoy con fiebre- dije.

Ella solía saber si me ocurría algo, era como si tuviera un sensor en ella que le avisaba si algo me pasaba. Eso era bueno o malo dependiendo de la situación.

_-Ah, que mal- dijo __con la voz cargada de preocupación._

-Lo bueno es que Riven vino y se quedo todo el día conmigo. Y me pregunto si quería ser la novia.- dije sonriendo como estúpida.

_-No lo puedo creer... ¡POR FIN ESTAS CON ALGUIEN!- dijo gritando __de alegría._

-Ya, pero no grites- dije como un regaño.

_-Lo siento- dijo como disculpa-. ¿Está ahí?- pregunto._

-No se acaba de ir- dije ahogando una pequeña risa.

_-Ya veo. Bueno te llamo mañana para ver como seguís. Besos, te amo- dijo_

-Bueno, adiós, yo también te amo- dije colgando.

En cuanto colgó, baje a la cocina y comí una manzana, porque no quería comer muy pesado. Después me eche un rato sobre el sillón a ver la televisión y me quede dormida en él...

-Musa...- oí a una voz llamarme.

-Musa, ¿estás bien?- me pregunto una voz femenina.

-Riven, Tecna- dije en un murmuro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto él lleno de preocupación.

-Si, ¿por qué?- pregunte.

-Como te llamábamos y no contestabas, creímos que te habías desmayado o algo por el estilo- dijo Tecna con una sonrisa.

-Bien, pero... ¿qué hacen aquí?, tienen que estar en clase- dije

-No voy a dejarte sola- dijo Riven como si fuese obvio.

-Yo quise acompañarlo- dijo Tecna.

-Gracias- dije.

En eso sonó mi teléfono. Con pesadez me paré y me acerqué para cogerlo sin muchas ganas.

-Hola- dije contestando.

_-Hola, ¿estás mejor?- pregunto Sam_

-Si, algo Sam- dije alegre al saber que ella estaba preocupada.

_-¿Está él ahí?- pregunto __con la voz seria__._

-Si, ya te paso- dije-. Samanta quiere hablar contigo Riven- dije entregándole el teléfono

-Hola- dijo y se fue de la sala.

Mire la puerta por la que salió con curiosidad. Quería saber que le iba a decir Sam a Riven y viceversa. La verdad es que viniendo de Samanta, no me sorprendería que lo estuviera amenazando con algo o por algo...

-¿De qué querrá hablar con Riven?- pregunto Tecna sentándose a mi lado.

-No lo sé- respondí.

Lo único que escuchaba era el murmullo de la voz de Riven respondiendo a cada una de las cosas que dice Sam, es decir: amenazas, preguntas personales y principalmente estupideces que se le vienen a la mente. Por lo cual no me sorprende que le haya pedido que saliera de la habitación en la cual se encontraba.

-¿Crees qué le falte mucho?- me pregunto Tecna jugando con un mechón de mi cabello.

-No lo sé. Pero no creo que le falte decir mucho más a Samanta- dije cerrando los ojos.

Dicho y hecho, Riven volvió a entrar a la sala donde estaba con Tecna. Ella jugaba con mi largo cabello mientras que yo observaba a Riven con atención, esperando a que comentase algo con respecto a la conversación que acababa de tener Samanta. Realmente necesitaba saber que le había dicho ella.

-Toma- dijo Riven entregándome el teléfono-. Samanta sí que está loca.- dijo con una risa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le cuestiono Tecna

-A que cree que yo la voy a lastimar como lo hizo Jared. La verdad es que Sam debe de tener algún problema psiquiátrico para que no quiera que me acerque a ti, Musa- dijo con un tono de rabia.

-La verdad es que no tiene un problema psiquiátrico, sino que no quiere que vuelva a llorar por ningún hombre. Es por eso que te amenazo de la manera más extraña que pueda existir en este universo.- dije parándome y dirigiéndome a mí cuarto para descansar un poco.

-¿A dónde vas?- me preguntaron al unisono al percatarse de que me iba.

-Recostarme un rato. Pero no me sigo sintiendo mal sino que tengo algo de sueño- dije subiendo las escaleras.

-En tal caso. Hasta mañana Musa- dijo Tecna retirándose de la casa.

-Te vas a quedar, ¿verdad?- le pregunte bajando al ver que seguía aquí.

-Es verdad.- Dijo acercándose a mí, como si fuera un depredador.

Me tomo de la cintura y me beso de una manera hambrienta, como si me necesitara. No me molestaba el hecho de que me besara, es más me encantaba, pero no entendía por qué no me beso cuando estaba su hermana presente.

-Riv...- eso fue lo único que pude musitar contra sus labios.

Solté un jadeo cuando sus fríos labios se posaron en mi caliente cuello. En ese preciso momento sentí como rozo sus colmillos en el hueco que hay entre mi hombro y mi cuello, logrando que me estremeciera y temblara entre sus fuertes brazos. No sabía por qué pero me sentía en las nubes, era una sensación extraña y a la vez placentera la que sentía cada vez que pasa sus colmillos por esa zona. Gemí y escuche como soltaba una risita ante eso.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunte intentando normalizar mi respiración.

-Nada, lo siento. Es solo que me gusta saber y sentir lo que provoco en ti- dijo susurrándome , antes de mordisquearme el lóbulo oído, haciendo que gimiera un poco más fuerte.

Riven después de escuchar eso se alejo de un movimiento rápido. Caí al suelo de rodillas ya que estas no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para mantenerme en pie. Me sorprendió su reacción, no me esperaba que de la nada se separase de mi.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto.

-Si- dije poniéndome de pie y subiendo las escaleras de nuevo.

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto confundido.

-Me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada- dije, pero en el fondo sabía que era una mentira.

Me tomo de la muñeca y me jaló hacia él, enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho. Me abrazo por la cintura, apretándome más contra su cuerpo.

-Riven- dije.

-Samanta me dijo que tu no mostrabas nunca tus sentimientos hacia los demás porque tienes miedo de que esa persona te lastime como lo hizo Jared, pero parte de eso es porque cuando murió tu madre, tu padre se casó y se fue dejándote sola. Que no creías mucho en lo que dicen las personas y que desconfías mucho de los que te rodean- comenzó diciendo-. Musa, sé todo lo que has pasado, todo lo que has sufrido. ¿Por qué no te permites ser feliz una vez en la vida?- me pregunto en un tono triste

-Porque...- fue lo único que pude decir antes de empezar a llorar. No me gustaba que me recordaran eso y mucho menos que mencionaran la muerte de madre-. Tengo miedo de que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

-¿Eh?- pregunto muy confundido.

-Porque no quiero que me vuelvan a abandonar como lo hizo mi padre. Prefirió a una mujer que a su propia hija... eso es algo que nunca se lo voy a perdonar- dije con ira impregnada en la voz.

-No digas eso. Y por favor, no llores cuando estoy yo presente que me pongo mal yo- dijo en un tono tranquilizador.

Me fui tranquilizando de a poco, al mismo tiempo que dejaba de llorar. No entendía porque con él podía ser quien yo era, demostrar todo lo que siento y expresar lo que siempre he ocultado.

-¿Estás mejor?- me pregunto de manera suave.

-Si, me siento mejor- dije acurrucándome más en su pecho.

-Que bueno.- dijo, volviéndome a besar.

Nos besamos un rato más, hasta que se tuvo que ir. Quería que se quedara junto a mi por un rato, lo necesitaba aquí.

-¿Por qué no te puedes quedar?- le pregunte con tristeza.

-Porque si sigo aquí voy a lastimarte y no quiero- dijo dándome un suave beso como despedida.

Resignada me di media vuelta y subí por las escaleras en dirección a mi dormitorio. Me fui a acostar a mi cama para dormir por un buen rato de manera profunda.

***Una Semana Después***

Me desperté una hora antes de lo que acostumbraba, así que me levanté y me encontré con la sorpresa de que ya tenía el desayuno hecho sobre la mesa del comedor. Me di vuelta y le sonreí de una manera tierna, la cual fue correspondida de la misma manera. Se me acerco lentamente y me abrazo por la cintura. No sabía por qué estaba aquí.

-¿Qué ha...?- no me dejo terminar.

-Vine hace media hora y te encontré dormida, así que decidí hacerte el desayuno.- dijo sentándome en la silla y haciendo que comiera.

-Es un lindo detalle de tu parte.- dije al momento que comenzaba a comer.

Comí en silencio, saboreando la comida preparada por él. ¡Era realmente deliciosa! Comí con una sonrisa en el rostro, hasta que me vino una duda.

-¿Cómo entraste?- pregunte terminando de comer.

-Dejaste abierta la puerta- dijo como si nada

-Ah...- suspire.

Me regañe internamente por ser tan descuidada y dejar la puerta abierta, invitando a que los ladrones entraran libremente sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Tocaron la puerta en ese momento. Me pare y fui a abrir.

-¿Quién...?- la pregunta quedo en el aire al ver quien era.

No podía ser verdad lo que estaba viendo. Un escalofrío me recorrió entera el reconocerlo rápidamente. Me alejé de manera disimulada de la puerta. Sabía que tan bien no podía comenzar mi día, siempre algo ocurría que terminaba amargándome o, en este caso, atemorizándome por completo.

-Hola, Musita- dijo Jared con una sonrisa aterradora en el rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte ocultando un poco mi temor e intentando de sonar lo más natural posible. Me costo horres hacer que mi voz pareciese ser la de siempre.

-Vine a hablar contigo de algo- dijo empujándome contra la pared.

Bien, ahora **si** estaba en problemas. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente hasta que ese temblor me dio un poco de fuerza para gritar con fuerza para que la otra persona que estaba en la casa se enterase de la situación en la que me encontraba en estos momentos.

-¡RIVEN!- grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Vino corriendo y lo goleo en en la espalda, haciendo que cayera al suelo. En cuanto Jared se levantó le aventó un jarrón de vidrio por la cabeza que, por suerte, no lo logro tocar por suerte. Continuaron peleando hasta que Riven cayó al suelo en un golpe seco.

-Jared, déjalo en paz- grite llorando con temor a que le hiciera algo peor.

-Jaja, primero lo mato y después te hago mía- dijo arrodillándose al lado de Riven.

-En tus sueños- dijo Riven pegándole en la costilla y tirándolo de una patada a la calle. Cerro la puerta, trancándola ya de paso, y se me acerco asustado.-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto.

-Si. Pero... ¿qué hace en la ciudad?- pregunte confusa y secando las lágrimas que quedaban en mis mejillas.

-No lo sé, pero por suerte hoy no tenemos que ir al liceo- dijo.

Me senté en el sillón y él se sentó a mi lado. Me abrazó con suavidad y me sentí protegida de nuevo en ese momento. Supe en ese instante que él no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie me lastimase, antes tendrían que enfrentarse a él para poder llegar hasta mi.

-No quiero que me dejes sola Riven, él es capaz de hacerme cualquier cosa.- dije acostándome en su frío y fuerte pecho.

Sabía que Jared no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como yo estaba junto a otra persona. Era perseverante con las cosas que quería y en ese momento me quería a mi. El temor recorrió de nuevo mi cuerpo al saber que Riven iba a tener que luchar con Jared de nuevo.

-No voy a dejar que nadie te toque, escuchaste NADIE. Porque para que yo deje que alguien se te acerque siquiera, tiene que respetarte o matarme en el peor de los casos.- dijo en un tono serio, cosa que me sorprendió.

-Así que no hay clase hoy- dije como una afirmación e intentando de cambiar un poco de tema.

Riven soltó una pequeña risa al ver mi reacción.

-Si, lo que pasa es que están con las reuniones.- dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

Se sentía bien, pero si Jared estaba aquí significa que Samanta anda cerca. En cuanto se me vino ese pensamiento a la mente, una sonrisa me apareció en el rostro.

-¿Por qué tan contenta?- me pregunto confundido al ver mi sonrisa.

-Porque si Jared anda por aquí, significa que Sam también.- dije explotando de felicidad y acentuando más mi sonrisa.

-Te refieres a que no tarda en llegar a tu casa- dijo confirmando lo que había dicho con anterioridad.

-Exacto. Por fin van a poder conocerse.- dije parándome.

Sonó el timbre, y prácticamente que salí corriendo a abrir la puerta dejando ver a una chica más alta que yo, rubia y de ojos bien claros. Si había alguien a quien siempre iba a reconocer iba a ser a Samanta, esa sonrisa de felicidad cada vez que me veía y esos ojos que reflejaban tranquilidad al ver que estaba bien nunca iban a cambiar.

Me puse muy feliz en cuanto la vi. Hace unos 6 mases que no la veía y no pude evitar saltar a abrazarla.

-¡Sam!- grite con felicidad.

-¡Musita! ¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto abrazándome con fuerza.

-Bien. Ah!, Sam él es Riven- dije señalándolo cuando mis pies tocaron de nuevo el piso de la entrada.

-Ya veo...- dijo en un susurro con desagrado.

La mire extrañada. Sabía que a Sam no le agradaba la idea de que yo este con alguien pero no lo despreciaba de primera... Algo tenía que haber pasado para que ya lo odiara.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunte.

No me respondió simplemente miro con odio a Riven, quien le respondía de la misma forma. Me pareció raro que Riven la mirara de esa forma. No era raro en Samanta ver a alguien así, pero me extrañaba de él...

-Sam...- dije insistiendo a que me responda.

-¿Puedo hablar a solas contigo, Musa?- me pregunto sin apartar la mirada de Riven.

-Claro.- dije dudando.

La lleve a mi cuarto para que pudiera hablar más tranquila. Quería que me explicara que había pasado entre ellos como para que se odiaran con solo mirarse. En ese instante recordé que ellos habían hablado por teléfono.

La mire esperando a que comenzara a decir algo.

-No te conviene- comenzó diciendo-. Te va a lastimar más de lo que te lastimo Jared. No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a él, ¿entiendes?- me dijo.

Quede en shock al oír eso... nunca había oído a Sam hablar así de alguien y menos si me gustaba. No comprendí lo que me dijo, no entendía que quería llegar.

-No, no entiendo... ¿A qué quieres llegar?- pregunte cuando pude ordenar un poco mis pensamientos.

-Musa, lo que quiero decir es que: 1) te va a abandonar, 2) que te va a dañar tanto física como psicológicamente, y 3) ¡NO QUIERO VERTE LLORAR OTRA VEZ POR UN HOMBRE!- dijo en un grito la ultima parte.

No sabía que decir, me había tomado por sorpresa esas palabras. Me acerque un poco y pude ver en su rostro una gran preocupación. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella le acaricie el cabello largo que tenía.

-¿Qué te pasa Sam?- pregunte con preocupación cuando alejo mi mano de ella.

-Nada- soltó alejándose de mi.

-No, si, algo te pasa- dije un poco enojada.

-Lo que pasa es que no te he dicho algo muy importante de mi- dijo en un susurro poco audible.

Me quede mirándola un momento. Realmente quería que ella me contara lo que le pasaba, nos teníamos confianza y me sentí ofendida cuando dijo que no sabía algo de ella.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte confusa.

-Es...- no termino porque en ese momento entro Riven con los ojos cerrados.

Mire la puerta con asombro y me enoje más de lo que estaba cuando noté que Sam lo iba a matar si no se iba en ese momento del cuarto.

-¡LARGATE!- le grito Samanta a Riven como amenaza.

-No- dijo en un tono serio.

Listo, hasta aquí había llegado la tranquilidad en la casa. Mire a Sam de reojo y vi como se paraba dispuesta a lanzarse sobre Riven para molerlo a palo.

-Tranquila Sam- le dije intentado de tranquilizarla. Intento fallido.

-¿Cómo quieres que este tranquila si sé que estas con un chupa sangre?- dijo con rabia.

-Mira quien habla, lobita- dijo Riven en un tono de burla pero enojado también.

-¿Eh?- pregunte confusa.

No entendía lo que pasaba en ese momento, era todo muy raro... ¿lobita?... ¿A qué se refería Riven con "Lobita"? Cerré los ojos para evitar ver como se peleaban.

-¿No sabías que tu mejor amiga es un licántropo ?- me pregunto Riven.

-Callate- le dijo Sam en un tono amenazador.

-No, no me voy a callar y menos por que tu lo digas. Ella tiene todo el derecho de saber lo que eres- dijo él haciéndole frente.

Cada vez entendía menos. No quería creer lo que acababa de oír, no podía ser verdad que Samanta fuese un lobo...

-Sam, dime la verdad- le pedí poniéndome entre ellos antes de que se armara una pelea o se mataran mejor dicho.

-Nos vemos Musa- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-No espera- grite, pero era demasiado tarde, ya se había ido.

-Musa...- comenzó diciendo Riven

-Ya, no importa, más tarde hablo con ella haber si me dice algo de lo que estaban hablando- dije caminando hacia la cama y recostándome en ella.

Él se sentó a mi lado y me acaricio la mejilla con sus fríos dedos.

-¿Estas enojada?- me pregunto en un tono dulce.

-No... ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- pregunte de manera irónica.

-Por nada- dijo acercando su rostro a mi cuello-. Era solo curiosidad- termino diciendo al momento que rozaba mi cuello con si nariz haciendo que una descarga eléctrica se desplazara por todo mi cuerpo.

Solté un suspiro al sentir que lo besaba con amor. Me deje llevar por las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento, hasta que sentí que se tensaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo separándose de mi.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte inconscientemente.

-Si no me voy ahora, voy a terminar lastimándote.- dijo alejándose más.

-Oh...- fue lo único que pude musitar.

Se acerco a mi y me beso dulcemente antes de irse. Dejándome sola en mi habitación.

No entendía lo que había pasado... ¿En serio Sam sería un lobo?... no, no podía ser verdad, no podía ser

que ella lo fuera...

En eso alguien toco la puerta.

Me levante y me dirigí a abrirla, dejando ver a Sam.

-Hola- dijo en un susurro.

Parecía estar arrepentida.

-Tenemos que hablar- dije.

-Lo se- dijo- a eso vine.

La mire confusa pero me alegro saber que venía a decirme la verdad, a confirmar o negar lo que Riven había dicho anteriormente.

-Pasa- le dije haciéndome a un lado para que pase.

-Musa, yo... no te he dicho la verdad sobre mi vida- comenzó diciendo-. Riven tiene razón, si, soy un lobo. Pero no te lo dije antes por miedo a que te alejes de mi. Te quiero demasiado como para dejar que te vayas con un vampiro...- soltó un hipo anunciando que estaba por llorar pero continuo- no quiero que te mate... o te convierta en uno de ellos.- dijo soltando unas cuantas lágrimas al final.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace con fuerza... no podía ser que mi mejor amiga no tuviera la suficiente confianza como para decirme eso... ¡incluso Riven me había revelado que era un vampiro hace una semana!. Estaba enojada, pero no porque me lo halla dicho de esa forma, sino porque me lo oculto.

-Estoy enojada- dije- pero por que me lo ocultaste, no porque me lo acabas de decir- dije en un susurro.

-Tienes todo el derecho en estarlo- respondió correspondiendo al abrazo.

Caí dormida en sus brazos con una sonrisa en el rostro... Estaba feliz de que me lo haya dicho.

-ooo-

Bueno... Eso es todo por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado.

Cuídense todos y todas, los quiero! Besos!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 9: Confundida

Hola! Bueno... antes que nada quiero hacer un comentario: la historia si está basada en la saga de "Crepúsculo", a decir verdad me gustó mucho que me dijeran porque me da la pauta de que leen con atención la historia. Después de eso me disculpo por no haber subido antes el cap., lo que pasa es que había estado muy ocupada estudiando para los últimos escritos antes de la prueba.

Les agradezco por los reviews.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi. Y algunas ideas están sacadas de la Saga de Crepúsculo de Stephanie Mayer.

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que estaba colocada sobre mi cama. Me pase el dorso de la mano por el ojo y mire hacia ambos lados para encontrar a Sam, pero lo único que encontré fue una carta al lado mío escrita por ella:

_**''Siento tener que irme antes de que despiertes... pero tengo que hablar con Riven sobre una cosa que no entenderás hasta que te explique lo que paso durante estos seis meses que no nos vimos... también me fui para ver hacia donde se dirige Jared.**_

_**Te amo... Sam.''**_

Me quede pensando en lo que había dicho Sam... ¿Para qué quiere Sam hablar con Riven? Bueno, la verdad es que me podía dar una clase de idea, pero no estaba muy segura de que se trataba todo esto. Preferí no pensar más en eso durante un rato.

Me levante y me fije que hora era, las 6:30 a.m., aun me quedaba una hora para aprontarme y salir en dirección al instituto.

Desayune, me duche y salí en directo al liceo, la verdad era que no quería toparme con nadie de pasada pero, para mi mala suerte, estaba Darcy y sus secuaces esperando en la esquina mirándome fijamente... eso me molesto un poco, ni siquiera le había hecho algo y ya me miraba como si me fuera a matar con la mirada...

-Ahí viene la zorra- dijo ella acercándose a mí.

No dije nada, esperando a que me dejaran en paz. No le dirigí la mirada siquiera, no valía la pena si después de todo ellas me odian sin razón alguna... o eso creía yo. Ya a estas alturas ya podía esperar lo que sea.

-No nos piensas mirar- dijo una de sus secuaces.

-Que no lo haga capaz que le da miedo y llama a su novio- dijo la otra burlándose de mí.

Bien, hasta acá llego mi paciencia. Levante la mirada y clave mis ojos en los que tenía enfrente, estaba dispuesta a pelear si era necesario para que se dejaran de molestarme. Noté que Darcy se acercó un poco a mí y me pare firme y derecha demostrando que no le tenía miedo.

-No te le vuelvas a acercar, sino te va a ir peor de lo que te imaginas- me dijo como una amenaza.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?- pregunte ahogando una risa.

Sabía que ella no era una persona que tratase bien a las personas que estaban a su alrededor y yo la estaba desafiando tanto con la mirada como con mi forma de hablar. No me iba a mostrar débil ante nadie y menos frente a ella.

-Puedo terminar siendo tu peor pesadilla, así que no me tientes a lastimarte- dijo tomándome por el cuello y levantándome del piso.

-Suéltala en este momento- dijo una voz masculina.

En cuanto escucho eso, me soltó dejándome caer al suelo. Cuando me había tomado por el cuello temí por mi seguridad pero sabía que me lo estaba buscando.

-¿Por qué la defienden tanto?- le preguntó al propietario de la voz.

-Porque se nos da la gana- dijo una voz femenina... la cual reconocí al instante: Tecna-. De todas formas, no tu problema es con nosotros no con ella, así que déjala en paz sino vas a ser tu la herida.

Giré mi rostro para confirmar que la propietaria de la voz femenina era Tecna. Me pare e intente de irme al instituto para evitar más problemas. Pero una presión en el brazo hizo que me detenga al instante.

-¿Te hizo algo?- pregunto él... la verdad es que no sabía si era Brandon quien hablaba.

-No, no me hizo nada... por ahora- dije mirando a Tecna.

Tecna miro a quien suponía que era Brandon. Baje la mirada y vi que mis manos estaban temblando. Suspire y me tranquilice al instante.

-Vamos Brandon que llegamos tarde.- dijo Tecna mientras empezaba a caminar.

Esa actitud me confundió un poco, pero no dije nada... prefería ser una ignorante a saber lo que pasa en realidad.

Al llegar me di cuenta de que Riven me esperaba en la entrada. Eso me dio un alivio ya que Sam no lo había matado, lo más probable es que haya hecho el intento de asesinato como siempre... pero no estaba del todo segura.

Riven se me acercó y me abrazó como si fuera la última vez que me iba a ver.

-¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto en un tono de preocupación mientras entrabamos al salón.

-Bien... ¿Por?- pregunte.

Él no sabía de mi encuentro con Darcy así que no sabía a qué se refería. Al parecer vio la confusión en mi rostro.

-Me contó Brandon que Darcy casi te deja sin aire...- dijo al momento que se sentaba.

-Estoy bien- dije-. Pero me dijo que no me podía volver a acercar a vos y que si lo hacía iba a terminar muy mal- dije mirando hacia afuera.

De la nada él me giró el rostro y me besó de una forma que me dejo viendo estrellas de colores. Me besaba de una forma tan dulce que me hacía perder la razón de ser.

-Te amo- dijo después de besarme-. Por eso quiero que tengas cuidado cuando estés sola porque no sé de lo que es capaz de hacer Darcy.

-Lo voy a tener- le dije sonriendo.

En eso toco el timbre de entrada y poco a poco la clase se fue llenando de estudiantes, pero lo raro es que no vi a Darcy entrar con sus secuaces, lo cual me alegro demasiado ya que no tenía por qué deprimirme.

Durante la primera hora me quede pensando en que le había dicho Samanta a Riven, la verdad era que me ponía nerviosa el no saber de qué hablaron, pero más nerviosa me ponía el saber que Jared andaba suelto en la ciudad.

-¿En qué piensas?- me pregunto Riven.

-Estoy tratando de imaginarme lo que te dijo Sam- dije, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Dijo que no me iba a dejar estar contigo tan fácil... no entiendo que afán tiene ella de alejarme de ti...- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Oh... ya veo...- dije en un tono triste.

-¿Por qué se comporta de ese modo?- pregunto en voz alta.

-No lo sé... pero en realidad no es eso lo que te dijo, ¿o me equivoco?- pregunte aun más triste.

-No, no te equivocas- hizo una pausa para mirarme-. Pero me hizo jurar que no te dijera nada, por lo menos hasta que te explique lo que pasa- dijo.

Al menos si iba a mentirme que disimulara mejor. Resople molesta y desvíe la mirada enseguida, no era justo que no me dijeran o me dijeran las cosas a medias en este caso. En ese instante sonó el timbre del recreo. En cuanto terminó de sonar Riven me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta la azotea.

-Musa...- dijo antes de besarme. Pareciera que iba a ser la última vez que me iba a ver, creo que se tomó en serio la amenaza de Samanta de la otra vez.

Coloqué mis manos en su pecho y comencé a respirar entrecortadamente. Necesitaba respirar, me estaba quedando sin aire.

-Te amo...- dijo cuando se separó de mi dejándome respirar.

Jadee buscando normalizar mi respiración. Estaba sonrojada a más no poder. No podía ser que una persona fuese capaz de poner en este estado a otra.

-Que linda escena- dijo una voz masculina con tono burlón a nuestras espaldas.

Me tense al reconocer al propietario de la voz. No podía creer que estuviera aquí. Si antes estaba sonrojada ahora estaba pálida.

-Ja- Jared...- murmure con una voz cargada de miedo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Riven al momento que se colocaba delante de mí, protegiéndome.

-Bueno... por el momento quiero que te alejes de ella- dijo acercándose a nosotros.

-Ni en sueños la dejo... y menos si vos estas cerca- respondió Riven en un tono que me dio mucho miedo.

En ese instante, se acercó y le dio un golpe en la cara a Riven. Me aleje lo más que puede para evitar salir golpeada. Solté un grito ahogado al ver que Riven le respondía a los golpes.

-¡Déjalo!- grite, pero sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo y me jalaba lejos de allí.

-Por algo te dije que tuvieras cuidado con él- dijo una voz femenina en mi espalda.

-Sam... ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte reconociendo su voz rápidamente.

-Por el momento, salvándote la vida- dijo ella ahogando una risa.

La mire confundida. Me sentía segura a su lado, pero... ¿En serio Samanta cree que Riven me va a terminar lastimando?... espero que me esplique todo lo que pasa, sino me voy a volver loca.

-Vamos, hay que sacarte de aquí antes de...- no termino de hablar ya que apareció Layla y Tecna delante de nosotras impidiéndonos el paso-. Córranse o las mató.

Mire a Sam y vi que estaba dispuesta a luchar con ellas si no la dejaban pasar. Lo que menos quería era que se pelearan por una estupidez. Desde mi punto de vista era prioritario detener a Jared que ver con quien iba a estar.

-Nos vamos a correr en cuanto nos entregues a Musa.- dijo Tecna seria pero con preocupación.

La mire con atención para comprobar que su mirada reflejaba lo mismo que su voz. Ella estaba preocupada por mí y no pude evitar sentirme un poco mejor al saber eso.

-Sam... Déjame ir con ellas... me van a cuidar- dije- "_o eso creo..._''- termine pensando con un poco de tristeza.

-Pero...- dijo Sam.

-La escuchaste... ella se siente más cómoda junto a nosotras- dijo Layla acercándose a mí.

-Bien...- dijo entre dientes Sam.

No muy convencida me dejo ir con Layla y Tecna, pero la verdad era que yo quería ir con Riven y enterarme de lo que pasa. ¿Por qué Jared lo ataca? Y ¿Por qué Samanta me había sacado a la fuerza de allí?. Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

-¿Por qué estabas con Riven en la azotea?- me pregunto Tecna una vez adentro.

-Porque...- no sabía que decir-. Bueno, la verdad es que en cuanto sonó el timbre para el desayuno, Riven me jaló hacia la azotea y nos quedamos allí hasta que apareció Jared y lo empezó a golpear- les respondí.

Cruzaron miradas por un momento hasta que Layla suspiro.

-No te contaron nada, ¿cierto?- me pregunto.

-La verdad es que Sam me lo iba a explicar anoche pero me quede dormida.- les dije.

-¿Quieres qué te digamos lo que sucede?- me pregunto Tecna.

Si quería, pero prefería que Samanta o Riven me lo explicara. Necesitaba que me lo dijeran con sus palabras para así yo poder creer en lo que decían. No quería que otra persona me lo explicara porque probablemente no iba a entender nada de lo que digan.

-No- dije con determinación.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Layla desconcertada.

-Porque prefiero que uno ellos me lo explique.- dije.

Después de responder me cruce de brazos, me di media vuelta y me fui al salón con tranquilidad a esperar que pasara el tiempo que quedaba del desayuno, el cual, se me hizo eterno.

¿Por qué estaba sucediendo esto?... ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?... preguntas como esas estaban sueltas en mi cabeza. No me di cuenta que él había entrado al aula, de lo que si me di cuenta fue de que se sentó a mi lado y clavó su mirada en mí.

-''_¿Qué hice para que no me digan nada?_'-' pensé al tiempo que me levantaba de mi asiento.

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto él extrañado.

-No importa- dije alejándome un poco de Riven.

Pero él fue más rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Riven ya había cerrado la puerta, impidiendo que me fuera. Lo mire ofendida y un poco enojada por la reacción que tuvo. Yo quería estar sola para poner en orden mis pensamientos.

-No te puedes ir- dijo en un tono frío y serio.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto con enfado.

Quería que me diera una razón creíble o que diga algo que pueda convencerme lo suficiente como para que cambie de opinión acerca de estar sola.

-Porque...- fue lo único que dijo.

-Mejor no digas nada- dije dándome la vuelta... la verdad es que no lo quería ver, por lo menos hasta que me expliquen lo está sucediendo en este momento.

-Musa...- dijo contra mi cuello.

No supe en qué momento se colocó a mis espaldas. Me estremecí al sentir su aliento en mi cuello. Solté un pequeño gemido al sentir como lo besaba con amor, lo hacía como si yo fuera una figura de cristal que se podía romper ante el más mínimo rosé de su piel.

-Perdóname... por favor... no puedo decirte nada por un tratado que tiene mi familia con la familia de Samanta...- dijo Riven al mismo tiempo que me daba la vuelta y me miraba a los ojos.

-¿Un tratado?- murmure confundida.

-Se supone que nosotros no podemos tener ningún tipo de vínculo con los humanos como tu- dijo acariciándome la mejilla derecha con la yema de sus dedos-, es por eso que Samanta se puso seria cuando se dio cuenta de que había roto el ''tratado'', también es por eso que Darcy te intenta de destruir...- dijo el con un hilo de voz.

-¿Ella también es una vampiro?- pregunte.

Ahora entendía el por qué de tanta fuerza en ella y varios pensamientos comenzaron a cuadran dentro de mi cabeza. Todo comenzaba a tener un sentido pero seguía sin saber cómo me veía yo involucrada en todo lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos.

-Si... Darcy, Icy y Stormy son un trio de vampiresas que se alimentan de humanos... ellas quieren tu sangre- me quede helada en cuanto menciono eso-, pero yo no voy a permitir que te lastimen, ni siquiera que se acerquen a ti. Eres todo en mi vida.- término diciendo con un tono de tristeza.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Jared en todo esto?- pregunte más confusa.

-Jared piensa en ayudarlas a cumplir su objetivo. Él siente celos hacia mí, porque me elegiste a mí y no a él. Lo único que quiere es quitarme del camino para así quedarse contigo- dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.

Me estremecí al comprender a lo que se refería con ``_**Quitarme del medio**_´´. No quería que Riven muriera por mi culpa, no podría continuar con mi vida si eso ocurriese.

Aprovechando que estaba distraída, Riven estuvo a punto de besarme cuando se abrió la puerta del salón en el cual estábamos dejando ver lo enojada que se encontraba Samanta en ese instante. Por alguna razón me dio gracia al verla de ese modo pero preferí no reírme para evitar más conflictos de los que ya habían.

-Aléjate de Musa- dijo Sam como orden pero a su vez como amenaza.

Riven me soltó lentamente y se alejó de mí aún más despacio. La estaba provocando y esto no iba a acabar bien si no se detenía.

-Tu no podías decir nada Riven... Rompiste tu promesa...- dijo Sam.

-Lo hice para protegerla de Jared y de las Trix, además de que merecía saberlo, claro... o ¿prefieres que la maten para después lamentar perdidas?- le pregunto Riven a Samanta.

La tensión que había en el aire se podía prácticamente que se tocar con las manos.

-No voy a dejar que la lastimen, pero tampoco voy a dejar que te la lleves tan fácil...- dijo Sam.

Me estaban tratando igual que a un objeto, y eso no lo iba a tolerar. Toleraba que ambos quisiesen protegerme, es más me sentía alegre por eso, pero no iba a dejar que yo valga igual o menos que un objeto, eso sí que era una ofensa hacia mi persona.

-No entiendo nada- dije en un susurro que ambos alcanzaron a oír-. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en toda esta guerra?- pregunte mientras me apoyaba en la mesa.

-Darcy está celosa de vos, Musa- dijo Sam.

-De eso estaba enterada pero ¿alguien me puede decir el por qué?- pregunte yo instintivamente.

-Porque tu le llamas mucho la atención a Riven, por eso te quiere destruir.- dijo Sam mirando a Riven con cara de odio.

-Pero fue ella quien se buscó que la dejara. Yo soy libre de hacer y estar con quien quiera.- dijo Riven tomándome posesivamente de la cintura.

En cuanto Riven hizo eso logro que me sonrojara y en ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba que había que entrar de nuevo a clase, pero también significaba que Sam se tenía que ir.

-¡Hasta luego Sam!- le grite cuando saltó por la ventana.

Ahora si encajaban las cosas en mi mente y comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo... Yo era el único problema, pero a la vez yo era la solución. Lo único que tenía que hacer era alejarme de Riven pero no quería, no iba a dejar que la persona más importante para mi sufriera daño, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

No me di cuenta de que ya había pasado la hora de Literatura. Tampoco me importaba. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era acabar con la guerra, acabar con todo lo que había causado mi presencia... aun que me doliese tenía que cortar todo vínculo que tenía con Riven.

-¿En qué piensas?- me pregunto Riven en un susurro que me erizo la piel.

-En nada- dije mintiendo.

No le podía decir eso. Para mi suerte, él no respondió, simplemente me quedo mirando de una forma pensativa... como si supiera lo que iba a hacer. No volvimos a hablar.

A la salida me fui directamente a casa, a pesar de que él y el resto de sus amigos me llamaron para que los acompañara.

No los tenía que ver más, no los podía ver más... ¿Para qué? Si lo único que causo son problemas.

Cuando llegue a casa deje las cosas en un sillón y me puse a llorar. No podía ser verdad todo lo que estaba pasando... pero lo era...

En medio de mi llanto, sentí como alguien abría la puerta.

-Musa...- oí la voz de Riven.

Me seque las lágrimas sin mirarle. No podía verme llorar.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte con la voz quebrada pero tratando de disimularla un poco.

-A mí no me pasa nada, es a ti a quien le pasa algo- dijo como respuesta.

-No, no me pasa nada- dije, pero mis lágrimas me delataban.

-Si no te pasa nada, ¿por qué estabas llorando?- me pregunto a la expectativa de mi respuesta.

No le respondí. No sabía qué decirle para negar que me pasaba algo. Lo sentí acercare a mí, pero instintivamente me aleje. No quería que se acercara a mí, tenía que acabar aquí lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros para evitar que ambos salgamos lastimado de esto… El físicamente y yo psicológicamente. ¿No se daba cuenta de que no podía seguir haciéndole daño?... al parecer no.

-¿Por qué estas así?- me pregunto.

-No importa- le respondí de manera rápida y sin pensar.

Me tomo por la cintura de manera brusca, logrando así que me tensara. Baje la mirada ocultándola de la suya. No quería ver la tristeza y la confusión en él… no estaba preparada para eso.

-Si no me importara no te habría preguntado, ¿no crees?- susurro contra mi oído.

Sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar de nuevo. Riven me tomo de las mejillas e hizo que levantara la mirada del suelo para así él poder mírame a los ojos, me miro dolido.

Me lancé llorar en su pecho desconsoladamente. ¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo todo esto?... ¿Por qué Jared simplemente no se resignó a que lo nuestro se acabó en el momento en que lo vi besarse con Darcy el día de mis 15?

-Musa...- susurro mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-¿Por qué?- murmure.

-¿Por que qué?- dijo confundido.

-¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?- le pregunte al momento que las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas más rápido.

-Yo también quisiera saberlo.- dijo él abrazándome más fuerte.

-Riven...- dije intentando de calmar mi respiración- creo que si yo soy el problema... lo mejor sea que desaparezca de la vida de todos- termine diciendo mientras me separaba un poco de él.

Me miro de manera seria pero tratando de mostrar cariño a través de ella para que me calme. Eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor pero no lo suficiente como para que mis lágrimas se detuvieran, no se detendrían con nada.

-Tú no eres el problema...- dijo en un intento de que yo misma me sacara la culpa de ser el problema.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?- pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

-El problema es el estúpido tratado que hice con Samanta... ese es el problema, yo rompí el tratado al haberme acercado a ti... yo soy el problema, no vos.- termino diciendo al momento que tomaba mis labios en un apasionado beso.

-ooo-

Bueno... Eso es todo por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado.

Cuídense todos y todas, los quiero! Besos!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Cómo están?... Creo que no todas las personas que están leyendo la reedición del fic se dieran cuenta de que uní varios capítulos para hacerlos más largo y eso, pero por las dudas voy a aclarar que este cap va del 11 al 13 :D

Bueno era eso... Ah, no... hay otra cosa que quiero decir, la ''saga'' de Vampire Life va a ser toda de corrido, eso quiere decir que va a abarcar: Vampire Life, Blood Moon y Snow Storm.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi. Y algunas ideas están sacadas de la Saga de Crepúsculo de Stephanie Mayer.

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

Paso su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, el cual le concedí. Me sentía en el cielo cuando era besada por él. Nos besamos durante un buen rato y nos separamos cuando necesite respirar.

Normalice un poco mi respiración.

-¿Por qué no pueden tener contacto con los humanos?- le pregunte.

-Porque los vampiros se alimentan de sangre humana... entonces hicimos una clase de tratado con los lobos de que no podíamos tener mucha relación con los humanos, si ello mantenían distancia de nosotros...- dijo Riven.

-Pero... entonces ambos rompieron el tratado.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Si y no, porque técnicamente Samanta vino a ver por qué rompí yo el tratado que hicimos.- dijo correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Darcy en todo esto?- pregunte con cierta delicadeza.

-Darcy, como te dije antes, fue mi pareja y ella está celosa de que yo estoy contigo. Ella te quiere destruir por celos y para así vengarse de los lobos.- dijo

¿Vengarse?... ¿Ella pensaba matarme para dañar a Samanta? No iba a permitir que Darcy me lastimara para dañar a Sam, antes me suicido. Si su problema era conmigo, nadie más tenía que estar en el medio y menos salir herido de todo esto.

-¿Qué?- pregunte sin comprender lo que había dicho.

-Ella quiere vengarse de los lobos, porque Samanta dejo inconsciente a su amante.- dijo Riven, nombrando la última palabra con odio.

Me reí al recordar cómo había aparecido Sam aquel día: la camisa toda rasgada y llena de sangre, los brazos llenos de cicatrices, con los ojos dispersos como si hubiera disfrutado la pelea, y sus labios curvados hacia arriba dejando ver una sonrisa llena de felicidad. Lo que más risa me daba de todo ese recuerdo era su sonrisa, esa sonrisa llena de felicidad y satisfacción que tenía en el rostro ese día no la iba a poder olvidar nunca en mi vida.

-Eso quiere decir: ¿qué me quiere matar para vengara una persona que sigue viva?.- pregunte.

-Así parece.- comento-Sera mejor que me valla para que puedas descansar bien.- concluyo.

Antes de que lograra reaccionar a lo que me acababa de decir me dio un veloz beso en los labios y se fue, dejándome parada en el centro de la sala.

Gire la cabeza para ver el retrato de mi madre. No sabía porque pero cada vez que me encontraba cerca de Riven aparecía en mi mente la imagen de mi madre. Era nostálgica la sensación que me producía ver esa foto de cuando era una niña pequeña que necesitaba la protección de ella, aún la necesitaba pero sabía que era un poco difícil tenerla cuando no estaba presente esa persona.

-Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, guiándome por el camino correcto, dándome tu apoyo y protección... y sobretodo para quererme.- dije tomándolo entre ambas manos y llevándolo a mi pecho-. Te extraño muchísimo y te necesito un montón.

Volví a mirar el retrato de ella y me parecía tan brillante su rostro y su sonrisa. Suspire y dejé el retrato donde estaba y me fui a mi cuarto a descansar. En cuanto estaba por cerrar los ojos, sonó el teléfono de la cocina.

Baje corriendo las escaleras con apuro. No entendía por qué estaba tan apurada. Conteste tan pronto estuve cerca del teléfono.

-¿Hola?- pregunte casi sin aire.

-_Hola, hija._\- dijo la voz de mi padre del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, papá. ¿Cómo estás?- pregunte.

-_Bien, solo llamaba para saber cómo estabas_\- dijo él.

-Yo estoy bien- mentira-. Y, ¿cómo está todo por allá?- le pregunte.

-_Bien... bueno te dejo._\- dijo mi padre como despedida-. _Buenas noches._

-Chau- dije.

Colgué y me quede parada ahí, mirando el teléfono. ¿En serio? Era raro que mi padre llamara y más si era para saber si estaba bien. Decidí ignorarlo, y me dirigí hacia mi habitación para poder conciliar el sueño. La verdad es que estaba agotada.

Llegué al dormitorio mío y veo que esta la ventana abierta, cuando me acerco a cerrarla siento que alguien me hala el brazo con fuerza haciendo que gimiera de dolor. Era imposible que una persona normal fuese capaz de hacer que otra sintiera tanto dolor con solo halarle el brazo, eso significaba que no era normal el agresor.

-Te lo advertí- dijo Darcy dándome contra la pared.

Volví a gritar e intente que soltara su agarre hacia mi pero fue inútil ya que ella era un vampiro y tenía mucha más fuerza que yo. En ese momento desee que Riven estuviese aquí para protegerme. Bueno... Él o alguien...

-Te dije que te alejaras de él...- dijo ella pegándome debajo de los pulmones logrando que me quedara sin aire.

Comencé a debilitarme con rapidez por la falta de aire a causa del golpe de Darcy. Ella acerco su boca a mi cuello, haciendo así que me tensara e intentara con la poca fuerza que me quedaba tratar de alejarla lo más posible de mi persona... Estaba a punto de morderme cuando alguien la jalo del cabello alejándola rápidamente de mi.

-Con ella no te metas- le dijo Tecna con voz amenazante.

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer?- le pregunto Darcy soltándose del agarre de Tecna con facilidad.

Tecna no respondió simplemente le dio un puñetazo en la cara, recibiendo de parte de Darcy lo mismo. Eso me dejó impresionada.

Se golpeaban sin pudor alguno, y yo las observaba desde el lugar en donde Darcy me había colocado para morderme. Me había quedado paralizada viendo la escena, no me moví ni un milímetro, no podía moverme por miedo de que me ataquen a mi. Sentía el terror recorrerme entera.

Darcy le mordió el brazo a Tecna, haciendo que soltara un quejido, después Tecna le pego tan fuerte en el estomago, logrando que Darcy perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso. Aprovechando al ventaja, Tecna la levanto por el cuello y la aventó por la ventana hacia afuera.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto acercándose a mí.

No le pude responder por el estado de shock en el que me encontraba. Tecna al ver que no respondía me tomo en brazos y me coloco con delicadeza en la cama. Me miro fijamente con sus ojos verdes y no pude evitar quedarme mirándola con atención.

-Me va a matar... Ella quiere asesinarme- dije aun en shock.

-No, no lo voy a permitir... ni yo, ni Riven- dijo ella acariciándome la cabeza.

La mire fijamente y sin pensarlo la abrace con fuerza. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, llorar y llorar hasta que no tenga más líquido en mi cuerpo que derramar.

-Gracias- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

-No voy a dejar que nada te pase.- dijo ella correspondiendo al abrazo.

Me sentí feliz al saber que ella había aparecido para salvarme y realmente estaba agradecida por eso. Me separe de ella lentamente, y me acomode en la cama para dormir.

-Buenas noches- dijo ella.

-Espera- dije.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto Tecna.

-Dile a Riven lo que paso, por favor- le pedí casi que en un susurro.

-Claro.- dijo ella al tiempo que besaba mi frente- Se lo diré y tratare de explicarle bien lo sucedido.- termino diciendo mientras saltaba por la ventana.

Me acerque a la ventana y la tranque, por si acaso aparecía Darcy de nuevo.

Me acerque a la cama y me senté en ella. Ahora si que estaba asustada.

Me deje caer de espaldas y me dormí pensando en lo que estaba pasando.

***Sueño***

_Abro los ojos con un ligero dolor en la cabeza y miro con atención a mi alrededor notando que no estoy en mi casa. Me doy cuenta de que me encuentro en un bosque seguramente cercano al instituto dado a que a lo lejos podía divisar la infraestructura. Estaba segura de que no se encontraba allí hace unos momentos y la verdad es que no comprendía lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos..._

_-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- dije mientras me levantaba. Mire hacia uno de los lados para encontrar el camino para salir del bosque, también me fije lo que tría puesto: unos vaqueros rotos, una camisa negra y unos tenis._

_Estaba confundida... ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar? Y ¡¿cómo se había cambiado de ropa tan rápido?!. Me concentre en otra cosa al oír gritos de dolor y salí corriendo para dirigirme hacia el lugar de donde creía que provenían._

_Corría con rapidez por el camino que me guiaba al lugar de donde provenían los gritos pero el camino se me hacía cada vez más eterno... ¡Cuanto más rápido corría, más largo parecía el camino!_

_Llegue a lo que parecía ser el centro del bosque y veo que hay una chica muy lastimada tirada en el suelo desangrándose y gritando de dolor. Realmente esa chica estaba sufriendo por las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo._

_Con un poco de miedo, pero decidida a hacer algo por ella, me acerco a ver quién era. Veo horrorizada a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo... no... debía se una ilusión lo que estaba viendo en este instante... no podía ser verdad que era yo quien se desangra y grita por el dolor. Asustada me alejo de ahí._

_-Me la vas a pagar- dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas._

_Me doy vuelta y veo a Riven y a Darcy peleando. Ambos intentaban de morder el cuello del otro, tratando de encontrar el dominio sobre el otro y así poder derrotar o matar al otro._

_¿Cómo no los había sentido? Me volteo a ver mi cuerpo desangrándose y me doy cuenta de que había desaparecido... con temor, dirijo la mirada hacia la pelea que tenia frente a mis ojos. No sabía que debía hacer en ese momento para evitar que Riven resultara herido._

_Intento ir a separarlos para evitar que se maten por los fuertes golpes que se daban sin piedad, cuando siento que alguien me toca el hombro, deteniéndome al instante. Con mucho temor me doy vuelta para ver quien era, veo que es..._

_ooo_

Me despierto sintiendo mis mejillas mojadas y con temor de todo lo que había visto en el sueño... Genial, llore solo por un mal sueño. Pero... ¡Mierda!¡Parecía tan real!

Intento de entender el sueño que acababa de tener. Intente de recordar el rostro de quien me había tocado pero no podía. Era como si nunca hubiese visto el rostro de la persona que me había detenido, aunque yo tenía la sensación de haber visto el rostro de alguien cuando me di vuelta.

Me calme lo más que pude y baje a desayunar. Siendo sincera no tenía hambre pero debía comer algo para evitar sentirme mal al correr del día. Luego de comer una fruta alguien toco la puerta con mucha fuerza. Sabía que era Riven quien estaba detrás de esta.

-Está abierto- grite.

Vi como entro Riven con una mirada seria y fría. Parecía estar muy enojado, ¿pero por qué estaría enojado? Hasta que recordé lo que ocurrió antes de que pueda acostarme a dormir... La pelea que Tecna había tenido con Darcy apareció en mi mente. Debía ser por eso que estaba enojado... por no haber podido estar aquí para protegerme, para evitar que saliera herida de ella.

-Tecna me contó lo que ocurrió- me dijo mientras se sentaba al lado mío.

Suspire y sonreí de manera inconsciente ya que yo le había pedido eso, estaba en deuda con ella. Lo mire a los ojos por un instante y apareció de nuevo la imagen en la que me desangraba conjunto a la pelea de él con Darcy. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto preocupado al ver que no hacía comentario alguno respecto a lo que había dicho.

-Si...- fue lo único que pude contestar.

Lo mire a los ojos otra vez pero cuando lo hice vino a mi mente la imagen de Darcy y él peleándose de nuevo. Me asuste y me aleje un poco de él. Ver esa parte del sueño me producía terror.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto al notar que me aleje un poco.

-Nada... es que anoche tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo.- dije restándole importancia al tema.

La verdad era que no quería hablar de él... No quería que Riven se preocupara por un simple sueño, además de que me daba terror el simple hecho de nombrarlo.

-¿De qué se trataba?- me pregunto mirándome entre curioso y asustado.

-Soñé que...- no sabía si contarle o no.

-Vamos, dime- dijo, ahora si, asustado.

-Me encontraba en un bosque, cercano al liceo... oía gritos y fui a ver que pasaba... y me encontré con una chica en el suelo desangrándose... cuando la fui a ayudar me di cuenta de que era yo...- dije en un susurro-. Después te vi a vos y a Darcy peleándose... siento que alguien me toca el hombro y ahí desperté.- complete.

Riven me miraba asustado, como si hubiera imaginado todo lo que dije.

-Yo en ese sueño estaba mostrando los colmillos, ¿cierto? - dijo como afirmación.

-Si...- dije- vamos que se nos hace tarde.- mencione cambiando de tema mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Tarde?¿Para qué?- pregunto.

-Para ir al instituto- dije.

-Pero es fin de semana.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Pare de golpe al sentir como caía un rayo. Amaba los días de lluvia, pero odiaba los rayos. No sabía el porque, pero siempre que habían me asustaba. Después del rayo, empezó a llover torrencialmente, como si se fuera a caer el cielo. Días como estos me daban ganas de tocar la guitarra y cantar lo primero que se cruzara por mi mente.

-¿Te asustan los rayos?- me pregunto una voz risueña de tras de mi, haciendo que me sobresaltara. ¡Me había olvidado por completo de que estaba Riven en mi casa!.

-S-solo un p-poco- dije tartamudeando.

-Claro- dijo él para después comenzar a besar de tras de mi oreja.

Temblé al sentirlo rozar esa parte de mi cuerpo con sus labios y gemí al sentir sus labios rozar mi cuello. Si no es porque me estaba sujetando de las caderas, ya me hubiese caído por el temblor de mis piernas que no lograban hacer que estuviera firme sobre el piso.

-¿Sé puede saber por qué?- me pregunto en un susurro.

-No sé porque, simplemente no me gustan.- le respondí.

Él se rió suavemente, y continuo besando mi cuello con delicadeza, haciendo que me sintiera en las nubes. Él con simples besos lograba dejarme lejos de la realidad y que solo pensara en él y en las caricias que dejaba por mi cuerpo.

-¿Quién te consolaba cuando eras chiquita?- dijo al mismo tiempo que me daba vuelta.

-De chiquita cuando caía un rayo iba al lado de mi madre- dije mientras me sonrojara por la vergüenza-. Ella siempre encontraba algo para distraerme en ese momento.

-La aprecias mucho, ¿no?- dijo mientras estiraba el brazo para agarrar el retrato de ella.

-Si...- dije en un susurro al recordar como mi madre me consolaba.

-Tu madre te crió sola, por eso la quieres mucho.- comento mirando detenidamente la foto.

-Si... también por eso me dolió y me costó aceptar que había muerto- dije sintiendo como una lágrima silenciosa caía por mi mejilla-. Desde que ella murió me he apoyado un montón en Samanta. Ella siempre estuvo conmigo en las buenas y en las malas.- termine diciendo mientras sonreía de manera nostálgica.

-A Samanta también la aprecias y la quieres mucho- dijo mirándome a los ojos para después volver a clavar su mirada en la foto.

-Ella es como mi hermana. No me perdonaría nunca si algo le llega a pasar por mi culpa- mencione con una sonrisa dulce.

Me miro a los ojos de nuevo. Por alguna razón el hecho de que mirara la foto y después me mirara a mi me ponía nerviosa ya que parecía que estaba comprobando si era igual que mi madre o no... o tal vez estaba comprobando otra cosa que yo no sabía aún.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre- dijo a centímetros de mis labios-. La primera vez que vi esta foto creí que eras tu con una niña pequeña.- murmuro para luego deslizar sus labios sobre los mios.

Cierro los ojos al sentir que me besaba los labios con delicadeza, de vez en cuando dando pequeños mordiscos a mi labio inferior.

Estira de nuevo el brazo para colocar la foto donde estaba. Me toma en brazos y me coloca tiernamente sobre el sillón. Él coloca sus manos en mi cintura y empieza a acariciarla. Me trata con tanta ternura que a veces me olvido de que es un vampiro.

La lluvia seguía golpeando con fuerza la ventana... Pero poco me importaba estando con Riven. La verdad era que nada me importaba si estaba a su lado, claro, estando los dos sanos y salvos. Riven Deja de besarme y clavas tu mirada en mis ojos.

-Te quiero.- dijo rozando mi mejilla con su nariz.

Iba a contestarle pero de repente se abrió la puerta de un golpe. Yo me sonroje más de lo que estaba al notar que Riven estaba sobre mi y la imagen que dejábamos que las personas vieran daba a entender que eran más que besos los que estábamos dándonos.

-¡Ah!... ¡Perdón no sabía que estaban...!- no completo la frase.

Me sonroje al saber que mi pensamiento estaba en lo correcto y sabía lo que iba a decir.

-¡Vete de aquí Stella!- le grito él parado al lado de la puerta.

-Pero... Tecna me mando a decirte algo importante.- dijo ella cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Estaba mirando de manera seria a Riven.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Riven un poco más calmado pero sabía que seguía enojado.

Stella no dijo nada, solamente le tomo la mano y lo saco para fuera de la casa. Todo esto me era extraño últimamente, solo creía en lo que sabía que era verdad o podría serlo.

Me incorpore e intente normalizar mi respiración. Mire por la ventana de la cocina a ver si había parado de llover, pero comprobé que no. Al contrario ahora llovía más fuerte y habían más rayos. Ante este pensamiento cayo uno, haciendo que me asustara.

-Genial, ¡no se pueden arreglar ustedes solos!- grito Riven muy enojado.

-Si pero... eres tu quien dio la idea, además tienes que hablar con...- dijo Stella con voz temblorosa.

Mire para atrás confundida por tantos gritos entre ellos... ¿Con quién debía hablar Riven? No oí nada más después de eso. Estaba intrigada. Vi que Riven entraba enojado a casa, Stella lo seguía de cerca.

-¿No vas a ir?- dijo ella seria y expectativa.

-No, no me voy a arriesgar que Darcy le haga algo.- respondió.

Al decir eso no hizo más que lograr que mi sueño pasara de nuevo por mi mente, pero esta vez entero, en cuestión de segundos, era una clase de película. Me observó y se sentó a mi lado pasando una mano sobre mis hombros.

-Yo me quedo- propuso Stella.

-¿Y dejar que que se vuelva loca como vos?... No, gracias.- dijo bajando su brazo y abrazándome por la cintura.

-Bueno... Que se quede Layla o Tecna... Tal vez Flora...- dijo Stella. Ella precisaba que fuera y yo estaba en el medio impidiendo que se fuera. Me puse triste ante ese pensamiento.

-Llama a Flora y pídele que se quede.- le dijo con voz irritada.

Mire a Stella cuando asintió y se fue del cuarto a hablar con Flora. No era necesario que hicieran tanto escándalo por una persona, tenía la sensación de que Darcy no iba a aparecer en un tiempo y cuando volviera a cruzarse en mi vida no iba a ser precisamente para disculparse.

-Que molestia- murmure.

-¿Qué esperabas de ella?- me pregunto.

-La verdad es que esperaba que fuera un poco más tranquila.- le respondí mientras me tiraba contra el respaldo.

-Yo estoy esperando eso desde que la conocí... Así que pueden pasar años, siglos, tal vez milenios, que va seguir siendo la misma- dijo riendo.

Me reí con él. Era graciosa la forma en que había descripto a su ''hermana'', por llamarla de alguna manera la relación que tenían entre ellos. En ese momento apareció Stella con un sonrisa en el rostro, parecía satisfecha por algo.

-Viene para acá- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien... Nos vamos cuando llegue- dijo serio.

-No la va a matar estar 5 minutos sola.- dijo Stella algo molesta.

No quise decir nada pero baje la mirada al notar la molestia en su voz. No necesitaba que me dijeran cuando no le agradaba a la gente, pero por alguna razón sabía que Stella no estaba irritada por mi sino que era por otra cosa que lo estaba. Pensando un poco en lo que había dicho ella, no estaba segura de eso...

-''_Si estando con alguien me lastimaba, sola podría terminar muerta_''- pensé mientras me venía a la mente la imagen de mi desangrándome.

-No sé lo que le pueda pasar en 5 minutos pero si tanto apuro tienes o te molesta esperar a que llegue Flora, te puedes ir yendo y yo voy cuando aparezca ella.- dijo él.

Ella no respondió, simplemente se me quedo viendo con atención... Cohibiéndome. No levante la vista en ningún momento pero sentía la mirada de sus ojos color avellana sobre mi.

En eso alguien toca la puerta.

-Esta abierto- dije.

Flora entro con paso lento, como si temiera de que Stella y/o Riven se arrancaran la cabeza.

-Hola Musa.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Flora- dije levantando la mirada y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Stella no dijo nada más, simplemente corrió a la puerta y salió por esta. Realmente estaba apurada por algo... Quería saber el por qué pero a su vez no por el simple hecho de saber que podrían, incluyendo a todos, salir heridos si me enteraba lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

-Gracias por cuidarla- le dijo Riven.

-No importa, me agrada estar con ella.- dijo Flora.

-Hasta Luego Musa- dijo besándome.

-Adiós- le dije sonrojada.

Me sonrió y salió igual que Stella de mi casa. No comprendía nada.

-¿Por qué Riven no quiere que te quedes sola?- me pregunto Flora curiosa.

-Hace una o dos noches, no estoy segura, Darcy vino y me ataco- le respondí con una sonrisa-. Pero si quieres puedes irte.- le dije como opción. No quería que se quedara obligada.

-Me voy a quedar. No quiero que te lastimen- dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confundida.

-Porque ya te tome cariño.- dijo.

Le sonreí. No sabía porque me sentía protegida junto a cualquiera de ellos.

De repente cayeron un relámpago y un rayo al mismo tiempo. Me asuste mucho y me abracé con fuerza a Flora... mientras la abrazaba sentí que era mi madre... era extraño...

-Tranquila- dijo Flora acariciando lentamente mi cabeza-. Ya paso...

No le respondí, simplemente la abracé con más fuerza y oculte mi cara en su cuello.

-Me recuerdas a mi madre...- dije con voz suave.

-Y tu me recuerdas a mi hermanita...- dijo de la misma forma que yo.

Me separe lentamente de ella para mirarla a los ojos... eran de un tono verdoso, no era el mismo color de ojos de Riven. Él los tenia de un color violeta claro.

-¿Tienes una hermana?- le pregunte.

-Tenía... murió cuando yo tenia 15 años...- me dijo con tristeza.

-Lo siento... no debí preguntar- dije con arrepentimiento.

-No lo sientas... además paso hace tiempo...- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Hace cuanto?- le pregunte.

-Hace 70 años.- dijo-. Y... ¿hace cuanto murió tu madre?- me pregunto.

-Hace 10... aun recuerdo con dolor aquel día...- dije.

Era verdad... Me había costado demasiado superar su muerte...

-Te dolió mucho la perdida... ¿no?- me pregunto.

-Demasiado...- dije aguantando las ganas de llorar.

No dijo nada más... solo siguió acariciando mi rostro delicadamente, como si me fuera a romper con su tacto. Me acomode en su regazo y me quede dormida...

*************S********ueño*********

'_'__Abrí los ojos con pesadez y miro a mi alrededor. __Me dolía la cabeza y no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido antes__... __Mire a mi alrededor para poder recordar algo de lo ocurridos, e__staba de nuevo en el bosque..._

_-Musa...- dijo una mujer en un susurro._

_La voz de la mujer parecía temblar, parecía estar asustada __o__... __emocionada por algo.__ Intento de reconocer de que dirección viene la voz... pero no puedo... En eso veo a Sam corriendo demasiado rápido. __Estaba realmente confundida y necesitaba que alguien me explicara lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor para ir recordando algo._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto __en voz baja._

_Al parecer hice la pregunta lo suficientemente alta ya que m__e mira y suspira __como con alivio__. Se me acerca y me acaricia la mejilla con el dorso de su mano._

_-Al parecer no moriste- dijo con una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- volví a preguntar con miedo._

_No me contestó ya que desapareció... Me pare dispuesta a buscarla cuando sentí una presión en el cuello logrando que cayera de rodillas a el suelo. Todo se volvió negro __al instante. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?! ¿Quién me había atacado y por qué nadie me respondía la única pregunta que había hecho desde que había recobrado la consciencia?_

_-Tu vida se acaba aquí y ahora.- dijo una voz en mi oído._

_No llegue a contestar nada __pero sabía quien era la que hablaba. __S__olo sentí un golpe debajo de mi costilla, haciendo que chillara de dolor... Me iba a matar... y nadie la va a detener..._

_-Musa...- oí de nuevo esa voz... La voz de mi..._''

Desperté gritando y llorando... Realmente un día de estos mis sueños iban a terminar matándome del susto... ¿Por qué parecían tan reales?

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunta una voz femenina.

Levantó la vista y veo que es Flora quien me había hablado...

-Si, solo fue un mal sueño...- dije mientras sonreía.

Ella me de volvió la sonrisa. Sonó su celular anunciando una llamada.

-Hola... Si... De acuerdo... Nos vemos en un rato... Adiós...- dijo.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- le pregunte mientras me rascaba un ojo.

-Con Riven... Esta viniendo para acá- dijo.

Me puse contenta, con solo saber que en pocos minutos iba a estar con él me hacía sentir en las nubes.

-Me dijo que te haga dormir...- dijo Flora parándose-. Así que ven...

Me tomo en brazos y subió las escaleras...

-Mm... ¿Cuál es tu cuarto?- me pregunto.

-El último- dije.

Se dirigió a mi cuarto y me colocó en mi cama.

-Linda habitación- comento.

-Gracias- dije un poco avergonzada.

-¿Te gusta la música de Avril Lavigne?- me pregunto viendo la tapa del CD ''Let Go''.

-Si, me gusta mucho- dije tomando el CD.

-Que coincidencia, a mi también me gusta.- dijo sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

-Es mi cantante favorita- dije cerrando los ojos.

-Voy para abajo a esperar...- dijo yendo a la puerta.

-De acuerdo- dije casi dormida.

Abrió la puerta y salió por esta dejándome sola. No me asustaba el echo de estar sola, sino lo que me puede ocurrir estando sola, eso y que mis sueños por alguna extraña razón pareciesen tan reales que era como si quisieran decirme algo a través de ellos... Algo que debía saber si o si.

Sentí pasos acercándose a mi habitación y me tense. No sabía si Flora se había ido.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Riven.

-Si...- dije más dormida que despierta.

Entró y cerró la puerta. Se quedo ahí parado sin dar un paso más, cosa que me confundió.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte con voz suave.

-Hable con Jared- dijo serio y frío.

Me quedé mirándolo de manera seria y me helé en ese momento... ¿Para qué había ido a hablar con Jared?.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte con miedo.

-Porque quiero saber cómo te conoció- dijo frío.

-Me conoció gracias a Samanta...- dije dándome vuelta para intentar dormir.

-¿Por qué te lo presentó Samanta?- pregunto enojado.

-Ya ni me acuerdo...- dije mientras me ocultaba abajo de las cobijas.

No le iba a decir es parte de mi pasado. Antes muerta a que se enterara de eso.

-¿En dónde?- me pregunto.

-Fue cuando festejo sus 15 años- dije-. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?- le pregunte.

-Porque estuve hablando con él- comenzó diciendo-. Me dijo que Samanta te presento a él porque quería que estés con alguien...- termino diciendo.

-¿Crees qué estoy contigo por necesidad?- le pregunte con tristeza.

-La verdad es que no sé que creer- dijo con dolor.

-Pues si es así... entonces vete...- dije al momento que una lágrima silenciosa resbalaba por mi mejilla.

-Musa...- dijo.

-¡Que te vallas dije!- le grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Lo sentí irse. Me había dolido mucho el echo de que no confiara en mi...

-''_Eso de que aveces te disculpas con una persona porque la valoras más que tu orgullo, pero con algunas personas es necesario ser fríos para que entiendan que ya estas cansado y que si está vez no actúan por cuanta propia dejaras de quererlas o preocuparte por ellas siquiera... Hay personas que hacen menos daño cuando están olvidadas que cuando estaban en tu vida, aunque hay casos perdidos, como yo, que siempre están dispuestos a perdonar todo lo que haga la otra persona..._''- recordé que me dijo una vez Julio cuando era pequeña.

Esa era la descripción perfecta de como me sentía en este momento...

-Musa...- oí a Layla entrar.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Tecna entrando también.

No respondí, simplemente me limite a soltar lágrimas que caían al suelo. Esta destrozada.

-No puedo creer que no confié en ti Musa...- dijo Layla.

No, yo tampoco podía creer que mi novio no confiara en mi... Si le importa más lo que dice Jared, que se valla olvidando que alguna vez existí, porque se entera Sam de esto y termina muerto...

Cuidense todos y todas, los quiero! Besos!

-ooo-

Bueno... Bueno... Eso es todo por hoy! Reconozco que hice sufrir a Musa en este capítulo, pero sino perdía el hilo de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Espero que alguien siga leyendo la historia, digo lo último porque no hay ni un comentario nuevo desde el 1er cap y no sé... tal vez se aburrieron de leer mis estupideces. Si es así díganlo que dejo de escribir.

Cuídense todos y todas, los quiero! Besos!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Este cap va del 13 al 15 de la primera parte.

Estuve leyendo sus reviews antes de subir este cap y me puse a llorar mientras los leía... Probablemente sea a la única persona que le ocurra pero realmente me emocione demasiado.

Voy a contestarles:

Luky01: NO importa, por eso es que en el cap anterior lo di a conocer, supuse que varios no se habían dado cuenta pero ante la duda preferí aclararlo. Gracias por tu apoyo y tu también puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites :'D

Guest: Respecto a la edición del fic: decidí hacerlo porque leyéndolo una vez que estaba por Snow Storm me di cuenta de que iba a nombrar un montón de cosas que no había nombrado antes en ninguna de las dos primeras partes y por eso hice la reedición. Con respecto a abandonar el fic: … Siendo sincera me deprimía ver que publicaba los caps y nadie comentaba pero me tranquilizaba saber que por lo menos lo leían :) Lo de abandonar es una idea suelta que ronda por mi mente cada tanto...

Fran003: Gracias por tu apoyo... el saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo me alienta a seguir :D La verdad es que yo creo que es un poco aburrida esta parte dado a que muchos ya la leyeron :)

Etto... Creo que nada más tengo que decir...

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi. Y algunas ideas están sacadas de la Saga de Crepúsculo de Stephanie Mayer. Otras ideas son sacadas de cosas que dice Kouga099 en clase ;)

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

¿Por qué no creía que lo amaba?... ¿Por qué desconfía de mis sentimientos?... No lo entendía, pero si él no me creía ya no me importaba lo que me fuera a pasar... No me iba a preocupar de entender lo que pasaba por la mente de Riven ya que a él no le interesaba lo que sentía y si le interesaba desconfiaba demasiado y no quería que desconfiara por culpa de un idiota que solo me hizo sufrir el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

Realmente me hacía sentir sola Jared y no me trataba tan bien.

-Riven cree que estoy con él porque quiero olvidar a Jared- dije sin poder creerlo.

Eso era lo que más me sorprendía de todo.

-Si vos estas con él por olvidar a Jared, él esta contigo por olvidar a Darcy.- dijo Tecna.

-En eso tienes razón Tecna- dijo Layla apoyándola.

Tenía razón... pero yo me negaba a aceptarla. No quería creer que Riven estaba conmigo para olvidar la traición de Darcy. Era algo que si lo estaba haciendo prefería no enterarme hasta mucho tiempo después de terminar con él. Sinceramente si me daban a elegir entre saber o no saber si era verdad la clase de broma que acababa de decir Tecna, iba a decir sin dudar que no.

En medio de la conversación entro Stella.

-Riven dijo que nos vamos.- dijo ella apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Dile que se puede ir él tranquilo que nosotras nos quedamos- dijo Layla tomando la decisión por ella y por Tecna, aunque la última no se quejo.

-No, nos vamos... TODOS- dijo casi en un grito la última palabra.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa si le sucede algo mientras no estamos?.- pregunto Tecna con la esperanza de que las dejen quedarse.

-Eso le pregunto Flora y dijo que ya no era preocupación nuestra.- dijo Stella en un tono triste.

Así que ya no le importaba... bien que haga lo que quiera de su vida. Me tuve que morder la lengua para evitar que un par de cosas salieran de mi boca, cosas no muy bonitas pero que reflejarían la realidad de mis sentimientos en este instante.

-¿¡Qué no era preocupación nuestra?!- pregunto Layla en un grito que me dejo casi sorda-. Si él prefiere dejar que la lastimen bien, pero yo no.-termino diciendo.

-Nos vamos- dijo él junto a la puerta.

-Vete tu.- le dijo Tecna desafiante.

-Nos vamos porque viene Samanta.- dijo él como escusa.

No sabía si debía ofenderme porque estaba utilizando a Samanta como escusa o por el hecho de que se quería ir dado a que había sido él quien había decidido protegerme sin consultar a nadie. ¡ARG! En verdad me sacaba de quicio su cambio de humor repentino.

-Pues que venga que a mi no me va a matar- dijo Layla en voz alta.

-No me subas la voz o...- comenzó diciendo pero Tecna no lo dejo continuar.

-O, ¿qué?- pregunto-. Nos vas a matar- dijo entre risas.

-No... eso no... la voy a morder a ella- dijo.

Ahora si que no lo reconocía. ¿De verdad podría decir que era él Riven...? ¿Qué era la misma persona que se alejaba cada vez que sentía que mi sangre lo tentaba a morderme? Me quede paralizada cuando dijo eso... ¿Morderme?... ¿Acaso quería verme muerta o quería asesinarme?

-La tocas y te mato- le dijo Layla como amenaza.

-Me estas amenazando...- dijo él riéndose.

-No, simplemente lo decía por decir.- dijo Layla en tono irónico.

La actitud de Layla me recordó a la actitud de Samanta cuando eramos niñas e iba a la casa. Me quise reír por ese comentario. Pero sabía que si lo hacía iba a salir lastimada de hacerlo. Debía ser cuidadosa con lo que hacía.

-Claro... Sean sinceras, solo la protegen por su sangre.- dijo él como contra ataque.

Voltee para mirar a la persona que suponía que era Riven. Cada vez me sentía más ofendida con lo que hacía. Si me iba a tratar así prefería que nunca hubiese venido a decirme que había ido a hablar con mi ex-novio acerca de mi relación con el mismo y recriminarme al respecto. Nadie lo había mandado a hacer lo que hizo y yo no tenía porque responderle esa pregunta que me parecía realmente fuera de lugar y muy intima y delicada como para responder como quien te responde que día es.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- pregunto Flora con voz suave.

-Nos vamos en cuanto ellas admitan que solo la protegen por la sangre.- dijo él.

-No... pero yo sé de alguien que si lo hace por su sangre- dijo Tecna.

-¿Y quién es?.- preguntó él fingiendo curiosidad.

-Tu, Riven. Tu la proteges por el olor de su sangre. Por eso no dejas que nadie se le acerque, porque tienes miedo de que algún otro vampiro se la lleve... o una persona de su misma especie...- dijo Layla como respuesta y lo último para provocarlo.

Si eso era cierto me iba a matar.

Riven la quedo mirando de una manera que se podría decir perfectamente que quería devorarla entera o torturarla lo suficiente como para lograr que se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho.

-Vamos, admite tu eso- lo reto Tecna.

-No lo va a admitir porque sino le va a dar más motivos a Musa para que lo odie.- dijo Layla ahogando una risa.

Eso era verdad. Si Riven llegaba a decir que era cierto no solo lo iba a odiar por no confiar en mi, sino que también porque me quería por el olor de mi sangre. No escuche respuesta por su parte, solo escuche la puerta cerrarse fuertemente.

Desvié mi mirada hacia la luna y no supe decir quien se había ido.

-¿Se fue?- pregunte con miedo.

-Se fueron ellas- dijo él-. ¿Y qué es eso de queme odias?- me pregunto un poco enfadado.

Por un momento dude en responderle pero luego me envalentone al recordar que ya nada me podría importar de lo que me diga.

-No confías en lo que te digo... No confías en lo que siento... Y no sé porque me quieres aún.- dije mostrándole fría, al igual que la lágrima que caía por mi mejilla. De igual forma le enumere las razones básicas que tenía.

-¿Por qué estas conmigo?... Si sabes que te puedo matar- me pregunto acercándose más.

-Porque te amo... Sé que eres capaz de matarme, pero también sé que no eres capaz de arriesgar tu vida.- le respondí.

-¿A qué te refieres?- me pregunto confundido.

-Me refiero a que no eres capaz de darle una buena razón a Samanta para que te arranque la cabeza.- le dije conteniendo las ganas de reírme.

-Yo...- comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpí.

Nos miramos a los ojos y perdí la noción del tiempo.

-No digas nada, solo sal por la puerta y no vuelvas a acercarte a mi- dije antes de que diga alguna escusa.

-No me voy a ir.- dijo frío y decidido.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte entre confundida y enojada.

No entendía... ¿Acaso le gustaba ver que lloraba?...

-Porque no quiero tener en la conciencia el echo de que moriste por no tener a nadie que te proteja- dijo como si nada, pero dejando ver que estaba triste.

-Tengo a alguien que me protege...- dije inconscientemente.

-¿Quién?- me pregunto bastante enojado.

-A mi madre...- dije con una sonrisa.

-Pero si ella murió...- dijo como respuesta.

-Eso fue lo que me hizo creer mi padre... Pero no sé que paso con ella en realidad... No sé si murió o si sigue viva esperando el momento exacto para aparecer de nuevo... solo sé que desapareció y no volvió nunca...- dije con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro.

Eso era verdad. No sabía lo que había ocurrido con mi madre.

-''_De todas maneras hasta que no aparezca el cuerpo no la voy a dar por muerta._''- pensé.

-¿Es por eso qué tienes miedo de estar junto a alguien?- me pregunto, al tiempo que se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-Si... Tengo miedo de que las personas que más quiero se vayan de mi lado...- dije soltando más lágrimas.

Me miro de una forma tierna, como si comprendiera lo el dolor de no saber lo que paso. Era horrible esa sensación.

-Tengo miedo de que mueras por mi culpa... o que muera Sam...- dije llorando más fuerte.

-No vamos a morir... Te lo prometo...- dijo de manera sincera y clara.

Bien... lo menos que quería era que él, Sam o algún otro vampiro saliera herido por mi culpa. No quería que se alejaran de mi lado, que... desaparecieran, como hizo mi madre.

Obviamente que no tenía rencor ni la odiaba por lo que había hecho. Después de todo algún motivo tendría para haberlo hecho. Y en cuanto la encuentre sabré el por qué de sus actos... y por qué su voz era tan similar a la que escuchaba en mis pesadillas.

Comencé a llorar al recordar todas las pesadillas que iba teniendo por el momento y todas tenían en común: el bosque y la voz. Tenía la vista nublada por la cantidad de lágrimas que salían de mis ojos continuamente.

-Entonces... Si no sabes que paso con ella, ¿cómo sabes que tenía una enfermedad?- me pregunto.

-Porque esa extraña enfermedad se la detectaron antes de que desapareciera.- dije sentándome en la cama mientras continuaba llorando.

-¿En dónde te encontrabas cuando desapareció?- me pregunto.

-No me acuerdo... lo único que recuerdo es que estaba jugando en un bosque con Sam cuando llego mi padre y me pregunto donde estaba mamá- dije-. Además... a ti que te importa eso, si dijiste que ya no era de TU interés mi vida.- termine diciendo.

-No... Stella escucho mal, lo que yo dije fue: ''Ve y dile a Tecna y a Lalya que nos vamos... y si te preguntan lo mismo que pregunto Flora di que ya no es su problema... solo mio''- me respondió.

El oírlo decir eso me dio muchas ganas de reír, no parecía más que una escusa barata. Ya no sabía si creerle o no después de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Por qué es solo problema tuyo?- pregunte inconscientemente.

-Porque cuando hable con Jared me dijo: ''Ella es muy orgullosa y por eso prefiere callar lo que piensa o quiere hacer y decir...''- me dijo.

Me quede muda inmediatamente al escuchar aquellas palabras... ¿A qué se refería con el ''prefiere callar''?.

-Hace rato no me dejaste terminar de hablar... Me dijo que Samanta te presento a él porque quería que estés con alguien. Pero que tu te negaste por el gran orgullo y por miedo a que haga lo mismo que tu padre... por eso preferiste callar tus ''sentimientos'' por él y también por eso no le pediste una explicación cuando lo viste besándose con Darcy.- termino diciendo.

Ahora si que quería que se fuese de casa... No quería hablar sobre _**esa**_ parte de mi vida... Había sido demasiado dolorosa y realmente no era algo de lo cual estuviese preparada para hablar aún, necesitaba tiempo... Mucho tiempo para poder creer todo lo que Jared me hizo vivir.

-Riven...- dije en un susurro.

-No es que no confié en lo que sientes, pero después de oír eso no sabía si habías sido del todo sincera conmigo... Tienes todo el derecho de creerme o no- dijo con una sonrisa tierna y triste.

Me levante de la cama y me acerque lo más rápido a él y lo abracé con fuerza por el cuello.

-¿Me haz perdonado...?- pregunto esperanzado mientras correspondía al abrazó.

-Si, pero... no vuelvas a desconfiar de mi, por favor- le pedí.

Me dolió mucho que desconfiara de mi de esa manera. Simplemente me sentí destrozada cuando me preguntó cómo conocí a Jared...

-Te lo prometo- dijo con alivio.

Eso me hizo sentir aliviada. Nos quedamos un rato así, hasta que recordé algo importante, algo que me daba mucha curiosidad saber, por más que sabía que era un tema que probablemente no me tendría que importar.

-¿Dónde esta el resto?- pregunte.

-Se fueron. Fue difícil sacar a Tecna y Layla.- dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Me imagino- dije en un bostezo.

-Me parece que ya es hora de dormir.- dijo con una risita.

Me sonroje e hice puchero cuando lo dijo de esa manera. Era un hecho que solo él lograba hacer que me muera de amor con unas simples palabras. Me colocó en la cama y se hecho a mi lado rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos, eso hizo que me acomodara en su frío pecho.

-Duerme mi niña...- me dijo al tiempo que dejaba un beso en mi cabeza.

Cerré los ojos y rece por no tener otra pesadilla.

*************S********ueño*****

''_Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que cuenta de que no estaba en el bosque sino que estaba en un cuarto oscuro. __Si estar en el bosque me confundía, el estar ahora en una habitación a oscuras me era un misterio enorme._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- me pregunte a mi misma._

_Agudice el oído para poder reconocer algún sonido que me de una pista de en dónde podría estar o con quién, si es que estaba acompañada. __En eso oí una puerta abrirse y pasos acercarse._

_-¿Qui__é__n anda ahí?- pregunte con temor impregnado en la voz._

_No oí respuesta __alguna,__ solo una risa __que me dio a entender que estaba en peligro__. __Necesitaba sabe quien estaba allí y cómo había terminado ese lugar. De repente se prendió la luz dejándome algo aturdida._

_-Vas a caer...- dijo una voz femenina, la cual reconocí... Darcy._

_-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte._

_-Lo que quiero... jaja... es tu sangre- dijo._

_Me helé cuando menciono eso... ¿No había nadie aquí que la detuviera? __¿Realmente este iba a ser el final de mi vida?... Quería gritar pero no encontraba mi voz... El miedo me había dejado muda._

_-Musa...- murmuro una voz masculina._

_-Riven...- dije antes de ponerme a llorar._

_Ahora sí que no podía detener mis lágrimas por más tiempo. No se detenían por más que quisiera... Estaba __aterrada y quería que todo acabara rápido, ya sea mi vida o ésta pesadilla._

_-Me parece que alguien quiere ver a su amor...- dijo-. ¿Qué te parece si te despides de él?._

_Me tomo por el cuello y me levanto... __Estaba ahogándome y me despedí de mi vida._

_-__Déjala__ en paz...- dijo Riven con voz débil._

_-Voy a extrañarte Riven- dije casi sin voz porque Darcy me estaba dejando sin aire._

_-¡Sueltala!- grito Riven desesperado._

_Era inútil lo que pedía y e__n cuanto dijo eso Darcy colocó una de sus rodillas en mi vientre y me pego una patada en __é__l. __El dolor de ese golpe recorrió todo mi cuerpo._

_-No... Va a pagar por lo que hizo... Y ya de paso me alimento...- dijo ella._

_Sentí un dolor agudo en cuanto pego otra patada en el vientre._

_-¡No!¡MUSA!- grito Riven con fuerza._

_-Musa...- dijo una voz femenina rota por el llanto._

_Abrí los ojos con dificultad y vi el rostro de quien me llamaba con la voz rota... Ahora sí podía decir que e__sa voz __era la de__..._''

Me desperté exaltada. Me senté en la cama para ver que no estaba en el cuarto oscuro... Cada vez parecían más reales que temía que se volvieran realidad.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto una voz suavemente en el oído.

-Si...- dije apoyando mi mano derecha en mi vientre.

Aún sentía el dolor de los golpes, lo que era difícil de creer dado a que habían ocurrido en el sueño, no tendría que dolerme el vientre. Riven apoyo su mano sobre la mía y acaricio me vientre con su mano y la mía.

-¿Se supone que te tengo que creer?- pregunto.

-Tuve otra pesadilla...- le dije.

-¿De qué se trataba?- me pregunto.

-Siempre es lo mismo, pero esta vez estaba en una habitación muy oscura.- le respondí.

-¿Una habitación?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Si... Estabas atado con cadenas de una pared, gritabas que me dejara en paz. Darcy me golpeo varias veces el vientre- dije mientras bajaba la mirada.

Cada vez daban más miedo mis ''sueños'' y me hacían creer en la posibilidad de que se volvieran realidad. Me abrazo por la espalda y me acostó de nuevo en su pecho...

-¿Descubriste quien es quien te llama en tu sueño?- me pregunto.

-Su voz se parece a la de mi madre... Pero no estoy de el todo segura-le respondí-. La voz venia de la misma dirección que la tuya... Así que debía de estar en las mismas condiciones que vos... Debía de estar atada de alguna manera a la pared...- dije soltando una lágrima.

Si la voz era la de mi madre significaba que ella seguía viva. Pero si no trataba de dejarme algún mensaje que aún no lograba descifrar... No quería crearme ilusiones... No quería tener una esperanza que después iba a ser destruida con la verdad...

-¿Sabes?... Es como si las pesadillas me estuvieran advirtiendo de que algo o alguien va a aparecer en mi vida...- murmure dulcemente contra su pecho.

-¿Te asustaste?- me pregunto riendo.

-No me asustan las pesadilla... Solo estas que estoy teniendo últimamente... porque parecen reales, parece que en realidad esta sucediendo... Tengo miedo que se vuelva realidad- dije de modo que me entendiera.

-No voy a dejar que te hagan daño...- dijo suavemente.

Sonreí de manera inconsciente. Sabía que él me protegería más que a su vida... Y tenía miedo a que lo lastimen o incluso lo maten por protegerme a mi.

-Gracias- dije sinceramente.

No respondió. Solo me acaricio el cabello hasta que caí dormida.

***o-o-o***

Al otro día me desperté y pude darme cuanta de que Riven no se había ido. Él se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dormido, se veía tranquilo. Parecía un ángel, mi ángel. Él único que me a comprendido desde que llegue a la ciudad de Magix.

Abrió los ojos y me miro de una forma dulce.

-Buenos días dormilona- me dijo antes de darme un suave beso.

-Buenos días- le respondí.

Me levante y me dirigí a la cocina para hacerme el desayuno.

-¿Hoy no hay liceo?- pregunte.

-Estamos de vacaciones- me respondió.

-Recuérdame no faltar a clase cuando empiecen- dije.

Se rió y me abrazó por la espalda.

-Tenlo por seguro- dijo.

Termine de hacer el desayuno y me senté en la mesa.

-¿Crees qué Tecna y Layla estén molestas conmigo?- pregunté.

-No, lo más probable es que estén enojadas conmigo.- dijo tirando la cabeza para atrás.

-Quiero ver tu cara cuando te corten en pedazos- dije riendo suavemente.

-No... No te conviene estar cuando hagan eso.- dijo serio de repente.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte de forma automática.

-Porque se pueden poner MUY violentas... Principalmente Layla- dijo como respuesta.

Me quede pensando unos momentos cuando dijo eso... ¡Genial! Una de mis mejores amigas era una asesina.

-Pero se muestra muy dulce conmigo- dije.

-Pero si entra en un ataque de ira es mejor no estar presente.- dijo riendo nerviosamente.

No dije nada más durante el desayuno. Me puse a analizar las pesadillas que había estado teniendo últimamente. Todas tenían cosas en común... La ropa, El ataque de Darcy, y sobre todo... La voz que me llamaba una y otra vez.

Me concentre en la voz. Se parecía demasiado a la de mi madre, me llamaba de forma desesperada, rota por el llanto, me llamaba al final de la pesadilla... como si quisiera desperterme.

El recuerdo de la última noche que vi a mi madre se apareció en mi mente:

10 años atrás:

''_Estaba recostada en el pasto con los ojos cerrados, cuando sentí unas manos suaves haciéndome cosquillas en los pies._

_-JAJAJA, DEJAME MAMÁ- grite entre risas._

_-¿Cómo estas mi amor?- me pregunto después de dejarme quietos los pies._

_-Bien...- le respondí con una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué hacías aquí afuera?- me pregunto._

_-Lo que pasa es que hace un rato estaba jugando con Sam aquí- dije bostezando._

_-Bien... Pero es hora de ir a la cama, porque se aproxima una tormenta de las que a ti no te gustan- dijo mientras me tomaba en brazos._

_Entramos y nos acostamos en su cuarto, porque sino más tarde iba a aparecer llorando en la puerta __asustada__._

_-¿Quieres que te cante?- me pregunto con una sonrisa maternal._

_-Si...- dije acomodándome a su lado._

_-''__**En el sueño Winx* te transformaras, lejos volaras, bajo la luz solar. En el sueño Winx nuevas amigas tendrás, nunca te perderás si sigues tu corazón. También con alas de luces volaras, historias fantásticas vivirás. Tantos mundos secretos descubrirás, viajaras en el tiempo pero sin cambiar, como una ola crecerás en el corazón de quien te sepa amar. En el sueño Winx una flor seras, bajo el sol crecerás, mil colores tendrás. En el sueño Winx un canto tu serás que no termina más, que alegre atraerás. Al mover las manos magia tu harás. Grandes emociones probaras en Winx.**__''- canto mientras yo cerraba los ojos y me dejaba llevar por su __melodiosa__ voz-. Buenas noches corazón...- termino diciendo mientras me daba un beso en la frente._

_-Buenas noches mamá...- dije antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo._''

Sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro distrayéndome de mis recuerdos.

-¿Musa, estas bien?- me pregunto una voz masculina preocupada.

-Si... ¿Por qué?- pregunte.

-Como empezaste a tararear una canción...- me respondió Riven.

-¿Cante?- pregunte sin poder creerlo.

Me puse roja igual o peor que un tomate. Solo cantaba estando sola, ya que me daba vergüenza de que al resto de la gente no le guste o mejor dicho me vean como un negocio. Si iba a cantar era para expresar sentimientos no por ganar dinero.

-Si... Y debo decir que tienes una voz hermosa.- dijo acariciando mi rostro con el dorso de su mano.

-Gracias... Supongo.- dije.

Me miro y se acerco lentamente a mi. Unió nuestros labios en un beso dulce. Me deje llevar por las sensaciones del momento. Me gustaba sentir sus labios sobre los mios, sentir como los rozaba con una amor infinito.

-¿En qué pensabas cuando cantaste?- me pregunto contra mis labios.

-Estaba recordando la última noche que estuve junto a mi madre- le respondí-. Mi madre siempre me cantaba para dormir...- le dije separándome un poco de él.

-Linda canción...- dijo como alago.

-Gracias... Esa canción siempre me la cantaba en días de tormenta fuerte para que pudiera dormir tranquila. Desde que desapareció siempre recuerdo esa canción para dormir.- le dije con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Me parece muy tierno de tu parte...- dijo antes de volver a unir nuestros labios en otro tierno beso.

Sus lengua se paso suavemente por mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para acceder a mi boca. Respondí a su petición separando mis labios solo lo necesario para que él pasara su lengua entre estos. Gemí al sentir como acariciaba mi lengua tiernamente con la suya, al igual que sus manos acariciaban mi cintura.

Dejó de besar mi boca para empezar a besar con cuidado mi cuello.

-Riven...- murmure casi sin voz al sentir como me acorralaba contra la pared.

-¿Qué pasa?- murmuro suavemente en mi oído.

No pude responder ya que mordió el lóbulo de el mismo.

Apoye ambas manos en su pecho e intente apartarlo de mi. No es que no quisiera, pero no estaba de el todo segura, era mi primera vez y estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

-¿No quieres?- me pregunto en un tono triste.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que...- no complete la frase. ¿Cómo le explicaba que era virgen aún?- lo que pasa es que aún no he estado con nadie en ese sentido...- le respondí bajando la mirad avergonzada.

Levantó mi cara por el mentón y me obligo de alguna manera a verle la cara.

-Te esperare cuanto tiempo quieras... No quiero que te sientas forzada con nada...- me dijo con una sonrisa-. Y no debes de sentirte avergonzada de lo que seas. Es más, tendrías que sentirte orgullosa por eso.

Le correspondí a la sonrisa y lo abracé por el cuello. Era la única persona que no le decía a su pareja que tiene que acostarse con ella para mantener su relación.

-Aún no estoy preparada...- dije como continuación a su frase.

Se rió ante el comentario. Me beso antes de dejar acorrarme contra la pared.

-Pensé que al haber tu estado con Jared, habían tenido...-dijo.

-No... nunca dejó Sam que se sobrepasara conmigo. De una forma u otra Samanta lo amenazo-dije como respuesta.

-Creo que debí preguntarte si querías.- dijo regañándose a si mismo.

-No importa...- dije pero se me cruzo una duda por la mente-. ¿Hace cuanto fue la última vez que te alimentaste?- le pregunte.

-Ayer cuando salí con Stella...- dijo.

-¿Flora no va con ustedes?- pregunte.

-No. Ella va con Helia fin de semana por medio.- respondió.

Le quería preguntar si estaba bien. No habíamos tocado de nuevo el tema desde anoche y no estaba del todo segura si había quedado todo resuelto o seguía enojado por esa estupidez.

-¿Te enojaste?- le pregunte.

Esa era mi mayor prioridad en ese momento. Necesitaba saber que sentía él.

-No... Solo estoy un poco enfadado conmigo mismo por haber sido tan idiota y dejarme llevar.- dijo.

Eso me hizo sentir un poco de alivio.

-Perdón por no tener el valor de darte lo que quieres.- dije soltando una lágrima. Lágrima que él limpio en un segundo.

-No llores... No importa... No quiero que me entregues tu virginidad por darme el gusto a mi... Quiero que estés del todo segura cuando lo hagas, y que disfrutes... Porque no quiero que hagas algo de lo cual te arrepientas luego.- dijo para que me calmara.

Lo mire confundida. Él hablaba de eso y yo me refería a la disputa que habíamos tenido anoche por la pregunta de él sobre mi pasado con Jared, la cual no iba a responder. Me quise reír pero preferí seguirle la corriente por primera vez.

-Gracias... Gracias por tu amor, por tu apoyo, por ayudarme, por comprenderme y por protegerme sin importar los riesgos...- le dije.

Él sonrió y me beso la punta de la nariz. Tuvo que bajar la cabeza dado a que era casi una cabeza y ½ más baja que él. Me sentía demasiado pequeña junto a Riven pero era agradable la sensación que sentía cuando sus brazos me abrazaban.

-Gracias a ti... Gracias por permitir que te ame, por permitir que siga a tu lado a pesar de que soy un riesgo para ti, por rescatarme del vació que creí merecer... Y sobre todo gracias por amarme.- me respondió de la manera más dulce, tierna y linda que alguna vez oí.

-Te amo...- le dije colocando su mano en mi corazón para que viera que estaba siendo sincera al expresar esta clase de sentimiento.

-Yo también te amo... No sabes cuanto...- me respondió.

Me mordí el labio inferior al ver la verdad en su mirada... No había duda... Me encontraba locamente enamorada de Riven Macen...

-Estoy tan enamorado tuyo que no sé que voy a hacer el día que te pierda.- dijo colocando su frente sobre la mía.

-Yo tampoco sé que voy a hacer si eso llegase a ocurrir...- le dije.

Eso era verdad. Y por más que me cueste admitirlo algún día iba a morir, y no iba a poder estar toda la eternidad junto a él para acompañarlo en sus aventuras. No iba a estar cuando él me precise.

-Te juro que voy a transformarte después de que pase todo esto... Después de derrotar a Darcy y Jared... Así me mate mi familia por hacerlo... Voy a correr el riesgo más grande de mi vida.- me dijo como una promesa que sabía que iba a cumplir.

-Te juro que voy a estar a tu lado para lo que precises... Para lo que quieras... Para lo que desees... Para lo que tu instinto diga... Siempre voy a estar a tu lado...- le respondí, así es como sellábamos un juramento que iba a ser eterno.

Riven acortó la distancia de nuestras bocas y las unió en un beso apasionado, pero con amor. Mucho amor. Se separo lentamente de mi y me miro con los ojos levemente oscurecidos.

-Creo que me vas a hipnotizar con tu mirada un día...- murmure como alago.

-Y vos con esa mirada que me recuerda el mar, la libertad que hay en él...-dijo como respuesta a mi alago.

Me separe de Riven y comencé a caminar hacia el baño.

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto incrédulo.

-A darme una ducha- le dije.

Entre al baño y me desvestí. Me vi en el espejo de cuerpo que había en la puerta.

Yo personalmente no me encontraba bonita, es más, nunca me había encontrado de ese modo. No sabía lo que había visto Riven en mi para que se quedara a mi lado. Suspire y me coloque de bajo de la regadera y abrí el grifo de agua caliente, luego el de agua fría para moderar la temperatura. En eso recordé cuando me bañaba con mi madre en la tina que solía tener de chiquita.

12 años atrás:

''_Me encontraba viendo la televisión en la sala cuando apareció mi madre con la ropa de ella y la mía _

_entre sus manos._

_-Vamos que hay que bañarse- dijo con voz baja y tranquila._

_Me pare mientras apagaba el televisor. Tome su mano y camine junto a ella al baño._

_-Vete desvistiendo mientras prendo la estufa en la sala para que este calentito cuando salgamos- dijo mientras salía del baño._

_Era cierto, era invierno. Me fui quitando la camiseta de manga larga que llevaba puesta, después el pantalón, y por ultimo mi ropa interior._

_-Ya está- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se sacaba a ropa._

_-Mamá, ¿Algún día llegare a tener un cuerpo parecido al tuyo?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba de espalda a ella para que pudiera lavarme con más facilidad el cabello largo que tenía._

_-Claro que si... Dentro de unos años vas a empezar a desarrollarte y capas que tienes un físico parecido al mío, cariño.- me respondió de la forma más tierna que existe._

_Me reí y cerré los ojos por miedo a que caiga algo de shampoo en ellos. Sentí que enjuagaba mi pelo y después me colocaba crema de enjuague, para luego recogérmelo con una pinza de pelo._

_-Ahora me toca a mi- dijo._

_Se lo lavo y luego comenzó a frotar el jabón por mi espalda._

_-Tienes las manos muy suaves y más con el jabón en ellas...- le comente._

_-Gracias... Tu tienes la piel suave como un pétalo de sakura*- me respondió._''

Comencé a pasar el jabón por mis piernas... Los recuerdos de mi infancia me hacían feliz. Cuando termine de bañarme, me tape con mi bata, envolví mi pelo en otro toalla y salí de el baño. Vi que Riven estaba acostado en el sillón viendo la televisión.

Camine hasta mi habitación y me encerré en ella para poder vestirme tranquila. Fui a la cómoda y saque ropa interior. Luego camine al armario y saque unos jeans y una camisa negra con cuadrados rojos. Me vestí y salí de el cuarto.

Me acerque a Riven y le di un corto beso.

-Demoraste- me recalco.

-Lo siento... No era mi intención de que se te fuera la paciencia- dije con una risita.

Estaba segura de que a esto se refería mi madre cuando me cantaba es canción.

-¿Por qué no cantas?- me pregunto.

-No me gusta cantar en frente a personas...- le respondí esperanzada de que no me insistiera.

-Solo a mi... por favor...- me pidió.

-Solo esta vez...- le dije.

-Bueno...- me dijo.

-¿Qué quieres que cante?- le pregunte.

-¿Por qué no... Shinjitsu No Uta*?- me dijo.

-Bien...- dije.

Me acorde de la letra en seguida.

-''Antes de irse... El sol matiza... Y así la tarde... Se hace rojiza... Yo no imagine que así... Mi vida seria... Tras un idal, más no se cual, nada quisiera tener... ¿Qué gran secreto guarda la vida? Que nos anima o que nos motiva... Insatisfecho va por el mundo mi ser... Que alguien me diga que rumbo siga... Monotonía hay cada día... Una ilusión u eso quisiera creer... Insatisfecho va por el mundo mi ser...''- cante y me sentí insegura. Era la primera vez que me animaba a cantar en frente de alguien.

Cerré los ojos esperando una risa de su parte, pero lo único que escuche fueron aplausos.

-¿T-te gusto?- pregunte de forma tímida.

-Me encanto... Tienes talento...- dijo.

Sentí su mano en mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos y me encuentro con una sonrisa de orgullo dibujada en su rostro.

-Eres el primero en escucharme cantar...- le dije.

-A este paso voy a ser el primero en todo- dijo.

-Jaja..- reí ante su comentario.

Pero de una forma u otra, el era el primero y siempre lo seria.

-ooo-

Bueno... Eso es todo por hoy! Ya voy a decir lo de las palabras que marque que mencione.

*En el sueño Winx: se llama el tercer ending de esta serie... Me pereció adecuado con la historia lo que quiere transmitir esta canción... Si alguna parte de la canción esta mal avísenme a través de un review.

*Sakura: es la flor del cerezo.

*Shinjitsu No Uta: así se llama el quinto ending de InuYasha.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Cómo se encuentran? Bien... este cap va del 16 al 17 de Vampire Life.

Ahora voy a contestar a los reviews:

Luky01: No hay que ser tan violenta n.n' . La verdad es que incluso yo pensé que iba a demorar más tiempo reeditando el fic :D Beshooo y nos leemos!

Etto... Creo que nada más tengo que decir...

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi. Y algunas ideas están sacadas de la Saga de Crepúsculo de Stephanie Mayer. Otras ideas son sacadas de cosas que dice Kouga099 en clase ;)

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

De eso estaba segura. Nunca en mi vida iba a existir una persona que se adentre tanto como él en mi corazón. Me sentía completa a su lado, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevábamos juntos que era alrededor de 1 mes.

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre?...- me pregunto colocando sus manos en mi cintura.

-Se llama Mariko...- le respondí abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Es un lindo nombre...- menciono.

-Ella es de descendencia japonesa...- le dije.

-¿Alguna vez fuiste a Japón?- me pregunto.

-Si... de niña a visitar a mis abuelos maternos. Es un lugar hermoso...- le mencione-. Y tu, ¿has ido?- le pregunte.

-Si, hace...- no termino de hablar ya que oímos ruidos que provenían de la cocina.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo con el leve presentimiento de que algo malo, **MUY** malo iba a ocurrir en este momento. Recordé todos mis sueños y me aterró otra vez la idea de que se vuelvan realidad.

-¿Qué sera?- pregunte.

Caminé hacia la cocina con temor y me encontré con la sorpresa de estaba Jared y Darcy destruyendo todo. Riven apareció a mi lado mirando a Jared con atención y dispuesto a luchar en caso de que él así lo quiera.

-Mira... Se arreglaron de nuevo...- dijo Jared con la mirada oscurecida.

-¿Por qué no lo celebramos?- dijo Darcy mientras agarraba fuertemente mi brazo y me jalaba contra ella.

Me tiro contra Jared y él me abrazo con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar. No me podía mover y mucho menos pronunciar palabra alguna para pedirle a Riven que me ayude.

-Si no quieres que se muera será mejor que nos dejes ir...- dijo Jared acercando su boca a mi cuello como una amenaza.

-¿En serio te crees que voy a dejar que la muerdas?-dijo Riven antes de mostrarles los colmillos.

De acuerdo… Sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer Riven solo para protegerme pero también sabía que Jared era lo suficientemente rápido como para morderme y matarme antes de que Riven sea capaz de tomarlo por el cuello y alejarlo de mí.

-Sé que eres capaz de hacernos daño, pero no creo que quieras asustarla- dijo Darcy con una sonrisa que haría salir corriendo a cualquier persona con un cuarto de cerebro.

-Riven...- dije con voz llena de temor.

Llorar, quería llorar de miedo principalmente. Miedo a que me lastimen, a que lo lastimen a él, a que lo... maten… principalmente a eso le temía.

No hizo nada, no podía hacer nada para detenerlos... Me vio dolido, con tristeza e impotencia de no poder hacer nada para protegerme. Pero no se interpuso por miedo a que Jared o Darcy me lastimaran.

-Buen chico...-dijo Jared empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

-No creas que lo hago porque te quiero...-le respondió con la voz cargada de odio.

-Vamos...-dijo Darcy.

Mire a Jared cuando asintió y me colocó en su espalda antes de salir corriendo de mi casa. ¡Por fin encontré mi voz!

-¡RIVEN!-grite con todas mis fuerzas antes de soltar lágrimas.

Estaba entrando en pánico por la situación en la que me encontraba. Corrieron más rápido de lo que creí dejando completamente atrás mi casa.

-Aquí...-dijo Jared tirándome al suelo con muy poca delicadeza.

Mire a mi alrededor para ver a donde me habían llevado y vi que era el bosque que aparecía en mis sueños. No… no podía ser verdad.

-¿Qué quieren de mí?- pregunte con la poca voz que me quedaba.

No me respondieron, solo se acercó Darcy y me ato las manos, los pies y me amordazo. La tela me lastimaba los labios y no podía hacer nada para aminorar el dolor aunque sea el poco dado a que mis manos estaban atadas en mi espalda impidiendo que hiciera algún movimiento para poder desatarme y huir da allí lo más rápido posible.

-Buena idea, amor...- le dijo Jared a Darcy.

-De ese modo no podrá pedir ayuda.- le respondió.

Quise gritar por ayuda pero me fue inútil. No podía moverme y mucho menos hablar... Este era mi fin y no lo iba a poder evitar yo u alguien.

-Vamos-dijo Darcy.

Se fueron y me dejaron en aquel bosque oscuro. El simple hecho de saber que estaba sola en el bosque no me daba miedo, lo que me daba miedo era que era casi que igual a mi sueño.

-¡RIVEN!- grite mordiendo el trapo que me habían puesto en la boca.

Nada... No apareció. Era imposible que estuviera cerca de aquí. Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente al creer que lo último que vería sería la cara de dos malditos hijos de puta que solo se encargan de hacer sufrir a las personas que ellos ''quieren''.

-Riven...- dije llorando.

Las lágrimas salían una tras otra de mis ojos. No lo podía evitar, me sentía sola y así era como estaba en ese momento... sola y sin nadie que pudiera ayudarme a despertar de esa pesadilla.

-Musa...- dijo una voz femenina a mis espaldas.

Esa voz era la misma que sonaba en mis sueños. No... Debía estar alucinando que ella estaba hablándome. Ya debía haber perdido la poca cordura que me quedaba.

-¿Mamá?- pregunte con miedo a que no sea.

-Musa no llores...- me dijo esa misma voz cada vez más cerca.

-Mamá- murmure casi que desesperada.

-Aquí estoy...- dijo colocándose delante de mí.

No lo podía creer. No podía creer que mi madre siga viva. Era algo que no llegaba a comprender del todo… Simplemente me sentía feliz por el hecho de que estuviese aquí pero estaba en peligro si no le pedía ayuda pronto. Ya comenzaban a dolerme los brazos y estaba segura de que me había lastimado el trapo.

-Ayúdame...-le pedí con dificultad debido a que me estaba lastimando el trozo de tela que me habían colocado en la boca.

Me saco la tela de mí boca y me desato las manos y los pies. En cuento pude mover con cierta libertad los brazos me abalance sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza tanta fuerza como me permitió mi cuerpo.

-Te extrañe mucho...-le dije entre llanto.

-Yo también...- me dijo acariciándome la cabeza.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Fui a la casa que compro tu padre y encontré a un chico parado en la cocina, parecía estar en un trance.- me dijo.

-¿Riven seguía allí?- le pregunte enormemente sorprendida.

No esperaba que fuese a quedarse allí.

-Si... Me dijo que tenía que salvarte, me dijo dónde encontrarte.- me dijo.

-Gracias...- le dije mientras me paraba.

-Vamos a casa que debe de seguir allí- dijo ella.

Me pare y empecé a caminar por donde ella me decía. Estaba realmente dolorida y casi que no sentía mis extremidades a causa de lo fuerte que las ataron. Mire mis muñecas y note que si hubiese seguido así unos minutos más hubiese sido grabe la herida.

-Es simpático...-dijo mientras caminábamos por la calle.

-Es una buena persona y él es mi pareja...- dije algo avergonzada.

-Con razón me pidió que te salvara, porque si él iba te iban a matar y eso era lo que quería evitar.- dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro.

-Gracias por apoyarme, a pesar de los años que estuvimos separadas- le dije.

Por un momento me sorprendió el hecho de que no dijese nada negativo respecto a Riven. Llegamos a casa y vi a Riven caminado de un lado a otro, estaba realmente nervioso por lo que me podría haber pasado.

-¡Riven!- grite al verlo.

-Musa...- dijo él con la voz llena de alivio.

Corrió rápidamente y me abrazó con fuerza. Había necesitado su abrazo todo el rato que estuve sola en el bosque, el cual me pareció una eternidad.

-Gracias...- le dijo a mi madre.

-Gracias a ti por decirme donde estaba mi hija...- dijo ella.

Riven la miro sorprendido y luego me vio a mi. Parecía mucho más sorprendido que yo cuando la vi y comprobé mi hipótesis de que seguía viva y que iba a aparecer en el momento en que más la necesitara.

-¿Eres su madre?- pregunto con miedo.

Seguramente pensaba que mi madre se iba a interponer en nuestra relación. Lo mismo que yo temí cuando ella menciono que Riven seguía aquí.

-Sí, y no te preocupes. No tengo nada contra la persona que esta con mi hija.- le dijo con voz baja y tranquila.

-Ah... Hubiera sido su padre y estaba muerto.-dijo.

-Eso tenlo por seguro. Y hablando de Ho-Boe, ¿Dónde está?-pregunto.

-Él...- no sabía si decirle o no que se había casado y había formado otra familia.

-¿Él...?- dijo.

-Él se casó y se fue a vivir con la otra familia que tiene.- le dije mordiéndome la lengua.

Ella suspiro como que si fuese un alivio lo que le acababa de decir acerca de mi padre. Me dio la sensación de que estaba feliz por la noticia.

-Bueno... De todas formas iba a pedirle el divorcio- dijo ella.

Eso me sorprendió mucho. Mi madre nunca había expresado ningún tipo de odio hacia mi padre. Bueno, probablemente ella haya sentido odio hacia mi padre pero no lo demostró ya que era demasiado pequeña y lo más seguro es que no haya querido inculcarme odio hacia él… Tal vez quiso que yo me diese cuenta sola la clase persona que era mi padre…

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya, así ustedes pueden tener tiempo a solas.- dijo Riven antes de besarme.

-Hasta mañana.- dije.

Me miro con alivio y con alegría por el hecho de que haya encontrado a mi madre después de tanto tiempo de espera. Salió por la puerta.

Mi madre me miro con ternura.

-Por fin entendiste la canción...- me dijo.

-Si... Ahora sé a lo que te referías.- le dije.

-Vamos a dormir.- me dijo

-Claro- le respondí con una sonrisa.

Me sonrió y subió la escalera después de mi.

-Este es tu cuarto.- le dije señalando la puerta.

-Buenas noches- dijo antes de darme un beso en la frente.

Me fui a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me acosté.

***Sueño***(Más bien un recuerdo).

"_Estaba con Samanta afuera. Estaba un poco cansada de correr de ella, era demasiado rápida para su edad y me alcanzaba en seguida… Necesitaba un descanso._

_-Sam. No seas mala...- dije ya prácticamente agotada._

_-Ah... está bien, pero solo un ratito.- dijo ella resignada._

_Me acosté en el suelo del bosque para poder normalizar mi demasiado agitada respiración._

_-¡Musa! ¡Samanta!- grito mi madre._

_Salvada por mamá. Ya estaba aburrida de tanto correr, además ¿de dónde sacaba Sam tanta energía para correr tanto tiempo seguido sin quejarse?_

_-¡Vamos!- gritamos las dos al unísono._

_Corrimos hasta donde estaba mi mamá._

_-Sam, ya nos tenemos que ir...- dijo la madre de Sam._

_-Bueno. Hasta mañana Musa. Hasta mañana Mari-San*.- grito ella mientras corría al auto._

_-Nos vemos.- dijo la madre de ella._

_Nos despedimos con la mano y entramos a la pequeña casa en la cual vivíamos. Tenía un poco de hambre._

_-Vamos a comer...-dijo ella de forma maternal._

_-¡SI!- grite._

_La verdad es que hacía casi 5 horas que no comía nada._

_Comimos en silencio._

_Sonó el teléfono a mitad de la comida._

_-¿Hola?- contesto mi madre-. ¡AH! Hola Ho-Boe... ¿Cómo está todo por allá?... Si… Ella está bien... Bueno, nos vemos... Adiós..._

_-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte._

_Era raro que llamara mi padre y cuando lo hacía era porque quería algo._

_-Nada... Quiere que nos mudemos... Pero después lo hablo con él...- dijo mientras me tomaba en brazos._

_Me llevó a mi alcoba para que pudiera dormir, era tarde y debía descansar para mañana ir al jardín. Me colocó en mi cama._

_-¿Qué quieres que te cante?- me pregunto._

_-Mm...- me quede pensando.-Grip*.- sin dudar._

_-Bien...-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama-'' 7 estrellas que dispersas en el cielo azul están... Me parece vigilar y si en algo voy a errar, con su luz a la verdad sin duda me guiaran... Este mundo material ahogándonos, impide ver la realidad... Hay que descubrir el gran valor de la amistad rodeándonos... Siempre es mejor y de mucho más valor todo aquello que no ves, mas sin embargo en ello crees. Pues lo espiritual saldrá triunfante al final, es justo ya que su valor le des... Sea la amistad, el amor o la lealtad, cosas solo que encuentra solo en la eternidad... Estrellas ilumínenme y que pueda distinguir que dirección deberé seguir... Estrellas ilumínenme y que pueda distinguir que dirección deberé seguir...''- termino._

_Cerré los ojos y caí en el sueño más rápido de lo que pensaba... al parecer Sam agotó todas mis energías…_"

Abrí los ojos con pesadez. Me paré y salí del cuarto en dirección al de mi madre para comprobar que todo aquello no fue una ilusión.

Abro la puerta despacio y veo a mi madre acostada en la cama.

-"_Mejor la dejo dormir un poco más..._"- pensé.

Cerré la puerta y baje a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para las dos. Hice tostadas con café para ambas. Me dirigí a su habitación a despertarla.

-Mamá...- dije a un lado de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa Musa?- me pregunto.

-El desayuno ya está listo... Cuando quieras bajar y comerlo...- dije.

No dijo nada más y bajo.

Una vez que nos sentamos a comer el desayuno se me vino a la mente una pregunta que solo ella podría contestar.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- le pregunte con algo de miedo.

-Eso es algo complicado...- dijo ella.

-Pero... desapareciste casi 11 años...- le dije.

No pretendía que me contra todo solo la razón principal que era para comenzar a comprender.

-Yo me fui para pedirle a una amiga que me transformara en vampiresa para poder curarme...- dijo con la mirada baja-. No quise volver por miedo a no poder controlar mi sed... Pero siempre estuve tu lado... Sé lo que te hizo Jared... Sé que tu padre se fue dejándote sola...- me dijo-. Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojada conmigo... Pero lo hice para protegerte.

-¿Crees que soy capaz de estar enojada con la persona que estuvo a mi lado en mi infancia?, ¿La qué nunca me dio la espalda?, ¿La qué me crió?- le pregunte.

Ella no respondió.

-Pues si crees eso, estas muy equivocada... Yo no te tome rencor porque sabía que por algo había sido y lo iba a entender.- le dije.

-Creo que has madurado.- me dijo.

-Al crecer sola, tienes que poner más atención a quienes te rodean... tiendes a preocuparte más por ellos que por ti misma.- dije mientras fregaba-. Pero que te hayan transformado explica porque Riven me pregunto si tú eras...- le comente intentando de cambiar de tema.

-Él se sorprendió, al igual que yo...- dijo de forma seria.

-¿Te enoja el hecho de que estoy con un vampiro?- le pregunte con temor a la respuesta.

-No, no me enoja... Solo me sorprende el hecho de que no le tengas miedo ni a él ni a mi.- dijo.

-Creo que ya no me sorprende lo que pueda encontrar en esta vida.- le respondí al mismo tiempo que terminaba de fregar.

-¿Quiénes fueron los que te atacaron?- me pregunto.

-Jared, mi ex-novio, y Darcy, su ex-novia.- dije.

-¿Por qué te atacaron?- me pregunto.

-Jared esta celoso de Riven, porque lo preferí a Riven y no a él. Y Darcy me quiere destruir por ''Hacer'' que su relación con Riven acabara.- le respondí.

Me miro entre sorprendida y algo temerosa. En ese instante recordé algo muy, **MUY** importante… ¡Tenía que pensar una forma de decirle a mi madre que Samanta era un Lobo!

Y eso iba a ser complicado dado a que los vampiros y los lobos eran, supuestamente, enemigos por naturaleza.

-Mamá... ¿Qué pasaría si mi mejor amiga es un Licántropo?- le pregunte con voz baja.

-¿Samanta es un lobo?- me pregunto.

Yo solo asentí en respuesta a su pregunta.

-Nada... No creo que me afecte el hecho de que lo sea...- dijo ella.

-¿En serio?- le pregunte.

-Sí. Digo… Tú puedes estar junto a la persona que tu creas que es buena...- me dijo ella.

Corrí y la abracé con fuerza. Siempre admire la forma en que ella me decía que yo tomaba la decisión de lo que haga en la vida, sea bueno o malo, ella siempre me iba a guiar para que yo tome las riendas para comenzar mi propio camino.

-¿Por qué nunca me dices que no a nada?- le pregunte con una risita.

-Porque me criaron de la misma forma...- me dijo ella acariciándome como si fuera un cachorro abandonado.

En eso tocaron la puerta. Estuve a punto de maldecir hasta que pensé en la posibilidad de que sea Riven quien este tocando la puerta. Eso me hizo sonreír logrando que mi madre me mirara confundida por mi reacción.

-Voy.- dije separándome de mi madre.

Abrí y estaba, como supuse, Riven parado.

-Hola...- dijo él tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y besándome suavemente.

-Hola...- le respondí cuando dejo de besarme.

-Musa, voy a salir...- dijo mi madre.

-De acuerdo- le dije quitándome de la puerta.

Cuando se fue Riven entro cerrando la puerta, dándonos más intimidad de la que teníamos en ese momento.

-Creo que le voy a tomar cariño a tu madre...- me dijo al mismo tiempo que besaba mi cuello.

Me estremecí por el roce de sus labios y casi me caigo de no ser por sus brazos que me sostenían firmemente la cintura. Evitando siquiera que pudiera moverme del lugar.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte en un suspiro.

-Porque me permite estar a solas contigo...- dijo.

Me tomo en brazos y me coloco en el sillón. Me beso de forma demandante y exigente. Se separó de mis labios para comenzar a atacar de la misma forma mi cuello.

-Riven...- jadee de forma sonora cuando mordió mi cuello.

Un dolor y ardor recorrió mi cuerpo en ese momento. Él pareció volver a la normalidad ya que se alejó de mí de forma rápida con miedo notorio en sus ojos.

-Lo siento...- dijo.

Me toque donde me había mordido y me ardió. Hice una mueca demostrando lo que sentí en ese momento.

-Yo... Lo siento... No quería...- dijo él de forma incoherente.

Por alguna razón comprendí lo que trataba de decir. Me paré y lo abracé con fuerza tratando de trasmitirle tranquilidad.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada...- le dije para que se tranquilicé un poco.

-Te lastime... Te mordí...- me dijo él sin creerlo.

-No me importa siempre y cuando seas tú- le dije.

-No... Te debería importar porque eso puede llevarte a la muerte- me dijo serio y frío.

En eso tenía razón pero sabía y confiaba en que no me iba a lastimar nunca a propósito para que yo sufra.

-Creo que ser humana tiene muchas desventajas- dije en un murmullo para mí misma al mismo tiempo que colocaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Tienes razón.- dijo él mientras quitaba el resto de la sangre de mi cuello.

No dije nada hasta que recordé algo.

-¿Te digiero algo anoche?- le pregunte.

-Bueno... Tecna y Layla casi me ahorcan cuando les dije que Jared y Darcy casi te matan...- dijo.

-Creo que Stella no es la única loca en ese lugar...- le dije con una leve risa.

Me sonrió y me acarició la mejilla antes de acercarse y besarme tiernamente loe labios.

-Te amo...- me dijo cuándo me dejo respirar un poco.

-Yo también te amo...- dije mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis manos y lo volvía a besar.

Nos besamos un rato, pero necesitaba respirar. Me miro el cuello de nuevo.

-Voy a tener que explicarle a tu madre lo que paso y como paso.- dijo acariciando la herida que tenía en ese lugar.

-Supongo...- dije.

No es que no quisiera que le diga, pero no quería que mi madre pensara que solo me quiere por la sangre.

-¿Le dijiste qué Samanta es un lobo?- me pregunto.

-Si... Y me dijo que podía ser amiga de quien yo quiera.- le dije mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con ella hace unas horas.

-Es bueno saber que sigue viva después de todo...- dijo más para si mismo.

-Tienes toda la razón...- le dije colocando mi cabeza en su frío pecho.

No dije nada más...

-ooo-

Bueno... Eso es todo por hoy! Ya voy a decir lo de las palabras que marque que mencione.

*Grip: es el 4 opening de InuYasha.

*Mari-San: Mariko es el nombre de la madre de Musa y Mari es una abreviación. El "San" en Japón se usa para nombrar a una persona mayor que uno y que respetas o admiras.

Creo que me quedo demasiado corto, pero bueno... fue lo que me salio.

Besos y espero poder escribir el próximo capítulo mucho más largo que este. Gracias por leer... Cuídense todos y todas, los quiero!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! Cómo se encuentran? Bien... A contestar los reviews:

Luky09: Hola! Es lindo verte a ti tan seguido :D Emmm... En cuanto a la madre de Musa te voy spoleando un poquito: la madre nunca murió... Es lo único que diré dado a que te estaría contando gran parte del pasado de Mariko si te lo dijera.

Etto... Creo que nada más tengo que decir...

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi. Y algunas ideas están sacadas de la Saga de Crepúsculo de Stephanie Mayer. Otras ideas son sacadas de cosas que dice Kouga099 en clase ;)

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

Me preocupaba no saber en dónde estaba mi madre... Tal vez fue de caza...

-Me voy a tener que acostumbrar a estar rodeada de vampiros...- dije con una risita.

-Te acostumbraras en seguida...- dijo dándome un beso en la punta de la nariz-. Me tengo que ir...

-Bueno... Pero vuelve más tarde...- le dije como una súplica.

-Te lo prometo...- dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Prendí la radio después de cerrar la puerta. Debía distraerme con algo hasta que Riven pudiera volver.

-Una de las canciones más pedidas por el público... ''Única'' de Winx Band...- dijo el locutor de la misma.

-''_Un nuevo día  
El sol reluce y hoy será  
Una aventura  
Otro reto va a empezar  
Estamos listas  
Y ganaremos, si, porque  
Sin tener miedo  
Haremos frente a la maldad  
Somos soles  
Brillando en la oscuridad  
Ahora y siempre  
Lucharemos juntas pero_

_A veces yo me pierdo  
Un poco  
Y pienso solo en ti  
Recuerdo cuando decías  
Para mi eres_

_CORO:  
Única  
Tu créelo y quédate así  
Mágica  
Y vuela siempre con la fantasía  
Eres fortísima  
Luchando siempre con nosotras  
Sabes que  
Conozco todo lo que quieras tú  
Una Winx_

_Por fin es fiesta  
Haremos lo que quieras hoy  
Ir de compras, organizar un party  
Pues mañana  
Juntas de nuevo tú y yo  
Entre pociones  
La magia y la física  
Si estoy triste diréis vosotras eres_

_Coro:_

_Única  
Tu créelo y quédate así  
Mágica  
Y vuela siempre con la fantasía  
Eres fortísima  
Luchando siempre con nosotras  
Sabes que  
Conozco todo lo que quieras tú  
Una Winx_

_Eres extraordinaria_

_Creemos que es así como eres_

_Cerrando los ojos lo veras_

_Que eres siempre_

_Única  
Tu créelo y quédate así  
Mágica  
Y vuela siempre con la fantasía  
Eres fortísima  
Luchando siempre con nosotras  
Sabes que  
Conozco todo lo que quieras tú  
Una Winx_

_Única  
Única  
Mágica  
Única  
Cerrando los ojos lo verás_

_Ahora ya lo vez  
Eres única  
Una Winx_''

-Aquí la escucharon la canción ''Única'' de Winx Band...- dijo de nuevo el locutor.

-''_Linda melodía... La letra tampoco estaba mal..._''- pensé antes de apagar la radio y acostarme en el sillón.

Cerré los ojos y caí rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

***Sueño***

_Caminaba por las calles nevadas de Melody... Amaba esta época del año, me era hermoso ver la nieve caer tomando un chocolate caliente…_

_-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunte a mi mamá que caminaba a mi lado._

_Ella sonrió antes de contestarme. Siempre admire su forma de sonreír. Le correspondí la sonrisa._

_-Vamos a la casa de la tía Sonya...- me dijo con su melodiosa voz._

_La tía Sonya era muy buena conmigo. Nunca me negaba nada, no me retaba cuando hacía algo mal. Ella era igual a mi madre, irradiaban paz de su interior y eso era lo que más admiraba de ellas._

_-Bien...- dije mientras veía a los niños jugar con la nieve que había en la plaza._

_Me reí al ver como hacían los niños muñecos de nieve, ángeles en ella e incluso una guerra de nieve. Yo también quería jugar con la nieve, revolcarme en ella y reír con Sam mientras me persigue o hacemos un muñeco._

_-¿Podemos mañana venir a jugar al parque con la nieve?- le pregunte a mi mamá cuando giramos en la esquina en dirección a la casa de mi tía._

_-Si, mañana venimos con la tía y los primos a jugar al parque...- dijo ella con una sonrisa angelical._

_No respondí, solo le devolví la sonrisa que me estaba regalando, dejándole ver los brakets que me habían puesto la semana pasada de color rosa._

_Llegamos a la casa de mi tía._

_-Hola Tía...- le dije en la puerta._

_-Hola muñeca. ¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto mientras me aupaba._

_-Bien. ¿Los primos?- le pregunte cuando me bajo._

_-Están arriba.- me dijo._

_Subí corriendo la escalera derecho al cuarto de mis primos. Hacía tiempo que no los veía._

_-¡Hola Julio!. ¡Hola Mike!- los salude antes de tirarme sobre Julio._

_-Hola Musita...- me dijeron los al unísono._

_Julio era el más grande, él tenía 10 años. Era de piel blanca como yo. Tenía el pelo negro como la noche y era muy tranquilo. Mike tenía 9, también es de piel blanca. Él tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y era muy inquieto._

_-¿Qué haces por acá?- me pregunto Mike sacándome de arriba de su hermano._

_-Vine a visitarlos con mi madre, o ¿quieres que me vaya?- le pregunte con voz desafiante._

_-Solo era una duda.- me respondió._

_Me reí. Me divertía mucho molestarlos un rato._

_-¿Qué hacían?- les pregunte sentándome en una de las camas de la habitación._

_-Jugábamos a los vídeo-juegos – me dijo Julio sentándose a mi lado._

_-¿A cuál?- les pregunte._

_-A uno de guerra- me dijo Mike sentándose del otro lado._

_Me sentí rodeada. Era diminuta al lado de ellos…_

_-¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?- les pregunte mientras tomaba un control._

_-Claro... Pero voy a cambiarlo por uno menos violento, para que no quedes con un trauma desde tan chiquita.- dijo Julio sacudiendo mi cabello._

_-Jaja- me reí._

_Sonrió y cambio el juego. Me llevaba muy bien con ellos a pesar de que había diferencia de edad y de sexo, siempre habían sido muy buenos y cariñosos conmigo al igual que Samanta.__Ella también era amiga de ellos, pero por desgracia no pudo venir._

_-Creo que este es menos violento que el otro.- le dijo mostrándole la tapa de juego a Mike._

_-Si...- le dijo como respuesta._

_Lo coloco y tomo el segundo control él. Cuando los veía jugar a ellos quedaba maravillada por la forma y la rapidez con la que juegan… Algún día jugare como ellos._

_-Te voy a enseñar a jugar, ¿te parece bien Musa?- me pregunto._

_-Si me parece bien...- le dije._

_-Solo hay que explicarle después a la Tía Mariko que volvimos a su hijita una viseada con los vídeo-juegos- dijo Mike como chiste._

_Julio me explico lo básico y después empezamos a jugar. A decir verdad nunca pensé que un vídeo-juego me fuera a entretener tanto. El tiempo el fue rapidísimo._

_-Musa, nos tenemos que ir.- dijo mi madre desde la puerta._

_-Ah. ¿No me puedo quedar a dormir?- le pregunte._

_-Bueno, está bien... Voy a casa y te traigo las cosas para que duermas...- me dijo._

_-¡Gracias!-le grite._

_-Genial.- dijo Julio._

_Jugamos un rato más. Me sentía cómoda con ellos y aparte estaba en la mitad de un nivel… No iba a dejar el juego a la mitad._

_-Tengo sueño- dije bostezando y con voz suavecita._

_-Yo también.- dijo Mike en las mismas condiciones que yo._

_-Hay que esperar a que venga la tía para que te cambie de ropa.- dijo Julio refiriéndose a mí._

_Dicho eso y mi mamá apareció en seguida.__Me cambio de ropa._

_-Buenas noches... Te portas bien con los primos.- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente-. Cuídala Julio._

_-Claro tía.- dijo él abrazándome por la espalda._

_-Hasta mañana.- dijo saliendo por la puerta._

_-¿Ahora si puedo dormir?- pregunte mientras giraba la cabeza en dirección a Mike._

_-Si... ¿Con quién va a dormir?- le pregunto a Julio mientras apagaba la televisión._

_-Conmigo...- dijo._

_-Bueno.- dijo Mike acomodándose en su cama dispuesto a dormir._

_Julio se acostó y yo me acosté acomodando mi cabeza en su pecho. Julio al ser más grande que yo me podía acomodar de la manera que quisiera que nunca lo iba a incomodar…__''_

Desperté al sentir que alguien sacudía mi hombro. Sea quien sea, me acababa de despertar de un lindo sueño. Durante un momento me sentí nostálgica.

-Despierta Musita...- dijo una voz masculina.

-Mmm... 5 minutos más.- dije a quien sea.

-¿Qué?, ¿no vas a saludar a tus primos?- me pregunto otra voz masculina.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. No esperaba tal sorpresa de repente.

-¡Julio!. ¡Mike!- grite al verlos.

-¿Cómo has estado?- dijo Julio abrazándome.

-Bien... ¿Ustedes?... Hace años que no los veía- les dije mientras iba y abrazaba a Mike.

-Nosotros estamos bien.- dijo Mike.

-¿Qué has hecho estos años?- me preguntó Julio con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Nada... Ah, si tengo novio…- les dije con una sonrisa.

De la nada quedaron serios… me dieron un poco de miedo. Julio sobre todo me asustaba bastante, parecía estar enojado por algo.

-¿Con permiso de quién?- pregunto Mike algo serio.

-Con permiso mío. ¿A caso te pusiste celos?- le pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

-Si, me puse celoso.- dijo abiertamente.

-No vamos a dejar que estés con mala compañía- me dijo Julio con voz firme y seria.

En eso tocaron la puerta. Sabía que era Riven.

-Voy...- dije pasando entre los celosos de mis primos.

Abrí y estaba Riven como sabía que iba a estar.

-Riven.- lo salude antes de que él me bese.

-Te prometí que volvería.- dijo.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus fuertes manos y me beso.

-Te quiero presentar a mis primos-le dije una vez que dejo de besarme.

Le tome la mano y lo guíe hasta donde estaban mis primos. Estaba nerviosa por lo que pudiese pasar después de presentarlo.

-Riven ellos son mis primos: Julio y Mike. Mike. Julio él es Riven, mi novio-les dije como presentación.

-Un gusto.- dijo Riven extendiéndole la mano a Julio.

-Encantado de conocer al novio de mi primita.- dijo Julio con un tono poco amigable.

Ok, eso ya era mala señal… Julio **no **quería que yo estuviera con Riven y noté que Riven estaba tenso como si quisiese golpear algo u alguien.

-Creo que podríamos llegar a llevarnos bien.- dijo Mike intentando de tranquilizar a su hermano.

-''_Eso espero...__''_-pensé.

Sinceramente no tenía ganas de aguantar una guerra entre mi familia y mi novio. Porque iba a enojarme demasiado con ambos lados y les dejaría hablar y de ver a los tres. Bueno… era poco probable eso pero daba igual…

-¿Vieron a mi mamá en el camino?- les pregunte a mis primos en un intento de cambiar un poco el ambiente.

-Nos saludó y se quedó hablando con la nuestra madre.- dijo Mike rascándose la cabeza.

-Bueno entonces tenemos como tres horas antes de que lleguen...- dijo Julio.

-Bueno... ¿Hace cuánto que estas con Musa?- le pregunto Mike.

-Hace 3 meces.- dijo Riven abrazándome posesivamente de la cintura.

Por alguna razón tuve la leve sensación de que Riven solo estaba provocando a Julio y todo esto iba a acabar mal, muy mal… Julio le lanzo una mirada llena de odio a Riven...

-''_Creo que se van a arrancar la cabeza en cualquier momento...__''_\- pensé poniéndome algo tensa.

Sonó el teléfono justo en ese momento antes de que una guerra se desatara en mi casa.

-¿Hola?- pregunte.

-_Hola Musa._\- dijo Sam del otro lado de la línea.

-Sam, ¿cómo estás?- le pregunte mientras subía las escaleras.

_-__Bien y ¿vos?_\- me pregunto.

-Bien... Tengo de visita a mis primos...- dije entrando a mi cuarto y cerrando la puerta de tras de mí.

-_Eso es bueno_.- dijo de manera positiva.

-También esta Riven... Y mis primos se pusieron más celosos.- dije.

-_¿Decís que se peleen?_\- pregunto ella.

-El ambiente se está armando pero realmente no lo sé... Pero Julio le lanzó una mirada asesina a Riven...-le dije.

No quería que se peleen. No quería que se hagan daño las personas que quiero.

-''_Solo yo tengo un par de primos celosos y un novio igual__''_\- pensé.

-_Creo que voy a tener que ir hasta tu casa para evitar que se maten_\- dijo ella como chiste.

-No le veo la gracia Samanta.- le dije como regaño.

Ella se reía cuando lo más probable era que se arrancaran la cabeza.

-_Ya, ya... Además, ¿qué ibas a esperar de un par de chicos de 20 y 21 años?_\- me pregunto.

-Buen punto...- murmure.

Tenía razón de una forma u otra. ¿Qué iba a esperar de un par de descerebrados 5 años más grandes que yo?. Bueno sin contar que tenía un novio que me lleva 115 años. El solo pensar en eso me daban ganas de reír.

-_Es en serio... ¿Qué esperabas de dos personas que te quieren y aprecian?_\- me pregunto.

-Que fueran un poco menos celosos...- dije recostándome en mi cama.

-_No van a ser menos celosos, y menos contigo. Ellos te quieren mucho y no van a dejar que te lastimen de nuevo._\- dijo ella.

Eso era cierto... Un momento... ¿Cómo se enteraron que me habían roto el corazón? Acaso…

-¿Les dijiste lo que me hizo Jared?- le pregunte casi gritando y demasiado exaltada.

-_Si..._\- dijo ella con la voz cargada de miedo.

-Samanta, se los iba a decir yo cuando los viera.- le dije.

-_Perdón, pero tenían que saber que un idiota le había roto el corazón a su primita._\- dijo ella como defensa.

-Esta vez lo dejo pasar... Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, Sam.- le dije.

No podía volver al pasado... Tampoco quería, porque gracias a ese suceso pude conocer a Riven, encontrar a mi madre y reencontrarme con mis primos.

-_Gracias por no ahorcarme_.- dijo ella con alivio.

-De nada... Bueno te dejo. Quiero ver si siguen todos enteros.-dije.

-_Chau, entonces_.- dijo ella.

-Te amo.- le dije sinceramente.

-_Yo también te amo._\- dijo ella antes de colgar.

Baje y los vi discutiendo.

-Me voy media hora y ya se arrancan las cabezas.- dije yo desde el pie de la escalera.

-Se están peleando desde que subiste a hablar con Samanta- dijo Mike sentado en el sillón.

-¿Los intentaste de detener?.- le pregunte sentándome a su lado.

-Ya conoces a Julio.- dijo el suspirando.

-Si...- dije.

Riven tampoco era muy diferente en ese sentido…

-¿Quieren dejar de hablar de nosotros?- dijo Julio.

-Detengan la pelea y dejamos de hablar de ustedes.- dije como condición.

-Me parece bien.- dijo Riven sentándose en el sillón de una plaza.

-¿Por qué peleaban?- le pregunte a Riven.

-Está igual que Sam al principio- dijo él.

-¿Por qué quieres que termine con Riven?- le pregunte a Julio.

-Porque no te conviene... Él es igual que Jared...- dijo Julio.

-No soy igual que ese idiota...- dijo Riven con gruñido a punto de saltar del sillón para comerse a Julio.

-''_¿En qué lió me metí?__''-_ pensé.

-Van a tener que llevarse bien. Porque no pienso terminar con Riven y no pienso dejar de hablar con mis primos.- les dije directamente a ambos.

-¿Eso va para mi también?- pregunto Mike.

Me dio lastimita en ese momento pero no iba a cambiar de opinión.

-Si... Va para todos... No puede ser que me traten como un objeto que tiene que estar con quien le digan y no puede decir con quien realmente quiere estar.- les dije.

-Nosotros no te tratamos así...- dijo Julio en un intento de defenderse.

-Si... Me estas tratando como un objeto. Yo soy una persona con cerebro. ¿No crees que estoy un poco grandecita para que venga alguien y me diga con quien puedo y no estar?.- le dije.

-Si, sos grande pero no quita el hecho de que puedas volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces- dijo él.

-No me puso limites mi madre cuando le dije que estaba con él.- le respondí señalando a Riven.

-¿Tu madre ya lo sabía?- me pregunto Mike sorprendido.

-Si...- dije.

-Guau...- dijo Mike.

A decir verdad Mike era el único que no me estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido para llevarme la contra. Me llevaba bien con los dos pero a la hora de hablar coherentemente prefería a Mike.

-Veo que has cambiado Musa...- dijo Julio decepcionado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunte confusa.

-A que ya no eres la misma niña que recordaba.- dijo.

-Creo que al estar sola durante 10 años casi, tuve que madurar antes para poder llegar hasta aquí- le dije.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Mike y Julio confundidos.

-Mi madre desapareció por 10 años y la dieron por muerta. Mi padre se casó y se fue a vivir con su otra familia.- dije conteniendo las lágrimas al recordar todo lo que había sufrido al no tener a una madre o a un padre a mi lado.

-Eso si que no lo sabía...- dijo Julio demasiado sorprendido.

-Cuando conocí a Riven me sentí protegida, mi instinto me dice que él nunca me va a hacer daño...- dije llorando-. No quiero perder la persona que me ha apoyado y me a ayudado durante 4 meces.- termine diciendo.

Me miraron todos sorprendidos, solo que en el caso de Riven me miro con ternura. El sabía todo por eso quería estar con él. Me comprendía y apoyaba.

-Pero eso aún no explica porque no se aleja de ti.- dijo Mike.

-No la dejo sola porque no quiero que pase por la misma soledad que yo.- dijo Riven.

-¿Por qué pasaste vos?- le pregunto Julio.

-Mi madre me abandono cuando yo tenía 3 años. A mi padre lo mataron por un ajuste de cuentas... estuve viviendo en las calles durante 2 años, hasta que conocí a los padres de un amigo, al cual considero mi hermano.- dijo él.

Sabía que se refería a Helia. Él y Riven siempre se llevaron bien por lo que he visto. Pero también sabía que en parte era mentira lo que había dicho.

-Creo que debí haber cerrado la boca.- dijo Julio arrepentido.

-No te sientas mal- dije.

Me acerque a él y lo abracé con fuerzas. No podía enojarme con él. Solo me molestaba el hecho de que hablara de manera posesiva sobre mi.

-¿Me estas perdonando?-pregunto correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Te perdono... Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer.- le dije.

-Te lo juro.- dijo Julio antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y caminar junto a Mike a la puerta.

-¿Ya se tienen que ir?- les pregunte con un tono triste.

-Mañana venimos si podemos.- dijo Mike.

Se fueron. Mire la puerta unos segundos.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa- dijo Riven tomándome de la cintura.

-Y una muy grande.- dije seria.

-Perdón... Pero me sacó de quicio el hecho de que me digiera que no me iba a permitir estar cerca de ti.- dijo.

Parecía realmente arrepentido, y siendo sincera no me podía enojar con él.

-Estás perdonado.- dije abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Te prometo no ser tan rudo la próxima vez.- dijo él besándome el cuello.

-No me muerdas esta vez.- le murmure al oído.

-No lo voy a hacer...- dijo él en un susurro.

Dejo de besar mi cuello y me beso dulcemente los labios. Yo sabía lo que Riven quería hacer, pero también sabía que no lo iba a hacer a menos que yo este realmente preparada.

Me recostó en el sillón y me miro a los ojos.

-No te voy a obligar a nada...- me dijo con ternura.

No le respondí, solo lo abracé fuertemente por el cuello ocultando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Creo que si te hago algo como esto- dijo llevando su mano izquierda a mi muslo derecho-, tu madre, Samanta y tus primos me comen vivo.- dijo mientras lo empezaba a acariciar.

Solté un suspiro al sentir sus caricias en esa zona de mi cuerpo.

La verdad es que no había tenido la misma reacción cuando Jared lo hacía. Capaz que mi cuerpo y mi cerebro me estaban intentando de decir que él quería hacer eso nada más conmigo y por eso no reaccionaba de la misma forma.

-Creo que te gusta que te toque aquí.- dijo apretándome el muslo con algo de fuerza.

-S-si- dije entrecortadamente debido a las sensaciones que enviaba por todo mi cuerpo.

Sonrió y mordió suavemente el lóbulo de mi oído, lo que hizo que gimiera por lo bajo.

-Me encanta saber las reacciones de tu cuerpo cada vez que te toco.- dijo con una leve risita.

Me reí con él.

Sentí que se abría la puerta, y me tensé en ese mismo instante pensando que Kulio y Mike se habían olvidado de algo. Pero casi me viene un ataque cuando vi a mi padre parado en ella.

Me sonroje a más no poder, pero era por la vergüenza que sentí cuando vio que Riven se encontraba arriba de mi de igual forma a como nos encontró Stella aquella vez.

-Papá...- dije sin creerlo.

-Te dejo sola casi 5 meces y me encuentro con esto- dijo él bastante enojado.

Riven se levantó como flecha y se quedó parado al lado del otro sillón. Me miro con ojos arrepentidos, era como si supiera que mi padre me iba a matar cuando él se fuera.

-Puedo explicarlo...- le dije en un intento de que me escuchara.

-No quiero escuchar nada...- me dijo firme y serio.

Sabía que no iba a escuchar, sabía que no iba a prestarme atención. No quería que mi padre se llevara una mala imagen de Riven pero al parecer no pude evitarlo.

-Quiero que te vayas...- le dijo mi padre a Riven.

-Claro señor...- dijo Riven antes de mirarme muy arrepentido.

Lo mire con tristeza. Necesitaba que estuviera a mi lado.

Riven salió y mi padre cerró la puerta un minuto después.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?...- me dijo casi en un grito.

-Yo... Yo...- dije incoherentemente.

No sabía que decirle. No sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar mi padre el hecho de que tuviera novio. Estaba completamente segura de que odiaba a Riven pero no podía borrar su primera impresión respecto a él.

-Ve a tu cuarto... Estas castigada... No vas a salir de esta casa hasta que yo diga lo contrario.- dijo de forma directa.

No respondí, solo hice lo que dijo. No quería dejar de ver a Riven o a mi madre solo porque él lo diga. No podía estar lejos de mi madre ahora que sabía que estaba viva. No podía ni quería.

Subí a mi cuarto y llame a Samanta para contarle lo que acababa de pasar.

-H-hola Sam- dije cuando contesto.

-_Hola... ¿Qué te pasa?__-_ me pregunto ella preocupada.

-Mi padre me encontró con Riven- le dije mientras me tiraba a la cama.

_-__¡¿Qué!?_\- pregunto ella en un grito.

Ella sabía cómo era mi padre en estos aspectos, y por eso se notaba que estaba con el miedo a flor de piel. Estaba casi segura que saltó del lugar en donde estaba sentada u acostada.

-Que mi padre me encontró con Riven mientras nos besábamos...- dije mientras dejaba que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por mis mejillas que se encontraban rojas.

-_¿Ya llego tu madre?_\- me pregunto algo esperanzada.

-No... Mi madre está hablando con mi Tía Sonya...- le dije.

-_Creo que vas a estar unas cuantas horas encerrada en tu habitación._\- dijo ella.

-Para peor no deja que nadie entre, sino te decía que vengas...- dije.

-_Que mal... Pero, ¿qué hace por acá?_\- pregunto.

La verdad es que no había pensado en eso.

-No lo sé...- le dije.

-_Bueno... Te dejo en un rato te llamo... Lo que pasa es que tengo que ayudar a mi hermana con la comida y todo eso._\- dijo ella.

-No importa... Besos, hablamos en un rato...- le dije antes de colgar.

Prendí la radio y puse un disco de Winx Band y comencé a cantar.

-''_Me ciento en el pasado  
Y voy un viaje así mi futuro  
Quien verdaderamente soy  
Un día comprenderé_

_Ya cuenta me la historia de un reino  
Y una niña y  
De una princesa que no sabe  
Donde esta el mundo  
Que ha dejado_

_Y que será  
De mi vida ahora  
Nada va a ser lo mismo  
En las páginas de mi destino  
Escribiré el final  
Feliz que quiero yo_

_Dime ese mundo  
Donde esta  
Sigue esa voz dentro de ti_

_Dime ese mundo  
Donde esta  
Sigue esa voz dentro de ti._''

Me hacía sentir bien las canciones de esta banda, me tranquilizaban. Paso a la siguiente.

-''_Pronto estarás  
Ya lo verás  
Junto a mí..._

_Winx, pon tu mano junto a mí  
Y así crecerá el poder  
El poder que nos dará victoria_

_Winx, tu sonrisa encantará,  
todo lo iluminará,  
y muy juntos volaremos alto_

_Pronto estarás  
Ya lo verás  
Junto a mí..._

_Con la magia resplandece el cielo  
La aventura está por comenzar  
Lo verás..._

_En las nubes no hay espacio ni tiempo  
Disfruto más la vida con la imaginación  
Todo yo lo puedo_

_Winx,  
pon tu mano junto a mí  
Y así crecerá el poder  
El poder que nos dará victoria_

_Winx, nuestro grupo es el mejor  
La amistad ya nos unió  
Sólo podemos vencer  
Lo haremos_

_Winx, el mágico Winx  
en el cielo verás_

_un rayo de luz brillar,  
Bajo el signo de Winx._''

-_Como me gustaría que mi mundo fuera como el que ellas describen_\- pensé.

-''_Winx, las chicas del Club Winx...  
Amigas y además,  
tan unidas, verás,  
somos las mejores es Club Winx_

_Winx, las chicas del club winx...  
amigas y además tan unidas verás, el grupo ganará,  
las chicas del club winx,  
felices siempre estarán  
que hacia el cielo volar._

_¡Es mágico sentir que es nuestro Club Winx!._''

-Cuando va a ser el día en que me deje hacer mi vida...- murmure.

Dejé cantar, solo deje que la música llenara cada parte de mi ser. Hasta que caí dormida.

***Sueño***

_Veía a la gente de la mudanza ir de un lado a otro llevándose los muebles y cajas con objetos de mucho valor de mi padre._

_-¿Cuándo va a ser el día que nos quedemos en un lugar por más de 1 año?- me pregunte a mí misma en un pensamiento._

_Suspire y entre a la parte trasera del coche de mi padre, colocándome los auriculares para encerrarme en mi mundo._

_-Creo que voy a escuchar ''Oyendo Mi Canción Comprenderás'' de Winx Band...- pensé._

_Puse la canción y comencé a relajarme._

_-''El amor no es como un juego,  
Tal vez un día lo entenderás,  
Ya que cuando me besas solo frío siento en ti..._

_Muchas palabras tiene el corazón guardadas,  
No, no, no es fácil quererte a ti._

_Me pierdo entre recuerdos,  
Tu sonrisa y lágrimas,  
Si miro en tus ojos, yo no sé a dónde estás._

_No dejes que se acabe,  
Ahora abre tu puerta,  
oh, todo será inútil ya..._

_Tú dime cuando acabara, de vivir a la mitad,  
Me agarras, me dejas y luego que va a pasar,  
Esta vez no depares pues mi vida es rock and roll,  
Oyendo mi canción comprenderás,  
Donde está el amor y tal vez será..._

_Deja de jugar y ahora hazme sentir así,  
Soy para ti importante, como tú eres para mí,  
y digo ahora basta se acaba ya la fiesta,  
Voy a pensar mucho más en mí..._

_Tú dime cuando acabara, de vivir a la mitad,  
me agarras, me dejas y luego que va a pasar,  
Esta vez no depares pues mi vida es rock and roll,  
Oyendo mi canción comprenderás,  
Donde está el amor y tal vez será...''_

_Me deje llevar por la música y la melodía de esa canción.__''_

Me desperté al sentir la puerta de mi habitación abrirse.

-¿Quién es?- pregunte con la voz adormilada.

-Soy yo Musa...- dijo mi madre.

-¿Cómo entraste?- le pregunte.

-Por la puerta principal... Riven me contó lo que sucedió- dijo ella sentándose en la cama.

-Lo más probable es que este organizando la mudanza para otro lugar...- dije al borde del llanto.

-Musa...- dijo.

-No quiero irme... No quiero dejar a Riven... No me quiero alejar de mis amigos... No quiero estar separada de ti otra vez...- dije llorando.

No lo podía evitar... Me sentía bacía por dentro de tan solo saber que eso iba a ocurrir.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas... No voy a dejarte sola... Ni yo, ni Riven...- dijo ella pasando sus manos por mis mejillas intentando de secar las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de mis ojos.

La mire con los ojos vidriosos y la abracé con fuerza... Miedo sentía al pensar que iba a estar lejos de todos ellos, de mi vida...

-No me quiero ir... No quiero...- dije mientras lloraba cada vez más fuerte.

Y yo que pensaba que Darcy y Jared eran un problema.

En eso oigo que la puerta de mi cuarto se abre.

-¿Mariko?- pregunto mi padre sorprendido.

-Si, soy yo Ho-Boe...- dijo ella mientras dejaba de abrazarme.

-¿Cómo es posible que sigas viva?- pregunto mi padre.

-Yo desaparecí durante 10 años... Nunca se dijo que estaba muerta...- dijo ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto ignorando lo que había dicho ella antes.

-Vine a estar con mi hija... y a que me des la patria potestad de ella.- dijo ella.

La miro sorprendido, pero serio a la vez.

-¿En serio crees que voy a dejar que te quedes con Musa?- le pregunto él firme.

-Si... Si no te voy a demandar por abandono y yo si tengo pruebas de que la dejaste y te fuiste con otra- le dijo mi madre con su voz suave.

Sabía que mi madre iba a luchar para que me quedara con ella. No se iba a dar por vencida.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- pregunto él.

-Me lo contó mi hija cuando decidí volver- le dijo.

De una forma u otra se lo había dicho cuando le dije que se casó con otra.

-Pero...- dijo.

No tenía nada a favor mi padre.

-Te voy a pedir por favor que te vallas de la casa...- le dijo mi madre.

-Esta es mi casa.- dijo él.

-La casa es de quien la habita, y **TÚ** no vives en ella...- dijo mi madre.

No dijo nada más, solamente salió por la puerta.

-Creo que vas a precisar un abogado.- le dije con una risita.

-Si... ¿Conoces alguno?- dijo ella siguiéndome el juego.

Nos reímos juntas. Extrañaba estar de esta forma con ella.

-Creo que tienes que dormir un rato más...-dijo ella.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunte.

-Son las... 02:15 a.m.- dijo.

Me sorprendí al escuchar la hora.

-En ese caso, buenas noches...- le dije cuando me volví a acostar.

-¿Te vas a dormir con la ropa puesta?- me pregunto.

En ese instante caí en la cuenta de que no me había quitado la ropa.

-No me di cuenta...-le dije cuando comencé a quitarme la camisa.

Cuando termine de cambiarme de ropa, me acosté dispuesta a dormir un rato.

-Buenas noches...- dijo antes de salir de mi cuarto.

Cerré los ojos e intente de recordar alguna canción para poder dormirme.

No... Nada. No hubo forma de dormirme.

Me pare y salí del cuarto.

-¿Mamá?- le pregunte.

-¿Si, cariño?- dijo ella.

-¿Me puedes cantar para que duerma?- le pregunte con la mirada baja.

Tenía vergüenza.

-Por supuesto.- dijo ella mientras iba a mi habitación.

Me acosté y ella se acostó a mi lado.

-¿Qué quieres que canté?- me pregunto.

-No sé...- le respondí.

-¿Qué tal ''En Esta Noche De Luna''?- me pregunto.

-Me parece bien...- le dije con una leve sonrisa.

_-'_'_Na na na na na_

_Un vacío en mi interior  
que ya nada podrá llenar  
tú te fuiste y mi alma no, nunca se podrá curar._

_Nada silencioso oye tu voz  
susurrándome  
y ahora que se fue  
ya no estás aquí  
ya nada tiene sentido en mi_

_Un río alado es mi corazón  
y sola estoy,  
o, sola estoy._

_Un gran océano hay sobre mí,  
y nada azul,  
si ya estoy sin ti._

_Luna y estrellas no veré más,  
oh no no no  
Luna y estrellas no veré más_''.

Termino de cantar y me beso la frente.

-Espero que ahora si puedas dormir...- dijo cuándo se salió de mi cuarto.

Cerré los ojos y caí en un sueño profundo...

Me desperté al sentir los rayos del sol sobre mi cara.

-Ah...- suspire y me levante.

Me dirigí al baño para poder despertarme del todo.

-''_Voy a tener que pensar cómo explicarle a Mike y a Julio el conflicto que tuve con mi padre anoche.._.''- pensé cuando termine.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto para poder vestirme cuando vi que mi madre lo estaba ordenando. Por una parte me sentía alegre pero por el otro lado estaba un poco ofendida conmigo misma por dejar que mi madre ordene el desorden que hay en mi cuarto por mi vagancia.

-No tienes por qué ordenar mi desorden.- le dije.

-Quise hacerlo...- dijo-. Ya te prepare el desayuno- termino diciendo.

-Bueno... Pero antes de desayunar me gustaría vestirme...- le dije entre risas.

Ella solo me miro de arriba abajo para notar que estaba solo con una toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo. Sonrió y salió del cuarto para que pudiera vestirme más tranquila.

Una vez que termine de vestirme baje a la cocina.

-Eso se ve rico...- le dije cuando me senté a comer.

-Espero que te guste- dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando probé su comida casi me desmayo. Hacía años que no comía comida preparada por ella y me había olvidado del esquicito sabor de la misma.

-¡Esta bien rico!- le dije.

-Me alegra que te siga gustando mi comida.- dijo ella con su tono de voz bien suave.

-¿Qué paso anoche después de que me dormí?- le pregunte preocupada.

-Hable con tu padre... y me contó algo que me sorprendió mucho.- dijo ella seria.

Me helé en ese momento. ¿Le habrá dicho lo que vio entre Riven y yo? Bien, ahora sí podría irme despidiendo de la persona que más amó en el mundo.

-¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunte con miedo.

-Me dijo que Riven estaba tocando zonas de tu cuerpo que no debía... Y tu estabas disfrutándolo...- me dijo mientras clavaba su mirada en mi.

-No era mi intención defraudarte.- le dije bajando la mirada.

-¿Defraudarme?... Solo quiero que cuando vayan a hacerlo se encierren en tu habitación para tener un poco de privacidad.- dijo ella.

-¿No vas a castigarme?- le pregunte sorprendida.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- me pregunto confusa.

-Porque hice algo que estaba mal...- le dije con una risita.

Ella me miro de una manera tierna. No entendía su reacción.

-No está mal el hecho de que quieras hacerlo con él... Solo el lugar... Ahí cualquier persona los podría ver lo están haciendo...- dijo ella caminando hacia mi.

Me reí ante su comentario. Simplemente era increíble la forma en que ella comprendía todo lo que me pasaba.

-¡Ah!...- dijo ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte.

-Te quiero mostrar algo que vi aquí cuando estabas dormida.- dijo mientras empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Me hizo una seña para que la siguiera y así lo hice. Tenía curiosidad de saber qué había encontrado mi madre en esta casa.

-¿Qué me quieres mostrar?- le pregunte.

-Esto...- dijo abriendo la puerta.

Abrió la puerta dejando ver el piano que ella tocaba cundo yo era chica. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo pero pude contenerlas… No pensé nunca en la posibilidad de que mi padre siguiese conservando el piano blanco de cola.

-Creí que lo había tirado...- dije sin poder creerlo.

-Antes de irse me dijo que te digiera en donde estaba...- dijo mientras se sentaba y lo abría.

Me traía muchos recuerdos... Canciones y melodías que ella tocaba para tranquilizarme. Un de las tantas lágrimas que había logrado detener se deslizo por mi mejilla hasta caer al piso. Esto era demasiado para mí, siempre quise saber dónde estaba y después de 10 años lo volvía a ver tal y como lo recordaba.

-¿Quieres tocarlo?- me pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-No me acuerdo casi nada...- le dije sentándome a su lado.

-Solo déjate llevar por el sonido y vas a ver que te va a salir naturalmente...- me dijo ella.

Hice lo que me dijo. Solo me deje llevar por el sonido que emitía el piano cada vez que apretaba una tecla. Estaba tocando una canción de cuna que ella me tocaba cuando tenía alrededor de 5 años...

Cuando termine de tocar ella me miro a los ojos con ternura infinita.

-¿Cómo es posible que te sigas acordando de esa canción?- me pregunto.

-Yo recuerdo todas las canciones que vos tocabas y cantabas para mi.- le dije con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Me devolvió la sonrisa. Tenía ganas de ocultarme en su pecho y llorar como tantas veces había hecho. En ese momento tocaron la puerta. Baje las escaleras y fui a abrir.

-¡Hola!- le dije a Riven.

-¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto preocupado.

-Bien...- le dije con una sonrisa.

No respondió, solo me miro a los con ternura y preocupación. Y lo entendía perfectamente.

-Siento lo de ayer- dijo después de un rato.

-No importa... Mi madre ya le dejo muy en claro los puntos...- dije al recordar las palabras que ella le había dicho de forma directa.

Tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me beso de forma suave. Intentaba de comprender su reacción... Estaba claro que estaba preocupado, que no quería que por ''su'' culpa me encierren en esta casa.

-¿No estas enojada conmigo?- me pregunto.

-No... No lo estoy...- le dije sonrojada.

-Bueno en ese caso... ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa que Tecna y Layla te quieren ver?- me propuso.

Me puso muy feliz saber eso. Quería verlas a ellas y a todos. No había duda de que iba a ir con él a su casa… eso me emociono más que el resto de todas las cosas… ¡Iba a conocer la casa de Riven!

-Claro... Deja que le pregunte a mi madre...- dije.

-Ve, no hay problema...- me dijo ella.

No me había dado cuenta que se encontraba a mi lado. Sonreí en cuanto contesto.

-Gracias...- le dije antes de abrazarla.

Salimos de casa y vi una moto. Me tensé un momento y mordí mi labio inferior.

-¿En eso vamos a ir?- le pregunte cuando me entregó un casco.

La verdad es que había tenido una muy mala experiencia con Sam en una moto y no quería volver a repetirlo.

-Si...- dijo mientras se reía y tomaba el otro.

Me ayudo a subirme. Hacía tiempo que no me subía a una.

-¿Te dan miedo las motos?- me pregunto cuando prendió el motor.

-Algo...- le respondí.

-Agárrate fuerte de mi.- dijo antes de empezar a andar.

Lo abracé fuertemente cuando empezamos a andar.

-¿Por qué te dan miedo?- me pregunto.

-Porque hace 2 años me subí a una con Sam y chocamos contra un poste de luz...- le dije.

Oculté mi rostro en su espalda. No me gustaba que la gente supiera de mis miedos.

-¿Cómo hicieron para llevárselo puesto?- me pregunto entre serio y divertido.

-No lo sé...- le respondí sinceramente.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, la mire embelesada ante el tamaño de la misma.

-Creí que cuando dijiste casa te referías a una como la mía y no una tres veces más grande.- le dije cuando baje de la moto.

-A Stella le gustan las casas grandes...- dijo.

Me quise reír pero vi a las chicas correr hacia mi.

-Ya te habíamos extrañado...- dijo Bloom cuando Stella me estaba arrastrando para entrar.

-¡No la maten!- oí como grito Riven.

-¡No lo haremos!...- dijo Layla.

Me llevaron escaleras arriba y me metieron a una habitación. Me daban un poco de miedo en algunos casos ellas, pero sabía que no iban a lastimar.

-Cuéntanos todo...- dijo Stella saltando de un lado a otro.

-¿Contarles qué?- le pregunte mientras las miraba confusa.

-Lo que sucedió anoche con Riven, obviamente.- dijo Tecna sentándose en el suelo.

Me sonroje e intente irme pero Bloom había cerrado la puerta. ¡Mierda! Quería evitar hablar sobre el tema pero al parecer a ninguna de ellas le interesaba en absoluto mi opinión sobre eso. Realmente quería llorar.

-¡Me quiero ir!- le grite.

-Ah. No seas mala y cuéntanos.- me dijo Layla.

Resople molesta. ¡¿Cómo les iba a contar algo que me daba vergüenza de solo pensarlo?! Eran realmente chusmas ellas.

-¿Por qué quieren saberlo?- les pregunte.

Si tenía que contarles, quería saber porque... aunque sea una mentira.

-Porque queremos saber por que cuando Riven volvió a casa casi rompe todo...- dijo Flora.

-Me... Me...- no complete la frase.

-Vamos... No tengas vergüenza... Puedes confiar en nosotras...- me dijo Roxy.

-Él y yo estábamos en la misma situación que nos encontraste Stella...- le dije.

-¡¿Lo hicieron!?- gritaron todas a la misma vez.

-No, no... Apareció mi padre y nos encontró así y luego lo sacó de la casa...- les dije.

-¡Que persona más inoportuna!- grito Stella.

-Stella, yo aún no he superado lo que me hizo Jared...- le dije con la vista baja.

Sentí la mirada de todas sobre mi y quise soltar las lágrimas en ese preciso momento. Lo que había hecho Jared no era algo que se olvidara de la noche a la mañana.

-Lo vas a superar...- me dijo Flora.

-Eso espero...- murmure.

Levante la mirada y vi que Roxy se acercaba a mi. Levantó un poco mi rostro y observo fijamente mi cuello... Especialmente la zona donde Riven me había mordido.

-¿Qué te paso en el cuello?- me pregunto Roxy.

-Riven me mordió...- le dije.

-Sabía que iba a hacer lo mismo.- dijo Roxy enojada.

Sabía a lo que se refería pero no creí que realmente se fuese a enojar. Al parecer no quería que por ninguna razón, sea cual sea, Riven acerque sus colmillos a mi cuello o a cualquier parte de mi cuerpo en realidad.

-Lo hizo inconscientemente...- dije para defenderlo.

-Inconsciente o no te lastimo...- dijo Tecna.

-Por eso mismo dije que no debía acercarse a ti...- dijo Roxy.

-¿Bebió de tu sangre?- me pregunto Bloom.

-No...- le respondí-. Solo me mordió... Yo pensé que se iba a alimentar de mi pero se alejó rápidamente de mi cuando olió la sangre en esa zona de mi cuerpo.- le dije.

-Él no es capaz de lastimarla Roxy...- le dijo Layla.

-Aún no puedo creer como hace para estar cerca de vos sabiendo que te puede matar en menos tiempo del que ocupas para respirar.- dijo Roxy en un suspiro.

-Creo que el deseo de protegerla de todo, incluso de si mismo, es más fuerte que el impulso animal.- le dijo Bloom.

Me quede estática cuando Bloom dijo eso. Sabía que él daría su vida inmortal por protegerme, pero no sabía que le costaba contenerse a morderme cada vez más. Me sentí muy apenada al oír eso y no pude evitar ponerme un poco triste.

-Nosotras también la vamos a proteger a pesar de el riesgo...- dijeron Layla y Tecna al mismo tiempo.

-Todas la protegeremos a pesar del riesgo o del lugar...- dijo Flora.

-Bueno, pero ahora hay que salir y disfrutar del paisaje.- dijo Stella.

-Pero...- fue lo único que pude decir ya que Stella me saco de ese cuarto para meterme a otro.

-Hay que cambiarte de ropa...- dijo ella mientras comenzaba a quitarme la camisa azul que llevaba puesta.

-¡No crees que soy capaz de desvestirme sola!- le grite.

No respondió, solo me termino de desvestir y me colocó una bata de seda, para después sentarme en una silla y empezar a lavarme el cabello.

-¡STELLA!- grite.

-¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE?! ¡NO TE ESTOY MATANDO, NI NADA PARECIDO!- me respondió en un grito que casi me deja sorda.

Me enoje por lo que dijo. Está bien, no me estara matando pero que me estaba tratando como una nena chica, lo estaba haciendo. Vi que el resto entraba a la habitación y observaban a Stella con un poco de asombro pero sabía que estaban de acuerdo con lo que ella estaba haciendo.

-Tecna ve pintándole las uñas de los pies y Layla la de las manos.- le dijo.

-En eso estamos.- dijeron antes de agarrar mi pie izquierdo y mi mano derecha para empezar a darle un tratamiento de pedicura y manicura.

-Flora ve y dile a los chicos que vamos a salir...- le dijo Stella.

-Entendido.- dijo Flora antes de salir.

-Roxy termina de enjuagarle el pelo que voy a elegirle la ropa con Bloom..- dijo Stella.

-Claro..- dijo antes de ponerse a trabajar en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué hice para que me estén dándome tantos tratamientos?- le pregunte.

-Ella es así...- dijo Tecna cambiando de pie.

Suspire. No podía discutir con Stella porque iba a ser lo mismo que la nada. Por alguna razón supe que iba a ser así toda la vida conmigo, a menos que salga corriendo o estuviera junto a Riven o Sam.

-Termine...- dijo Roxy sentándose a mi lado.

Deje que Layla me tomara la mano izquierda.

-''__Creo que me podría a acostumbrarme a esto...___''_\- pensé.

Claro que me podría acostumbrar pero no soportaría estar tanto tiempo con Stella, es demasiado imperativa.

-La ropa ya esta seleccionada.- dijo Stella.

En eso siento que la puerta se abre. Supuse que era Flora por lo cual ni siquiera pregunte quien era.

-Ya se están aprontando.- dijo Flora.

-Bien...- dijo Stella antes de empezar a cepillarme el cabello.

-¿Vamos a salir o a ir a una boda?- le pregunte con una risita.

-No se tiene por que ir a un evento importante para verse bien...- dijo Stella.

-Listo..- dijeron Layla y Tecna al unisono.

Me mire las manos y no lo podía creer. Layla me las había pintado de un color negro con rayas verdes fluorescentes en diagonal.

-Quedaron muy lindas.- dije.

-Termine...- dijo Tecna.

Mire mis pies. Tecna me las había pintado de rojo sangre las uñas.

-Tira la cabeza para atrás.- me dijo Stella.

Así lo hice para facilitarle el trabajo. Quería que terminara rápido lo que sea que me estaba haciendo en la cabeza. Me hizo una cola de caballo bien alta y la ató con un listón rojo.

-Listo... La primera fase completada. Ahora a la segunda.- dijo Stella.

Me levanto y me llevo a el lugar donde estaba la ropa que me iba a poner.

-Te va a encantar...- dijo ella antes de abrir la puerta.

Casi me muero cuando vi el atuendo que ella y Bloom habían elegido para mi. Era un vestido rojo que me llegaba a mitad de muslo, con escote en V y con voleados en la parte de abajo. Unas botas de cuero negras de taco corrido que se prende por atrás. Y una chaqueta negra de manga ¾ .

-Es hermoso...- dije impactada.

-Eres afortunada... Ninguna de nosotras lo a usado. Así que considéralo un regalo de nuestra parte..- dijo Stella antes de irse para que me pueda vestir.

Me quite la bata que llevaba puesta para comenzar a vestirme.

Una vez lista, abrí la puerta y salí para dirigirme a el lugar donde estaban ellas.

-Segunda fase completa... Ahora la última...- dijo Stella antes de tomar mi muñeca derecha y entrar a otra habitación.

Me sentó frente a un espejo y comenzó a maquillarme. Dios... ¿era necesario todo esto?

-Flora, Bloom... me pasan la caja con mis joyas...- le dijo cuando me estaba poniendo brillo en los labios.

-Claro...- le dijeron.

Le trajeron la caja y Stella saco un collar de oro blanco con un dije en forma de de paloma, un anillo de plata con una esmeralda coronándolo.

-Creo que se hace tarde Stella...- dijo Flora.

Stella solo suspiro y se alejo de mi. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos.

-¡AHHH! ¡QUEDASTE PRECIOSA!- gritaron todas.

-¿En serio?- pregunte.

Abrí los ojos de manera lenta y no me reconocí a mi misma. Parecía otra persona.

-¿Esa soy yo?- pregunte sin poder creerlo.

-Si... ¡Y USTEDES DECIAN QUE LA IBA A DEJAR MAL!- les grito Stella al resto.

-Ya, ya... Nos tenemos que cambiar rápido de ropa para salir...- dijo Layla.

-¿Me traes ropa?, porque me voy a quedar por si ellos llegan.- les dijo Tecna.

-Claro...- dijo Layla.

Salieron todas del cuarto.

-Se esmeraron en mi...-le dije a Tecna.

-Stella le quiere dar una sorpresa a Riven.- dijo ella.

-¿Sorpresa?- repetí confundida.

-No sé bien lo que planea hacer, pero echanos la culpa a nosotras si te dice algo...- dijo.

-Gracias, pero no tengo porque echarle la culpa a nadie.- dije.

No pensaba echarle la culpa ni a Stella ni a ninguna de ellas. Solo que de alguna manera me daba mala espina todo el tema de la ''sorpresa'' que quiería darle Stella a Riven.

-Listo... Aquí tienes tu ropa Tecna...- dijo Layla.

-Gracias.- dijo cuando se empezó a desvestir.

Una vez que se termino de cambiar salimos.

-¿El resto?- le pregunte a Layla.

-No sé.-dijo Layla como respuesta.

-A lo mejor ya están afuera esperándonos con los chicos.- dijo Tecna.

Estábamos por salir cuando apareció Stella.

-Listo...- dijo ella.

-Ya se habían tardado...- le dijo Layla.

-La perfección toma tiempo, querida.- le dijo.

Salimos y estaban ellos esperándonos en la entrada.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?- pregunto algo irritado Riven.

-Si...- dijo Stella.

Cada una se subió a la moto de su respectiva pareja.

-¡Nos vemos haya!- grito Bloom.

-Nos va...- empezó a decir pero se callo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte.

Me miro de arriba a abajo y me sentí cohibida ante su mirada. Me mire a mi misma para ver si estaba mal vestida pero no... Stella se había encargado de arreglarme entera y ella tenía un muy buen gusto para todo en cuanto a moda se tratara.

-¿Tan mal estoy?- le pregunte en un tono triste.

No me respondió, solo se acercó a mi como si fuera un cazador y yo fuera la presa.

-Y yo que creí que no podrías ser más deseable.- dijo cuando me tomo por la cintura.

-¿Q-qué?- le pregunte tartamudeando.

Me acercó a él y me hizo ocultar mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Creo que esta vez lo voy a dejar pasar...- murmuro en mi oído.

-No... No entiendo...- dije.

-Stella no te dijo nada, ¿cierto?- me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello.

-¿De-decirme qué?- le pregunte nerviosa.

Él solo soltó una risita... Bien... ¿De que se trataba todo esto?.

-Ella quiere que tu y yo tengamos...- dijo con voz suave.

Así que de eso se trataba la sorpresa. Ahora sabía por qué Tecna dijo que le echara la culpa a ellas en cualquier caso.

-Riven...- murmure con algo de miedo.

Él me tomo en brazos y entro a la casa. Me beso de forma apasionada mientras me pegaba más a su cuerpo.

Tenía miedo, y mucho... No sabía si iba a poder contener el instinto, no sabía si iba a perder la razón y matarme.

-Te quiero Musa...- murmuro en mi oído antes de morder el lóbulo de este.

-Riven... Detente, por favor...- le pedí al borde de el llanto.

No quería que hiciera esto y después me dejara. No quería que él lo hiciera por placer propio.

-No te haré daño Musa...- dijo antes de colocarme en el sillón.

-Por favor... No lo hagas...- le rogué soltando un par de lágrimas.

Él pareció volver a sí y me miro aterrorizado.

-Musa... Yo lo siento... Lo siento de verdad, no quería hacer esto pero es que verte con este vestido me impulso a hacerlo... Te juro no volver a tocarte...- dijo parándose del sillón y alejarse de forma rápida de mi.

-Riven...- murmure dolida.

No quería que él dejara de tocarme. Solo quería que fuera más lento. Que me enseñara con amor, con dulzura y despacio.

Deje que las lágrimas recorrieran libremente por mis mejillas rojas.

-Musa...- dijo acercándose a mi.

Me pare y corrí a la puerta, pero él fue más rápido y tomo mi muñeca izquierda.

-No... No te vallas... Por favor...- dijo mientras me jalaba delicadamente hacia él para rodearme con sus fríos y fuertes brazos, y ocultar su rostro en mi cuello.

-''__Riven...___''_\- pensé mientras colocaba mi mano derecha en su nuca.

-No me dejes... No quise hacerlo de verdad... No quiero perder lo más importante en mi vida...- dijo con voz rota y baja.

Levanto la vista y tenía los ojos vidriosos, parecía que estaba llorando.

-Nunca te voy a dejar...- le jure antes de unir nuestros labios en un suave y tierno beso.

Se separo de mis labios y coloco su frente sobre la mía.

-Vamos que deben de estar esperándonos.- dijo.

-Primero quiero ir al baño...- le dije.

-Bueno... es la puerta esa...- dijo señalándola.

Me metí en el baño y me lave la cara. Me mire en el espejo y note que no se había corrido el maquillaje a pesar del llanto.

-''_Creo que Stella ya sabía que esto iba a pasar..._''- pensé.

Suspire y salí. Debía ir rápido junto a Riven para alcanzar al resto.

-Listo nos podemos ir...- dije pero no había nadie.

-¿Riven...?- murmure con miedo.

Nada. No se oía nada en la casa.

-No hay nadie que te salve...- murmuro una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

Me helé... No podía ser.

-¿Ja-jared?- pregunte con miedo.

Mucho miedo. Imágenes horribles cruzaron por mi cabeza en ese momento y no pude evitar sollozar de manera silenciosa ante ellas.

-Veo que aún me recuerdas...- dijo con una risita.

Me dio vuelta y me beso de forma brusca. Me mordió el labio inferior haciendo que yo gimiera de dolor y él soltara una risita.

-No sabes lo que te espera...- dijo antes de tirarme de forma rápida y brusca al sillón.

Se colocó sobre mi y cubrió toda vía de escape. Me comenzó a tocar los muslos y empezó a quitarme el vestido para dejarme simplemente con la ropa interior. Él acerco su boca mi cuello y lo mordió clavando sus colmillos en el.

-¡RIVEN!... ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!... ¡POR FAVOR, AYUDA!- grite con todo el aire que tenía.

Muy en el fondo sabía que era lo mismo que la nada. No había nadie cerca que pueda ayudarme o oírme.

-Nadie te oye... Nadie te salvara de tu muerte- dijo cuando dejo de morder mi cuello por unos segundos.

Después de hablar volvió a morder mi cuello, pero esta vez bebió más... Estaba mareada, las cosas no dejaban de girar a mi alrededor... Era mi fin... Y no lo iba a poder evitar.

-¡DEJALA EN PAZ!- gritaron unas voces femeninas.

-''__Tecna... Layla...___''_\- pensé antes de perder la conciencia.

_**.-.-.**_

Desperté y no reconocí el lugar.

-''_¿Dónde estoy?_''- pensé.

Se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un chico. Creía que era Riven pero debido al mareo que tenía no podía reconocerlo con claridad.

-Musa...- dijo él antes de correr y abrazarme.

-¿Riven?- le pregunte.

-Si Musa... Soy yo...- dijo él.

-¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunte.

-Estas en el hospital... Jared casi te mata de no ser porque Tecna se había olvidado de algo- dijo él en un tono triste.

Ahí empecé a recordar lo que había pasado.

-¿A dónde te habías ido?- le pregunte.

-Vino tu madre y salí a hablar con ella cuando te escuche gritar... Quise entrar pero la puerta estaba trancada y es inútil pegarle porque no sé de que material la hizo Tecna...- dijo.

-Riven...- dije e intente moverme pero me fue imposible.

-Si no hubiera salido tu...- no completo lo la frase.

Coloque mi mano en su mejilla e hice que levantara la mirada.

-¿Qué me paso?-le pregunte.

-Él bebió de tu sangre hasta dejarte inconsciente.-dijo con la voz rota y con los ojos vidriosos.

No supe que responder...

-Cuando Tecna me dejo entrar estabas llena de sangre y muy lastimada...- dijo-. Soy un peligro para ti Musa... No deberías seguir conmigo...- dijo él.

-Nunca te voy a dejar...- dije con voz baja ya que me dolía la garganta.

-Pero... Vas a acabar muerta si sigues junto a mi...- dijo.

-Correré todos los riesgos... Y de ser necesario incluso dejaré que te alimentes de mi...- le dije con una sonrisa suave.

Me de volvió la sonrisa y se acerco a mi para depositar un dulce beso en mis labios.

-Te amo... Te amo...- dijo él una y otra vez.

-Yo también te amo...- le dije.

Me sonrió y me recostó de nuevo en la cama ya que me él me había levantado para abrazarme.

-Le voy a avisar a tu madre que ya despertaste.- me dijo antes de salir de la sala.

Me recosté y cerré los ojos. A decir verdad me dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial el cuello.

-¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto mi madre acariciándome la cabeza.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo... Y me arde el cuello..- le dije.

Me miro de una manera tierna y maternal.

-Es normal después de toda la sangre que bebió de ti... Y lo de el cuello es por la fuerza que haces para hablar...- me dijo.

Me acerque como pude a ella y la abracé a pesar de el dolor que tenía en el cuerpo...

-ooo-

Bueno :D espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo :D Beshoos!


	11. Vampire Life: Final

Hola! Cómo se encuentran?

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi. Y algunas ideas están sacadas de la Saga de Crepúsculo de Stephanie Mayer. Otras ideas son sacadas de cosas que dice Kouga099 en clase ;)

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

Musa POV:

_Poco recordaba del ataque... _cerré los ojos de manera lenta en cuanto sentí sus brazos rodearme con delicadeza...

-o0o-

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde lo ocurrido con Jared, seguía sin tener una idea clara de que había ocurrido en ese momento pero tampoco quería saberlo. Aún me ardía la garganta, pero en ese momento el dolor era un poco más soportable. Riven me cuidaba todo el tiempo.

-Riven... ¿No tendrías que ir a cazar...?- le dije con voz baja para que no me ardiera tanto al hablar.

-Fui a cazar hace 2 días cuando estabas dormida.- me respondió.

Desde el suceso me trataba como si fuera un cristal demasiado delicado, que con un soplido se podría romper. Por lo que me había contado estaba completamente arrepentido de haberme dejado sola en ese momento.

Me acarició el cabello y se acerco a mi para depositar un dulce pero amoroso beso en mis labios...

Riven POV (Se lo merece después de todo n.n):

Dos semanas que han pasado después de lo que lo ocurrió a Musa, llevo velándola como si fuese la joya mas hermosa que hay en el mundo, pues no quiero que le vuelva a pasar lo mismo. Me arrepentiría el resto de mi existencia el haber dejado que le sucediera esto a ella... No podía evitar echarme la culpa de lo sucedido por más que ella digiera lo contrarió.

Deje de besarla para verle los ojos, esos ojos que tanto me hipnotizaban, por los que podía ver su alma.

Ella me miraba de forma dulce. Sus ojos tenían un suave brillo, pero no era por llanto, sino porque estaba enamorada de mi... De un ser que es capaz de dañarla con solo tocarla, capaz de... matarla.

-¿Por qué no me dejas de mirar como si fuera algo desconocido?- me preguntó.

Me reí ante su pregunta. Me parecía estúpido pensar en el por qué de esa pregunta...

-Te miro porque tu mirada me trae paz...- le dije mientras me recostaba a su lado.

A pesar de que su cuerpo se estaba recuperando, aún quedaban marcas de la brutalidad de Jared... Y por marcas me refiero a la mordida... Esa mordida que me atormentaba con solo mirarla cuando ella dormía o estaba entretenida con otra cosa.

-''_Voy a hacer que se arrepienta de haberme conocido_''- pensé mientras pasaba mi mano suavemente por su cuello y la miraba con tristeza.

-¿Cuando llega Sam?...- me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Creo que esta tarde...- le dije.

En cuanto le sucedió eso llame a Samanta para que estuviera atenta de cualquier movimiento extraño por esa zona...

Ella me sonrió y se acerco para darme un tibio beso, el cual le correspondí al instante. El beso se intensifico cuando lamí su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar. Sabía que no tenía que dejarme llevar, sino ella quedaría totalmente lastimada y eso era lo que quería evitar cueste lo que cueste.

Musa le permitió el acceso a mi lengua a su boca para que esta jugara con la suya. Nos besamos un rato así hasta que recordé algo...

-Musa...- le murmure cuando la deje respirar.

Tenía las mejillas rojas y el brillo de sus ojos era más notorio.

-¿Qué pasa Riven?- me pregunto con voz suave pero algo rasposa debido a que tenía que forzar un poco a la garganta para poder hablar.

Antes de decir algo hice que se recostara en la cama para poder verle bien los ojos. Saque una caja de el bolsillo de mi pantalón, la cual contenía un anillo de oro blanco con un topacio azul... Le iba a proponer matrimonio.

-Musa... Tal vez sea algo apresurado y tal vez yo sea un riesgo para ti pero ya no puedo estar sin ti... desde que te conocí sabía que iba a estar junto a ti...- le dije.

-Riven...- murmuro casi llorando.

-¿Te quieres...?- le pregunte.

Le iba a preguntar cuando siento que la puerta de su habitación se abre.

-Ya llegue Musa- dijo Sam.

-Hola...- le dijo ella.

-Creo que las voy a dejar solas para que hablen...- les dije algo triste y enojado.

Triste porque no le había podido proponer algo tan importante, y enojado porque la loba de Samanta había interrumpido el momento.

Salí de la casa y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta un lago que se encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad.

-Resígnate Riven ella nunca te va a decir que si así se lo hubieras propuesto...- dije para mi mismo.

Solté un suspiro seco y mire hacia abajo sin saberlo.

-La verdad es que es una perdida de tiempo seguir con ella, cuando puedes estar con una persona de tu naturaleza, como yo...- dijo una voz femenina que muy bien conocía.

-¿Y a ti quien te pidió opinión?- le pregunte en un tono seco y frío.

-Solo digo lo que he visto y sé...- dijo.

-Bien, pero ahórrate los comentarios para una persona que le interesen...- le dije directamente.

-Solo digo que no vas a poder protegerla por el resto de su vida... Porque quieras o no, ella se merece a una persona de su especie, con la cual comparta cosas, y no un vampiro que no tiene sentimientos hacia nada ni nadie...- me dijo Darcy.

Iba a decir algo pero callé... Tenía razón y aunque me cueste creerle era verdad... Yo la iba a dañar, pero me había enamorado tanto de Musa que no la pensaba dejar ir... No iba a dejar que viniera cualquiera y se la llevara de mi lado, no lo iba a permitir así tenga que transformarla para lograrlo.

-Tu piénsalo Riven... No vaya a ser que venga alguien de su especie y se la lleve...- dijo ella con una sonrisa de maldad dibujada en el rostro.

-¿Por qué no vas, te acuestas con el primero que se te crucé en frente y me dejas en paz?- le pregunte en un grito que hubiera dejado sordo a cualquier humano.

-Porque quiero que me des una segunda oportunidad... Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y que no te merecías ser engañado... No trato de justificarlo, solo trato de que estemos juntos de nuevo como antes...- me dijo.

-Lo nuestro es pasado Darcy... No hay forma de que te perdone y no te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad porque yo amo a Musa...- le dije.

-¿Me estas diciendo que no me amaste?- me pregunto ella enojada.

-No estoy diciendo eso, sino que no te ame tanto como la amo a ella... Darcy, yo por ella dejo que me quiten esta vida eterna que tengo.- le dije con un tono de voz suave.

Ella no respondió, solo se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar dejándome solo en aquel lugar. La observe mientras se alejaba. Volví a suspirar.

Me quede parado allí un rato... Hasta que decidí que tenía que volver... Corrí rápidamente hasta que estuve cerca de la casa de Musa.

Cuando llegue ella estaba acostada en su cama sola.

-Musa...- murmure en su oído.

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto adormilada.

-Quiero decirte algo importante...- le dije.

Ella abrió los ojos en seguida y me miro curiosa.

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?- me pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Respire hondo para calmar los nervios que tenía.

-Musa... ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- le pregunte abriendo la caja que contenía el anillo.

Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero la puerta de su cuarto se abre... Se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Mariko.

-¿Sucede algo mamá?- le pregunto Musa.

-Si... Hay algo que preciso decirte...- le dijo.

-Con permiso...- les dije a las dos.

-No te vayas... Preciso que me ayudes a explicarle a Musa algo...- dijo Wa-Nin.

¿Qué le tenía que decir tan importante? Digo, ¿algo importante que yo sepa?...

-¿Qué me tienen que decir?- pregunto algo nerviosa Musa.

-Yo desaparecí para curarme de mi enfermedad, pero... En eso me entere que tenías... ibas a tener un hermano...- le dijo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida.

-Que no eres hija única... No te mentí... Hace poco que me entere...- le dijo.

Le mire sorprendido, pero Helia había mencionado algo de que él era medio vampiro y medio humano... y que hasta los 15 años no había dejado de crecer... tenía mis teorías acerca de eso, pero ahora que lo pienso Musa y Helia se parecen un poco...

-Por el momento es lo único que te puedo decir... Eso si... Él va a confrontarte en el momento que menos esperas...- le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Era cierto entonces...

Mire a Musa y ella estaba en shock.

-Musa...-la llame.

-No puedo creerlo...- dijo ella mientras giraba su cabeza para verme.

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, estos reflejaban miedo... ¿Pero a qué le temía?

-No voy a permitir que te haga daño esa persona- le dije como juramento.

Ella me abrazó y beso mi mejilla.

-Ah!... ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste antes de que entrara mi madre?... lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en algo que dijo Sam...- me pregunto.

-Nada... No era nada...- le dije intentando de ocultar la punzada al corazón que me vino cuando ella dijo eso.

-Ya veo...- dijo ella.

-¿Qué te dijo Samanta?-le pregunte.

No es que me interesara mucho pero quería saber que era más importante que el hecho de que quería casarme con ella.

-Me dijo algo de una fiesta y que quería que vaya- dijo ella-. La verdad es que no le entendí mucho y por eso no te preste atención... Espero que no te enojes, pero si lo haces tienes todo el derecho en estarlo.

-No... No lo estoy. Pero ahora que mencionaste algo de una fiesta... Helia quiere que vayas a la suya.- le dije.

Me lo había mencionado unos días atrás...

-Voy a ir...- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-No queremos que vayas a la fiesta a pasar mal...- le dije.

-Sé que no quieren que pase mal, pero voy a ir así tenga que arrastrarme hasta allí...- me dijo en un susurro.

Le acaricie la cabeza y le dé volví la sonrisa... Definitivamente iba a estar con ella el resto de mi vida.

Ella cerró los ojos y se durmió en seguida.

Me quede observándola toda la noche.

En determinado momento de la noche ella comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños que parecían un llanto ahogado. Se removió inquieta, me di cuenta de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-Musa...- la llame moviendo levemente su hombro.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y me miro fijamente hasta que me reconoció.

-¿Con qué soñabas?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-No sé porque soñé que mi madre estaba con otro hombre y con un bebé en brazos...- dijo ella.

-Musa...- no sabía que decirle para que se tranquilizara.

-Tengo miedo...- dijo ella.

La abracé de modo que ella ocultara su cabeza en mi pecho.

-¿Miedo a qué?- le pregunte.

-A que me deje de nuevo mi madre...- me respondió mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Seque su lágrima en un segundo.

-No creo que tu madre se te vaya a dejar sola de nuevo...- le dije como consuelo.

Levanto la vista y acerco sus labios a los míos para unirlos en un suave pero tierno beso.

Se separo de mi cuando necesito respirar. Se paró de la cama y salió de su cuarto directo al baño.

Me pare de su cama y llame a Helia.

-_Hola..._\- contesto.

-Preciso hablar contigo...- le dije de primera.

-_En el lago de siempre..._\- me dijo.

-Bien... Te veo en 15 minutos allí...- le dije antes de colgar.

Salí de su cuarto y baje las escaleras...

-Le puedes decir a Musa que me voy y que en dos hora vuelvo...- le pedí a su madre que se encontraba sentada en la sala de estar mirando la televisión.

-Claro, no hay problema.- me respondió con una sonrisa.

Salí de la casa y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta el lago.

-Te tardaste...- me dijo él soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-Te quiero preguntar algo...- le dije.

-Pregunta...- me dijo.

-¿Quién es tu madre?- le pregunte serio.

-Es...- no completo la frase. Estaba dudando.

Al notarlo comencé a creer que mi hipótesis era verdadera...

-¿Quién es?- le volví a preguntar.

El que no respondiera me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Es la madre de tu...- me dijo.

Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas.

-No le digas nada... En la fiesta que voy a hacer para ''festejar'' que cumplo años le voy a decir... Por eso preciso que me guardes el secreto.- me pidió.

-No te preocupes no diré nada-le prometí.

-Nos vemos...- dijo.

Corrí hasta el bosque para poder alimentarme, pues ya me hacía falta y después volví a la casa de Musa.

-Volví...- dije cuando entre.

Nadie respondió, pero vi una nota en la mesa.

''_Riven... Salí a visitar a la tía de Musa... Ella esta durmiendo..._

_Mariko_''

Subí hasta la habitación de Musa y vi que tenía la respiración acompasada.

-Que tierna que te ves así...-le dije a pesar de que estaba dormida.

Se removió un poco y su respiración cambio de ritmo.

-Ya despertaste...- le dije con una risita.

Me miro y sonrió.

-¿Hace cuánto llegaste?- me pregunto.

-No hace mucho...- le respondí.

La mire fijamente y acerque mi rostro al suyo para robarle un suave beso, el cual ella correspondió.

Me separe de ella y le acaricie su sonrojada mejilla.

-¿Qué?- me pregunto divertida.

-Me encanta el contraste de tu piel con el color rojo de tus mejillas.- le dije.

Se sonrojo más cuando dije eso y me reí. Era verdad... Podría pasar horas y horas observándola que no me cansaría de hacerlo.

-Nunca me voy a acostumbrar a que me digas ese tipo de cosas...- dijo.

-Pues yo creo que si te vas a acostumbrar...- le dije como respuesta.

Sonrió, pero su estomago rugió reclamando comida.

-¿Quieres comida?- le pregunte divertido.

-Si...- dijo avergonzada mientras se paraba de la cama.

Salimos del cuarto y bajamos la escaleras para que ella comiera.

-Ah... ¿Cuándo es la fiesta de Helia?- me pregunto luego de comer.

-La semana que viene.- le respondí.

No dijo nada más y aproveche eso para acercarme a ella.

-Musa...- dije mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

Tuve que contener las ansias de morderla y comenzar a beber de su sangre. Me contuve como pude... No podía volver a lastimarla y mucho menos hacer que ella recordara todo lo que Jared le había hecho en cuestión de minutos.

-¿Q-qué?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta...- le susurre al oído antes de morder levemente el lóbulo de este.

-Claro...- dijo ella en un suspiro de placer.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- le dije mientras la veía a los ojos.

Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas que reflejaban felicidad.

-Si... Si quiero...- dijo antes de rodear mi cuello con sus brazos y besarme.

Le correspondí al beso sintiéndome feliz...

-ooo-

Les quiero aclarar que voy a hacer toda la historia de corrido, yo les voy a avisar con el titulo del cap cuando comienza o termina una ''historia'' de la otra.

Bueno :D espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo :D Beshoos!


	12. Blood Moon: Inicio

Hola! Cómo se encuentran? Bien, voy a contestar reviews:

Luky01: Aquí esta el cap XD No te preocupes que ahora que termine las clases actualizare más seguido e intentare que los capítulos sean largos :3 En cuanto al par de hermanitos... espera un poquito más que dentro de poco va a ocurrir algo que te va a sorprender demasiado y tal vez te muestre la clase de relación que van a tener ellos 2 :) Beshoos y nos leemos!

Guest: No te preocupes que me pasa cuando trato de dejar un review en otro fic y no estoy en mi cuenta :D Fanfiction no quiere mis reveiws TnT jeje :D nos vemos!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi. Y algunas ideas están sacadas de la Saga de Crepúsculo de Stephanie Mayer. Otras ideas son sacadas de cosas que dice Kouga099 en clase ;)

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

Musa POV:

Ya habían pasado 5 meces desde que Riven me había propuesto matrimonio y desde que me entere que Helia era mi hermano... Era extraño pensar en que él era mi hermano, dado a que cuando mi madre me comentó sobre que tenía un hermano pensé que mi padre iba a tener una hija con su pareja y no que Helia, el mejor amigo de mi novio, lo era.

Aún recuerdo aquel momento:

_''___Sentí que alguien se me acercaba por la espalda, no le di mucha importancia pensando que se trataba de Riven... pero la voz de Helia me sorprendió un montón.__

__-____Musa... ¿Podemos hablar ?- me dijo al oído.__

__En ese instante me recorrió una descarga en la espina dorsal. ____Me puse nerviosa sin razón, pero me voltee para verlo a la cara y así poder hablar tranquilamente.__

__-Claro- dije.__

__Tomo mi mano y comenzó a caminar hacía el balcón de la casa. ____Lo seguí hacia afuera.__

__-No sé como decirte esto...- dijo Helia con la vos temblorosa.__

__-¿Qué es?- le pregunte.__

__La verdad era que yo también estaba nerviosa, me ponía nerviosa el saber que estábamos lejos de las personas. ____Me miro fijamente.__

__-Musa, yo...- comenzó, con miedo-. Yo soy tu hermano...- dijo él finalmente.__

__Traté de buscar su mirada pero él mant____enía sus ojos cerrados. ____Lo ____mire sorprendida... era como si estuviera rodeada del bosque, el aire estaba volviendo cada vez más frío y húmedo...__

__En ese momento salió mi madre... ____esperaba que ella me explicara que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.__

__-Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es la verdad...- dijo él.__

__-¿Ya se lo dijiste?- le pregunto ella a Helia.__

__-Si...- dijo él.__

__Ahora si que estaba confundida... ____Acaso...__

__-No entiendo...- les dije a ambos.__

__Mi madre me miro a los ojos y me acarició la mejilla.__

__-Yo con tu padre nos peleamos una vez que estabas en la casa de Sam... Después de esa vez tu padre no volvió a casa... Empecé a salir con una persona que resulto ser un vampiro y quede embarazada de Helia... Su padre fue quien me transformo... Era eso o me moría...- dijo ella-. Musa, por favor... Sé que esta en tu derecho enojarte, pero no lo hice con la intención de lastimarte...- me dijo.__

__La mire a los ojos y pude ver a ____través____ de los suyos un verdadero arrepentimiento, que decía la verdad y que le de una oportunidad. ____Todo era muy confuso pero sabía que no me estaban mintiendo por más que yo buscara un indicio de ello.__

__-Me lo podrían haber dicho antes...- dije sonriendo levemente.__

__Helia me de volvió la sonrisa y entramos a la casa.___''_

Sonreí ante el recuerdo. Estaba acostada en la cama que no me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado a mi cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte a quien sea.

Solo escuche una risa y nada más, pero sentí una suave presión en mis labios.

-¿Qué pasa?- le volví a preguntarle a Riven.

-Te haría bien salir un rato...- dijo él con voz suave.

Suspire y me senté en la cama. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Me rasque el ojo con el dorso de la mano.

-No puede ser que sigas teniendo sueño...- me dijo como chiste.

Me reí, pero no le respondí. Me pare de la cama y me dirigí al ropero para cambiarme.

-Te quiero mostrar algo...- dijo.

-Ese ''algo''... ¿Es el lugar o alguna ropa que me mando Stella?- le pregunte.

-Es el lugar...- me dijo antes de salir de mi cuarto.

Me cambie de ropa rápido y baje las escaleras de dos en dos.

-¿Lista?- me pregunto mientras me subía a la moto.

-Lista...- le dije.

Comenzamos a andar. Cruzamos toda la ciudad.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- le pregunte con una risita.

-Ya lo veras... No seas impaciente...- me dijo.

Suspire y me relaje detrás de él, concentrándome en el paisaje que poco podía ver por la velocidad a la que íbamos... Ya sabía que no me iba a decir nada...

Llegamos a un lago...

Era hermoso... Estaba rodeado de árboles que le daban un gran toque de libertad a el lugar, en el mismo lago se hacían pequeñas cascadas, muchas flores que ni conocía y mucha vida.

-Es precioso...- murmure.

-Si... Lo es...- dijo mientras me abrazaba por de tras.

-¿Hace cuanto que conoces este lugar?- le pregunte dándome vuelta.

-Casi una década...- me dijo besándome tiernamente.

Le correspondí al beso de la misma forma... Era una sensación extraña la que sentía cada vez que Riven me tocaba o besaba...

Se separa lentamente de mi.

-Hace tiempo que quería mostrarte este lugar... Pero nunca encontré el momento adecuado...- dijo cuando daba pequeños besos en mi cuello.

Solté un pequeño suspiro y me sonroje al sentir que lo lamía un poco.

-Me encanta este lugar...- le dije antes de soltar un gemido.

Riven soltó una risita mientras se separaba de mi.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- le pregunte aún asombrada por el lugar.

-Porque es un lugar pacífico y porque necesitas alejarte un poco de la locura de Stella...- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me reí ante su comentario. Pero de cierto modo tenía razón... Stella no me dejaba en paz desde que se entero de que Riven y yo estábamos comprometidos. A decir verdad estaba nerviosa pero estaba completamente segura de que quería pasar con él el resto de mi vida.

-Si... Creo que tienes razón...- le dije.

Me senté en el piso y Riven se sentó a mi lado.

-Me podría acostumbrar a estar aquí...- le dije.

Él se río y se acostó en el pasto y cerro los ojos. Me puse en cima de él y abrió los ojos para verme... Me sonrió después de un rato...

-Yo me podría acostumbrar a tenerte así...- murmuro él refiriéndose a la postura que teníamos mientras abría los ojos.

Me sonroje y desvié la mirada... Me ponían nerviosa comentarios como ese. En realidad me ponía nerviosa todo comentario provenientes de él.

Riven acarició mi mejilla sonrojada y soltó una leve risita.

-Amo cuando estas sonrojada.- me dijo en un tono dulce.

Levante la mirada para ver que él tenía la suya clavada en el cielo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte.

No me respondió, dándome a entender que me estaba ignorando.

-Riven...- dije de modo amenazante.

Algo que odiaba era que la gente se haga la desatendida.

-¿Tu quieres ser transformada?- me pregunto serio.

Me tomo por sorpresa esa pregunta... era algo que no sabía como contestar...

Riven POV:

Sabía que era una pregunta a la cual ella quería escapar a toda costa pero quería saberlo porque en caso de que ella quiera debía convencer a Samanta para que me permitiese transformarla en vampira... Necesitaba estar junto a ella para siempre y yo no me conformaría con estar solo un poco... iba a estar con ella cuanto tiempo pudiera y no solo la vida de ella.

Musa POV:

No estaba del todo segura de querer... Pero de lo que si estaba segura era de querer pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él. Lo mire fijamente. Su mirada mostraba determinación y confianza plena a lo que había dicho.

-No lo sé...- le dije-. Lo único que sé es que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti...-le dije directamente.

-No responde a mi pregunta...- me dijo serio y algo frío.

-Pero no sé... Por una parte si y por otra parte no...- le dije mientras me sentaba.

-¿Por qué si? Y ¿por qué no?-me pregunto confuso.

-Si quiero porque voy a poder estar contigo por quien sabe cuanto tiempo y no porque no quiero perder la amistad de Sam...- le dije mirando al lago.

-Tienes razón...- me dijo él.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte confundida.

-Tu no quieres perder la amistad de Samanta... Y acabo de recordar que nosotros no podemos morder a nadie... Sea para alimentarnos o transformar...- dijo Riven enojado.

En ese momento recordé que él me comento algo de un tratado cuando recién nos conocimos.

-Ya veo...- le dije.

Me puse triste al recordarlo. Creía que si él hablaba con Sam podría hacerlo...

-No te preocupes... Voy a hablar con Sam para que me permita hacerlo... o de última hablare con el alfa...- dijo Riven mientras ocultaba su cabeza en el hueco que hay entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

-Espero que su respuesta sea positiva...- dije.

Sentí que soltaba una risita y eso me molesto.

-¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?- le pregunte enojada.

Dejo de reír cuando se dio cuanta de que me había molesta que se riera.

En ese momento apareció Samanta con un par de chicos.

-Hola.- dijo Sam con la mirada clavada en Riven.

-Hola Sam.- le respondí.

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que decidir?- le pregunto uno de los amigos de Sam.

-Es algo que tengo que resolver con el alfa...- dijo Riven mientras miraba desafiante a Sam.

Sam se tensó y gruñó de manera discreta, pero no lo suficiente como para ocultarla de mi, cuando Riven menciono al alfa... ¿Qué problema tendría Sam con el ''alfa''?...

Se podía sentir la tensión que había entre Riven y Sam.

-Pues lamento arruinarte el plan de evitar decirnos pero eso nos involucra a nosotros, ya que decidimos en grupo.- dijo el otro amigo de Sam.

Los mire a todos sin entender el problema.

-Alguien me quiere decir cual es el problema...- les pedí a todos.

-¡Callate!- me grito uno de los amigos de Sam.

-A ella no le grites ni la mandes a callar...- le dijo Riven con un gruñido con tono amenazante y a punto de lanzarse sobre él.

-Lamento decirte que yo le grito y mando a quien quiera...- le dijo de la misma forma.

-Bien... Pero ella esta bajo la protección de él y de mi...- le dijo Sam de manera tranquila pero comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Desde cuando defiendes a los humanos?- le preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-1) Ella no es una simple humana... 2) Ella es mi mejor amiga... 3) A ella siempre la voy a proteger sea o no humana... Así que: ¡A ELLA NO LE GRITAS MIENTRAS ESTE YO PRECENTE!... y mucho menos que me entere que le gritaste en algún momento.- le grito Sam perdiendo la paciencia completamente.

Cada vez entendía menos... Pero tenía dos dudas en mi mente: ¿cuál era el problema con el ''alfa''? Y ¿quiénes eran ellos?...

-Así que prefieres defenderla a ella antes de defendernos a nosotros, a tu familia...- dijo el mismo chico que me grito.

-Si, a ella siempre la voy a defender, así que acostúmbrate.- le dijo.

La miraron con odio, pero no le respondieron.

-Nos puedes decir que es lo que tenemos que decidir...- le pidió Samanta a Riven.

-Por el momento no Samanta pero en un par de días si...- le respondió Riven.

-Sé que interrumpo la charla, pero... ¿Quienes son ellos?- le pregunte a Sam.

Sam me miro sin entender a quien me refería, pero le hice una seña indicándole que me refería a sus compañeros.

-Ah! Ellos son Eric y Michael...- me dijo ella ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Ya veo...- dije.

Me quedaron viendo como si fuera una extraña y me incomodo un poco... ya sabía que no me conocían pero, ¡por dios! Sean un poco disimulados a la hora de mirar a alguien...

-Bien... Riven me avisas si es algo importante.- le dijo Sam antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar.

-¿Eso es todo?- le pregunto Eric.

Sam giro la cabeza y lo observo fijamente.

-¿Esperabas algo más?- le pregunto Sam sorprendida.

-Nunca tratas bien a nadie allá... Y creo que acabas de tratar bien a este vampiro...- dijo Michael.

-Es mi problema si lo trato bien o no... Y vamos que se nos hace tarde...- dijo Sam con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Se callaron los dos y empezaron a caminar hasta Sam para irse tras ella.

-¿Por qué no les dijiste?- le pregunte a Riven.

No respondió, solo se quedo mirando el lugar por donde se fueron. Mire hacia el mismo lugar que él y note que estaba mirando fijamente a los acompañantes de Sam.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunte seria.

-No me agradan esos dos...- dijo muy serio clavando su mirada en mi.

Le acaricie la mejilla de forma suave intentando de que se calme un poco. No quería que se pusiera mal por un par de personas que no conozco.

-ooo-

Bueno :D espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo :D Beshoos!


	13. Chapter 13

Hola! Cómo se encuentran? Bien, voy a contestar reviews:

Eugesilva: Tanto tiempo! No hay problema :D Y me alegra saber que lees la historia :) Besos y nos vemos!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi. Y algunas ideas están sacadas de la Saga de Crepúsculo de Stephanie Mayer. Otras ideas son sacadas de cosas que dice Kouga099 en clase ;)

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

Musa POV:

Estuvimos un rato más en el lago conversando sobre cosas triviales pero la pregunta de él seguía dando vuelta en mi cabeza sin intenciones de dejarme en paz 5 minutos siquiera y cuando decidimos volver fuimos a su casa pero al llegar Stella me arrastro, literalmente, hasta su habitación.

-Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta...- dijo ella una y otra vez.

La mire a los ojos y solté un suspiro. ¿Por qué tiene que meterse tanto en mi vida? Porque en realidad no hace otra cosa más que preguntarme que hacía y a donde iba con Riven, era realmente irritante el tener que explicarle que no hacíamos lo que ella pensaba.

-''__¿Cuándo va a ser el día que no me atomicé?___''_\- pensé.

-¡Musa cuenta!- grito Stella.

Debo admitir que ese grito casi me dejo sorda... Parecía estar desesperada por saber que había pasado durante el rato que estuve a solas con Riven en el lago.

-Bien... ¡Pero no grites!- le grite como respuesta.

Me miro a los ojos feliz porque había conseguido lo que quería y eso me molestaba de cierto modo, ya que quiera o no ella siempre conseguía lo que quería o deseaba.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- le pregunte.

-Adónde fuiste con Riven y qué hicieron...- dijo como si fuera obvio.

Ya no me sorprendían esas preguntas, sabía que esa iba a ser la primera pregunta que me iba a hacer. Y por eso era que me molestaba pero no iba a cambiar mucho así le dijera o no.

-¿Por qué eres tan curiosa?...- le pregunte mientras me sentaba en el piso.

-No lo sé... Pero empieza a contar...- dijo ansiosa.

-Me llevo a un lago y conversamos...- le dije.

-¿Qué te pregunto?...- me pregunto.

Me mordí la lengua en ese instante... ¡Ni Loca Le Decía!... Así que decidí mentir por una vez con ella.

-Nada de importancia.- le dije pasando por alto la pregunta.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que no debía contarle acerca de la propuesta de Riven en cuanto a la transformación. Me miro a los ojos buscando en ellos algo. Me apunto con el dedo índice y me puse nerviosa ante ese movimiento.

-Mientes.-me dijo como acusación.

¿Cómo era posible que se diera cuenta?... Trate de sonar lo más normal posible en la respuesta. Tenía que sonar lo más creíble posible.

-No es cierto...- le dije.

-Claro que si...- me dijo-. Pasaste por alto una pregunta importante... Así que dime que te pregunto.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte intentando de controlar las ganas de soltar un grito.

-Porque quiero saber...- dijo.

Suspire y justo en ese momento un instinto asesino recorrió mi cuerpo y juro que, de no ser porque ella era más fuerte que yo, la hubiese golpeado. Medite si le decía o no después de calmar mi fiera interna. Al final me decidí por la primera opción, después de todo... Se iba a dar cuenta si mentía o no.

-Me pregunto si quería ser como ustedes.- le dije clavando mi mirada en ella.

-Dijiste que no, ¿Verdad?- dijo un poco asustada.

-Le dije que no sabía... Porque no quiero dejar de ser amiga de Sam... Pero quiero estar el mayor tiempo posible...- le dije.

Me miro a los ojos y los de ella reflejaban un poco que miedo... Pero, ¿por qué?...

-¿Por qué preguntas?- le pregunte confundida.

-Con las chicas estuvimos hablando de eso y ninguna, incluyéndome, quiere que seas transformada en una vampira...- dijo de forma clara.

Eso si que me confundió demasiado... ¿Acaso no me veían digna de ser como ellos?...

-¿P-por qué?- pregunte con miedo.

-Porque tenemos miedo que Riven una vez que te haya transformado te aleje de todos nosotros... Pero a lo que más le tenemos miedo es que en vez de transformarte, beba de tu sangre hasta que tu corazón deje de latir...- dijo Stella bajando la cabeza.- Como sea... Ven aquí..- dijo con un repentino cambio de humor.

Me tomo de la muñeca y me jalo hasta su cuarto mientras yo intentaba de comprender lo que dijo ella sobre Riven... ¿En verdad creían que era capaz de matarme?... Esa era la única pregunta que rodaba por mi mente en ese momento.

-Aquí la traje...- dijo Stella.

-Bien..- dijeron todas a la vez.

Me sentó en un sillón y empezaron a mostrarme revistas con vestidos de novia. Probablemente Stella quiera que me distraiga un poco de todo lo que acababa de oír. De cualquier manera me sorprendía la actitud de las demás... ¿Acaso no habían escuchado la conversación que acababa de tener con Stella? ¿No tienen nada más que decirme o es qué ninguna sabe qué decirme?

-''__¿Qué le pasa a todas?___''_\- pensé.

-¿Qué te parece este?...- pregunto Bloom mostrando una modelo con el vestido que decía.

-Es lindo, pero no creo que le vaya a quedar bien...- dijo Stella como critica-. ¿Qué te parece Musa?- me pregunto.

Mire el diseño y no me llamo la atención. En realidad no le estaba prestando atención a nada, solo intentaba entender a que se refería Stella con lo que me dijo.

-No me gusta- le dije directamente.

Siguieron buscando y mostrándome varios modelos, pero ninguno me convencía del todo.

-¿Quieres que te lo diseñe yo a tu gusto?- pregunto Stella.

La mire a los ojos y asentí... No quería pasar horas y horas mirando revistas.

-Listo esta decidido, ¡Yo Lo Diseño!- dijo Stella mientras juntaba todas las revistas.

Me pare y me dirigí al baño para pensar tranquila... ¿Por qué no confiaban en Riven?, ¿por qué creían que me iba a alejar de todos?... Además no creo que Riven sea capaz de matarme cuando él sabe más que nadie que quiero pasar a su lado para la eternidad... No entiendo el punto de Stella.

-''__¿Abran inventado esa escusa para no lastimarme? Cuando en realidad me ven como un ser inferior a ellos... ____o como alimento...___''_\- pensé y me puse triste porque cabía la posibilidad de sea cierto.

Salí del baño me dirigí al lugar donde estaba Riven.

-Me quiero ir...- le dije al oído.

Me miro y asintió sin decir nada.

Salimos de la casa y me subí a la moto en silencio.

-¿Pasa algo?- me pregunto al ver que no había hablado.

Me mordí el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo... Por el momento no le iba a decir lo que Stella me dijo.

-No... nada...- le dije.

-Mentira...- dijo él de la misma forma que Stella.

-Bien, me pasa algo... Pero no es nada de que preocuparse.- le dije.

No dijo nada más y guardo silencio, lo cual, agradecí internamente.

Llegamos a mi casa. Baje de la moto, corrí hasta mi habitación y me encerré en ella... No quería hablar con nadie.

-Musa...- dijo Riven golpeando la puerta.

-Quiero estar sola...- le respondí mientras las primeras lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

No sentí respuesta de parte suya, pero sentí que abrió la puerta a la fuerza...

-¿Qué te sucede?- me pregunto al ver que estaba llorando.

-Nada...- le dije secándome las lágrimas.

-No me mientas y dime qué te pasa..- me dijo serio.

En ese momento se me vino a la mente las palabras que dijo Stella cuando le dije la propuesta de Riven y empecé a llorar más fuerte. No quería creer nada de lo que Stella había dicho, me negaba a creerlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto asustado al ver que yo solo soltaba lágrimas.

Controle un poco mi llanto y mi respiración para hablar lo más claro posible o por lo menos modular un poco para que Riven comprenda lo que decía.

-Riven... ¿Tu me ves como alguien no digna de pertenecer a tu especie?... ¿Me ves como alguien inferior?...- le pregunte con la voz impregnada de miedo.

Me miro sorprendido ante mi pregunta. Era obvio que no se esperaba tales preguntas, pero necesitaba saber las respuestas de ambas.

-Claro que te veo como alguien digna de ser como yo, y en cuanto a la otra pregunta, no te veo como alguien... Te veo como lo que sos...-me dijo lo más tierno posible.

Lo mire a los ojos no muy convencida con lo último dicho.

-¿Y qué soy?-le pregunte.

-Una humana... Una mujer... Mi novia... Y mi futura esposa...- dijo lo último con orgullo.

No respondí, solo desvíe la mirada hacia otro punto de el cuatro.

-Si me transformaras en vampiro... ¿Serías capaz de alejarme de mis amigos y familiares?- le pregunte.

-Claro que no- dijo automáticamente-. No sería capaz de hacer eso sabiendo que te lastima.- termino diciendo.

No respondí. No sabía como hacerlo.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- me pregunto Riven mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

-Stella me dijo que no querían que me transformaras porque me ibas a matar y en caso de que me transformara me ibas a alejar de todos...- le dije.

Sentí su mirada fija en mi. Tomo mi mano izquierda y beso el anillo de compromiso que me había dado, logrando que me sonrojara a más no poder.

-No soy capaz de privarte de tu libertad y mucho menos de lastimarte.- me dijo serio.

Lo mire a los ojos y solté una lágrima solitaria que él seco con su dedo. Me hizo sentir un poco mejor esa caricia...

-No llores mientras este yo presente.- me pidió Riven.

Hice lo que me pidió, pero mi rostro siguió mostrando un semblante triste y frío.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que te pasaba desde un principio?- me pregunto él.

-La verdad es que no te lo dije por miedo a la respuesta que me podrías haber dado...- le respondí.

Sonrió levemente y me beso de forma suave. Beso que correspondí al instante.

El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más exigente y cada vez más sentía como empezaba a faltarme el aire en los pulmones. Coloqué mis manos en su pecho para apartarlo un poco para poder respirar, pero él no quería alejarse de mi por lo que intensifico más el beso.

Cuando se separo de mi empecé a jadear en busca de aire.

-No vuelvas a dudar de lo que digo...- me susurro al oído antes de morderlo suavemente.

Solo asentí ya que no conseguía aire suficiente para pronunciar una palabra... Era como si en mi habitación se hubiera extinguido todo el oxígeno que había...

Lo mire a los ojos y me perdí en su mirada...

Riven POV:

La mire y vi que seguía jadeando en busca de aire. Ahí recordé que ella había intentado de separarme, pero no como me había dado cuenta de que era para respirar por lo que se quería separar, intensifique el beso hasta que se le agoto la reserva de aire que tenía...

-Lo siento...- le dije.

Siendo sincero: estaba a punto de matar a mi queridas hermanas. Las amo pero qué derecho tienen ellas a decirle ese tipo de cosas a MI PROMETIDA. Si tienen duda de mí, tienen que hablar conmigo de eso no decírselo a Musa... ahora para convencerla es otro dilema ya que ella es de casco duro y no se rinde fácil.

-Musa... no le hagas caso... ellas no saben lo que dicen- le dije mientras la acariciaba.

-Pero ellas, en algún punto, tienen razón Riven, y me hizo pensar mucho en lo mucho que tengo que dejar atrás si me convierto pero también en lo mucho que tendré si lo hago- me dijo con los ojos lagrimosos, muy difícil para convencer... pero no me rendiré.

-Musa...- dije sin saber cómo continuar, hasta que decidí contarle lo mucho que sufrí al convertirme y los sacrificios que tuve que hacer.- Mi perlita azul, ¿tu en verdad crees que yo quise ser vampiro por mi propia voluntad?... Yo tenía una vida tranquila con mi nueva madre y mi pequeña hermanita, mi padre en el ejército y casi no lo veía pero lo amaba, ¿tu crees que yo quería dejar todo eso?- le pregunte en un tono serio.

Ella me miro sorprendida ante mis palabras, incluso yo me sorprendí... Se suponía que no le debía decir esto, que debía omitir esa parte de mi vida... pero verla en ese estado de duda e inseguridad me hizo confesarle el más doloroso de mis secretos...

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto después de un rato.

-¿De verdad quieres que te cuente ese segmento de mi vida?- le pregunte.

Ella asintió como respuesta y suspire. No me convencía del todo el hecho de que ella escuchara esa parte de mi historia, pero si ella así lo desea no se lo iba a negar, por más doloroso que sea el recuerdo...

-De acuerdo...- dije con voz temblorosa.

No sabía cómo comenzar a explicarle de modo que entendiera... A pesar de haber pasado ya un siglo de aquel suceso los recuerdos seguían siendo claros y explícitos... Seguía recordando todos los detalles de mis últimas semanas de vida humana.

-Cuéntame... Por favor...- me rogó en un susurro al ver que yo no contestaba.

Clave mi vista en ella y le acaricie la mejilla... Era ahora o nunca...

-Mi madre biológica me abandono cuando yo era pequeño y durante 8 años viví solo con mi padre, hasta que un día él apareció con su nueva pareja, la cual, resulto siendo buena y amable... Me trataba como si fuera su propio hijo...- hice una pausa para que ella pudiera asimilar los sucesos-. Al año tuve a mi hermanita, Juliet... Vivimos tranquilos hasta que llego la Primera Guerra Mundial... Mandaron a mi padre a la guerra... Por poco no me mandaron...- le comente en un susurro mientras recordaba aquello.

Musa me acarició las mejillas con ambas manos e hizo abriera los ojos para verla, mis ojos se habían cerrado solo para que yo vea todos los recuerdos que tendría que haber olvidado.

-¿Cuántos años tenías cuando comenzó? - me pregunto con voz suave y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos amenazando con salir.

-14 años...- le dije en respuesta a su pregunta.

-Después...- dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Dos años después nos avisan que mi padre había muerto en la trinchera por una infección en una herida profunda en el brazo... Fui hasta la base más cercana de mi casa para comprobar si era cierta la información que nos había llegado. Lamentablemente era cierto... había perdido a mi padre en la guerra...- deje de hablar por un minuto porque sentía un nudo en la garganta que no me permitía hablar con tranquilidad.

Una vez que se aligero el nudo que sentía continúe hablando.

-Camine hasta mi casa con una punzada en el corazón... Una vez que llegué a casa, quede horrorizado ante la escena que había delante de mí... Mi madre y mi hermanita lastimadas, sin sangre... Solo eran un par de cadáveres sin vida...- comencé diciendo-. Después de ese día me jure a mí mismo que encontraría al maldito que asesino a mi madre y a mi hermana... Pasaron dos semanas y no encontraba nada que me guiara al asesino...- dije con ira impregnada en la voz-. Pasaba por un callejón cuando sentí como alguien me jalaba con fuerza hacia un lugar oscuro y cerrado... Me golpeo de la peor manera y me di cuenta de que no era normal la fuerza que ese individuo tenía... Cuando me dio un momento para respirar, sentí un ardor que se expandía por todo mi cuerpo...- deje de hablar en ese instante ya que sentí como se tensó.

Su cuerpo estaba rígido, su respiración era pesada, me di cuenta de que tenía miedo...

Era algo predecible y no me sorprendió que lo sintiera, después de todo... ¿Quién no tendría miedo de ser transformado en inmortal luego de escuchar eso?...

-Sera mejor que no siga hablando...- dije serio.

En cuanto dije eso ella volvió a la normalidad, o eso trato, y negó con la cabeza rápidamente. ¿Por qué quería que siguiera?...

-Tienes miedo, verdad...- le dije antes de que digiera algo.

-No...- dijo ella firme.

-No me mientas... Puedo percibir en el aire el miedo que emana de ti...- le dije con voz suave.

Desvió la mirada al ver que tenía razón sobre lo que sentía en ese instante... Era por eso que no le quería contar, porque sabía que iba a sentir temor de ser transformada y eso era lo que quería evitar a toda costa... Quería que se sintiera segura para dejar que YO la transforme...

-Continua...- me dijo en un susurro.

La mire y me resigne a seguirle contando...

-Sentí que me prendía fuego lentamente... Gritaba, pero sabía que era imposible que alguien me escuchara...- dije con algo de miedo.

Miedo a que me prohíba estar con ella por el resto de la eternidad... Ella era mi vida entera y si ella llegase a morir, me moriría con ella.

-Escuche unos forcejeos y luego percibí a alguien cerca la cual me mordió un poco más y luego se alejó mientras yo seguía quemándome, hasta que todo se volvió negro...- dije finalmente.

La mire y vi que lloraba, no sabía porque.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunte angustiado.

-No sabía que habías sufrido tanto...- dijo ella ahogada por tanto llanto.

-No debes de sentirte triste... Porque gracias a eso puedo estar contigo...- le dije en un susurro antes de unir nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

Acariciaba sus labios con los míos para que ella deje de tener miedo. Y me sorprendí al notar como ella iba correspondiendo de la misma forma, haciendo que sintiera lo mismo que sentí cuando la bese por primera vez.

__Amor...__

Eso era lo único que sentía por ella desde el momento en que la vi en la calle dirigiéndose al liceo, no puede evitar desviar la mirada al darme cuenta de que me había descubierto... Desde ese día no hice más que intentar de ganarme su confianza, porque inconscientemente sabía que ella iba a ser mía y que iba a estar junto a mí por toda la eternidad...

Sonreí y mordí levemente su labio inferior antes de volver a acariciar sus labios. Ella sonrió también y comenzó a entre abrir su boca en busca de más sensaciones como esas.

Lo único que le iba a agradecer a la persona que me transformo era que gracias a él o ella pude darme el lujo de ser feliz junto a mi pequeña niña...

Me separe de Musa para poder depositar tiernos y amorosos besos en su mejilla para ir descendiendo hacia su cuello...

-Riven...- murmuro ella en un suspiro con su voz suave, parecía una niña cuando la usaba.

-¿Por qué te cuesta admitir que tienes miedo de ser transformada?- le pregunte mientras dejaba de besar su cuello.

Se sonrojó y cerró los ojos intentando de desaparecer para ocultar su vergüenza. Ante tal gesto no pude evitar sonreír y mirarla de forma tierna.

-Tal vez sea porque eres orgullosa…- le dije con una risita.

Abrió los ojos y me vio ofendida.

-Me ofendiste con ese comentario Riven…- me dijo con un ligero enojo en su voz- pero aun así no puedo enojarme contigo…- me termino diciendo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla derecha con el dorso de su mano izquierda.

Era demasiado agradable la sensación de su piel caliente sobre la mía helada... me encantaba esas vibraciones que hacían estremecer mi cuerpo.

Tome su mano y la guíe por mi pecho hasta dejarla colocada en donde se supone que debería estar latiendo mi corazón.

-Solo tu me haces sentir los latidos de este muerto corazón...- le dije mientras tomaba su cara roja por lo dicho con la mano que me quedaba libre acercándola para robarle un apasionado beso.

Correspondió en seguida al beso demandante que le di y eso me hizo sentir feliz...

Por primera vez en mi vida que encontraba a alguien que no le importaba mi naturaleza, que no le importaba si era un monstruo o no, que me quería siendo un vampiro... Ella me aceptaba a pesar de que era un riesgo estar con ella.

Me rodeo con sus brazos acercándome más a ella y ahí me di cuenta de que estaba recostado sobre ella, pero sin llegar a aplastarla.

Se separó de mí y empezó a respirar de manera agitada por el beso.

-¿Es por eso qué no quieres que Darcy o Jared se me acerquen?- me pregunto en voz baja.

-Si…- le respondí también en voz baja.

-¿Por qué no me quieres perder?- me pregunto.

Me quede paralizado ante su pregunta… No iba a dejar que la lastimen, ni ellos ni nadie… No me importaba a quien tenga que matar para que ella este bien y a salvo.

-Porque eres todo en mi vida… Porque eres la única que me ha dado una buena razón para seguir con esta vida eterna que me dieron…- le dije como respuesta antes de que empezara a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Sus ojos se iluminaron de tal forma que la hacían ver tan angelical, tierna e única, como si no creyera lo que le dije.

-¿En serio?- me pregunto.

Yo asentí con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, ella se sonrojo y me de volvió la sonrisa con algo de timidez.

Me incorpore y vi como su frágil corazón quería salir de su pecho al verme observándola, haciendo que la sangre corriera rápidamente por todo su cuerpo.

Mire el reloj y eran las una de la mañana... Debería hacer que duerma un rato.

-Tienes que dormir...- le dije.

Me acomode a su lado y le recosté su cabeza sobre mi pecho para que duerma en el, también para sentir como me eriza la piel su suave respiración.

Se durmió al minuto de que la acomode... La observe detenidamente.

Parecía una niña pequeña y desprotegida entre mis brazos... Bueno en realidad para mi era una niña, ya que técnicamente soy más grande que ella por un siglo, pero igual no deja de parecerlo.

Sonreí y la atraje más hacia mi, para sentir como su olor se impregnaba en mi ropa más y más.

-_¿Cómo es posible que tenga a este ángel a mi lado?_\- me pregunte internamente.

En realidad la pregunta tendría que ser: ¿cómo este ángel se llego a fijar en mi?... Esa sería la pregunta correcta, pero al final de todo la tengo a mi lado e iba a hacer todo lo posible para que eso durara para la eternidad.

A mitad de la noche la sentí removerse sobre mi y empezó a agitarse.

-Musa...- la llame para que se despertara.

-Riven...- dijo ella aún en sueño para luego soltar una lágrima silenciosa.

Me asusté en ese momento... ¿Por qué lloraba?.

-Musa...- la volví a llamar con la voz un poco alterada.

Ella soltó un fuerte grito que resonó en toda la casa... Menos mal que su madre había ido a cazar a otra ciudad sino estaría pensando que la estoy matando lentamente.

Abrió los ojos bruscamente y empezó a ver el lugar como si fuera algo desconocido.

-Una pesadilla... Que alivio...- murmuro casi inexistente.

-¿Qué soñaste?- le dije pegando mi boca a su hombro haciendo que se estremeciera.

Giro un poco la cabeza para verme a los ojos.

-No lo recuerdo...- me dijo con decepción.

-No importa... Si es importante lo vas a volver a recordar...- le dije.

Me sonrió y se volvió a acostar. La mire sin entender su comportamiento, pero lo deje pasar… Más tarde le preguntaría sobre lo que pasa…

Musa POV:

No le iba a contar sobre el sueño… ¡No podía decirle!

De igual modo no tenía una imagen clara sobre que había ocurrido en el cueño y lo poco que recordaba no se lo podía decir. No se podía enterar de que el sueño que tuve era de como me transformaba y me quemaba lentamente.

Cerré los ojos pero la imagen no desaparecía de mi cabeza y me daba miedo por más de que no lo admita… Tengo miedo y mucho…

-¿Qué soñaste?...- me pregunto Riven de nuevo.

-No lo sé…- le respondí sabiendo que era mentira.

Me acarició la cabeza y suspiro rendido... Él sabía que no le iba a decir hasta que se pasara el miedo en mi.

-El la mañana me cuentas...- me dijo serio.

Sabía que estaba nervioso al no saber porque me desperté de golpe...

-Claro...- le dije antes de caer en el sueño.

***Sueño***

''_-Tranquila... Voy a hacer esto rápidamente...- dijo una voz masculina en mi oído._

_Abrí los ojos para intentar reconocer el lugar pero no veía nada... ¿Acaso estaba oscura la habitación? O ¿Me habían vendado los ojos?..._

_Sentí que algo frío rosaba mi pierna haciendo que me estremezca de pies a cabeza._

_Oí una risita que me dio ternura y yo me reí también..._

_-Te ves tan vulnerable así...- me dijo él._

_No dije nada, solo deje que me transformara._

_Mordió mi muñeca derecha e inyecto veneno en ella, haciendo que se esparciera despacio por todo el cuerpo._

_Sentí que poco a poco me iba prendiendo fuego internamente, todo se volvía oscuro lentamente... Solo eso me hizo soltar un fuerte grito..._

_Soltó esa parte para acercarse a mi cuello para clavar sus colmillos en el._

_-Lo siento... Pero es para que no sufras tanto...- me dijo._

_A penas la pude escuchar._

_Se oía a lo lejos esa voz... pero el dolor y el ardor se sentían cada vez más intenso..._''

Desperté exaltada y asustada... ¡¿Por qué soñaba eso?!

Sentí la mano de alguien en mi espalda y me asuste más logrando que inconscientemente soltara un pequeño grito...

-No tendría que haberte contado lo que me paso...- dijo una voz masculina.

Suspire con alivio al darme cuenta de que era Riven quien me hablaba y no un desconocido...

-No importa...- le dije para que se tranquilice.

Sabía que estaba enojado, lo que no sabía si era conmigo o con él.

-Si importa...- me dijo serio.

-Déjalo... No vale la pena que sigas insistiendo porque no lo voy a decir...- le dije y luego me arrepentí.

Me tape la boca con ambas manos y cerré con fuerza los ojos. No se suponía que no le tendría que haber dicho siquiera que recordaba una pequeña parte del sueño...

-ooo-

Bueno :D espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo :D Beshoos!


	14. Chapter 14

Hola! Cómo están? Por fin termine las clases TuT Jeje, bueno, no quiero aburrirlos con mi vida así que voy a contestarles los reviews :3

Yeselin: Gracias por alentarme, al igual que todos. Esta también es mi pareja favorita y bueno… la idea de que Riven sea vampiro y Musa humana salió de leer "Crepúsculo". Saludos y espero verte seguido por aquí. Nos leemos!

Ahora que termine las clase espero poder actualizar seguido :D

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi. Y algunas ideas están sacadas de la Saga de Crepúsculo de Stephanie Mayer. Otras ideas son sacadas de cosas que dice Kouga099 en clase ;)

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

Musa POV:

¿Por qué no había podido controlar lo suficiente las palabras que salieron de mi boca?... Para peor se lo había dicho en el momento equivocado, porque mi inconsciente me gritaba con todas las fuerzas que él estaba o se iba a enojar demasiado conmigo por ocultarle las pesadillas...

-¿Qué?...- me pregunto.

-Nada...- le dije mientras me daba la vuelta para darle la espalda.

Mi mente era una tormenta de represiones internas hacia mi y principalmente hacia mi gran habilidad de decir las cosas en el momento más errado. Me dormí en seguida...

-o0o-

Me desperté y no sentí a nadie a mi lado... Tantee un poco con la mano y sentí una hoja de papel doblada.

La tome y leí lo que estaba escrito en ella:

''_Musa... Voy a salir de la ciudad unos días... Flora va a estar ahí cuando despiertes..._

_Te quiero..._

_Riven..._''

Mire la nota y suspire con resignación... Se había enojado y mucho...

Me pare y me dirigí a la puerta... Después de todo estaba sola en casa, mi madre se había ido a la casa de mi tía para pasar dos meces con ella. Escuche unos ruidos en la cocina. ¿Quién estaba en casa?

-¿Hola?- pregunte con un poco de temor.

-Aquí en la cocina...- dijo Flora con su voz tranquila de siempre.

Suspire con alivio al ver que era alguien conocido y sonreí... Por lo menos a ella le podría decir lo que soñé con tranquilidad y confianza de que no le va a decir a Riven... Solo esperaba que me suerte no empeorara, eso era lo único que realmente pedía.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina para estar junto a Flora..

-Buenos días... Tienes el desayuno pronto en la mesa...- me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Como me gustaría tener esa tranquilidad y alegría innata de ella... Pero como dicen: algunos nacen con estrellas y otros estrellados... Y yo estoy en el medio, ni nací con estrellas y tampoco nací estrellada. Básicamente soy una persona que puede o no tener suerte en la vida y justo anoche tuve mala suerte.

-Gracias...- me limite a decir con una sonrisa.

Comí en silencio pero de repente empecé a razonar el a dónde y el por qué se había ido Riven... Si fuera para hablar con Sam me lo hubiera dicho no... A menos de que se haya ido por otra cosa...

Me puse nerviosa al saber que esa podría ser una opción pero de todas maneras desee que fuese la primera y no la segunda la correcta.

-¿Estás bien?...- me pregunto Flora.

-¿Ah?... Si...- le dije tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

Me miro con ternura y suspiro con alivio, pero... ¿Alivio por qué? O más bien... ¿De qué?... Preferí no preguntar por miedo a lo que eso pueda significar, hay casos en los que prefería ser una ignorante total a estar enterada de cosas que no quiero saber, siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Sabes que me puedes contar...- me dijo ella.

-Es complicado...- le dije sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Juro no decirle a menos de que tu quieras...- me dijo como promesa.

-De acuerdo...- le dije en un suspiro.

Sabía que iba a cumplir con su promesa y eso era lo que me agradaba de ella.

Me miro a los ojos con compasión y paciencia, y por alguna razón me gusto y me agrado que me mirara así... Me hace sentir protegida ese aura que ella emite inconscientemente. La envidiaba de cierto modo.

-Creo que sería mejor conversar en la sala... ¿No te parece?- me propuso ella.

Asentí y me dirigí a la sala para poder conversar con ella. Nos sentamos en el sillón de tres para poder vernos la cara y para que yo pueda abrazarla en cualquier momento.

La mire con temor y vergüenza... Temor a lo que me pueda decir y vergüenza por lo que pueda llegar a decir.

-Riven... Me contó sobre su vida antes de ser transformado...- le dije.

-¿Se lo pediste o lo dijo porque si?- me pregunto.

La mire un poco confundida luego de que dijo eso. Me quede en silenció un minuto... Él me propuso contarme su historia de cierto modo, pero yo le pedí que me la contara.

-Él lo propuso, pero yo lo impulse.- le dije.

-Bien...-dijo ella.

Pensé que iba a responder otra cosa, pero su amabilidad y sus sentimientos son más grandes que cualquier cosa...

-Me asuste por lo que contó y empecé a tener pesadillas...- le dije de forma directa.

Después de todo ella no iba a decir nada y Riven no esta por aquí como para decirme algo. Eso lo tenía a favor... Pero tenía un presentimiento de que no tendría que decirle nada porque algo malo va a ocurrir...

-Era de esperarse... La historia de Riven es la más trágica de todas... Pero gracias a eso no deja que te lastimen...- dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero no pude diferenciar si era de nostalgia o de tristeza.

Deje que la duda vagara por mi mente esta vez. Después de todo, ¿acaso iba a cambiar algo si era una o la otra? Probablemente no.

-Me desperté de golpe dos veces por soñar con lo mismo..- le dije con la mirada baja.

-Oh... Entonces él sabe que soñaste...- me dijo con alegría.

-No...- le dije.

Sentí su mirada sobre mi y me puse aún más nerviosa. Sabía que ella quería saber el por qué pero no recordaba del todo el sueño.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste?- me pregunto con ternura.

-Porque...- no lo contuve más y empecé a llorar.

Me abrazó y acarició mi espalda para que me calmara, cosa que no resulto porque llore más fuerte. Tenía que descargarme de alguna manera y antes de gritarle cualquier cosa preferí llorar.

-Ya... No llores... Me dan ganas de acompañarte y no puedo por mi naturaleza...- me dijo triste.

Me tranquilicé un poco y la mire a los ojos, me trae paz verla.

-Porque sé que si le digo de que se tratan las pesadillas se va a enojar más y eso es lo que quiero evitar...- le dije.

-¿No es peor si se lo ocultas?.- me pregunto.

Era verdad de cierto modo.

-Si...- le dije.

-Cuéntame por favor de que se trataron las pesadillas...- me pidió Flora mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas.

Suspire... ¿Qué perdía si le contaba lo que recordaba?...Nada, total no tenía que preocuparme por Riven ya que no se encontraba cerca.

-No recuerdo mucho del sueño... solo que él me mordía varias veces en distintos lugares... Estaba con los ojos vendados y sentí me quemaba entera...- le dije.

Después de decirlo me sentí en paz conmigo misma... Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me pasaba y era agradable la sensación.

-Eso era lo que te costaba tanto decirme...- dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

-''_Ay no..._''- pensé.

Giramos la cabeza con temor las dos... Riven no mostraba emoción alguna a través de sus ojos, era obvio que había enojado y de alguna manera tenía razón para estarlo.

-Riven...- dije con dificultad.

Me miro serio y frío. Estaba realmente enojado y no lo culpaba, estaba en su derecho estar enojado conmigo.

-No le digas nada... F-fue mía la culpa de que me digiera... ¡SOY YO LA CULPABLE!. Si vas a enojarte con alguien, hazlo conmigo.- dijo Flora en mi defensa.

La mire sorprendida y con culpabilidad... ¿Por qué se echaba la culpa de algo que no hizo?

-Eso lo sé Flora... Escuche todo...- le dijo con la vista clavada en mi.

Me sorprendí y le de volví una mirada de confusión... ¿Cómo es que Flora no se dio cuenta?...

Riven POV:

¡¿Por qué pasaba esto?! ¡¿Por qué mierda me enteraba de esta forma?!... Odiaba que me mintieran y más si era Musa quien lo hacía... Y eso era lo que más me costaba creer.

Decepcionado era como me sentía... Decepcionado de ella por lo que me oculto... Aunque ella tenía sus razones para hacerlo no llegaba a entenderlas del todo.

-No le digas nada... Por favor...- me pidió Flora en un tono de voz que los humanos no escuchan.

Negué con un movimiento de cabeza mientras seguía con la vista fija en Musa... Me miraba con el miedo impregnado en los ojos y no la culpaba de sentirlo.

-Te puedes ir...- dije refiriéndome a Flora.

Ella miro a Musa y asintió mientras se retiraba de la casa dejándonos a los dos solos en la sala.

-¿Cómo es que no te sentí entrar?- me pregunto.

-No me respondes aún la pregunta que te hice...- le dije serio y frío.

Ella se paró y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta con intenciones de irse, cosa que yo no iba a aceptar. No si soy yo el que se debería ir, pero no me voy de esta casa hasta que ella me responda la única pregunta que le había hecho en todo el día.

Corrí a toda velocidad para trancar la puerta y quedarme contra ella.

-Déjame salir...- dijo ella haciéndome frente.

Negué y empecé a caminar hacia ella haciendo que retrocediera con mucho miedo... El cual lentamente se iba convirtiendo en pánico.

-Me debes una explicación antes...- le dije cuando su espalda toco la pared.

Bajo la mirada y soltó una lágrima. No me sorprendió que empezara a llorar, tenía miedo de lo que le pueda decir y/o hacer... Pero no era capaz de irme y dejarla sola si me dice... No era capaz ni lo iba a hacer.

-Tenía miedo de la reacción que tuvieras...- me dijo ella con la mirada baja.

-¿Crees que ocultándome las cosa solucionarías algo?- le pregunte conteniendo las ganas de gritarle para descargar la ira y el dolor que llevaba dentro.

**N**egó con un movimiento rápido de cabeza y se secó la otra lágrima que se le escapo.

-No... Pero tenía miedo de que me fueras a decir algo porque me contaste sobre tu transformación...- me dijo como respuesta.

-Sigo sin comprender- dije perdiendo la paciencia.

Levanto la vista lentamente con la mandíbula tensa y con los ojos vidriosos... Se estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar, gritar y decirme todo lo que quisiera con tal de desahogarse.

-¿No comprendes el hecho de que lo hice para que no te echaras la culpa?... ¡¿No comprendes que no te dije porque sé que vas a hacer como que todo está bien cuando en realidad tengo miedo de lo que puedas llegar a hacer el día que me transformes?!- me grito soltando las lágrimas contenidas.

Me quede sin palabras cuando oí eso... ¿Aun pensaba que la iba a matar en vez de transformarla?, ¿aun creía en lo dicho por mis hermanas?... Sentí una punzada donde debía de estar latiendo mi corazón, pero seguí con el semblante serio… Eso había sido un golpe bajo y directo.

-No soy capaz de hacerte daño… Y si me hubiera echado la culpa por contarte algo que debía mantener enterrado en mi memoria…- le dije.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- me pregunto con una sonrisa triste.

-Porque quería que entraras en razón- le dije de modo inconsciente-. Porque quiero que te des cuenta de el por qué quiero transformarte…- le dije para terminar.

Me vio sin comprender lo que decía, pero sus ojos reflejaban dolor y su inconsciencia sobre las consecuencias en un futuro por esto que estaba pasando entre nosotros en estos instantes.

-¿Por qué quieres transformarme?... Porque a decir verdad yo no lo sé.- me dijo ella con la voz alterada.

Eso me molesto, pero intente de pasarlo por alto. Tenía que mantener la calma o de lo contrario, terminaría con nuestra relación para siempre.

Puse mi mano en su mejilla y la corrió casi en seguida. Eso me destrozó por completo y estaba seguro de que a ella también le había dolido alejar mi mano.

-La razón es...- no complete la frase.

¿Cómo le explicaba que era lo más importante en mi vida y que sin ella me moriría de modo que ella entienda? Eso sin contar que era para evitar que la sigan maltratando esos malditos de Jared y las Trix...

-Es para protegerte...- le dije de forma directa.

Me miro y negó con la cabeza.

-No te creo.- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué no crees?... Es por lo que te dijo Stella, ¿no?- le pregunte alzando la voz.

-¡Si fuera por eso ni siquiera dejaría que te acercaras!-me grito enojada.

Ahora si... Adiós a la paciencia que tenía en hasta el momento...

-¡Si tu me estas ocultando las cosas últimamente!, ¡Yo ya espero cualquier cosa!- le grite muy enojado.

Me vio ofendida y enojada... Tomo su mano izquierda y se saco el anillo, tomó mi mano y lo puso en ella.

-Si eso es lo que piensas... Vete y no te vuelvas a acercar a mi nunca más en tu vida...- me dijo de forma directa mientras señalaba la puerta.

Cerré la mano en la que tenía el anillo, SU anillo... No quería que esto sucediera. Esto era lo que estaba tratando de evitar pero dadas las circunstancias, había sido inevitable.

-Musa...- dije en un susurro con arrepentimiento.

No quería que ella me dejara... No soportaría estar sin ella, pero tampoco soportaría que me mintiera y me ocultara cosas.

-Vete... Ahora.- dijo definitivamente.

-De acuerdo... Si eso es lo que quieres...- le dije.

Me aleje de ella a paso lento, destrabé la puerta y salí por ella dejándola sola en la casa a Musa.

Musa POV:

Caí de rodillas al piso cuando Riven cerro la puerta.

Toque mi mano izquierda, más precisamente el dedo anular donde ya no estaba el anillo que él me había dado.

¿Por qué le había gritado todo eso?... Sentí una punzada al corazón al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho...

Sentí que me quemaba por dentro... de tanto dolor que tengo en mi pecho... Si, esto no es nada como si de verdad estuviera quemándome, no me quiero imaginar si llegaría ser transformada...

Sé que es demasiado tarde para darme cuanta de mi error...

-¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué?!- me pregunte una y otra vez.

Empecé a llorar sin intentar de contenerlo... Necesitaba tenerlo a mi lado y siempre lo iba a hacer...

Sentí la puerta abrirse y levante la vista con la esperanza de que fuera él, pero no... Era Sam... De igual manera me sentí aliviada al ver que estaba ella cerca.

-Hola... ¿Qué te sucede?- me pregunto al ver el estado en el que me encontraba.

Las lágrimas cayeron cada vez más rápido de mis ojos y Sam se asusto.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto angustiada.

Negué con un movimiento leve de cabeza...

Se me acerco y me abrazo con fuerza. Me tomo entre sus brazos para que me levantara del suelo.

Llore libremente en su pecho... Me sentía protegida en ese lugar...

-Dime... Por favor...- me dijo ella al oído.

-Te... Termine con... Riven...- dije entrecortado por el llanto.

Suspiro y me abrazó con más fuerza. Casi no podía respirar, en parte por el llanto y en parte por la fuerza que ella estaba ejerciendo en el abrazo para mantenerme de pie, ya que era imposible que pudiera hacerlo yo misma.

-¿Por qué terminaron?- me pregunto ella al oído.

-Empezamos a discutir... Me saqué el anillo de compromiso que él me había entregado y le grite que se vaya y que no volviera a acercarse a mí nunca más en su vida...- le respondí con la voz rota.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y seco las lágrimas que estaba derramando mientras me sonreía con tristeza.

Le devolví la sonrisa y termine de secar mis lágrimas con la manga de mi buzo.

Era extraño que Sam no estuviera diciendo que estaba feliz de que terminara con Riven, pero era mi amiga y siempre iba a decir cosas que me animaran de un modo u otro.

-Gracias...- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Para algo están las amigas...- me respondió.

Riven POV:

Me sentía como un idiota por no haberme quedado con ella... Pero preferí hacerle caso... No quería empeorar las cosas entre ella y yo. Digo, si es que se podía empeorar la situación.

Mire el anillo que sostenía en mi mano de nuevo y pensé en todo lo que nos gritamos... No podía creer en lo estúpido que había sido...

Sabía que si iba ahora Samanta me comía vivo, pero sentía el impulso a arriesgarme a todo con tal de estar a su lado...

-De todas las estupideces que pude haber hecho, esta fue la peor...- me dije a mi mismo.

Odiaba saber que era mi culpa, pero lo que más odiaba era saber que podría haber evitado todo lo que paso... Si tan solo no le hubiese preguntado...

Mire hacia atrás para ver a Tecna parada esperando una respuesta de lo ocurrido.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- me pregunto directamente.

-...- no respondí.

-¿Sabes que si te acercas a casa Stella y Layla te van a comer vivo?- me dijo acercándose.

-Me imagine que iban a matarme...- le dije cuando se sentó a mi lado.

Me miro y suspiro con resignación.

-Creo que nada a venido a tu favor últimamente...- me dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunte desconcertado.

-Me refiero a que nada de lo que te ha pasado a sido bueno... Empezando por las peleas con Jared y Darcy... Siguiendo con el ataque de Jared a Musa... Y por último esto...- dijo tomando el anillo de mi mano y mostrándomelo.

Desvié la mirada intentando de no recordar ninguno de los momentos que ella menciono.

-Sabes que haría todo por protegerla a ella y a ustedes...- le respondí.

-Yo lo sé... Pero el resto no piensa igual... Todos los demás piensan que solo lo haces por felicidad propia y que no piensas en el daño que le haces al resto...- me dijo Tecna.

-Ya sabía todo eso...- le dije.

-Todos estamos mal por lo sucedido... En especial Stella...- me dijo ella con voz suave pero triste.

-¿Por qué Stella?- le pregunte confundido.

No contestó... Y me molesto que no lo hiciera...

-Porque ella realmente quería verte feliz, igual que todos, por una vez en la vida. Además de que quería ver a Musa vestida de novia...- me dijo.

No respondí intentando de que el dolor desapareciera... Por más de que sabía que era imposible... Sabía que era imposible borrar todos esos momentos de mi vida... Y más sabiendo que habían ocurrido por errores míos.

-Intenta de no mencionarlos... Por favor...- le pedí.

-Claro... ¿Aún te sigues echando la culpa de todo lo que pasó?- me pregunto.

-Si...- le respondí directamente.

Nunca me iba a perdonar el hecho de haber dejado que Jared la haya dañado física y psicológicamente o el hecho de haberme quedado quieto cuando Jared y Darcy aparecieron en su casa y se la llevaron... Era culpa mía lo que ella tenía que pasar...

-Sabes que nada de lo que está ocurriendo es culpa tuya... Intentaste de evitarlo todo lo que pudiste, pero todo llega en la vida.- dijo antes de entregarme el anillo.

-No tendría que haberme acercado a ella nunca...- le dije.

-¿Quien te asegura de que no estaría sufriendo más?... ¿Quien te asegura de que Jared o Darcy no la hubieran matado?... Piensa un poco Riven, lo eres todo para ella...- me dijo Tecna.

Negué con un movimiento rápido de cabeza y me acosté de espaldas sobre el pasto...

Sabía que ella siempre iba a poner a la madre y a Samanta sobre todo... Incluso sobre mi.

-Ella siempre va a preferir a la madre y a Samanta antes que a mi...- le dije.

-Eso es lo que tu crees... Ella solo quiere que tu estés feliz y tranquilo...- me dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

La mire fijamente y suspire... ¿Feliz?... Solo si estoy a su lado... ¿Tranquilo?... Nunca mientras hayan amenazas cerca de ella.

-Flora les contó la pesadilla de Musa, ¿o me equivoco?- le pregunte.

-No te equivocas... Ella tiene razón para tener miedo luego de escuchar tu historia, pero creo que tendrías que haber esperado...- me dijo Tecna mientras clavaba la mirada en el lago.

-Sé que tendría que haber esperado, pero... ¿Quienes se creen ustedes para decirle todo eso a ella?- la contraataque.

-Stella dijo que era mejor decirle antes de que sucediera algo peor...- me contesto ella con tranquilidad.

¿Algo peor?... ¿Qué cosa peor pudo haber sucedido en vez de esto?... No era capaz de matarla o de ocultarla del mundo... No sería capaz de hacerlo...

Ella no me dice nada, mas solo bajó la mirada, ya con eso es suficiente para mi. Me pare y me fui de vista de ella... Lo que precisaba era estar solo...

-¡¿A dónde vas?!- me pregunto gritando ya que estaba lejos de ella.

No le respondí... Lo único que me faltaba era que mi hermana se comportara como una madre.

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, esta vez iba a alejarme lo más que pueda de todo... Eso era lo que quería desde un principio, pero debido a la presciencia de mi hermana no lo había podido.

Más dentro del bosque vi unos trozos de cuerda con sangre seca y me acerque a ver por curiosidad, pero en cuanto me acercaba empecé a reconocer el débil olor que la sangre desprendía... Ese olor era de la sangre de Musa... Me acerque, tome el pedazo de cuerda y un trozo de tela que estaba tirado allí con algo de sangre, los observe con detenimiento hasta que recordé la vez que había aparecido Jared y Darcy en su casa llevándosela de mi lado...

Cerré los ojos al recordar con rabia la cara de Jared al tenerla entre sus brazos dejándola sin respirar casi... Cerré fuertemente la mano en donde estaba el trozo de tela y de cuerda, la rabia me estaba consumiendo... ¿Qué tan estúpido podría llegar a ser antes de que le pase algo peor?... ¿Antes de que la maten por estar a mi lado?...

Solté lo que quedaba de cuerda y de tela. Ya no podía volver a atrás y evitar esto que estaba sucediendo en este momento... Lo único que pedía era que Samanta sea capaz de evitar que Jared y las Trix se acerquen a ella, que sea capaz de ocultarla de ellos...

Suspire... Por lo menos sabía que Samanta la iba a proteger mejor que yo... Además de que tenía el apoyo de toda su manada, en cambio yo no tenía todo el apoyo de mi familia... Menos después de lo ocurrido con Musa...

-Creo que tiene razón Tecna... Nada de lo que ha pasado desde que conocí a mi Musa ha sido bueno...- me dije a mi mismo en un murmullo inaudible para el resto de los seres vivos a mi alrededor.

Nunca en toda mi existencia me arrepentiría de haberme acercado a ella y de haberla hecho sonreír más de un millón de veces... Porque ella era, es y sera por siempre la razón de mi existencia inmortal.

Volví a la realidad al sentir como la fina lluvia empezaba a mojarme lentamente... Genial... El día se pone de acuerdo a mis emociones...

Seguí caminando intentando no pensar en nada que me haga ir hasta la casa de Musa para saber si estaba sana y salva...

Tenía que controlar este impulso de protección que me estaba alarmando poco a poco... Me estaba poniendo nervioso el no saber como se encontraba... Solo esperaba que Samanta siguiera con ella.

Musa POV:

Después de haberme calmado un poco, me recosté en la cama para poder pensar en lo que le había dicho a Riven antes de que le gritara que se fuera de mi vida...

Me sorprendió el hecho de que me haya hecho caso... Por lo general Riven hacía lo contrarió a lo que le decía...

-''_Esta vez si que metí la pata hasta el fondo..._''- pensé al cerrar los ojos para alejarme de todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

Sentía como se iba formando un agujero en mi corazón al no saber donde estaba o como estaba... Yo sabía que él no sería capaz de hacer ninguna locura, o eso quería creer...

Quería convencerme a mi misma de que no se lastimaría por algo que no era su culpa... Pero cada vez me angustiaba más por no saberlo... No sabía si se había ido de la ciudad o se había quedado en ella...

A decir verdad no sabía como se podían lastimar o matar a los vampiros... Eso Riven nunca me lo había dicho y/o mencionado.

Sentí unos golpes en la puerta principal... Sabía que Sam no era porque se había tenido que ir por una emergencia que ocurrió en grupo de ella, también sabía que Riven no era porque iba a cumplir su promesa de alejarse de mi...

Baje a abrir la puerta para ver quién era... No podía ser irrespetuosa con el mundo.

Abrí y me lleve la sorpresa de que era mi hermano quien estaba detrás con con expresión preocupada...

-Hola...- lo salude cuando me hice a un lado para que pasara.

Pasó y se quedó viéndome fijamente... Preocupado, pero a la vez serio...

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte.

-¿Te hizo daño?- me pregunto él.

-¿Qué?...- le pregunte desconcertada.

-Riven... ¿Te hizo algún daño?- me pregunto de nuevo mientras me observaba con detenimiento.

Suspire... Él no me había hecho nada, sin embargo yo lo había lastimado a él al alejarlo de mi...

Mire a Helia y me aleje un poco... No es que no quisiera que mi hermano supiera, es que no quería que se armara una guerra entre ellos por culpa mía.

-No...- le dije en un murmullo.

Se acercó y me abrazo de tal forma que mi cabeza estuviera oculta en su pecho... ¿Flora les habría contado todo?... Solo esperaba que no les haya contado el sueño...

Me acarició el cabello y besó mi cabeza de forma que me hizo recordar a mi mamá cuando era pequeña.

-¿Qué sucedió después de que Flora se fue?- me pregunto.

-Nada importante... Discutimos... Nos gritamos...- comencé a decir angustiada-. Me quite el anillo de compromiso y se lo di mientras le decía que se fuera y que no volviera a acercarse a mi nunca más en su vida...- termine mientras me soltaba a llorar de nuevo.

-Shh... Tranquila... No me gusta verte así...- me dijo con la voz un poco alterada.

Trate de tranquilizarme, pero solo lograba lo contrarió... ¿Por qué rayos tenía que haberle gritado todo eso?¿Por qué no me pude guardar todo ese enojo momentáneo?

-No sé qué hacer.- le dije.

Me abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y me tomo entre sus brazos para luego depositarme sobre el sillón de tres plazas.

Helia se sentó en el suelo a mi lado.

-¿Qué no sabes qué hacer?...- me pregunto sin comprender.

-No sé qué hacer... Porque no sé si ir y buscarlo a Riven para arreglar todo o quedarme aquí y ahogarme con tanto arrepentimiento de tengo dentro de mí...- le dije.

-Lo mejor sería que esperaras un tiempo... Quizás 2 semanas... Para ver si se calmó todo- me dijo él.

-¿Qué pasa si se hace daño?...- le pregunte.

Estaba esa posibilidad, pero me quería convencer de que con todos los años que había vivido había aprendido que la vida sigue a pesar de sufrir.

-Sé que no es capaz de hacer alguna locura con el fin de matarse.- me respondió acariciando mi mejilla húmeda por las lágrimas anteriormente derramadas.

-No sé... Creo que tienes razón, después de todo... Tu lo conoces mejor que yo...- le dije con una sonrisa suave.

-Él es bastante cerrado con las personas... No le cuenta a todo el mundo lo que le pasa... Solo contigo es abierto, en cambio conmigo es un poco abierto...- me dijo Helia levantando levemente sus hombros.

Lo mire sin comprender del todo lo que decía... ¿No se suponía que convivió muchos más años con ellos que conmigo?...

-No comprendo lo que dices.- le dije.

-Riven siempre calló todo... Si no es porque lo presionamos para que nos digiera como lo transformaron, ni enterados estábamos de todo lo que le había pasado...- me dijo como explicación.

Cerré los ojos intentando no recordar cada palabra que él había mencionado cuando me contó sobre su transformación...

Me gustaría que él no hubiera sufrido tanto... Que hubiera tenido una vida más o menos ''normal'' como la tenía yo hasta el momento...

-¿Flora les contó todo?...- le pregunte esperanzada de que no les haya contado el sueño que había tenido.

-No exactamente... Le faltó decirnos lo que soñaste... Ella solo dijo que habías tenido un sueño, pero que no te lo acordabas.- me dijo mirándome tranquilamente.

Le devolví la mirada mientras una sonrisa se formaba inconscientemente en mi rostro... ¿Por qué lograban sacarme una sonrisa en el momento más duro?

-Me gustaría saber cómo sería Riven si no estuviera aquí...- dije después de un rato en silencio.

-Sería cerrado y seguiría ocultando sus emociones...- me respondió Helia.

-¿Sería malo que me fuera de la ciudad?- le pregunte.

Siempre había tenido es pregunta en mente, pero nunca me había animado a cuestionarlo. Bueno en verdad nunca había sentido tanta curiosidad como la que sentía en esos momentos.

-Si... Y no solo por Riven, sino por todos nosotros que te apreciamos y te queremos como parte de la familia...- me respondió él automáticamente y sin dudarlo.

Eso me hizo sonreír aún más porque sabía que nunca me iban a abandonar, que nunca me iban a juzgar por ser humana y sobre todo que me iban a intentar protegerme por más difícil que se ponga la situación.

-¿Tanto me quieren ustedes?- le pregunte.

-Te queremos más de lo que pensábamos posible...Tu nos has cambiado la vida sin que supiéramos... A pesar de todas las luchas internas que hubieron te aceptamos tal como eres.- me dijo él con una sonrisa.

Lo mire sorprendida... ¿Se habían peleado entre ellos por mi culpa?...

-¿Qué problemas?- le pregunte.

-Riven desde un principio quiere transformarte en uno de nosotros... Tiene miedo a perderte por una estupidez que comete... Y no lo culpo, yo también quise que te transforme desde el inicio para que nada, ni siquiera el tiempo, me separe de mi hermana... No quiero volver a estar lejos de ti.- me dijo.

Quise llorar en el momento en que me dijo eso. Yo tampoco quería estar separada de mi hermano y mucho menos de Riven... Pero el destino se las empeño para que me separe de lo que más quiero en la vida por una discusión estúpida que podría haber evitado si hubiera sido sincera con él y no le hubiera ocultado ese sueño.

-Me tengo que ir... Pero te aseguro que en la noche si puedo vengo...- me dijo mientras se paraba del suelo.

-No es obligación que lo hagas...- le dije cuando estaba parado al lado de la puerta.

-Lo haré porque quiero.- dijo como respuesta antes de irse.

Me quedé en silencio pensando en todo lo que habíamos dicho... Realmente era un hermano y buen amigo Helia.

Riven POV:

Estaba por la plaza de la ciudad cuando pude divisar a Samanta... Genial... Este día iba de mal en peor.

Se ve que me reconoció porque empezó a caminar hacia mi.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte una vez que se había acercado.

-Nada en especial...- me respondió con indiferencia y enfado en la voz.

Estaba enojada y no la culpaba... ¿Quién no querría matarme luego de lo que le hice a Musa?...

-Entonces, ¿me puedes hacer el favor de alejarte y dejarme solo?- le pregunte un poco irritado por el olor a perro mojado que largaba ella de forma inconsciente.

-No hasta que me expliques que paso anoche con Musa para que ella terminara contigo...- me dijo de forma clara y directa.

Fruncí el ceño en forma de enojo cuando dijo eso... ¿Ahora íbamos a romper el pacto que hicimos de protegerla sobre todo?

-¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?- le pregunte para ver hasta qué punto podía llegar a aguantar ella sin intentar agredirme físicamente.

-No creo que influya demasiado... Total, ya paso lo que el destino tenía preparado.- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-Si, eso creo... Ella te contó todo lo que paso, ¿cierto?- le pregunte.

-Si... A decir verdad creo que esta vez fue ella la que cometió el error mayor...- dijo mientras caminaba y se sentaba en una banca que estaba cerca del lugar en donde nos encontrábamos parados.

La seguí y me senté a su lado.

Musa solo cometió un error y fue el mentirme... En cambio yo cometí el error de empezar a luchar con ella por algo que no tenía sentido alguno.

-¿Crees que ella al haberme ocultado la verdad cometió el mayor error de todos?- le pregunte con sorpresa.

-Si... No importa cuánto se hayan gritado... Lo que importa es quien inicio todo eso y en este caso fue Musa al ocultarte la verdad y "mentirte'' sobre el hecho de que no se acordaba.- me respondió de forma coherente Samanta.

-¿Te explico por qué no me lo dijo desde un inicio?..- le pregunte con la esperanza de que me respondiera con palabras coherentes lo que le había cruzado por la mente en aquel momento.

Se quedó callada y desvió la mirada hacia un punto muerto del paisaje que nos rodeaba.

-No entendí del todo a lo que se refirió con esta frase: ''No quiero que sienta más dolor de lo que ya siente...''- dijo ella cuando volvió a mirarme fijamente.

La mire con frialdad... ''No quiero que sienta más dolor de lo que ya siente''... No sentía dolor, sino miedo... Miedo a que me vuelvan a arrebatar lo que más quiero en el mundo...

-Me tengo que ir... Cuando lo entiendas, me lo haces saber... ¿Vale?- me dijo mientras se paraba y empezaba a caminar.

-Vale...- dije en un murmullo inaudible para el resto de las personas.

Me pare y comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo... Creo que esta noche voy a divagar por la ciudad.

-ooo-

Bueno... Eso es todo por el momento...

Por alguna extraña razón siento que me van a matar después de leer este capítulo... Digo, aunque muchos ya hayan leído el original, creo que se van a enojar conmigo de igual forma…

Como sea... ¡Espero ansiosa sus reviews!

Besos!


	15. Chapter 15

Hola! Cómo han estado? No pude actualizar antes porque se me rompió la compu y ta…

Quiero contestar reviews:

Luky01: Me alegra que hayas vuelto :D Creo que todos queremos un hermano como Helia, o al menos eso quiero yo también, así que no lo puedes comer XD En cuanto a Riven… creo que no puede esperar tanto tiempo :D Jeje, broma… Espero verte pronto Bye!

Yeselin: Sabes… La pelea que tuvieron Musa y Riven tiene un trasfondo que por el momento no voy a tocar… Más adelante entenderás por qué Mua le devolvió el anillo a Riven Gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos pronto! Bye!

Un saludo a todas las lectora.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi. Y algunas ideas están sacadas de la Saga de Crepúsculo de Stephanie Mayer. Otras ideas son sacadas de cosas que dice Kouga099 en clase ;)

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

Riven POV:

Me apoyé en la pared de un callejón entre dos edificios abandonados en un intento de protegerme de la lluvia. De verdad creía en que no podía pasar nada más que pudiese empeorar mi día. Realmente quería creerlo.

-"_¡Este debe de ser el peor día de mi vida!_"- pensé.

Lo único que me faltaba era que Helia o alguno de mis hermanos aparezca y me haga un cuestionario de el por qué había peleado con Musa.

Sentí la presencia de alguien, pero no supe quién era por la mezcla de olores que había en el ambiente o le porque se acercaba a este callejón.

-Hasta que te encuentro- dijo una voz masculina.

Creo que este día está en mi contra... Lo único que me había traído eran problemas y sermones de todo el mundo. Acababa de comprobar que el pésimo día de una persona se podía convertir rápidamente en el peor día de la misma.

Se acercó a pesar de la lluvia, no sabía con qué intención venía... Así que me puse a la defensiva. No pretendía luchar con él, lo consideraba un hermano y mi mejor amigo pero dada la situación estaba preparado para todo lo que pueda ocurrir en este instante.

-Tranquilo... No vengo a atacarte ni nada por el estilo... Sólo vine a aclarar dudas.- dijo una vez que se había colocado delante de mí.

-Dime...- le contesté.

Me arriesgue a que me preguntara cualquier cosa. Ya nada podría sorprender y/o molestarme. Digo, después del interrogatorio de Tecna, estaba dispuesto a contestar cualquier tipo de pregunta.

Me miro serio, pero comprensivo... Era extraña su mirada, pero me dejaba algo claro, ya había hablado con Musa. Y eso no me agradó mucho que digamos.

-¿Por qué no detuviste está locura?- me pregunto después de un rato en silencio.

-La intente de detener pero ella es insistente... Nos hubiera ahorrado todo esto si tan solo me lo hubiera dicho desde un inicio lo poco que recordaba del sueño.- le respondí de la manera más directa.

Deje de estar a la defensiva cuando él soltó un suspiro, el cual, parecía de cansancio y resignación. Pero no entendía a que venía ese suspiro.

-Deberías de ir a hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas...- me dijo como consejo.

-Ella me dijo que no me vuelva a acercar a ella nunca más en mi vida... Y pienso cumplir esa norma.- le dije.

Negó con un movimiento leve de cabeza dándome a entender que debía ignorar esa regla.

-Rompe la regla y ve a arreglar esto... No quiero ver ni enterarme que mi hermana derramo una lágrima, ¿entendido?- me dijo de forma directa.

Asentí y comencé a caminar en dirección a la casa de ella con las manos en los bolsillos agarrando fuertemente el anillo de compromiso que le pertenecía a ella. Me iba a encargar de que ese anillo vuelva a su mano para coronar su dedo anular de su mano izquierda de forma única.

Ya me encontraba corriendo por más de que sabía que tenía que ir lento, pero me costaba una fuerza inmensa controlar el impulso que corría por mis venas vacías de querer verla.

No solo tenía que controlar el impulso sino que también debía de tener cuidado de que no haya nadie con ella... Tenía que evitar más peleas o enfrentamientos de algún modo que pueda perjudicar mi relación con ella.

Estando muy cerca de la casa pude darme cuenta de que estaba sola y durmiendo tranquilamente... eso me aliviaba enormemente por 2 razones: 1) No había ninguna persona que la esté lastimando y/o oculta para hacerlo... 2) Podía hablar con ella claramente y resolver todas las diferencias que tenemos lo antes posible.

Llegue a la casa y entre sigilosamente por la puerta delantera para llevarme la sorpresa de que se encontraba profundamente dormida en el sillón de tres plazas sin abrigo alguno.

Me acerque y le acaricie la cabeza con dulzura mientras la observaba dormir... Sería mejor que la llevara a su habitación y la acostara para evitar que se enferme o algo.

La tome en brazos delicadamente para evitar que se diera cuenta de mi presencia de forma brusca... iba a esperar a que se despertara para hablar con ella...

Musa POV:

Desperté al sentir la puerta de habitación cerrarse. Me asuste al darme cuenta de que me encontraba en ella y no en la sala acostada en el sillón como estaba antes de dormirme.

Me pare y empecé a caminar en dirección a la puerta cuando de repente se abrió de golpe logrando que soltara un grito por la impresión, era una figura masculina la que se encontraba parada en la puerta, pero no sabía quién era ya que no había ninguna luz prendida.

-Por fin despiertas...- dijo esa persona.

Me sorprendí al reconocer la voz. No podía ser que estuviera aquí después de todo lo que nos gritamos y dijimos... Así que me atreví a preguntar con algo de temor pero segura.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte de forma directa.

No podía negar el hecho de que me ponía feliz saber que estaba aquí pero tampoco quería crearme ilusiones en caso de que haya venido a buscar alguna cosa que le perteneciera. Debía evitar a toda costa esperanzarme después de todo lo sucedido.

-Quiero hablar contigo...- dijo él con voz seria y firme.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte de forma inconsciente.

Quería saber por qué pero a la vez no me importaba... Quería arreglar todo el problema que había entre nosotros pero no sabía qué hacer para demostrarle lo arrepentida que estaba de haber terminado con él.

-Porque no puedo estar lejos de ti sabiendo que estas triste...- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

Me quede quieta en el lugar donde me encontraba mientras bajaba la mirada y sonreía de mantera tierna internamente ante las palabras dichas por Riven... Era extraño ver que él asumiera de aquel modo como se sentía. Pero lo más extraño era que lo digiera de frente y no por medio de sus hermanos.

-Sé que te debo una disculpa por reaccionar de ese modo...- comenzó diciendo una vez que estuvo parado cerca de mi- Sé que debía esperar para contarte la historia de mi pasado, sé que tendría que haber sido paciente y haber respetado tu decisión cuando me dijiste que no me ibas a decir de que se trataban tus pesadillas... Lo siento...- dijo mientras caía de rodillas frente a mí.

Le acaricie el cabello ya que tenía la cabeza gacha, de modo que me impedía acariciarle la mejilla.

Se notaba por su tono de voz que estaba arrepentido y me hubiera gustado responderle pero mi cerebro no enviaba ordenes de emitir sonido...

-Lo siento... Por favor... Dame una segunda oportunidad... No quiero perderte... No podría seguir viviendo sin ti, Musa...- dijo con la voz quebrada.

Parecía que quería llorar, pero su naturaleza no le permitía hacerlo... Así que lo hice por él... no podía contenerme y comencé a llorar de forma silenciosa, pero Riven se dio cuanta en seguida de que derramaba lágrimas ya que levanto la vista de forma inmediata del suelo para verme derramarlas sin intentar detenerlas. Solté un pequeño gemido cuando me abrazó por la cintura aun estando arrodillado para ocultar su mirada en mi estómago, casi rozando mi pecho.

-Te... Te perdono...- le dije.

Levantó la vista para clavarla en la mía. No era normal que alguien con su actitud actué de esa forma, por lo menos no delante de personas...

Controle mi llanto para poder hablar.

-Soy yo la que debo pedirte disculpas a ti igual... No debía ocultarte las cosas... No tendría que haberte gritado de la forma en que lo hice... Y no tendría que haberte dicho que te alejaras de mi... ¡Lo eres todo para mi!... Sé que esta en tu derecho creerme o no... Pero es la verdad...- le dije con la sonrisa más tierna que pude hacer en ese momento.

Se paró y me acurruco en su pecho... En ese instante me sentí completa...

-¿Quieres volver a ser mi novia?...- me pregunto mientras me mostraba el anillo.

Asentí incapaz de emitir sonido. Tomó mi mano izquierda para colocar el anillo en el dedo correspondiente y me jalo suavemente de la muñeca para besarme de forma tierna pero a la vez demandante...

Me estaba demostrando a través del beso todo lo que no podía expresar en palabras... Y eso me encantaba.

Se separó y me tomo en brazos para colocarme de nuevo en la cama... Pensé que iba a hacerme suya pero solo me coloco en ella para echarse a mi lado para que duerma un poco ya que había tenido un choque de emociones muy fuertes en menos de media hora...

-No voy a hacer nada referido al tema... Ya vamos a tener tiempo para eso.- dijo con picardía mientras dejaba un beso en mi frente.

Me sonroje al recordar a que se refería a la noche de bodas y me sonroje más al caer en la cuenta de que esa noche iba a ser única en mi vida, ya que me iba a entregar en cuerpo y alma a la persona que más quiero en el mundo. No debía de olvidar de que me iba a hacer disfrutar (o eso quiero creer) en esa noche a más no poder...

Caí dormida en sus brazos pensando en esa noche... Pero a la vez rezando no soñar nada referido al tema... No quería que me viera como una pervertida...

Riven POV:

La vi dormir tranquilamente con las mejillas apenas rojas... Cerré los ojos y la abracé un poco más fuerte para poder sentir su respiración contra mi piel.

Sentí el sonido de un rayo chocando contra el suelo... Era débil el sonido así que supuse que fue en el bosque y no en la ciudad donde corren riesgo las personas.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Vi sus mejillas encendidas, soltó un pequeño gemido y se restregó contra mi pierna... Era la primera vez que la veía reaccionar de esa manera, pero sabía por qué tenía esa reacción y no pude evitar sonreír con ternura y picardía.

-"_No es tan inocente después de todo..._"- pensé y solté una pequeña risa al momento que ella soltaba otro gemido... Pero este era mucho más alto el anterior y se comenzó a restregar contra mi de forma continua.

Soltó un último gemido luego de haber dicho mi nombre en un grito.

Se tranquilizó después de un rato y siguió durmiendo...

Más tarde le preguntaría al respecto.

En ese instante despertó.

Musa POV:

Desperté después de haber tenido un sueño húmedo... Lo peor de todo era de que estaba más que consciente de que Riven se había dado cuenta de ello quiera o no...

Sentí una caricia en mi espalda logrando que me estremezca.

-Eres un poco pervertida...- me dijo en voz baja pero con un poco de excitación.

Solté una risita nerviosa y avergonzada... ¿Por qué siempre tenía que soñar con cosas que no quiero?...

Levante la mirada para ver como sonreía con perversidad mientras me de volvía la mirada de la misma manera. ¿Tan notorio había sido que tuve un sueño húmedo?...

Sentí algo líquido entre mis piernas que respondió la pregunta nunca formulada... Me había corrido sobre su pierna estando en mi sueño aún.

-Siento haber tenido ese sueño...- le dije sinceramente.

-Es normal en los humanos tenerlos...- dijo de forma tranquilizante pero a la vez burlón.

Desvíe la mirada hacia su pecho e intente que mi mente dejara de crear escenas subidas de tono entre Riven y yo en nuestra ''Luna de Miel''... Era extraño pero sentía unas ganas inmensas de comenzar a mover mis caderas para crear un roce entre su pierna y mi intimidad...

Sentí como su mano bajo por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi muslo para después volver a subir una y otra vez logrando que me calmara un poco...

-Debes aprender a dominarte a ti misma...- me dijo Riven mientras colocaba su mano libre en mi mejilla para que levantara el rostro.

-Lo sé...- le respondí con un suspiro.

A decir verdad era la primera vez en mi vida que tenía un sueño de este tipo pero no sabía cómo decirle para que me entendiera... En realidad, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría si se lo digiera...

-Es la primera vez que me pasa...- le dije en un murmullo.

Soltó una risita y me beso con dulzura. Pero no sabía con qué intención lo había hecho, si era para callarme o porque quería hacerlo.

Me removí entre sus brazos para acomodar mejor mi cuerpo para la comodidad de ambos.

Me separe de él al recordar algo...

-¿Tus hermanos saben lo que ocurrió?...- le pregunte con curiosidad.

Se quedó serio de repente, se mostró sorprendido ante tal pregunta... Creo que debí haber esperado un poco para hacer esa pregunta.

-Flora les contó todo, entonces si me acerco a mi casa me comen vivo...- dijo cerrando los ojos.

Me quede sin palabras ante lo dicho por él... ¿Tanto les había afectado nuestra rotura?... Y en todo caso es a mí a quien deberían de quererse comer viva, después de todo... Soy yo la que causo todo este problema, el cual, se había resuelto de una forma pacífica y feliz.

-¿Por qué?...- le pregunte.

-Seguramente sea porque te quieren más a ti que a mí...- me dijo de modo de respuesta.

-No creo que me quieran tanto como dices.- le corregí.

Negó con un movimiento suave de cabeza y abrió los ojos con pereza. Eso era algo poco creíble desde mi punto de vista pero todo puede ocurrir en este mundo.

-Créeme que si...- me dijo.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte.

Si tenía que creerle quería una razón para hacerlo.

Hizo una mueca y me miro de forma extraña.

-Stella, Bloom y Roxy te ve como una muñeca... Tecna y Layla te ven como una gran amiga... Flora y Helia te ven como su hermana menor... El resto no comprende cómo no te he vuelto loca...- dijo con una sonrisa.

-En resumen: me ven como un objeto de porcelana que solo se puede admirar...- le dije como afirmación.

-Mmm... Si...- dijo él en respuesta mientras le restaba importancia al asunto.

Sonreí pero me sentí mal al escuchar eso... ¿No se suponía que tendrían que quererlo más al él que a mí? ¿No se supone que soy la extraña que se metió en sus vidas?... Ni modo, ellos tenían una mente extraña, pero aun así, los quería a todos por igual... Claro que había una excepción con Riven.

-¿Por qué no te quieren a ti?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Según ellos, yo tengo un carácter de mierda y no sé cómo tratar a la gente de mi alrededor...- dijo con la voz claramente calmada.

Me quede callada para que no se deprimiera, pero no parecía estarlo... Tenía que haber más de una razón para que no lo quieran, pero... ¿Cuáles podrían ser?

Baje la vista y me puse seria en ese instante intentado de encontrar todas las razones por lo que no lo querían o, más bien, una razón concreta y firme de él porque no.

-¿Sucede algo?- me pregunto.

-No creo que esa la única razón por la cual no te quieren...- le dije.

Me di la vuelta y cerré los ojos para poder dormirme de nuevo... Era lo que quería hacer.

Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro intentando de que me de vuelta para que lo viera o algo. Pero preferí quedarme así para no molestarlo. Por más de que él quisiera verme no lo iba a conseguir.

Suspiro y sacó su mano de mi hombro. Se paró y se dirigió a la puerta para irse, pero se quedó parado antes de llegar a ella.

No me moleste en preguntarle porque lo hacía, por más que quisiera saberlo... Era preferible quedarme con la duda a que me diga la verdad.

-Cuando despiertes te voy a decir por qué no me quieren tanto como a ti...- dijo antes de atravesarla.

Suspire aun con los ojos cerrados y con las hipótesis en la mente... ¿Qué tan complicado sería decirme eso?... Cuando era -a mi parecer- fácil de explicar, pero decidí ignorarlo e intente dormir que era lo que me faltaba. Después de todo... No había descansado casi nada por el sueño improvisto que había tenido a mitad de la noche.

Riven POV:

¿Cómo le podía explicar?... Porque por más que parezca fácil no lo era, y eso me molestaba, porque si se lo decía con las palabras que realmente iban no me iba a entender... Y se lo tendría que explicar una vez más con palabras más sencillas, las cuales, no encontraba.

-¿Por qué tenía que preguntarme eso?...- me pregunte a mí mismo en voz baja para no despertarla.

No era un tema del cual me gusta hablar… 1) ella se iba a echar la culpa, 2) era Roxy la que menos me quería por haberle salvado la vida, y 3) era más extraño de lo que parecía desde mi punto de vista.

Era extraña desde el punto en que no es que no me quieran, sino que no soportaban mi actitud con ellos, era eso lo que no les gustaba de mí. Pero no iba a cambiar porque ellos lo digan, total, es mi elección cambiar o no, lo único que podía hacer era esperar impaciente el día en que iba a transformar a Musa para poder demostrarles eso que ellos no sabían que tenía...

Pero la única forma de hacerlo era estar junto a ella un día entero, pero ellos nunca lo permitirían mientras siga siendo humana...

-¿Por qué tiene que ser confuso?- me pregunte a mí mismo.

Solté un suspiro y me senté en el sofá de una plaza mirando un punto fijo de la pared.

Sentí ruidos en la cocina y me pare en seguida, fui a la cocina para ver que ocurría. Una vez allá, vi a Jared en el centro de la habitación sonriendo con arrogancia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte viéndolo fijamente.

-Vine de pasada...- respondió como si nada.

Me devolvió la mirada y me puse a la defensiva... ''Vine de pasada''... ¿No se le podría haber ocurrido otra excusa mejor?... Además, no era un niño de 3 años que no sabe lo que le dicen y/o con que intenciones lo dicen.

-¿Te crees que te voy a dejar llevártela de nuevo?... Estás loco si lo crees así...- le dije acercándome con cautela.

-Sabía que dirías eso...- dijo antes de tirarse encima mío.

Caímos al suelo dándonos un golpe que cualquier humano consideraría letal, pero eso no fue nada para nosotros ya que nos empezamos a golpear y a intentar de morder el cuello del otro.

Cuando lo tome desprevenido lo lancé al patio para no destrozar nada dentro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le volví a preguntar.

¡Tenía que saber esa respuesta! No me iba a perdonar si algo le pasa a Musa mientras yo esté presente... Ya cometí ese error una vez y no lo vuelvo a cometer, no vuelvo a arriesgar la vida de Musa de nuevo cuando puedo evitarlo.

-Preciso arreglar una cuenta pendiente contigo en este momento y para siempre.- dijo mientras se volvía a lanzar contra mí.

Me golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo en un intento de dejarme inmóvil contra él, salvo que, no era tan fácil dejarme quieto...

Lo empuje con las piernas logrando hacer que saliera de encima cayendo lejos de mí...

Estuvimos un rato así hasta que logre dejarlo en el piso inmóvil.

-Creo que te deje muy en claro aquella vez que no iba a dejar que la lastimes de nuevo, y pienso mantener mi palabra hasta el día en que deje de vivir.- le dije antes de darme la vuelta.

Camine en dirección a la casa de Musa ignorando todo movimiento que él estaba realizando para irse.

Cerré la puerta una vez que entre a la casa y me dirigí a su habitación para confirmar que a ella no le había ocurrido nada mientras yo luchaba con Jared... No iba a consentir que le hicieran daño mientras yo esté allí para defenderla, para cuidarla y sobre todo para acompañarla en las buenas y en las malas.

Entre a su habitación y la vi dormir tranquilamente... ¿Cómo es que puede estar dormida aun cuando con Jared nos golpeamos y destruimos muchas cosas haciendo el ruido suficiente para despertarla?... Era mejor así.

Me senté al borde de la cama y le removí un mechón de su cabello que se encontraba sobre su nariz impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

Parece que todo en este mundo se hubiera congelado en cuanto vi que su mano buscaba (aún en sueño) el contacto de la mía. La acerque lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera tomarla con la suya, y me sorprendió ver como la acariciaba con ternura y delicadeza.

Sonreí ante ese gesto tan tierno que ella estaba realizando en ese instante. Parecía una bebé que se durmió con su juguete favorito... Era la imagen más hermosa que había visto en mi vida...

Pero aun así verla a ella me recordaba a mi hermana... No sabía por qué pero era así.

No me molestaba en absoluto ya que ella no lo sabía o no se daba cuenta de ello, pero me impedía de cierto modo ser abierto con ella. Era extraño verla de ese modo, pero era así como la veía... Como una niña pequeña a la cual hay que proteger y guiarla siempre...

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por las sensaciones que mandaba tras cada caricia que ella dejaba en al dorso de mi mano.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos. Desvió la mirada hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas y se sonrojo levemente logrando que soltara una risita a la vez.

-Incluso dormida necesito estar en contacto contigo.- se dijo para sí misma en un murmullo.

-Yo haría lo mismo si durmiera.- le dije con un tono de voz dulce pero a la vez un tanto burlón.

Se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba y no pude evitar acercarme a su mejilla y depositar un suave beso en ella.

-Te voy a ir a hacer el desayuno.- le dije soltando su mano con delicadeza y saliendo del cuarto.

Musa POV:

Definitivamente algo en mi mente tenía que pasar para que quisiera estar con la mano de Riven entre las mías...

No le di importancia y me levante para poder cambiarme de ropa e ir a desayunar. Era extraño pero tenía la leve sensación de que algo había ocurrido mientras dormía y quería saber pero no me animaba a preguntarle.

Una vez pronta baje las escaleras de dos en dos. Estaba por cruzar la puerta de la cocina cuando veo que hay cosas rodas esparcidas por el piso de la misma.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- le pregunte a Riven.

-Tuve un encuentro improvisto con Jared.- dijo como si nada.

-Y jugaron a las luchas dentro de mi casa.- le dije algo enojada.

Suspiro. Tomó la bandeja con el desayuno con una mano y me alzó con la otra una vez que estuvo cerca. Al parecer mi comentario le molestó por la actitud que había tenido pero no quise siquiera tratar de preguntarle… además parecía haber más detrás de todo lo que ocurrió mientras yo dormía.

-ooo-

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado y que haya valido la espera :D

Espero que no las haya hecho esperar tanto tiempo XD... Las quiero!

Hasta la próxima!


	16. Chapter 16

Hola! Por fin tengo de nuevo mi computadora! Jeje :D ahora si podre actualizar más seguido :D

Bueno, contestare los reviews:

Yeselin: Helia siempre se va a preocupar por Musa sin importar la situación. Besos y nos leemos!

Un saludo a todas las lectora.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi. Y algunas ideas están sacadas de la Saga de Crepúsculo de Stephanie Mayer. Otras ideas son sacadas de cosas que dice Kouga099 en clase ;)

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

Musa POV:

Una vez que me tomo con su brazo, camino en silencio hacia la sala y me colocó con mucha delicadeza en el sillón de tres plazas para que desayunara.

Me di cuenta de que quería terminar de limpiar y ordenar todo en la cocina él solo. Detalle que valore mucho ya que demostraba que estaba arrepentido.

Tomé la bandeja con mis manos y la coloque sobre mi falda para poder comer mientras él hacía algo que yo quería hacer para ayudarlo de alguna manera.

-Deja que yo lo haga...- le pedí cuando vi que se paró en la puerta de la cocina.

-No es necesario... Ya casi termino.- dijo como si no importara el asunto.

-Riven...- murmure de forma inaudible y poco comprensible.

Odiaba que no me dejara hacer las cosas pero más odiaba que me tratara como una niña. Bueno, no siempre me molestaba por eso pero en este caso si me molesto.

Bufe y comencé a comer el desayuno sin decir nada más. ¿Qué caso tenía?, si después de todo me iba a seguir diciendo que no. De algún modo sabía que me protegía pero no iba a poder protegerme de todo.

Sonrió satisfecho y entro a la cocina a terminar de limpiar el desastre que él y Jared habían causado luchando dentro de casa.

-¿Para qué vino Jared?- le pregunte sin miedo a la respuesta.

-Quería hablar conmigo…- dijo de forma rápida.

-''_¿En verdad cree que me voy a creer esa mentira?... Que poco ingenioso que eres Riven..._''- pensé con cierta tristeza.

No podía creer que me mintiera de esa manera y en la cara en cima. Como si fuese estúpida y/o ingenua. Por esta vez lo dejé pasar pero no iba a cambiar el hecho de que me había ofendido.

-Y... ¿De qué quería hablar?... Ya que por algo terminaron a los golpes...- dije.

-No importa...- dijo con la voz firme y seria.

Hice una mueca y deje la bandeja en la mesa de té... ¿Qué razón existiría para que no me digiera? Solo quería saber por sí lo podía ayudar en algo, pero se ve que Riven no quería recibir ayuda de nadie... Era eso o estaba yo en peligro...

_Peligro... Yo podría estar de nuevo en peligro…_

Me estremecí al pensar en eso. Esa palabra… esa simple palabra me asustó pero a la vez me ayudo a comprender el por qué él no quería decirme... No quería exponerme al peligro de nuevo...

-¿Acaso es peligroso que sepa?- le pregunte sin controlar las palabras que salían de mi boca.

-Si... Musa... Por favor... ¿Podemos olvidarnos del tema?...- me pregunto Riven.

-De acuerdo...- dije con desaliento.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, pero no molesto... Era tolerante el silencio que había ente nosotros.

Comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza pero era muy leve el dolor así que decidí ignorarlo.

Después de 15 o 20 minutos, Riven vino y se sentó a mi lado.

Riven POV:

Me senté a su lado para poder estar con ella... No sabía cuándo Jared iba a intentar atacarla de nuevo, y eso era lo que me tenía inquieto.

La mire con ternura, pero ella tenía la cabeza y la mirada gacha. Acerqué mi mano a su cabeza y le acaricie el cabello con ternura. Soltó un suspiro y se acomodó sobre mi pecho, se ve que está agotada.

Pose mi mano sobre su mejilla derecha y vi que la tenía demasiado caliente. Me preocupe ya que hace casi 7 meses que no tenía fiebre ni nada por el estilo.

-Musa...- la llame.

-Mmm...- fue su respuesta.

-¿Tienes frío?- le pregunte.

-Si...- dijo.

Sus respuestas eran cortas... ¿Qué podría haberle hecho tanto mal?... En ese momento recordé que Jared estaba haciendo ruidos en la cocina cuando lo encontré... _Ruidos_…

En ese momento todo comenzó a cuadrar en mi mente si necesidad de hacer demasiado esfuerzo: **ÉL** había envenenado la comida... ¿Cómo es que no se me ocurrió revisar la cocina después de que se fue?

Me pare y tome en brazos a Musa para llevarla a su habitación para que descansara mientras yo llamaba a Flora para que me ayudara con esto.

Llame a Flora después de que coloque a Musa en la cama. Solo esperaba que no me negara su ayuda por aquella estupidez. Había muchas posibilidades de que no contestara el teléfono pero debía intentarlo.

-Hola- contesto ella.

-Flora... Preciso que vengas...- le dije de forma directa.

-¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte?- pregunto ella enojada.

Sabía que esa iba a ser la pregunta que me iba a hacer sí o sí.

-No es por mí... Es por Musa...- le dije bajando la escalera de dos en dos para sentarme en el sillón.

-¡¿Qué le ocurrió?!- pregunto Flora exaltada por lo que acababa de decir yo.

-Apareció Jared anoche e infecto la comida...- le dije intentando de contener las ganas de ir y matarlo.

No se lo iba a perdonar nunca lo que le acababa de hacer a **MI** novia... El problema lo tenía conmigo, por eso no le encontraba sentido al hecho de que haya metido a Musa en el medio.

-...- no oí respuesta el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Flora?- le pregunte.

-En cinco minutos estoy en la casa de ella...- dijo antes de colgar.

Suspire. Me alegraba el hecho de que la ayudara, pero... No estaba del todo seguro de que haya sido correcto haberle dicho a ella en vez de al hermano...

A los cinco minutos, tal y como dijo, estaba tocando la puerta Flora.

-Gracias por venir- le dije cuando pasó.

-De nada... ¿Dónde está?- pregunto preocupada.

-Arriba...- le dije.

Subimos hacia su habitación para que Flora viera cual era el problema.

Cuando entramos me quede paralizado en la puerta al ver que estaba pálida, casi no sentía el latir de su corazón y su respiración era demasiado débil como para mantenerla con vida.

-Llama a Helia y dile que venga...- me ordeno Flora mientras se colocaba al lado de Musa y la intentaba de ayudar a respirar.

Hice lo que me ordeno casi por inercia... No podía ser que Musa se estuviera muriendo... No lo iba a aceptar y mucho menos permitir. No iba a darle el lujo de verla muerta.

-¿Si?- pregunto Helia cuando contesto.

-Tienes que venir.- dije cuando pude hablar.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañado.

Flora tomo el teléfono de mi mano al ver que no reaccionaba.

-Se está muriendo Musa...- dijo Flora con la voz muy débil.

No sé qué le dijo él, pero ella colgó y me entrego el teléfono con rapidez.

Flora tomo a Musa entre sus brazos para alzarla y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta de su cuarto. Simplemente la seguí sin hacer ruido para ver a donde la llevaba.

-Hay que llevarla al hospital.- anunció cuando nos encontrábamos en la puerta principal.

La mire sin entender... ¿Era eso lo que Helia le había dicho a Flora?...

-De acuerdo.- dije en un murmullo.

No quería que se muriera ya que si eso ocurría me moría con ella... No iba a tolerar perderla...

Una vez que llegamos al hospital, no pude quedarme quieto del solo pensar que Musa podría no salir viva de la puerta de la habitación de emergencia... ¡NO IBA A PERMITIR QUE MURIERA TAN FACÍLMENTE! ¡NO ME LO IBA A PERDONAR NUNCA!

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera con la cabeza baja mientras me temblaban las manos por la impotencia que me daba el saber que no podía hacer nada... Que no la había protegido... Sobre todo de haber permitido que esto ocurriera...

-Riven...- me llamo Tecna.

No respondí. ¿Para qué?, si me iba a decir de todo un poco por esto.

-Riven... No es tu culpa... No sabías que esto iba a pasar...- dijo ella sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Entonces de quién es?- le pregunte.

Se quedó callada... De seguro de que no se esperaba esa pregunta. De hecho podría decir que ni siquiera esperaba que le respondiera.

-La culpa es de él por haberla envenenado...- dijo ella enojada.

-Y también es mía por permitir, de una forma u otra, que lo haga... Yo tenía que estar alerta...- dije con un tono de voz bajo.

Era por esto que la quería transformar lo antes posible, para evitar que algo como esto sucediera, nadie me apoyó cuando lo dije... Bien... Ahora entenderán porque quería hacerlo.

Me daba lastima Mariko... No se merecía sufrir por un error mío...

-¿Le avisaron a la madre?...- le pregunte después de un rato.

-Si... Helia ya hablo con ella...- dijo Tecna parándose de su lugar.

Asentí sin saber que responder ante eso...

Se fue dejándome solo allí sentado esperando una respuesta de parte del cuerpo médico que la estaba atendiendo en ese momento.

Salieron los médicos de la habitación y me pare de manera inmediata. Quería saber cómo se encontraba ahora.

-¿Cómo se encuentra doctor?- le pregunte tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

-Está mejor, pero sigue teniendo problemas en la respiración.- dijo antes de retirase.

Eso era una buena señal, pero aun así, me ponía mal el saber que estaba acostada en una cama conectada a una máquina para seguir respirando...

Suspire con cansancio y resignación... Al menos estaba con vida, y eso era lo importante.

Tome mi celular y le marque a Helia.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al contestar.

-Ella está bien... Pero sigue teniendo problemas en la respiración.- le dije más tranquilo.

-...- se quedó callado por unos segundos-. Eso es una buena señal... ¿Te dijo algo sobre el envenenamiento?- pregunto él.

-No... No me dijo nada...- le dije.

-Bueno...- dijo antes de colgar.

Me quede parado sin saber que hacer... Sabía que a mi casa no podía ir... En la de Musa estaba la madre con Helia y no sabía si la madre era medía asesina cuando tocaban a su hija... Así que no sabía que hacer o a donde ir para poder estar en paz...

Me dirigía a la salida cuando veo a Samanta parada en ella... Genial... Me iba a comer viva...

Me quede quieto en mi lugar esperando algún movimiento de parte de ella y al ver que no hacía nada, me fui acercando lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente.

-¿Qué quie...?- mi pregunta quedo inconclusa al ver que ella levantaba la mano mostrando un collar.

Intercambie mirada entre ella y el collar que sostenía sin entender que sucedía.

-Ni creas que te salvas de esta... Te he estado aguantando porque se lo jure a Musa después de la primera vez que la ataco Jared, pero ahora te mate...- dijo ella tirando el collar al piso y rompiéndolo.

Corrí intentado de alejarme lo más posible del hospital... No tenía que pelear en frente de él...

Me siguió hasta que entramos a un bosque... Ahí comenzó la verdadera guerra entre nosotros...

Musa POV:

¿En dónde estaba?... No había nada que me ayudara a reconocer el lugar...

Todo lo que había en mi alrededor era una oscuridad cálida que me rodeaba y me llevaba hacia dentro de sí misma... Pero eso no importaba... Lo que importaba era saber: ¿Cómo fue que llegue hasta esa oscuridad tan profunda?...

Oí murmullos lejanos que decían: ''Es peor de lo que pensaba'', ''Pobre el chico está afuera esperándola''... El último me dejo con el alma rota... ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo sentir mal? ¿Qué más iba a tener que pasar antes de que él se intente de quitar la vida por mí?... No podía seguir viviendo sabiendo que él estaba deprimido por no haber podido protegerme...

Sentí levemente que me ponían algo en el rostro para que pudiera respirar. Inconsciente sabía que tenía que salir de esto, así que empecé a ''nadar'' para poder salir de esta oscuridad que quería retenerme por siempre y alejarme de todas las personas que quiero de verdad...

Cuando me encontraba cerca de la luz sentí que algo tomaba mi pierna y la jalaba hacia abajo para volver a adentrarme a la oscuridad que acababa de dejar atrás... No iba a caer de nuevo en ella mientras esté consciente...

Escuche unos pasos con más claridad y sentí que algo o alguien colocaba algo sobre mi frente...

-Está mejor, pero aún necesita descansar...- dijo una voz masculina.

-¿Cuándo se pondrá mejor?- pregunto una voz femenina conocida.

-_''Mamá...''_\- pensé cuando la oí.

Su voz me hizo tener otro motivo para que salga de allí... su sonrisa... la sonrisa que ella me dedicaba cada vez que se encontraba junto a mí me hizo pensar por un momento que si me quedaba en la oscuridad no la vería nunca más en la vida...

-Si sigue como ahora, dentro de 2 días tendría que haber despertado...- dijo la voz masculina.

-Gracias...- dijo mi madre acariciando lentamente mi mejilla.

En ese momento desee más que nunca poder verla, abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas para que sepa que estoy bien... Que sigo viva... Bueno, lo último no porque es vampira y siente los latidos de mi corazón...

_-''¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mí y afectar a los demás?''_-me pregunte a mí misma en un pensamiento.

Tenía ganas de llorar... Llorar como si el mundo se hubiera acabado...

Riven POV:

La batalla entre Samanta y yo se había vuelto demasiado violenta en menos de una hora. Por no decir que estábamos matándonos entre nosotros de una manera que cualquier persona consideraría peligrosa.

-¿Qué te pasa...?- pregunto al ver que me había quedado quieto.

Había un olor extraño en el aire y eso me había llamado la atención dado que en la zona en la que nos encontrábamos en ese momento era más bien húmeda... Pero aun así había olor a algo o alguien quemándose.

-¿No hueles algo extraño en el aire?- le pregunte a Samanta.

Olió el aire e hizo una mueca ante el olor que había en el ambiente. No le había agradado el olor.

-Es olor a quemado...- dijo ella confirmando mi sospecha.

Si, lo era. Pero venia de la dirección del hospital. Y eso me puso alerta.

-No puede ser que se esté prendiendo fuego el hospital- pensé al tiempo que me ponía a correr en dirección a la ciudad.

No quería que algo le pasara a Musa, pero sabía que si era un incendio no iba a poder hacer nada ya que me podría morir yo... Y si ella se salvaba y yo me moría, estaba seguro de que iba a estar deprimida mucho tiempo hasta que me olvide o encuentre a alguien de su especie que la ame y la haga sentir especial... Única...

Mire hacia atrás y vi que Samanta me seguía el ritmo... Ella quería ver a su mejor amiga, más bien hermana, sana y salva. Eso me hizo sonreír para mis adentros.

Me pare en seco al ver como a lo lejos unas personas estaban quemando una cantidad importante de basura.

-¿Qué te sucede ahora?- pregunto enojada.

No le respondí, simplemente me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia el centro del bosque... Me iba a calmar un poco para poder hablar con Samanta como se debe.

Ella me siguió hasta el centro, y una vez que los dos nos calmamos decidí que era el momento de recibir una respuesta de parte de los suyos.

-¿Decidieron?- le pregunte mirándola fijamente.

-Si...- dijo de volviéndome una mirada fría-. No, ellos se oponen a que transformes a Musa en vampira... Yo no tengo problema en que lo hagas sí con eso evitas que la sigan dañando...- concluyo ella en respuesta a mi pregunta.

Suspire... Ni había nada que pudiera hacer. Solo esperaba que su decisión fuera una broma, pero no, era final... Al menos sabía que por parte de Samanta no iba a recibir odio ya que estaba de acuerdo en que la transforme.

-¿Por qué no quieren que la transforme?- le pregunte a ella luego de estar un rato en silencio.

-No sabría que responderte... Creo que es porque aún hay en la zona vampiros como Darcy que solo se quieren alimentar de los humanos...- dijo Samanta como punto.

Inspire enojado... ¡¿Por qué creían que todos los vampiros eran iguales?! Eso era lo que más odiaba de los lobos. Sin contar que casi toda la manada de Samanta eran idiotas que habían dejado el liceo en el 3° año.

-Son todos unos descerebrados...- pensé en ese momento. Casi se me escapa una risita que apenas podría ser audible para la loba que tenía en frente.

-Ah...- soltó un suspiro ella.

No le di importancia. No me importaba en quien estuviese pensando. Mientras no me involucre a mí en ese pensamiento.

-Creo que volveré al hospital para ver cómo está Musa...-dijo ella antes de lanzarse a correr en dirección a allí.

La vi atentamente mientras desaparecía entre los árboles del bosque. Sonreí y comencé a caminar hacia el lado contrario al tomado por ella para dirigirme al lago y poder estar en paz. Era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento... Liberar la mente un rato.

Una vez allí me acosté en el pasto y coloque mi brazo izquierdo sobre mi frente para poder descansar un rato. Sin preocuparme, ya que estaba seguro de que nada podía ir peor o, por lo menos, quería auto convencerme de eso.

No es que fuera negativo, sino que veía todas las posibilidades que había en esta vida. Era realista.

-''¿Por qué todo tiene que pasarle a ella?''- pensé al tiempo que sacaba el brazo de mi cara y veía al cielo.

Era de tarde, pero no sabía qué hora era. Tampoco me interesaba. El tiempo no era algo importante para mí, ya que por desgracia era un ser con una vida muy larga... Que ve como todo lo que quiere y/o aprecia se va o se muere por causas naturales de la vida... No quería seguir así, pero no podía hacer nada, a menos que me vuelva a encontrar con el maldito que mato a mi hermana y a mi madre... La misma persona que me transformó hace un siglo más o menos.

Las cosas y la vida se van con el tiempo... Solo que no sabes cuándo vas a sufrir esa perdida, pero da igual... Siempre se pierde lo que se quiere.

Suspire y me senté en el pasto... ¿Qué habré hecho para merecer esto? ¿Por qué no viene y me ataca a mí el estúpido de Jared?... Estaba 100% seguro de que si veía a Jared lo mataba sin dejar rastro alguno del hecho... No solo a él, sino que también a las Trix... A ellas principalmente las mataría sin piedad. Las haría pasar lo mismo que le hicieron pasar a Musa, solo que mil veces peor.

El viento soplo furioso contra los árboles anunciando una tormenta. Lo ignore. No estaba de humor para prestarle atención a cosas estúpidas como el clima. Simplemente no lo hacía.

Me concentre en el tiempo... Algo estúpido pero es algo que la gente tendría que valorar en lugar del dinero... ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaría? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba en mi mente desde que estaba internada en coma, más bien desde que la había atacado Jared aquella vez... Solo esperaba que no sea pronto, quería tenerla en mis brazos antes de que la muerte se la llevara para siempre.

Desee por un momento que todo esto fuera el peor sueño de la historia, pero siendo vampiro sabía que todo lo que paso es más que real... Por más que no quiera aceptarlo, por más que odie ser lo que soy, no podría vivir sin ella... Musa era la primera persona que me había aceptado tal y como era y no podía estar lejos de ella por más que mi ''familia'' digiera que era lo mejor para que ella siga con vida y sea feliz.

-Antes de estar lejos de ella... me muero...- dije al aire. Como si él pudiera darme una respuesta que me solucione todo en la vida.

No he querido nada tanto como ahora. Lo único que quiero es que Musa se salve y poder estar con ella hasta el fin de los tiempos... Un amor duradero era lo que quería vivir con ella por más que digan lo contrario, solo nosotros sabemos lo que sentimos y nadie podrá hacer que ese sentimiento cambie por más que lo intenten.

Me pare y comencé a caminar hacia el hospital… Quizá ya se había despertado…

Tengo la pequeña esperanza de encontrarla despierta y me abrace con fuerza como siempre lo hacía…

Estaba a unos metros de la entrada cuando sentí que alguien me observaba fijamente. Me di la vuelta para enfrentar a esa persona. No vi a nadie, pero aun así me quede atento por las dudas. No tenía que bajar la guardia en este momento ya que Jared podría aparecer en cualquier momento sin dar aviso y terminar de matarla...

Musa POV:

Escuche el ruido de la puerta abrirse a la vez que sentí que mi madre se paraba a saludar a la persona que había entrado a la habitación del hospital para ver cómo me encontraba... Quería ver quien era, y no estar echada en una cama sin poder moverme, como si estuviera muerta... Bueno, se podría decir que si no era porque estaba enchufada a una máquina estaría muerta... Por más que no quisiera admitirlo era así... Una máquina me estaba haciendo respirar y, por ende, vivir...

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto una voz femenina.

Sam había venido a verme, y se me volvieron las ganas de llorar... Yo en una cama de hospital y la gente que más quiero triste por mi estado... Que la gente este triste por mí, era algo que nunca iba a tolerar.

-Está bien... En dos días tendría que despertar si sigue así...- dijo mi madre con la voz calmada.

-Eso es bueno...- dijo Sam. Estaba segura de que estaba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Sentí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse... Supuse que se había retirado mi madre para dejar a Sam un rato a solas conmigo, por si se le escapaba alguna lágrima o algo... Samanta siempre había odiado que la gente la vea llorar y más si no era tan cercana a ella como lo era yo o alguien allá de su barrio... Estaba segura de ella le había mostrado sus lágrimas a alguien más a parte de mí.

Sentí que tomaba mi mano y la acariciaba con su mejilla... Casi me morí... Se había limpiado una lágrima con mi mano para que sintiera como se sentía ya que no la podía ver. Estaba segura de que me hubiera unido a ella con el llanto.

Después de un rato, Sam se paró a mi lado y se despidió, pero antes de hacerlo me hizo una promesa:

-Tratare de convencer a mi gente para que te permitan convertirte en una vampiro…- dijo con suavidad momentos antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ahora si estaba sola.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que cerré los ojos y entrar en un estado en que los demás no podían hablar conmigo... Solo hablar con ellos mismos... No podía soportar estar en ese estado, y mucho menos después de sentir la lágrima de Sam sobre el dorso de mi mano mostrando su lado débil.

Escuche la puerta abrirse... Ya había pasado un rato desde que Sam se había ido dejándome sola en la habitación del hospital.

Esa persona acarició mi cabello de forma suave y cariñosa, transmitiéndome una mezcla de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento... Él no estaba bien, emocionalmente no... Estaba deprimido por verme acostada en la camilla de un hospital sin moverme o dar algún indicio de que me encontraba bien...

-Abre los ojos... Por favor...- dijo él suavemente pero estaba un poco ahogada su voz.

Seguro estaba con ganas de llorar, y no lo culpaba... Yo las tendría si lo viera en el mismo estado que yo.

Quise hacerle caso... Deseé hacerlo... Pero no podía hacer nada más que escucharlo y sentir el tacto de su piel fría sobre la mía cálida... Me sentí en las nubes cuando me beso con ternura pero con un poco de desesperación porque le correspondiera al beso de la misma forma...

Se separó y sentí su mirada clavada en mí. Me observaba con amor... podía presentirlo.

Apreté los ojos y los abrí lentamente para verlo a él mirándome con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro... Yo me sentía feliz también y se lo demostré devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Riven POV:

Me sentí explotar de la felicidad al verla abrir los ojos y correspondiendo a la sonrisa que le había regalado después de haberla besado... Tanto había ver esos ojos azules que hipnotizan con solo una mirada... Me había reconocido.

-Hola...- soltó con la voz muy débil. Apenas audible.

-Hola... ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunte colocando mi mano en su mejilla.

No respondió. No la presione. Si no quería hablar no la iba a obligar.

Me levente quitando mi mano de su rostro. Tenía que avisar que ya había despertado, que había reaccionado de forma tranquila y que me había reconocido en seguida.

Me aleje de ella y salí de la habitación para hablar con el doctor que la atendió a Musa. Quería saber si su estado era normal o seguía mal...

Se lo dije y se sorprendió al oírlo, pero dijo que como me reconoció ya estaba en mejores condiciones. No como para darle el alta, pero si como para que vayan a hablar con ella normalmente.

Eso me puso feliz y triste a la vez... Feliz porque ya estaba mejor y dentro de poco iba a estar fuera de esa cama de hospital, y triste porque no iba a poder abrazarla hasta que eso suceda... Pero me conformaba con saber que ella estaba bien.

Le di las gracias al doctor y me dispuse a llamar a Helia para avisarle que ya había despertado.

-¿Si?- pregunto él del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola... Te llame para decirte que ya despertó y que me reconoció en seguida...- le dije.

No oí respuesta de parte suya... Y no la esperaba realmente. Solo quería que supiera que su hermana estaba bien.

-Voy para allá...- dijo después de un rato en silencio. Y colgó.

Musa POV:

Lo vi salir de la habitación. Tal vez iba a avisar que ya había despertado y que lo había reconocido. Y me puse muy feliz al verlo a él a mi lado, porque por más que había reconocido la voz tenía que saber que la persona que me beso era él.

Suspire e intente sentarme pero estaba agotada y no sabía el porqué. Lo único que había hecho era estar acostada en la cama todo este rato, sin moverme siquiera.

-ooo-

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado y que haya valido la espera :D

Espero que no las haya hecho esperar tanto tiempo XD... Las quiero!

Hasta la próxima!


	17. Chapter 17

Hola! Jeje :D Cómo estan?

Reviews:

Yeselin: Jeje, de verdad? Aún no es el momento pero si en mi cabeza se hubiese cruzado la idea lo huebiese puesto n.n La verdad es que aún no quiero tocar mucho el tema pero se paciente :D Besos y nos leemos :D

Luky01: Jeje n.n' creo que te tomaste muy mal el hecho de que a Musa le ocurriera eso... Bueno de todas maneras no puedo hacer que se suiciden los 2 :D Besos y nos leemos!

Un saludo a todas las lectora.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi. Y algunas ideas están sacadas de la Saga de Crepúsculo de Stephanie Mayer. Otras ideas son sacadas de cosas que dice Kouga099 en clase ;)

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

Musa POV:

Me quede acostada porque no tenía fuerzas para moverme. No entendía como se me habían ido, todo lo que había hecho era estar así... Acostada...

Deje el tema de lado y empecé a pensar en el hecho de que nadie de la familia de Riven había venido a verme, excepto Flora... Ella era la única que siempre estaba a mi lado apoyándome en todo por más que no quiera, me hace bien saber que está allí para todo lo que necesite.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y la mire para ver que Riven entraba de nuevo. Me hubiera gustado responderle cuando me hablo, pero dado a mi extraño cansancio no pude y me puse muy mal... Pero al ver que no había me presionado para que respondiera me sentí mejor, al menos sabía que lo había reconocido.

-¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto de nuevo.

-Bien...- fue lo único que fui capaz de pronunciar. Me sentía demasiado agotada como para poder responder algo más que eso.

-Eso es bueno...- dijo él con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Me acarició la mejilla y cerré los ojos al instante... Se sentían tan bien sus caricias sobre mi piel...

-¿Tienes hambre?- me pregunto de repente.

Abrí los ojos y vi los suyos mirándome fijamente. Si tenía hambre pero el sueño por alguna razón me ganaba, por lo que apenas logre asentir con un movimiento leve de cabeza... Dudo que se haya notado.

-Ya veo... Voy a ir a preguntar si te pueden traer algo...- dijo él.

Volví a asentir. Era lo único que podía hacer después de todo... No me podía forzar a hablar dado a que recién me había despertado de un coma, y lo más sorprendente era que fui capaz de reconocer el lugar y a la persona que estaba a mi lado en ese momento.

En ese momento entro una enfermera con un carrito con comida. Riven entró después. Me acercó una mesa y me colocó la comida en ella.

-¿Necesita ayuda para comer?-me pregunto con una sonrisa que me recordó a madre.

-Cualquier cosa yo la ayudo.- dijo Riven.

La mujer asintió y se retiro cerrando la puerta.

Él se acercó y se sentó a mi lado para poder darme de comer. Me sentí una bebe de un año en ese momento. Me sentía inútil.

-Podría hacerlo sola de no ser por este cansancio que tengo...- pensé en cuanto me dio el tercer bocado.

Lo mire de reojo y que él estaba sonriendo. ¿Por qué estaría él sonriendo cuando yo estaba deprimida?. Hice un esfuerzo y pude preguntarle.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- le pregunte con la voz débil y en un murmullo.

-Porque pareces una bebe...- dijo el con una risita leve pero sin dejar de ser de ternura.

Sonreí levemente y seguí comiendo hasta que no quedo nada en el plato. Riven aparto la mesa y me ayudo a acostarme de nuevo. Él me había sentado para que coma. Al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada me sentí con muchísimo sueño de repente, pero esta vez no iba a poder soportar estar un poco más despierta. Riven lo noto y en seguida se puso alerta de que me pasaba algo.

-Musa, ¿estás bien?- me pregunto un poco alterado.

Negué con un movimiento suave de cabeza... No podía volver a entrar en coma, no después de verlo a él y saber que Sam había llorado por mi culpa.

-¿Qué te sucede?- me pregunto intentando de calmarse. Es difícil hacerlo, lo sabía.

-Tengo mucho sueño...- le respondí como pude. No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Llamare a una enfermera... Mantente despierta hasta que vuelva.- me pidió él.

Asentí. No iba a decepcionarlo. Me negaba a hacerlo.

Salió de la habitación de forma rápida en busca de alguien que pueda ayudarme para evitar que vuelva a caer de nuevo en coma.

Logro mantenerme despierta, pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo más podría estarlo. Esperaba que Riven llegara con ayuda, sino volvería a dormir profundamente y esta vez por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

En el momento en que estoy a punto de dormirme escucho la puerta abrirse. Estaba segura de que era Riven que había vuelto con ayuda.

Siento que alguien se acerca y coloca algo frío sobre mi pecho. Era el doctor chequeando si todo estaba bien. Pero me pareció que el doctor se dio cuenta de algo extraño en mi dado a que alejó rápidamente ese aparato de mi y colocó dos dedos en mi garganta para verificar mis latidos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?...

-Es necesario que descanse... sus latidos no son regulares y por eso está tan agotada.- concluyó el doctor después de hacer eso.

-Gracias doctor, y disculpe la molestia.- dijo Riven.

-No hay de que. Y puede llamarme cuanto necesite ya que acaba de despertar de un coma y no está del todo recuperada.- termino diciendo antes de retirarse.

Riven suspiro aliviado y se acerco a mi para acariciarme la cabeza con ternura. Él en verdad quería que me recuperara.

-Duerme princesa...- dijo dejando un beso en mi frente con amor y suavidad.

Me relaje y me permití ir al mundo de los sueños.

Riven POV:

Vi como se dormía. Me preocupe mucho al oír lo que dijo, pero me tranquilice al saber que solo tenía que descansar. Me dirigí a la puerta para salir y dejar que duerma tranquila. No iba a molestarla.

En cuanto salí vi a Tecna. Claro... era obvio que Helia iba a decirles que Musa ya había despertado... Me gustaría saber cuando iba a poder decir algo sin que todos se enteren.

Se acerco a mi a paso de humano con una expresión serena y tranquila. No venía a buscar pelea... ¿Qué vendrá a buscar?... No es que me interese mucho, pero era extraño que apareciera de repente.

-¿Tienes tiempo para hablar?- me preguntó una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para hablar en voz baja.

Asentí en respuesta a su pregunta. No quería hablar con nadie, pero no podía ser descortés con mi hermana... Era algo que no me lo iba a perdonar, por esa razón acepte el hablar con ella.

Caminamos en silencio hacia afuera del edificio para dirigirnos a el bosque y poder conversar tranquilos... De igual forma desconfiaba un poco de lo que se podría tratar.

-¿Qué quieres Tecna?- le pregunte al momento en que deje de caminar.

-Lo que pasa es que él volvió y quiere verte a vos expresamente... y no sabemos como decirle que estas en un momento difícil...- dijo ella con nerviosismo en la voz.

Así que había vuelto antes de lo esperado... No tenía otra opción aparte de ir y hablar con él de frente y averiguar que hacía aquí, cuando fue él quien decidió irse por su propia cuanta...

Suspire con resignación y me di cuanta de que no podía decirle nada acerca de Musa... No podía permitir que él se involucrara con ella y le llenara la cabeza de estupideces... Me negaba a permitir que pase...

-¿En donde está?- le pregunte de forma automática.

-Esta en casa...- dijo ella como si fuera obvio.

Claro... Además de tener que enfrentarlo tenía que ver a Stella y a Layla que me iban a comer vivo en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad... Pero iba a intentar solucionar ambos problemas...

Me di la vuelta para regresar al hospital cuando siento la mano de Tecna sobre la mía deteniéndome. ¿Es qué quiere ver como me matan?, porque si es así iba a dejar que se arreglen solos...

-¿Ahora qué?- le pregunte.

-Tienes que hablar con él.- dijo seria.

-¿Y dejar que Stella y Layla me coman?... ¡No, gracias!- le dije como respuesta.

No estaba de humor para aguantarlas a ellas, y mucho menos a él... Lo respeto pero, ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS QUIERE AHORA?! Podría haber venido después... A menos que alguno de ellos le hayan contado algo sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo y por eso vino... No, no puede ser eso.

Me di la vuelta para verla a los ojos y ver en ellos decisión... No se iba a ir hasta que acepte o, en caso de que me negara, me iba a llevar arrastrando hasta allí. Antes de que eso ocurriera decidí saber porque vino en este momento cuando él dijo que no iba a volver nunca.

-¿Por qué vino?- le pregunte tranquilo.

-Porque...- dudo si decirme o no... ella nunca dudaba, así que era lo que sospechaba-. Stella lo llamo después de que nos enteramos lo de Musa... Ella le contó todo... Y no te van a hacer nada ni ella ni Layla porque comprendieron que algunas cosas ocurren porque sí, y no porque uno quiere dañar a la otra persona...- dijo ella luego de un silencio, algo incomodo desde mi punto de vista.

-De acuerdo... voy a ir... ¿Te puedes quedar con Musa? Así me avisas si le ocurre algo o despierta... Estaba durmiendo...- le pedí mientras me ponía a caminar en dirección a mi casa.

-Claro... No hay problema... Nos vemos... Me avisas si ocurre algo, ¿vale?- me dijo como respuesta.

Solo asentí con un movimiento de cabeza para después comenzar a correr por el bosque hasta el patio trasero de mi casa... Era hora de enfrentarlo...

Musa POV:

*Sueño*

_Estaba todo listo... Era el momento de saber la verdad acerca de esto que me estaba pasando y, que de seguro, seguirá pasando hasta que me convierta en uno de ellos..._

_Me sentí como una completa extraña en ese momento... ¿Dónde estaban las risas que caracterizaban el lugar?¿Qué había sucedido para que todos quedaran serios de repente?¿Acaso hay algo oculto que nadie se atreve a decir?... Esos eran los pensamientos que ocupaban mi mente en el momento en que él entro a la habitación..._

_No sabía quien era, pero estaba segura de que tenía mucha influencia en ellos ya que se pararon en cuanto lo vieron entrar... Yo los imite por más que no supiera que hacía allí..._

_Sentí como Riven tomaba mi mano y la apretaba suavemente intentando de transmitirme confianza... Pero no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento... Lo que necesitaba era saber como había acabado allí en medio de lo que parecía una amenaza a través de miradas... Comenzaba a tener miedo de lo que podría llegar a ocurrir..._

_El hombre se me acerca más de lo debido y Riven me coloca de tras de él para protegerme de cualquier daño que podría provocarme esa persona._

_-Apartate.- dijo él hombre con la voz firme._

_-No...- le respondió Riven haciéndole frente._

_-Riven... Apartate, ahora...- volvió a decir él hombre perdiendo la paciencia._

_-¿Para qué?- pregunto Riven poniéndose a la defensiva._

_Estaba por escuchar la respuesta cuando siento como alguien tira de mi brazo para alejarme de ahí... _

_No llegaba a comprender lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. ¿Cómo es que me di cuenta antes del problema? Además ¡¿quién demonios era él?! Nadie me decía, si quiera, como se llamaba..._

_Mire a Riven y noté que estaba tenso. Me preocupe al instante y quise dar un paso para acercarme a él pero un brazo me detuvo al instante. Mire sobre mi hombro y vi que era Helia quien me detenía y me di cuenta de que se encontraba negando de manera muy disimulada para que nadie se diera cuenta. Me miraba con lastima pero estaba más que decidido a no dejar que me moviera de su lado._

_Me abstuve de moverme para evitar más problemas de los que suponía que se estaban formando en este momento, ya que todos estaban serios y había demasiada tensión en el ambiente, más que nada entre ellos... No estaba segura de lo que iba a suceder ahora que había pasado a ser verdad lo que más temía... ¡Por dios! ¿Qué más podría pasar de ahora en adelante?_

Desperté al sentir la puerta abrirse... ¿En qué momento salió Riven?...

-¿Riven?- pregunte con sueño aún.

-No, jaja... Soy Tecna...- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

-¿Cómo estas Tecna?- le pregunte.

Abrí los ojos y vi los suyos que me observaban con cariño... ¿De verdad soy tan importante para ellos? Ese pensamiento fugas me hizo recordar mi sueño...

-Yo me encuentro muy bien, ¿Vos cómo estas?- me pregunto.

-Estoy bien... ¿Por qué se fue Riven?- le pregunte con esperanza de que me respondiera.

Se quedo seria de repente. ¿Acaso fue malo que preguntara? Al parecer si, por la expresión que hizo no se esperaba la pregunta mía... ¿Qué estará pasando?

-Se fue porque tenía que hablar con los chicos... Quería avisar personalmente que estabas mejor y que podíamos venir a visitarte...- dijo ella.

Asentí y ella suspiro aliviada... ¿Acaso me había mentido? Claro que si. Sabía que Riven se había peleado con sus hermanos después de todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, además de que cuando desperté y vi a Riven algo en su mirada me hizo tener la seguridad de que no se iba a alejar de mi lado por nada.

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunta al darse cuenta de que la miraba fijamente.

-¿Eh?- le dije un poco nerviosa.

Me quede congelada cuando se acerco a mi y me entrego una nota... ¿De quién era?... ¿O qué quería?... La tome con mi mano derecha y la observe con desconfianza...

-Abrela... No es nada malo...- dijo Tecna con una sonrisa tierna.

Le hice caso y la abrí. Saque los papeles doblados que habían dentro del sobre. Los desdoble y observe el dibujo de un vestido de novia... Era perfecto... Era una mezcla de edad media y la actualidad... Leí la nota que había también.

''Musa:

Espero que te guste el vestido que diseñe... Lo hice en base a lo que me contó tu madre y Samanta de vos... Creo que es perfecto pero, claro, es para vos... Lo voy a comenzar a hacer...

¡Besos y espero que te den el alta pronto!

Stella''

Mire de nuevo el vestido y sonreí de manera dulce y soñadora... ¿Ella de verdad quería que me vistiera así? No es que no quiera ponerme ese vestido, pero creo que es más para ella... a mi no me quedaría tan bien...

-Stella quería que lo vieras y que lo juzgaras... Ya empezó a hacerlo pero si no te gusta lo iba a arreglar para ponérselo ella para ese día... ¿Qué te parece el vestido?- me pregunto Tecna tomando el boceto del vestido entre sus manos para verlo.

-Me encanto, pero... ¿Ella de verdad cree que me va a quedar bien?... Y, además... ¿Quién es la modelo?- le pregunte.

-Es Roxy... Ella se ofreció para ser lo ya que no sabemos hasta cuando vas a estar internada bajo observación...- dijo Tecna.

Me puse feliz al escucharlo, pero no pude evitar ponerme triste... En eso tenía razón Tecna... No sabía hasta cuando iba a estar acá en el hospital... Y eso me preocupaba. ¿Qué ocurría si caía de nuevo en coma? Y si ocurría, ¿qué pasaba si no despertaba nunca?... Me asuste y tuve miedo al pensar en eso...

Suspire intentando de calmarme... No podía deprimirme, y mucho menos ponerme a llorar... Era algo que no podía hacer.

-Ya quiero verlo terminado...- murmure. En verdad lo deseaba.

-Stella esta desesperada por verte vestida de novia...- dijo Tecna sentándose a un lado de la cama.

-¿En verdad?.- pregunte. No esperaba eso.

Tecna asintió y comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales. Después de un rato me olvide por completo de que Riven no estaba.

Riven POV:

Lo único que había escuchado de parte de él habían sido sermones... ¿Acaso había sido una perdida de tiempo venir? Al parecer si... Estaba convencido de que había sido una completa estupidez el haber venido. Y no solo por él, sino también por mis hermanos que empezaron a molestar y a hacer que se me vaya la paciencia... ¿No entendían el hecho de que no estaba de humor para soportar sus bromas?

-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?- me pregunto.

No le estaba prestando atención y tampoco quería hacerlo. Me estaba aburriendo y quería estar con Musa... No tenía tiempo para perder en estas estupideces.

-No, y no quiero hacerlo- le dije de forma clara y directa.

-Sigues siendo muy cerrado con el resto de las personas.- dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro.

No era cierto... Era cerrado con ellos, y como no tenía contacto con casi nadie... Con la única persona que era abierto y quería que ella conociera todo de mi era mi prometida... Mi Musa...

Me limite a cerrar los ojos y a suspirar. Aún no acababa con su conversación monótona, y digo monótona porque yo no le respondía o le prestaba atención a lo que decía. Así que podría me podría estar amenazando o describiendo la forma de mi muerte que yo no me iba a enterar de tan aislado que estaba en mi propio mundo.

Suspiro y me miro enojado... Pero que él sea la persona que me encontró cuando recién me habían transformado en vampiro no le daba derecho a venir acá y hacerse mi padre... Nunca lo iba a ser... Lo quería y lo respetaba, pero no toleraba esa actitud que tomaba.

-Escucha Saladino, no estoy con el humor suficiente como para escucharte... Además de que hay alguien muy importante para mi internado y quiero ir a verla.- le dije a pesar de que no debía.

-¿Tu novia esta internada?- pregunto con sorpresa.

¿Cómo sabía acerca de Musa? O más bien, ¿quién le contó? Entonces recordé las palabras que me había dicho Tecna:

-''_Stella lo llamo después de que nos enteramos lo de Musa... Ella le contó todo.._''- esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza.

Stella había sido... Y eso que fue ella la que nos hizo jurar de que nunca le íbamos a contar acerca de Musa... Esta vez si que no la iba a perdonar.

-La voy a matar...- murmure entre dientes para mi mismo. Claro él logro oírme.

Me miro sin entender a quien me refería...En ese momento desee más que nunca que Stella sepa guardar secretos, y más si no eran de ella... Era una de las tantas cosas que no toleraba de Stella.

Saladino seguía observándome sin comprender lo que me pasaba. Me miraba como si estuviera loco o algo por el estilo... Aunque se podría decir que estoy loco, en comparación al resto de los vampiros, por el simple hecho de que me había enamorado de una frágil humana... Ellos nunca iban a entender lo que sentía porque creen que los humanos son seres inferiores y solo sirven de alimento y para satisfacer sus necesidades.

-Me refiero a Stella... ¡VOY A MATARLA!- dije gritando lo último.

-¿Y por qué harías eso?- me pregunto.

-Porque, se suponía, no podíamos decir nada acerca de Musa...- le dije.

-¿Ella es la humana?- pregunto aunque parecía más una confirmación que una pregunta.

Me limite a asentir. No podía hacer nada para que él no sepa de la existencia de Musa, pero aun así iba a matar a mi ''querida'' hermana por hablar de más.

-¿Para qué has venido Saladino?- le pregunte. Al menos quiero saber el por qué de su repentina aparición.

No respondió. Solo se quedó callado observándome sin hacer nada. Me extraño ese comportamiento, por lo general él era una persona directa y que argumentaba sus acciones pero... ¿Qué le habrá pasado para que apareciera de repente y sin explicación alguna?¿Acaso no tiene alguna razón lógica por lo cual lo haya hecho?

-Stella dijo que tenía que volver... dijo que era necesario que te viniera a ayudar, pero nunca me dijo en que precisabas ayuda.- dijo él.

Me quede pensando un momento en sus palabras. ¿Para qué precisaría ayuda?... Si la necesitaba para algo no lo recordaba. De seguro ella le inventó alguna excusa para que venga.

-''_No sé en qué estás pensando Stella, pero de seguro la ayuda tiene que ver con Musa..._''- pensé y en ese momento caí en la cuenta. Necesitaba ayuda para aprender a dominar mis instintos, de lo contrario lastimaría gravemente a Musa en la luna de miel. Era algo que me negaba a hacer.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la casa para poder hablar con Stella. Necesitaba aclarar unas cuantas dudas que se hicieron presentes en ese momento, pero principalmente a saber porque ella abrió la boca tocando un tema que no le podía de afectar indirectamente y mucho menos directa, ni siquiera debía de darle demasiada importancia si ella misma no se veía afectada.

Estaba a medio camino cuando me detengo a observar la oscuridad eterna del cielo nocturno. Era extraño el pensar que ella estaba preocupada por lo que le pueda suceder a Musa en el momento en que la haga mía. Me sorprende la actitud que tomo, pero no me molesto ya que me demostró que estaba realmente atenta a todo lo que le pueda suceder a Musa.

Solté un pequeño suspiro y seguí caminando. Tenía que aclarar unas cosas con ella.

Musa POV:

Me sentía bien estando acompañada de Tecna. Me hacía feliz saber que se preocupaban por mi, pero me puso muy triste el ver que mi hermano no me vino a ver en ningún momento. ¿Se habrá enojado por algo? Pero dudo que sea por algo que yo haya hecho, dado a que no me había movido del hospital en 3 días.

-¿Ocurre algo Musa?- me pregunto Tecna sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh?... Lo que pasa es que no sé si Helia me vino a ver en algún momento... Es solo eso.- le dije con una leve sonrisa.

Ella me miraba como si no hubiera sido clara, pero después de unos segundos me de volvió la sonrisa.

Me preocupaba no saber sobre mi hermano, pero confiaba en que estaba atento a lo que me ocurría. Además nuestra madre debe de haber hablado con él después de haber venido a verme. Aun así la duda seguía allí presente.

-Él va a venir más tarde… Antes quiere hablar con Riven de algo… Aunque ahora que lo pienso en casa hay mucha tensión…- dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.

¿Tensión?... ¿Tensión por qué?... No entendía lo que ocurría, pero tenía la leve sensación de que era por algo que ni ellos llegaban a comprender.

Miré por la ventana y vi como las estrellas brillaban más hermosas que nunca. Parecían cristales sobre una tela oscura como el fondo del océano… Al ver eso recordé algo muy importante… ¡No estaba llevando el anillo en mi mano izquierda! ¡¿En dónde estaba?!

Intente de tranquilizarme pero no podía… Me puse a pensar… lo más probable es que lo tenga Riven o mi madre… Después de todo fueron los primeros en verme.

-¿Por qué la tensión?- le pregunte tratando de despejar mi mente.

-Lo que pasa es que Stella contó algo que no debía y… Bueno… Todos queremos saber porque lo hizo…- dijo tranquila.

-¿Lo qué dijo tiene que ver conmigo?- le pregunte con la esperanza de que no sea yo el problema.

Se puso seria de repente, y me miro fijamente… Sus ojos me decían a gritos que ella me quería decir pero que no le era permitido. Preferí no insistir en el tema.

-Mejor no me digas nada... No vaya a ser que te digan algo si se enteran que sé...- le dije con una sonrisa intentando de restarle importancia al tema.

Ella asintió sin decir nada... Creo que si abría la boca iba a contar todo lo que no debía. Me reí internamente por eso.

-''_Será mejor que no vuelva a mencionar el tema... Por lo menos mientras este con Tecna, porque en cuanto vuelva Riven le voy a preguntar que es lo que esta sucediendo.._.''- pensé mientras cerraba los ojos. Estaba agotada aún, pero el agotamiento era mucho menos que antes.

Abrí los ojos en cuanto empezó a sonar el celular de Tecna avisando un mensaje. Ella lo tomó y lo leyó en menos de un minuto.

-Me tengo que ir... Nos vemos.- dijo ella acercándose para darme un beso en la mejilla como saludo y luego acercarse a la puerta para irse.

-Adiós...- le dije.

Me quede sola en la habitación. Espero que pueda salir pronto de aquí... No soportaba estar sin hacer nada, nunca lo había tolerado. Suspire y volví a cerrar los ojos... ¿Cómo podía ser que siguiera tan cansada?... Lo único que había hecho era dormir y estar acostada en la cama...

La puerta se volvió a abrir y abrí vagamente los ojos... ¿Quién era?...

-Veo que estas mejor..- dijo una voz masculina.

Solo asentí. Sabía que era mi hermano por que reconocí la voz, pero no lo podía ver con claridad ya que estaba adormilada... Por no decir que estaba dormida.

Hice un esfuerzo y abrí los ojos completamente. Vi que estaba parado al lado de la ventana pero me observaba.

-¿Por qué no viniste antes?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba.

-Había venido mamá y no quería molestar a Riven... Él fue quien estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo...- dijo Helia con una sonrisa.

-Oh... ¿Cómo esta mamá?, ya que la mencionaste.- le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Ella esta bien, pero se angustió mucho al enterarse de lo que te ocurrió...- dijo él mirando por la ventana.

Me puse triste en ese momento... No quería que mi madre se pusiera triste por mi culpa. No lo toleraría... Hice todo lo posible porque no se diera cuenta de como me sentía.

Sentí un impulso por preguntarle sobre el tema que había dejado inconcluso con Tecna... Sabía que tenía que hablar con Riven antes de hablar con él de ese tema. Pero la curiosidad me gano y me atreví a preguntarle por más que no debía hacerlo.

-Helia... ¿Stella contó algo que no debía de mi a alguien?- le pregunte con un poco de miedo.

Desvió la mirada hacia mi. Serio... Sus ojos no emitían emoción alguna ante esa pregunta... ¿Acaso no podía saber que es lo que Stella esta diciendo sobre mi?... Al parecer no, pero me sorprende el hecho de que ni siquiera eran capases de decirme a quien le dijo todo eso.

-Eso es algo que vas a tener que hablar con Riven...- dijo tranquilo pero aún serio.

-De acuerdo...- dije resignada.

Era un hecho que no me iban a decir o, por lo menos, de quien se trataba. A decir verdad no me importaba mucho lo que Stella haya dicho sobre mi... No era algo de que preocuparse.

Sentía los párpados pesados. Tanto que se me cerraban solos cuando los quería mantener abiertos... No podía ser descortés y dormirme cuando mi hermano estaba aquí presente. Tenía que mantenerme despierta sí o sí.

Sentí a Helia acercarse y colocar su mano derecha sobre mi cabeza, acariciando con lentitud mis cabellos desordenados. Eso me incitaba a dormirme, pero con mucho esfuerzo logre mantenerme un rato más hasta que mis ojos se cerraron completamente llevándome directo a el mundo de los sueños... No quería despedirme de Helia tan pronto, pero el cansancio me ganaba.

Antes de dormirme completamente, lo oí murmurar algo así como: ''Buenas noches... Que duermas bien Muse''... Así solía llamarme mi madre y Sam cuando yo era pequeña.

Sonreí débilmente y me dormí completamente.

***Sueño***

_No podía estar más feliz que en este momento... Mi corazón latía rápidamente dentro de mi pecho logrando que mi respiración se volviera pesada y entrecortada, haciendo que los ojos se me llenaran instantáneamente de lágrimas... Era un sueño hecho realidad..._

_-''No era broma cuando dijo que iba a ser una sorpresa...''- pensé mientras observaba maravillada el paisaje nocturno del lugar en donde estaría con Riven en nuestra luna de miel._

_Siento su mano sobre la mano logrando que me sobre saltara por el repentino acto. No me desagrado, sino que me pareció tierno por su parte el hacerme saber que estaba a su lado y que no estaba soñado este momento como una fantasía lejana._

_-¿Te gusta la vista?- me pregunto él con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Si... Me encanta... No tenías que haberte molestado en traerme hasta aquí...- le dije con una sonrisa también._

_Me miro con ternura y se acerco a mi rostro para besar mis labios con ternura pero con un toque de sensualidad... Creo que él me desea mucho más de lo que podría haber imaginado, y de eso se podría dar cuanta cualquiera ya que me consentía en todo lo que quería._

_-''Me consiente más de lo que debería... Eso significa que me esta mal criando.''- pensé cuando se separo de mis labios para besar mi mejilla para descender hacia mi cuello para besarlo de la misma forma que los labios._

_Mi cara estaba completamente encendida y mi respiración se estaba volviendo irregular. Estaba más que consciente de que me estaba poniendo de esa forma por el hecho de que Riven estaba dándome ese pequeño placer que sentía cada vez que me besaba o acariciaba con ternura._

_-''Solo él puede hacer que me ponga así...''- pensé mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro._

_La verdad era que me estaba conteniendo los gemidos para evitar llamar la atención de el resto de los pasajeros._

_Riven separó sus Labios de mi piel para verme a los ojos fijamente. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido levemente, peor lo suficiente como para que yo me de cuenta de ello._

_Le de volví la mirada mientras trataba de normalizar mi respiración. Me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano y me volví a sonrojar, solo que esta vez fue menos notorio. Me fui a acomodar un mechón de mi cabello pero él fue más rápido y lo hizo tan lento que me comencé a desesperar._

_-Me alegra que te guste tu regalo...- dijo en un susurro que hizo en el oído que quedo descubierto. Se erizaron todos los cabellos de mi cuerpo._

_Sonreí con ternura y desvíe la mirada para que no pueda susurrarme cosas con un tono seductor. Me mordí el labio inferior y exhale volviéndome a calmar... Sabía lo que él quería, pero tendría que esperar un rato más si quiere tenerlo..._

Desperté cuando sentí los rayos del sol darme directamente en el rostro. Abrí los ojos con pesadez... ¿Cuántas horas habría dormido?... Como 10 o 12 seguro.

Bostece y mire para mis costados para ver si seguía Helia aquí... Pero al parecer se había ido después de que me había dormido. Me sentía mal al saber que me había dormido cuando él había venido a visitarme...

Deje de pensar en eso para recordar mi sueño. Me sonroje al recordar lo que había sucedido en mi sueño... debía admitir que deseaba que se hiciera realidad esa fantasía... Pero que no me consintiera como lo hizo en esta, solo con que este a mi lado me basta.

Observe la ventana con la mirada perdida... Me estaba cansando de estar aquí...

Mire mi mano izquierda y desee que Riven estuviera aquí a mi lado... Quería estar a su lado y quería saber qué era lo que había dicho Stella sobre mi... Principalmente a quién le dijo.

-''_¿Qué estará pasando allá para que Riven no haya venido a verme?_''- me pregunte internamente.

De seguro tenía que ver con esa persona que había venido porque Stella la había llamado. Pero aún así... Era extraño que Riven no haya resuelto las cosas aún. También comencé a pensar en que pasaría si mi sueño se volviera realidad...

-ooo-

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora :D Jeje... Ya falta poco para la boda...

Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo :D

Besos!


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola! Cómo pasaron la navidad? Y Año nuevo? (dependiendo de la zona :) Yo Bien :D Bueno, eso era lo que quería decirles en un principio y no pude actualizar antes por 2 razones: 1) Había familia en casa y no podía dejarlos solos y 2) El internet por estas fechas anda mal y no quise arriesgarme a perder el cap en una de esas :D**

**Bueno... A contestar Reviews: **

**Musa Love: Veo que estas muy emocionada :D y por curiosidad nomas, ¿Leíste la versión anterior? Jeje, besos y nos leemos :D**

**Yeselin: Si, sino lo hace no sería Stella XD Jeje, creo que todos quieren la misma escena de la boda n.n', tranquila que para el cap que viene ya esa ;) Besos y nos leemos!**

**Bueno :D Éxito y tranquilidad en todo lo que hagan en este 2015 :D y que vengan muchos más caps en este año XD **

**Nos vemos :D **Un saludo a todas las lectora.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi. Y algunas ideas están sacadas de la Saga de Crepúsculo de Stephanie Mayer. Otras ideas son sacadas de cosas que dice Kouga099 en clase ;)

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

**3 semanas antes de la boda:**

Musa POV:

Escuche la puerta abrirse y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. La observé y no vi a nadie, solo la puerta abierta... La mire con confusión y con un poco de miedo. ¿Qué había sido?¿Acaso era una broma hecha por algún niño? No creo que sea eso...

Trate de calmarme... No podía estar alterada. Entonces vi como una mano tapaba mi visión. Estaba a punto de soltar un grito cuando oí la voz de él en mi oído.

-Tranquila que no te haré daño.- murmuro suavemente haciendo que me estremezca levemente.

Sonreí con amor y solté una risita, le gustaba asustarme. Coloqué mi mano sobre su antebrazo para que quitara su mano de mis ojos. Quería verlo. Tenía una enormes ganas de verlo y saber si todo estaba bien.

-¿Por qué no viniste antes?- le pregunte.

Sacó su mano del lugar y me beso la mejilla que se encontraba un poco sonrojada, pero ahora estaba con un tinte más rojizo. Intenté que no lo viera pero era imposible puesto a que él me observaba con amor y con algo de preocupación.

Me tendió su mano libre para entregarme una pequeña caja. La tomé y la abrí con rapidez para luego dejar que una lágrima solitaria recorriera mi mejilla por la alegría... Me estaba entregando de una manera romántica e única el anillo de compromiso que había estado en mi mano antes de que entrara al hospital.

En ese momento contesto a mi pregunta.

-Tuve que arreglar unas cosas en casa y ya de paso solucioné todo con mis hermanos.- dijo para que me tranquilizara.

No sabía si era todo verdad. Pero estaba segura de que ese asunto que tuvo que solucionar tenía que ver conmigo y con lo dicho por Stella sobre mi.

-¿Te puedo hacer unas preguntas?- cuestioné con algo de timidez.

No estaba del todo segura de preguntarle acerca de ese tema porque no sabía como se lo iba a tomar... Estaba más que consciente de que iba a arriesgarme al preguntar eso, pero la curiosidad me mataba.

Me miro extrañado... Claro... Era MUY extraño que pidiera permiso para preguntar algo. Riven asintió dándome permiso a que preguntara lo que sea, ya que dudo que él este enterado de que yo sé que Stella había dicho algo a un desconocido sobre mi...

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo Stella sobre mi?... ¿A quién?- le pregunte en voz baja.

-¿Quién te dijo a ti eso?-me dijo como respuesta algo enojado. Sabía que algo así iba a ocurrir.

-Tecna me dijo que había algo de tensión en su casa y que era por algo que había dicho sobre mi Stella...- le dije sinceramente.

Me miro con seriedad. No me sorprendió que me mirara así después de las preguntas que le acababa de plantear y de la explicación de por qué sabía eso... Solo esperaba que no sea tanto el enfado.

-Si no quieres no me digas que dijo, pero al menos dime a quién se lo dijo...- le dije viendo que me miraba con un poco de desconfianza.

-Es que... No quiero que te involucres directamente con el tema.- dijo Riven.

-Dime a quién le dijo Stella... por lo menos eso quiero saber.- le pedí rogando.

Me miro a los ojos y suspiro resignado. Me iba a decir a quién le contó Stella cosas mías... Solo esperaba que sea la verdad la que me diga.

-Se lo dijo a la persona que me encontró... Es algo así como un padre...- dijo él con la cabeza baja.

Lo mire confundida. Riven nunca me había dicho algo así... Solo me había dicho que alguien lo había salvado aquella vez de que muriera y que cuando despertó estaba solo en algo que parecía ser una fabrica abandonada... Nunca me había comentado eso.

-Hace unos años él decidió irse y ninguno se opuso ya que le tenemos un gran respeto por habernos ayudado a controlar la sed...- dijo para completar la explicación.

Procese la información que me acababa de dar... Tenía sentido, pero lo que no me quedaba claro era porque no le habían dicho antes sobre mi a él. Preferí no preguntar más, después de todo estaba segura de que no había venido a molestar sino a ayudarlo a Riven, ¿pero en qué podría necesitar ayuda Riven?

-¿Cómo se llama él?- le pregunte.

-Se llama Saladino... Tiene como 150 años más que yo de existencia.- me comento.

Yo seguía con la caja con el anillo en la mano, no había movido ni un dedo para poder escuchar su respuesta con atención. Vi como su mano tomaba la caja y sacaba el anillo de ella para colocármelo en la mano correspondiente. Sonreí y acaricie su rostro con mi mano libre. Acerco su rostro al mío y nos besamos con suavidad y lentitud... No había prisa alguna.

Se separó de mi cuando oímos la puerta abrirse. Era el doctor.

-Veo que ya despertó... ¿Se encuentra bien?- me pregunto mientras observaba su tabla.

-Si estoy bien, doctor. ¿Cuándo me darán el alta?- le pregunte.

Me observo durante 1 minuto antes de volver a ver su tabla.

-Hoy mismo se puede ir, pero debe tener cuidado.- dijo el doctor para después retirarse.

Sonreí y lo mire a Riven. Él me correspondió la sonrisa... De seguro él esta muy feliz por la noticia que le acababa de dar el doctor.

-Iré a tu casa a traerte algo de ropa...- me dijo antes de dejar un beso sobre mis labios.

Se fue.

Sentada en la cama comencé a pensaren que faltaba muy poco para mi boda con él... Quizás unas semanas... Sonreí más y me puse muy feliz al recordarlo.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo paso hasta que oí la puerta abrirse haciendo que me sobre saltara y la mirara en seguida.

-Aquí esta...- dijo Riven entregándome una mochila.

La tome y le sonreí en señal de agradecimiento, esperando que comprendiera que se tenía que ir para que me cambie de ropa tranquila de que no iba a intentar algo conmigo por más que yo también lo quería.

Se fue después de un minuto, dejándome sola en la habitación para cambiarme de ropa y así poder irme del hospital. Estaba desesperada por salir de ahí, así que me cambie lo más rápido que pude.

Después de estar lista salí del cuarto y me dirigí a Riven para abrazarlo por detrás logrando que se sorprendiera.

-Vamos.- dijo tomando mi mano.

Deje que me guiara hasta el estacionamiento del hospital. ¿Acaso estaba pensando en dar un paseo? Sea lo que sea, me moría por estar a su lado todo el tiempo posible para recuperar el perdido... Solo esperaba que nada malo ocurriera...

**2 semanas antes de la boda:**

Ya había transcurrido una semana. Había estado tranquila junto a mi madre en casa... Riven seguía con su ''padre'' en su casa, así que estaba con él la mayoría del tiempo. Pero no me molestaba ya que se pasaba la mitad de la tarde y la noche entera conmigo.

Stella había venido varias veces en esta semana para mostrarme fotos del vestido de como iba quedando y me preguntaba si no quería cambiar nada y yo siempre respondía lo mismo, que no. Ella tenía mucho talento y estaba espectacular el vestido, la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado en cuanto a la boda era el haber dejado que Stella se encargué de hacer mi vestido.

-¿En qué piensas?- me pregunto mi madre mientras yo almorzaba.

-En nada en especial... Solo en el vestido y en como estaba quedando.- le dije.

Ella sonrió y asintió... No entendía que le pasaba cada vez que mencionaba algo acerca de la boda... ¿Le recordaría los años que estuvo con mi padre?... Esperaba que no sea eso... No me gustaba hacer sentir mal a mi mamá por eso.

-Mamá... ¿Por qué cada vez que menciono mi boda con Riven te pones como triste?- le pregunte con mucha curiosidad.

-No es tristeza sino nostalgia...- me respondió.

-¿Nostalgia?- le pregunte confundida.

-Si... Es que me cuesta creer que te vas a casar... Aún tengo la imagen tuya de cuando eras una niña.- dijo mirándome con ternura.

Me sentí llena de felicidad en cuanto escuche eso... Le costaba aceptar el hecho de que ya no era aquella niña que solo jugaba y reía con su mejor amiga sino que era una chica enamorada que estaba a punto de unirse a la persona que más amaba (N/A: claro que la madre esta primero por ser la persona que le dio la vida que siempre, de un modo un otro, estuvo allí con ella) para estar juntos todo lo que la eternidad nos lo permita.

-¿Te cuesta creer que ya crecí?- le preguntar para comprobar mi teoría.

-Si... Es lógico que me pase ya que estuve mucho tiempo sin verte- me contesto con una sonrisa cargada de amor-. Una pregunta... ¿Estas preparada?- me pregunto seria pero con un tono maternal aún.

¿A qué se refería?... ¿Por qué tenía que estar preparada y a qué?... Estaba preparada para estar con Riven en ese momento... O eso creía...

-¿Para qué?- pregunte con duda.

-Para cuando tengas relaciones con él... ¿Va a ser tu primera vez, no?- me pregunto.

Asentí mientras bajaba la mirada con vergüenza. Era extraño hablar con ella sobre este tema... En verdad iba a ser la primera vez que iba a hacer algo como eso con alguien... ¡NO TENÍA IDEA DE QUE HACER EN ESE MOMENTO! En ese tema era completamente una estúpida...

-¿Sabes algo sobre que hacer?- me pregunto.

-Algo sé... Lo básico, después de ahí no me preguntes más nada porque no sé...- le respondí parándome de la silla para poder ordenar las cosas.

-Musa... ¿Tienes miedo?- me pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si... Es normal que lo sienta... Después de todo es un ámbito desconocido para mi...- le respondí.

Ordene todo y camine hacia las escaleras para poder ir a mi cuarto... No tenía ganas de hablar sobre ''eso'' en este momento, pero me detuve... No iba a dejar a la mitad esta conversación que estaba teniendo con mi madre solo porque a mi no me gustaba el tema de la misma. Eso era una falta de respeto que me negaba a hacer.

-No debes de tenerlo... Tienes que confiar más que nunca en él en ese momento, de lo contrario saldrás lastimada...- me dijo al momento en que pasaba a mi lado para ir a la sala.

-Mamá... ¿M-me pu-puedes e-enseñar so-sobre eso?- le pregunte con mucha vergüenza. Lo demostré tartamudeando.

-¡Claro!- exclamo ella.

Nos fuimos a la sala para charlar. Me sentía extraña hablando de eso... Pero sabía que tenía que saber sobre esas cosas. No era algo del otro mundo y más de la forma que me lo explicaba mamá... Ella sabía como explicar las cosas con claridad pero si usar las palabras exactas.

Lo decía con naturalidad y me hacía entender las cosas de manera rápida... Esa era una de las cualidades que admiraba de ella.

-Siempre tienes que estar relajada y dejar que él te guíe en cada paso, ¿de acuerdo?- me dijo al final.

Habían pasado ya tres horas (N/A: XD Es menos pero hora y 1/2 hablaron seguro) desde que comenzamos a hablar sobre eso... Y no me sentí extraña cuando ella me señalo las distintas partes de mi cuerpo que Riven de seguro iba a tocar... Claro que lo que iba a buscar tocando esas partes era que disfrutara y que estuviera tranquila y segura entre sus brazos...

Me pare del sillón y subí las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto a escuchar música... Quería distraer mi mente un poco, en realidad quería desconectarme del mundo durante un rato. Tenía que distraerme con algo hasta que Riven llegué.

Cuando entre a mi cuarto vi algo sobre mi cama... Era un regalo que supuse que era para mi por donde lo habían dejado pero no sabía de quién o por qué...

Me acerque, lo tome entre mis manos y una nota cayo... seguramente estaba con el regalo... La tome y la leí...

''_**Este regalo es porque no vamos a poder estar en ese día tan especial...**_

_**¡Lo sentimos mucho!... esperamos que nos perdones...**_

_**Besos y felicidades por la boda :D**_

_**Julio y Mike**_''

Sonreí levemente mientras terminaba de leer la carta de mis primos... Ahora iba a abrir el regalo que me habían traído... Pero ahora que lo pensaba, alguien tenía que haber entrado para colocar el regalo sobre mi cama...

-''_¿Qué me habrán enviado?_''- me pregunte internamente mientras lo desenvolvía el regalo.

Me quede estática en cuanto la vi... Era una cadena de oro blanco con un dije en forma de corazón con un grabado, ''I Love U''. Era el mejor regalo que podrían haberme dado ellos a lo largo de toda mi vida.

Lo lleve a mi pecho y solté una lágrima silenciosa y solitaria... Estaba muy feliz tanto por el regalo como con que mis primos se hayan tomado la molestia de traerlo, ya que me había dado cuenta de que habían venido hacia aquí porque la ventana estaba abierta y no había nada en mi cuarto fuera de lo normal...

Lo mire al collar con ternura y con tristeza... Ternura porque era un detalle muy lindo y notorio de parte de ellos... y tristeza porque no iban a estar junto a mi en el momento, creo que era, más importante de mi vida...

-¿Musa?- oí la voz de alguien llamándome.

Me di vuelta y vi a Riven apoyado en el marco de la puerta observándome con algo de curiosidad, sobretodo me miraba con felicidad...

-Hola Riven- le salude con una sonrisa.

Él miro en dirección a la mano que sostenía el regalo de mis primos... Lo observo con algo de enfado...

-¿Quién te dio eso?- me pregunto curioso y enfadado levemente.

-Es un regalo que me enviaron mis primos... No van a venir lo que pasa...- le dije con tranquilidad.

Él miro el collar de nuevo y se acerco para tomarlo con una mano de manera delicada. No quería romperlo por el momento, pero estaba segura de que no lo hacía porque era muy importante para mi.

Mire a Riven esperando alguna reacción de su parte... Desde que había tomado el collar en su mano había estado estático, sin respirar.

-¿Riven?- lo llame.

-¿Lo usaras no?- me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si... Claro que si...- le dije son pensarlo.

Estaba claro que lo usaría el día de mi boda con él... Además estaba segura de que Stella iba a ponerme algo parecido, así que no habría mucha diferencia.

Me de volvió el collar y lo coloque dentro de su caja para después colocarla sobre la mesita de luz que había a un lado de mi cama.

Riven se acerco a mi y me tomo por la cintura para acercarme a él y poder besarme de manera lenta pero tierna, sin desesperación. Correspondí al beso de la misma forma, pero lentamente el beso fue subiendo de tono convirtiéndose en uno cargado de deseo.

-Ah...- suspire cuando se separo de mi para que pudiera respirar.

Pero no se quedo quieto sino que comenzó a besar mi cuello de la misma manera en que beso mis labios. Jadee en busca de aire... Con su boca tocando mi piel me era difícil recuperar el aliento, por eso no entendía cuando se separaba de mi si iba a seguir haciendo que pierda el juicio.

-Riv...- murmure cuando me llevo hasta la cama.

Estaba en el borde de ella y Riven me acostó en la cama para luego colocarse sobre mi y seguir besándome. No sabía que le pasaba ahora pero me encantaba la forma que me estaba consintiendo y sabía que se estaba conteniendo, de lo contrario estaría haciéndome suya en este momento.

-Musa...- murmuro en mi oído antes de tomar el lóbulo con sus labios y succionarlo levemente logrando que soltara un pequeño grito ahogado.

Él claramente lo escucho ya que lo soltó y volvió a mis labios, los cuales devoró con locura. Coloque mis manos en su pecho con intención de alejarlo, no es que no quisiera seguir pero mis pulmones reclamaban oxígeno.

Se separó de mi y vi que sus ojos se habían oscurecido por el deseo que sentía. Acaricie su mejilla con suavidad y le sonreí de la misma forma tratando de calmarme un poco.

-Riv... ¿Estas bien?... No es común que te pongas así de...- no encontraba una palabra para explicarme.

-Estoy bien... Y mira que no era el único que estaba disfrutando.- me contesto con una sonrisa divertida.

Me sonroje más de lo que estaba ante su comentario. Era verdad, yo lo estaba disfrutando pero quería ser virgen hasta que me case, no quería arruinar la luna de miel... Quería que allí sea mi primera experiencia en ese ámbito desconocido para mi.

Sabía que él iba a respetar mi decisión ante eso... No iba a obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quisiera porque me estaría lastimando y eso era algo que él se negaba a hacer.

Se paro y se alejó un poco de mi. Me extendió su mano para ayudarme a pararme, dudaba que me pudiera poner en pie sin perder el equilibrio e ir directo al suelo.

Después de eso seguimos hablando, dándonos algún que otro beso.

**1 semana antes de la boda:**

Acababa de sacarme el vestido de novia... Stella le iba a dar los últimos toques al vestido para después dejarlo quieto en el maniquí.

-Te queda perfecto... Solo me queda bordar el escote.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno... Me siento mal por no haber ayudado en nada...- le dije con sinceridad.

-No te preocupes... Además queremos que estés entera hasta el día de la boda, por eso no podemos arriesgarnos a que algo te pase.- dijo ella.

-Riven los mata si me pasa algo.- le dije resumiendo todo lo que ella me había dicho.

-¡Exacto!- dijo ella.

Suspire y me senté en el sillón que había en la habitación en donde nos encontrábamos.

Me miro y se acerco a mi a un paso lento.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto señalando mi cuello.

-¿Eh? ¡AH! Es un collar que me regalaron mis primos, ¿por qué?- le pregunte.

-Quítatelo... Te lo voy a poner el día de la boda, así que no puedes romperlo, ensuciarlo o algo parecido. ¿Entiendes?- me pregunto.

Asentí y me lo saqué para guardarlo en el bolsillo del jean. No iba a discutir con Stella porque sabía que iba a perder si lo hacía, por eso decidí hacerle caso por más que no quisiera hacerlo.

Solo me quedaba esperar hasta el gran día...

-ooo-

Bueno... Ya para el próximo cap ya esta la boda :3 así que nos vemos. Besos y nos leemos en este 2015 :D


	19. Blood Moon: Final y Boda :)

Hola! Cómo están? Bien... como lo prometido es deuda aquí está el capítulo que todos quieren... o eso es lo que creo n.n' . AVISO IMPORTANTE: HAY ESCENAS PARA MAYORES DE EDAD O SI LO LEEN QUE SEA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD!

A contestar reviews:

Musa Love: En realidad hay pequeños cambios que no todos se dan cuenta ;) así que no te preocupes y nos leemos! Bye, Bye!

Yeselin: Gracias por tu apoyo y no eres la única :D Nos leemos!

**Nos vemos :D **Un saludo a todas las lectora.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi. Y algunas ideas están sacadas de la Saga de Crepúsculo de Stephanie Mayer. Otras ideas son sacadas de cosas que dice Kouga099 en clase ;)

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

Musa POV:

Hoy era el día más hermoso y esperado de toda mi vida… Aunque también uno de los más complicados ya que Stella y Samanta no me dejaban tranquila ni 1 minuto... ¿Es que acaso no podía respirar?, sacando eso estaba intentando de calmarme. Estaba muy nerviosa al saber que ya era el día en que me casaría con Riven para pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos. Eso significaba también que me iban a transformar pronto y eso era lo que me ponía mucho más nerviosa... Pero no tenía miedo ahora de ser transformada, es más lo quería y Sam no tenía problema con que me volviera como él.

Estaba sentada en un sillón mientras esperaba que Stella y Sam llegaran para ayudarme a ponerme el vestido que Stella había diseñado y hecho para mi... ¡ERA HERMOSO!... Parecía sacado de un cuento de princesas, pero me sentía culpable al no haber ayudado en nada.

-Listo- oí la voz de Stella-. Ahora a cambiarse...- dijo ella mientras me jalaba suavemente del brazo.

Me sacaron de la habitación en donde estábamos solo para meterme en un baño gigante. Me sorprendí un poco por el tamaño pero era de esperarse viniendo de Stella... A ella siempre le gustaron las cosas grandes y espaciosas.

Me paré en donde ella dijo y me saque la bata para quedarme en ropa interior... Era extraño y me sentí avergonzada al verme a mi misma en frente de la ''hermana'' de mi prometido en ese estado, frente a Samanta no tanto porque muchas otras veces hemos estado así... Incluso nos habíamos bañado juntas más de una vez. Stella se me acerco y comenzó a ponerme algo que me dejaba sin respirar lentamente ya que no podía hacer mucha fuerza por si me lastimaba.

-Nunca en mi vida vi a Riven tan nervioso...- dijo ella cuando iba por la mitad.

-¿De verdad lo dices?- le pregunte poniéndome yo más nerviosa.

-Si... Él en verdad te ama y añora que esto suceda... Pero tiene miedo de herirte en la luna de miel... No quiere hacerte daño... Él no cree que pueda ser capaz de controlarse... A pesar de lo que le dijo Saladino...- concluyó Stella mientras terminaba de ponerme esa cosa y proseguía con el vestido.

-Pero hay que confiar en que no va a herirte, de lo contrario él sabe que le espera...- dijo Sam mientras colocaba sus manos sobre mi cabello y lo acariciaba despacio.

Me mordí el labio inferior... Tenía miedo de lo que pueda llegar a pasar en ese momento, pero no dejaba de confiar en él. Estaba segura de que Riven iba a hacer todo lo posible por evitar causarme cualquier daño físico o emocional.

Intente tranquilizarme, no vaya a ser que me desmaye en ese momento. Sentí la mano de Stella sobre mi mejilla en señal de apoyo... Ella sabía cómo me sentía en ese momento, por eso es que intentaba de tranquilizarme.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte... Estas muy alterada, ¿podrías decirme que es lo que te pone tan nerviosa?- me pregunto con tranquilidad.

Solté un suspiro. Intentaba de estar tranquila como ella me lo pedía, pero algo dentro de mí seguía con miedo... Lo peor era que no sabía a qué le tenía miedo. Le respondí de manera sincera y con la mirada algo baja, lo suficiente como para que se dieran cuenta de que me pasaba algo.

-No sé qué me pasa... Hay algo dentro de mí que tiene miedo, pero no sé a qué...- le dije de manera directa.

Algo que sabía de Sam y de Stella era que odiaban que le tiren indirectas en temas importantes, como este por ejemplo... Aunque podría haberlo hecho, pero no tenía paciencia para soportar los gritos de Stella.

-Ya veo... Es normal que lo sientas. Todas las mujeres cuando se casan tienen miedo.- dijo Stella con una pequeña risita bien disimulada.

Me di la vuelta y la mire. ¿A qué le tienen miedo?... Decidí preguntarle ya que no entendía a qué se refería con eso.

-¿A qué le tienen miedo?- le pregunte mientras ella terminaba de acomodar la falda del vestido.

-Le tienen miedo a las dejen plantadas... A que vengan y les digan ''no'' en vez de ''si, quiero''... Esas cosas son a las que le tienen miedo y tú no te escapas ya que tienes miedo a que Riven te defraude, pero quédate tranquila que eso no va a pasar porque él te ama de verdad...- dijo ella parándose y tomando mi mano para ayudarme a caminar mientras me guiaba hacia otra parte de la habitación.

Me senté en un banco y deje que Sam me maquillara y peinara. Sabía que me iba a dejar irreconocible ante los ojos de las personas que iban a estar presentes. Incluso ante mis propios ojos.

Luego de una media hora se alejó de mí y dejo que me observará al espejo... Era increíble la forma en la que Sam me dejaba cada vez que ella me maquillaba o algo por el estilo, pero esta vez me había dejado sin palabras de tan hermosa que me había dejado, esta vez se había lucido.

Sam me había pintado muy levemente que casi se notaba que tenía maquillaje... El pelo me lo había rizado pero no para que me quedaran rulos ni tampoco ondas, era una mezcla de ambas... Lo único que faltaba era ponerme el collar de mis primos y el velo.

-''_¿En dónde estará?_''- pensé mientras seguía observándome al espejo.

-Musa, cariño... ¿Puedes venir que quiero terminar de arreglarte?- me llamo Stella.

-Si...- dije y fui.

Me coloque delante de ella y me puso el collar, después me coloco el velo, el cual va enganchado al pelo logrando que no se me desarmara el peinado de ninguna manera. Habían pensado en todo.

-Stella... ¿Cómo es el salón en donde se va a hacer la fiesta?- le pregunte curiosa.

Ya sabía que la ceremonia iba a ser en su casa, pero me daba curiosidad por qué no hacían la fiesta aquí también... Su casa era gigante.

-Bueno... Por dónde empezar... Es un salón gigante- comenzó y en ese momento pensé: ''_Típico de Stella_''-. Hay una fuente en el centro y las mesas están ubicadas alrededor de ella... La pista de baile está a un costado.- término diciendo.

Me lo imagine y lo creí imposible... no era posible que ellos me dieran tanta importancia, no entendía por qué lo hacían pero no me molestaba que lo hicieran si creían que lo merecíamos...

-Vamos... Se hace tarde...- dijo Sam.

Hace rato que ellas se habían cambiado de ropa. Estaban con un vestido rosado con una franja blanca en la cintura, sin tirantes, pero conociendo a Stella no creo que le importe mucho ese pequeño detalle. Su pelo estaba suelto y un poco ondulado en las puntas... Parecía una modelo de revista así como estaba ella. Samanta tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta, ella tampoco llevaba tirantes en el vestido y tampoco le molestaba llevarlos o no.

Riven POV:

Estaba esperándola en el altar MUY nervioso... Principalmente ansioso porque toda la ceremonia pasara al igual que la fiesta para tenerla solo para mi durante unos cuantos días... Tenía pensado darle una sorpresa en cuanto al lugar de la Luna de Miel...

Metido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que ya había salido junto a Stella y Samanta... Estaba hermosa Musa, tanto que desee aún más que todo esto se acabara de una vez para así poder hacerla mía.

Se fue acercando a paso lento con una pequeña sonrisa y el rostro un poco sonrojado. Estaba muchísimo más nerviosa que yo, eso me daba un poco de seguridad y confianza, poca pero me daba.

Una vez que estuvo a mi lado, el cura comenzó a decir lo que debía... Se me hizo eterno que solo cuando llego a la parte de: ''Usted _...'' empecé a prestar atención.

-Usted Riven Macen. ¿Acepta como esposa a esta joven para respetarla y amarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?- pregunto el cura.

De verdad quise reírme a carcajadas cuando dijo ''hasta que la muerte los separe''... Tendríamos que esperar demasiado tiempo para que eso ocurra y no pensaba dejarla, me moriría con ella.

-Si, acepto.- dije conteniendo la risa y mirándola de reojo.

A ella se le ilumino la mirada al oír lo que había dicho... Estaba muy feliz y se notaba por el rápido latir de su corazón.

Él le hizo la misma pregunta.

-Si, acepto.- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro angelical que ella tenía.

Sonreí internamente cuando vi su rostro sonrojado levemente, lo suficiente como para que cualquier persona se diera cuenta, en especial yo. Su corazón parecía que quería salir volando de su pecho por la gran felicidad que ella sentía en ese momento. Quise seguir observándola así pero su sonrojo se suavizo de manera notoria.

-Si alguien está en contra de esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre- dijo el cura.

Nadie abrió la boca en ese momento y estaba seguro de que Stella se estaba conteniendo un grito de alegría que dejara sordo a más de uno de los presentes en cuanto pueda soltarlo, pero mientras no hiera a Musa con ese gran grito no me iba a molestar.

Intercambiamos las sortijas y el cura me di permiso de besarla. La tome por la cintura y la acerque a mí para besarla con ternura. Ella había puesto sus manos sobre mi pecho por inercia y me fui separando de ella y empecé a caminar con ella mientras nos tiraban arroz haciendo que algunos se quedaran en su pelo.

Después de eso fuimos a la fiesta, la cual se me hizo eterna... Quería que ya sea tiempo de poder irme junto con ella para tenerla para mí... Pero me resigne a esperar a que el tiempo pasara. Era aburrido estar aquí, y más si el tiempo parecía estar detenido.

Por la única razón por la cual no estaba completamente aburrida era porque veía a Musa disfrutar de ella. Se veía tan feliz que me era imposible decirle que nos fuéramos en ese momento… valía la pena aguantar tanto tiempo si ella lo disfrutaba y el recuerdo se le hacía imposible de olvidar.

Mire mi reloj después de 4hs y sonreí... Era hora de que me llevara a Musa. Ya no le iba a dar más tiempo, ya que dentro de dos horas salía nuestro vuelo directo a ese lugar secreto. Me acerque a ella, le sujete la mano y me acerque a su oído.

-Es hora...- le murmure con suavidad.

Ella trago saliva y sonrió de manera dulce pero nerviosa. Fue poco el nerviosismo comparado con el que iba a sentir dentro de unas horas cuando estemos en el sitio que elegí precisamente por la zona en la que se encuentra ese estado... Me iba a encargar de que lo que recuerde sea lo mejor de allí.

Nos despedimos y salimos del salón para ir a un auto que estaba en la puerta. Iba a llevarla hasta la casa para que se duchara y se cambiara de ropa para viajar más cómoda.

-¿Cómo la pasaste?- le pregunte al ver que la sonrisa no se le había ido del rostro.

-Muy bien… Sobre todo feliz.-dijo ella con la sonrisa llena de ternura- Y tú, ¿cómo pasaste?- me pregunto.

-Bien… Estuvo muy divertida – respondí.

No iba a mentir. Me había entretenido mucho, pero aun así no tanto como ella lo había hecho. Nunca iba a poder igualar la felicidad que los humanos sentían en momentos como esos... Quisiera

Poder entender cómo se sentía pero me era imposible.

-Me alegra mucho que te hayas divertido...- dijo cuando llegamos a su casa.

Me limite a sonreír mientras bajaba del auto e iba a abrirle la puerta del mismo para ayudarla a bajar y así poder entrar a la casa… ella necesitaba descansar un poco, su cuerpo necesitaba estar quieto y tranquilo un rato después de tantas horas parada.

Una vez que entramos a la casa ella subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa o tal vez iba a dormir un rato antes de irnos hacía el aéreo puerto para ir a San Francisco para pasar la luna de miel allí. Sabía por Samanta que Musa siempre había querido ir a ese estado desde pequeña y yo iba a cumplirle ese capricho, claro que no iba a ser el único sino que era uno de los tantos que iba a hacer realidad... Iba a hacerla feliz haciendo lo que ella me pidiera y deseara, siempre lo iba a hacer ella quiera o no.

Luego de que pasara una media hora, ella bajo con el pelo mojado y con una remera y un jean... Estaba pronta, pero se notaba que tenía sueño...

Musa POV:

Tenía tanto sueño que no llegaba a entender como era que había subido las escaleras sin caerme, como me había bañado sin matarme y como había logrado vestirme con los ojos cerrados... Era un milagro que aún pueda seguir parada sin ayuda.

Riven se acercó a mí y me tomo entre sus brazos para colocarme en el sillón, al parecer quería que me duerma pero yo no quería dejarlo ''solo'' sino que quería seguir despierta un rato más para preguntarle algo que no sabía y la duda me comía viva.

-Riven...- lo llame con voz suave- ¿A dónde vamos a ir para pasar la luna de miel?- le pregunte adormilada.

-Es una sorpresa… Pero si quieres una pista a un lugar que quieres conocer hace mucho tiempo según lo que me contaron.- dijo el de manera suave y en voz baja.

Me confundí en ese momento, pero no tuve más fuerzas y caí dormida. El sueño me gano y me envió directo a los brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté cuando sentí que alguien sacudía de manera suave mi hombro. Abrí los ojos con pesadez, me senté para mirar a esa persona que era Riven. Se había bañado y se había cambiado de ropa, de eso me podía dar cuenta porque tenía el pelo mojado y no llevaba el traje puesto.

-Es hora de irnos…- dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Me extendió la mano y yo la tome sin pensarlo. Por más que tuviera sueño lo que me esperaba iba a ser inolvidable. Me pare y camine hacia la puerta con los ojos entre cerrados… Quería seguir durmiendo.

Riven abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo entre sin abrir la boca aun. La cerró y se fue hacia el lado del conductor para ir al aéreo puerto. Recordé lo que me dijo antes de que me durmiera… ¿Intento decirme que era una sorpresa el lugar?, porque yo no recordaba un sitio en específico que yo quisiera conocer desde pequeña… Mejor dejaba de pensar tanto.

Después de 15 minutos estábamos en la puerta del aéreo puerto y como supuse las maletas si estaban atrás… Un momento, yo no recordaba haber hecho mi maleta… A menos que…

**Flash Back**

''_-Musa… Yo te armo las maletas, así que tranquilízate y quédate quieta.- dijo Bloom con una sonrisa._

_Solo pude asentir porque no me gustaba discutir con ellas, por eso la mayoría de las veces les decía que si… era solo para que no me empezaran a atormentar diciéndome que las deje hacer lo que ellas querían conmigo._

_-Bueno, entonces tu vete con Stella y can Sam, que yo me encargo de armarla, ¿ok?- dijo ella cuando ya habían llegado Sam y Stella para llevarme a su casa para arreglarme._

_-"Espero que no meta cualquier cosa dentro de la maleta"- pensé mientras iba al auto de Stella._''

Fin del Flash Back

Suspire y tome da la mano a Riven para colocar mi cabeza en su hombro. Ya estábamos en la sala. El acarició mi rostro con su mano y yo lo levante levemente para luego sentir sus labios sobre los míos para envolverme en un beso tierno y amoroso. Me sentí en las nubes cuando lo hizo y correspondí en seguida.

Oí la voz de alguien diciendo algo sobre un vuelo que iba a partir, pero como no entendí seguí metida en mi mundo.

-Nos toca.- dijo Riven separándose de mí.

-De acuerdo.- dije cuando se paró.

Era la primera frase que había dicho desde que me había despertado. Me pare y tome su mano para caminar junto a él en este lugar gigante que, por alguna razón, me recordó a Stella. No de mala manera pero si por lo sorprendentemente grande que era este lugar y la facilidad con la que una persona podía perderse dentro de el mismo.

Riven me guio hasta llegar al avión y me hizo subir antes que él… No sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero creía que era por las dudas de que me caiga o algo por el estilo. De todas formas no estaba en mis planes lastimarme… Por lo menos no en este momento.

Me senté en donde él me dijo, solo sabía que me tocaba el lado de la ventanilla. Me daba lugar para poder distraerme, pero me iba a quedar hablando con Riven hasta que lleguemos, claro sino me dormía a mitad del viaje.

-¿Estás lista?- me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si, lo estoy- dije correspondiéndole a la sonrisa.

Se acercó a mí y me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad… Me reí por ello, Riven sabía que yo tenía manos pero al parecer no le importo en absoluto cuando lo hizo.

-¿Sabes que podría haberlo hecho yo misma?- le pregunte cuando se alejó un poco de mí.

-Si, lo sé… Pero quise hacerlo.- dijo el con un tono que parecía que se estaba burlando de mí.

Infle mis mejillas sonrojadas y desvíe la mirada hacia afuera mientras el avión despegaba. Era tiempo de ir hacia el lugar que, al parecer, yo quería conocer hace mucho tiempo… Seguía sin darme cuenta a dónde íbamos, pero no dije nada por qué, por más buena que fuera en los acertijos, este no lo entendía.

Al rato siento que toma mi mano y la aprieta suavemente para llamar mi atención. Gire la cabeza y vi que tenía los ojos cerrados pero los abrió al sentir mi mirada sobre él. Me miro a los ojos durante un ratito y acercó sus labios a mi oído izquierdo para hablarme con la voz baja, apenas la había podido oír.

-Puedes dormirte… Yo te llamó cuando lleguemos.- me dijo.

-No, gracias por la invitación… Pero quiero estar despierta.- le dije colocando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

Ya no tenía sueño. Se ve que la ansiedad y la curiosidad por saber a dónde nos dirigíamos eran más grandes que el sueño, así que no tenía que preocuparme. Solo tenía que mantenerme despierta durante unas cuantas horas más y listo.

-Como quieras, pero sabes que puedes hacerlo si quieres por el hecho de que no has dormido nada hoy… Es por tu bien… Porque vas a tener que tener energía para cuando **eso** suceda, ¿no crees?- dijo él con la voz profunda, logrando que me sonrojará.

Suspire y cerré los ojos, no para dormir sino para concentrarme en la canción que sonaba en mi mente: ''I Will Be'' de Avril Lavine, era una de mis canciones favoritas y una de las más tristes y románticas que conocía... ¡Amaba esa canción! Pero me ponía triste por el hecho de saber que le estaba diciendo a un chico que no se vaya porque ella iba a ser todo lo que él necesite... Me recordaba al día que termine con Riven, por eso era que me ponía triste al recordarla en realidad.

Abrí los ojos al sentir la mano de Riven acariciar mi brazo con delicadeza. Pareciera que él hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos y supiera que estoy algo triste... Me sorprendió el hecho de que no me preguntara pero no me molesto en absoluto, de hecho le agradecí internamente que no lo haya hecho porque estaba segura de que si le comenzaba a explicar terminaría llorando y no quería hacerlo... En ese momento resonó en mi mente el estribillo de la canción:

-''I will be all that you want and get myself together 'cause you keep me from falling apart''- sentí que la mano de él tomaba la mía y ese gesto hizo que se me olvidara el resto de la letra.

Abrí los ojos y lo mire con detenimiento... Riven tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar durmiendo, pero sabía que no lo estaba, de todos modos preferí no molestarlo. Mire para afuera y vi el cielo nocturno, era hermoso y más con la luna brillando como lo hacía en este momento... Parecía sacada de un cuento pero no lo era.

Suspire e intente recordar alguna canción... De todas las canciones que conocía se me vino a la mente ''Wherever You Are'' de One Ok Rock... Otra canción triste más.

-''Wherever you are i always make you smile... Wherever you are im always by your side...''- cante mentalmente esa parte de la canción, después se me vino a la mente otra parte de la misma-''Wherever you are i never make you cry... Wherever you are i never say goodbye...''- después de esa parte no pensé en más nada ya que Riven volvió a acariciar mi brazo.

Me estaba llamando, pero... ¿Por qué no me hablaba para que me diera vuelta a verlo?... Sentí su aliento en mi mejilla antes de sentir que depositaba un beso en ella, haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Musa...- me llamó de manera suave.

Gire la cabeza y lo mire a los ojos... Sus ojos tenían un color violeta claro... Como cuando lo conocí, me sentí nostálgica.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte algo embobada por su mirada.

-Nada... Solo me pareció raro el hecho de que estés tan callada.- dijo como si fuera algo extraño.

Ahora lo mire YO extrañada... ¿Acaso no podía estar callada?... Claro que era extraño que él me viera callada pero la verdad es que antes de conocerlo con la única persona que hablaba y hablaba era con Sam, pero como no era todos los días, estaba casi siempre callada.

-No sé a qué te referís...- le dije con sinceridad.

Entendía por qué lo decía pero no llegaba entender que no entendía él... Lo había visto tan tranquilo hace unos momentos que creí que quería paz y no que le hablara...

-Es que es raro que estés callada estando conmigo.- dijo después de unos minutos.

-Es que te vi tan tranquilo que no te quise molestar.- le respondí rápidamente.

Él sonrió con ternura y comenzamos a hablar de cualquier cosa.

Como 3 horas después se me ocurre mirar para afuera y quedé maravillada por la vista que tenía… En ese momento recordé a que estado quería venir desde pequeña…

No podía estar más feliz que en este momento... Mi corazón latía rápidamente dentro de mi pecho logrando que mi respiración se volviera pesada y entrecortada, haciendo que los ojos se me llenaran instantáneamente de lágrimas... Era un sueño hecho realidad...

-''No era broma cuando dijo que iba a ser una sorpresa...''- pensé mientras observaba maravillada el paisaje nocturno del lugar en donde estaría con Riven en nuestra luna de miel.

Siento su mano sobre mi mano logrando que me sobre saltará por el repentino acto. No me desagrado, sino que me pareció tierno por su parte el hacerme saber que estaba a su lado y que no estaba soñado este momento como una fantasía lejana. Lo mire a los ojos.

-¿Te gusta la vista?- me pregunto él con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si... Me encanta... No tenías que haberte molestado en traerme hasta aquí...- le dije con una sonrisa también.

Me miro con ternura y se acercó a mi rostro para besar mis labios con ternura pero con un toque de sensualidad... Creo que él me desea mucho más de lo que podría haber imaginado, y de eso se podría dar cuanta cualquiera ya que me consentía en todo lo que quería.

-''Me consiente más de lo que debería... Eso significa que me está mal criando. ''- pensé cuando se separó de mis labios para besar mi mejilla para descender hacia mi cuello para besarlo de la misma forma que los labios.

Mi cara estaba completamente encendida y mi respiración se estaba volviendo irregular. Estaba más que consciente de que me estaba poniendo de esa forma por el hecho de que Riven estaba dándome ese pequeño placer que sentía cada vez que me besaba o acariciaba con ternura.

-''Solo él puede hacer que me ponga así...''- pensé mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro.

La verdad era que me estaba conteniendo los gemidos para evitar llamar la atención del resto de los pasajeros.

Riven separó sus Labios de mi piel para verme a los ojos fijamente. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido levemente, peor lo suficiente como para que yo me de cuenta de ello.

Le de volví la mirada mientras trataba de normalizar mi respiración. Me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano y me volví a sonrojar, solo que esta vez fue menos notorio. Me fui a acomodar un mechón de mi cabello pero él fue más rápido y lo hizo tan lento que me comencé a desesperar.

-Me alegra que te guste tu regalo...- dijo en un susurro que hizo en el oído que quedo descubierto. Se erizaron todos los cabellos de mi cuerpo.

Sonreí con ternura y desvíe la mirada para que no pueda susurrarme cosas con un tono seductor. Me mordí el labio inferior y exhale volviéndome a calmar... Sabía lo que él quería, pero tendría que esperar un rato más si quiere tenerlo...

Al rato llegamos a otro aéreo puerto. Esta vez había bajado sin necesidad de que él se colocara delante o detrás de mi.

Después de eso nos fuimos en un auto que, aparentemente, había comprado… Estaba observando para afuera que no me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo paso desde que salimos del aéreo puerto hasta una cabaña que parecía normal…

-Llegamos…- anunció Riven.

Asentí y baje del auto. Me acerque a la cabaña y vi que era grande, muy grande. Se podía ver desde donde estaba parada que al fondo había un lago… Era simplemente perfecta, tanto que temí que todo lo ocurrido haya sido un sueño.

-''De seguro Stella fue quien eligió en donde nos quedaríamos.''- pensé cuando me acerque a la puerta con mi maleta en mano.

Luego de que entramos a la ENORME cabaña, colocamos las cosas a un lado de la puerta… La mire sorprendida por el diseño… Era de dos plantas y estaba hecha de piedra, había mucha flora que, para mi, era desconocida… Por dentro las paredes eran de madera, había un gran sillón en el centro de la sala justo en frente de una mesa ratona (N/A: creo que todos saben lo que es) con un florero, las escaleras estaban a un lado del sillón…

-¿Qué te parece?- me pregunto mientras me daba vuelta antes de abrazar mi cintura.

-Es perfecta…- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Él se acercó a mi rostro y beso mis labios de manera lenta pero tierna. Me guió hasta el sillón que había en la sala y me recostó en el para seguir besándome… El beso se fue volviendo cada vez más apasionado hasta el punto de dejarme sin aire.

Sus manos acariciaron mi cintura y comenzó a levantar mi remera para tener un contacto directo con mi piel… Suspire cuando se alejó de mis labios para comenzar a besar mi cuello con lentitud… Disfrutando el momento…

Sus manos ascendieron llevándose con ellas mi remera. Me la saco cuando se separó de mi cuello y me observo detenidamente antes de volver a mis labios… Sentí vergüenza cuando su mano acarició con lentitud mi vientre, haciendo que un millón de descargas eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo... Estaba reprimiendo con mucho esfuerzo los gemidos de placer…

Me tomo entre sus brazos y me alzó para luego pararse y comenzar a caminar hacia el primer piso, en donde estaba la habitación con cama matrimonial.

Al entrar me dejó apoyar mis pies en el suelo y automáticamente lleve mis manos hasta su cuello para rodearlo… Me apretó más contra él hasta el punto de que nuestros pechos estuvieran completamente en contacto…

Bajo sus manos hacia mis muslos y comenzó a acariciarlos mientras besaba con mucho más deseo mis labios… Estaba segura de que mi rostro estaba en la tonalidad más fuerte del carmesí.

-"_Es perfecto… Todo lo que está ocurriendo es sensacional_"- pensé suspirando profundamente contra sus labios.

Caminamos hasta que mis pantorrillas tocaron el borde de la cama. Se alejó de mí y yo comencé a desabrochar su camisa, acariciando su perfecto torso ya de paso… Babeando por la imagen que tenía…

-Musa…- me llamó al oído con la voz profunda, cargada de deseo, antes de mordisquear el lóbulo.

En ese momento solté un leve pero audible gemido para él… Estaba al borde de perder la razón, la poca que me quedaba más bien… Su mano derecha acarició toda mi cintura hasta llegar a mi pecho, el cual rozó suavemente, para luego tomar mi nuca y volver a besarme con desesperación.

Termine de sacarle la camisa como pude y Riven la arrojó lejos. Se separó de mis labios y tomo mi cintura pero esta vez para alzarme y colocarme sobre la cama…

Beso mi estómago y fue descendiendo hasta que su labio inferior rozó mi pantalón… No sabía cómo no me había caído hacia atrás, debió ser porque Riven me tenía sujeta por la cadera. Perdí el equilibrio en cuanto él me soltó y caí de espaldas, por suerte la cama era muy grande en comparación a mi tamaño…

Riven POV:

En mi cabeza había un solo pensamiento y ese era: ''Hacer que ella disfrute hasta el último segundo de este día''… Estaba seguro de que ella lo estaba haciendo por el rápido latir de su corazón que hacía que la sangre corriera velozmente por sus venas.

La observe con detenimiento durante unos segundos… Allí estaba… Tendida en la cama tratando de recuperar el aliento. Me coloque sobre ella y rodee su cintura con ambos brazos, haciendo que su espalda quedara arqueada…

Bese su cuello, pero esta vez descendí hasta la clavícula... La mordí suavemente y escuche otro gemido de parte de ella pero esta vez más alto que el anterior.

Mis manos se pasaron por su espalda hasta llegar al broche de su sostén para así poder sacárselo y tener una vista directa de sus senos... Una vez que se lo saque, subí hasta sus labios y los bese con suavidad cuando sentí que una de sus manos se metía entre nuestros cuerpos y tapaba la piel recién expuesta.

-Musa... Por favor... Déjame verlos...- le pedí mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella negó con un movimiento suave de cabeza... Estaba nerviosa pero tenía que hacer que confiara en mí, porque dudaba que pudiera detenerme en este momento.

Acaricie su mejilla y ella me miro con esos ojos azules que podían hipnotizar a cualquiera... Me acerque a sus labios y mordisquee el inferior haciendo que soltara y fuerte gemido y que quitara su mano de su pecho... Sus pezones estaban erectos y no pude contener la tentación de jugar con ellos...

Estaba besando, lamiendo, mordisqueando y succionando el pezón izquierdo mientras que al derecho lo acariciaba, lo pellizcaba y lo tironeaba suavemente... Alternaba entre uno y otro mientras. Musa gemía y jadeaba con fuerza en busca de aire.

-''_Es muy sensible..._''- pensé cuando me aleje del pezón.

Musa tenía las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder y su corazón latía frenéticamente dentro de su pecho... Coloque una mano al lado de su cabeza y acerque la mía hacia su cuello y lo bese con locura.

-Riven...- dijo ella sin aire prácticamente.

-¿Qué ocurre Muse?- le pregunte alejándome de su cuello y con ese apodo que sabía que ella amaba.

Ella no respondió, solo coloco sus manos en mi pecho y acercó su boca a mi cuello para comenzar a besarlo con lentitud... Sentí que el espacio de mis jeans comenzaba a desaparecer y traté de reprimir un gruñido pero sonó como un gemido ahogado.

-Musa...- murmure con la voz llena de pasión.

Ella se separó de mi cuello, el cual beso y succiono dulcemente... Me miro con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo que estaba sintiendo en este momento... Ella quería que ocurriera y yo estaba más que dispuesto en hacer que ella lo disfrute a más no poder.

Acaricie su rostro y me incorpore para desabrochar mi pantalón de forma rápida para lanzarlos a algún rincón de la habitación... Estaba desesperado por probar su cuerpo... Principalmente estaba ansioso por ver como ella disfrutaba de tener relaciones conmigo.

Coloque mi mano en su cadera y la deslice hasta el cierre para desabrocharlo y sacarle esa prenda molesta que me impedía seguir con lo que quería… Además de que estaba consciente de que ella también quería que desapareciera esa prenda de su cuerpo.

Estaba deseando probar esa parte de su cuerpo, tanto que al sacarle los pantalones roce su muslo lentamente disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel. Estaba caliente su piel.

-Te amo… dijo Musa en un suspiro.

-Yo también te amo… - le dije sonriéndole con ternura.

Ella me correspondió a la sonrisa. Subí hasta sus labios y los tomé con amor y pasión. Nos besamos con locura. Durante el beso ella acaricio mi pecho y deslizó sus manos hasta el borde de mi pantalón para después llevarlas hasta mi espalda y arañarla con algo de fuerza.

Una de mis manos se metió entre sus piernas y acaricie su intimidad con suavidad y delicadeza sobre su braga, consiguiendo un grito, ahogado por el beso, de placer de parte suya. Mi otra mano se dedicó a acariciar uno de sus pechos, consiguiendo un gemido.

Musa POV:

Estaba en el paraíso… sus caricias eran tan suaves y delicadas que me sentía más frágil que nunca entre sus brazos. Me hacían perder el poco juicio que me quedaba… Sí esto era un sueño no quería despertar nunca más en mi vida…

-''_Amo cómo me trata… Amo cómo se comporta… Sobre todo amo el hecho de que no me haya mentido ni una sola vez durante todo este tiempo que estuve con él… ¿Cómo es posible que este aquí… conmigo… en vez de estar con alguna vampira?... No es que me importara mucho pero era una de las tantas incógnitas que habían en mi mente_''- pensé cuando se separó de mis labios para volver a besar mi cuello.

Gemí antes de soltar un fuerte grito por la caricia que dejó directamente en mi intimidad. Eso hizo que un millón de descargas eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo entero para quedarse en mi vientre… De todas formas no estaba segura de que soportar todo el placer que Riven tenía guardado para mí…

Bajo hasta mis pechos y volvió a jugar con mis pezones, principalmente el izquierdo… Por alguna razón sentía como las ganas de tocarlo y acariciarlo se volvía cada vez más incontenible… Y casi exploto cuando aparto mi braga del lugar y acarició directamente mi intimidad. Esa fue la gota que derramo al vaso…

Comencé a gemir más fuerte y alto hasta que sentí mis músculos tensarse. Grite cuando me vine sobre su mano, la cual seguía acariciando esa parte... Sentía como seguía lamiendo mis pechos él, pero se separó de esa zona de mi cuerpo y sacó mis bragas para luego bajar hasta mi vagina.

Comenzó a lamer mi intimidad de manera lenta, como si estuviera investigando si me gustaba lo que estaba haciendo allí.

-Riv...- logré murmurar antes de que su mano volviera a acariciarme, salvo que está vez metió uno de sus dedos dentro de mí.

Comenzó a moverlo lentamente hasta que me acostumbre. Al principio la sensación de incomodidad era insoportable pero pasó rápidamente debido a las caricias que estaba dejando con su lengua en esa zona. Me fue imposible contener los gemidos y jadeos de él, tanto que comencé a mover mi cadera para tener más caricias como esas... Estaba cada vez más cerca del orgasmo...

-''_Esto es demasiado como para que una persona humana pueda soportar..._''- pensé cuando me vine sobre su mano.

Esta vez el saboreo mis fluidos. Luego de eso Riven acercó su rostro al mío para tomarlo entre sus manos y acariciarlo de manera suave y delicada... Como si su tacto fuera a matarme.

Acerque mi mano a su pantalón y lo desabroché. Sus ojos me miraron con sorpresa pero después los cerró cuando rocé esa parte de su cuerpo por accidente... Al parecer le había gustado que mis manos lo tocaran.

-Musa... Te deseo...- dijo con la voz profunda debido a la excitación que sentía en ese momento.

-Yo... Ta-también te de-deseo...- dije tartamudeando por culpa de la vergüenza que sentí al oírlo decir eso.

Tomo mi mano derecha y la acerco a su boca para comenzar a lamer mis dedos: Índice y Mayor (N/A: creo que se llama así el del medio XD). Me sonroje a más no poder y desvíe la mirada, pero volví a mirarlo cuando sentí que colocaba mi mano sobre ''eso'' y ahí me di cuenta de que se había quitado la ropa interior.

Riven POV:

Me sentí algo extraño cuando su mano rozó ''eso'' y no pude contener las ganas de tomar su mano y lamer dos dedos, mientras lamía los dedos me saque la ropa interior ya que no iba a poder soportar estar con esa prenda tan molesta...

Vi que ella desviaba la mirada de la mía por la vergüenza, pero volvió a verme cuando coloque su mano en mi pene. Sus ojos casi se le salen cuando hice que me acariciara con los dedos que lamí. Sonrío de manera dulce pero con un toque de sensualidad, le de volví la sonrisa de la misma manera cuando me empujo suavemente para que, esta vez, quedara yo recostado en la cama y ella sobre mí.

-''_Parece un ángel..._''- pensé cuando la observe detalladamente. Estaba con todo el cabello desordenado y sus ojos estaban levemente oscurecidos por la lujuria que empezaba a nublar su razón.

Beso mi cuello y fue descendiendo hasta mi pecho para lamerlo de manera lenta, haciendo que mi pene vibrara necesitado. Un gemido salió de mi garganta cuando su mano comenzó a dejar caricias sobre él, me beso de nuevo en los labios con amor pero con pasión a la vez.

Movió su mano cada vez más rápido, haciendo que mi orgasmo se acercara. Sentía un nudo en mi vientre bajo, que explotó cuando su pulgar toco la punta.

-¿Hmm?- murmuró cuando mi semen se derramó sobre su mano.

Su mirada se desvió hacia esa zona mientras que yo me había quedado mudo por la vergüenza que sentía en este momento. Esta 100% seguro de que si fuera humano estaría completamente rojo, los tomates se quedarían pálidos.

Me sorprendí al ver que volvía a mirar mis ojos con una suave sonrisa. Después de eso acerco su boca a mi virilidad y cubrió la punta con sus labios antes de succionar levemente para poder saborear mi semen, tal y como yo lo hice cuando ella tuvo su orgasmo.

Sin intentar disimularlo, gruñí cuando lo envolvió completamente su tibia boca. Comenzó a moverla de arriba a abajo lentamente, pero tome su cabello con sumo cuidado de no lastimarla y comencé a marcar un ritmo mucho más acelerado.

Luego de unos minutos hice que se separara y que se volviera a acostar en la enorme cama. Me acerque a sus labios pero no los bese, solo pase los míos sobre los suyos en un gesto de ternura, para transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella.

La mire y a través de ella le pregunte si estaba lista. Ella asintió y respiro profundamente, nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Comencé a penetrarla de manera delicada, intentando que sintiera el menor dolor posible. Lo que menos quería era que Musa sufriera más de lo normal, ya que, por naturaleza, las mujeres sienten dolor en su primera vez y es algo que nada ni nadie iba a poder cambiar, pero si se podía evitar que sintiera más dolor.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y de incomodidad. En ese momento atravesé su himen y soltó un gemido y un par de lágrimas de dolor, lágrimas que, sin pensarlo dos veces, lamí sin dejar rastro de ellas.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunte.

-Si…- dijo con la voz suave.

Me quede quieto hasta que ella diera alguna señal de que podía continuar o, por lo menos, alguna señal de que no le dolía.

Movió su cadera contra la mía y compre lo que quería transmitir a través de ese movimiento. Comencé a moverme dentro y fuera de ella, siempre manteniendo un ritmo lento hasta que Musa logro seguirme el ritmo. Obviamente le costó un poco pero consiguió hacerlo. Internamente me alegre al saber que ella estaba superando el dolor que había sentido momentos antes.

Ella gemía suavemente en mi oído mientras que yo besaba su cuello, conteniendo las ganas de morderla. Ya había olido la sangre en las sabanas por el rompimiento del himen dentro de ella, por eso es que estaba conteniéndome de probar su sangre.

-Riven…- dijo en un suspiro.

-Musa…- le respondí a su llamado mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

No respondió ya que comenzó a gemir y a soltar pequeños grititos. Creo que se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de velocidad o, esperaba que no fuera así, la estaba lastimando.

La observe durante unos segundos y no me dio la impresión de que la esté lastimando, es más, parecía estar disfrutando demasiado. Así que sonreí levemente y bese sus labios, pero el beso se interrumpía por los constantes gemidos que ella soltaba en señal de su disfrute.

Musa POV:

Debería ser imposible que alguien pueda producirle tanto placer a otra, pero al parecer era posible ya que era lo que Riven estaba haciendo justo en estos momentos mientras me expresaba todo lo que sentía a través de esta unión, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Admito que al principio había dolido, y mucho, pero pasó rápidamente.

En cuanto moví mi cadera en señal de que podía continuar él comenzó a hacerlo lentamente, como si quisiera evitar que sintiera más dolor.

Yo gemía en su oído incapaz de retenerlos. Él me besó, pero ni siquiera eso me detuvo, es más, grite más fuerte cuando me penetro más rápido profundo. Si esto era solo el comienzo no me quiero imaginar cuanto me iba a hacer disfrutar al final.

-Más...- esa palabra se escapo de mis labios sin que pudiera pensar lo que decía.

Yo quería más, pero era vergonzoso y no sabía cuanta fuerza podría aguantar mi cuerpo sin salir lastimada. Pero confiaba plenamente en él.

-¿De verdad?- respondió Riven con una voz desconocida.

Me miro a los ojos y vi que los suyos estaban oscurecidos. Reflejaban todo lo que estaba expresándome físicamente. Sonrió de manera tierna.

-Como desees, Muse...- de nuevo ese nombre.

Hace tiempo que la duda me carcomía la mente: ¿cómo diablos se había enterado de que me llamaban de ese modo?¿cómo se había enterado de la existía ese apodo?... Quería saberlo y tenía que saberlo ya que no era la primera vez que me llamaba así. De lo único que estaba segura era de que Sam no le había dicho nada.

-¿Co-cómo sabes... ese apodo?- le pregunte sin pensarlo en un jadeo.

Riven solo pronunció más su sonrisa mientras comenzaba a hacerlo cada vez más rápido y eso, de un modo u otro, me molesto. ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo? Porque si era así esta iba a ser la primera y la última vez que me iba a tener de este modo.

Riven POV:

No sabía si responderle o no... Quería decirle pero había algo dentro de mi que no me lo permitía.

Nadie me había dicho que le podía decir ''Muse'', simplemente había oído a Helia hace mucho tiempo decir que su madre mencionaba mucho a una tal **Muse**, así que el apodo me había quedado en la memoria y en cuanto me entere que como se llamaba se me escapo esa forma de decirle.

-Ya lo conocía...- le dije antes de que sacara conclusiones erróneas.

Ella me miro con algo de desconfianza... Sabía que no me creía por el momento pero más tarde me encargaría de explicarle todo... No tenía ganas de pelearme con ella justo en este momento.

Ella estaba a punto de decir algo pero la calle con un beso demandante. Quiera o no, ella estaba en su derecho al pedir una explicación, pero iba a esperar a que hayamos terminado ''esto'' y ella haya descansado, por lo menos, unas 10 horas...

Cuando separe mis labios de los suyos me dedique a besar y a lamer su cuello con deseo... Sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el poco control que había en mí y la terminaría lastimando o peor aún... Tal vez la termine matando...

Musa estaba incapacitada para hablar en estos momentos. Lo único coherente que decía era mi nombre. Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y sus ojos estaban prácticamente cerrados... disfrutando de todas las caricias que le estaba entregando, pero ella no sabía que me iba a dedicar a hacer que disfrute para que así quede esta noche guardada en su memoria, por el resto de su vida.

-''_Es la primera vez que siento algo así... Ni cuando estaba con Darcy sentí algo tan grande y placentero... Espero que ella nunca se aparte de mi lado, porque no sé que haría si algún día llegase a perderla por algo..._''- pensé cuando Musa echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

Soltó un fuerte grito, dándome a entender que ella estaba cerca de su limite... Yo no iba a opinar mucho porque también estaba cerca.

Aumente el ritmo de las embestidas, mientras que Musa acercaba su boca a mi cuello y lo besaba haciendo que gruñera de forma animal. Estaba consciente de que ella nunca en su vida había oído a una persona producir sonido de este tipo.

La tomé de la cintura para alzarla y colocarla sobre mí. Sentir su ligero peso sobre mí hizo que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera entero y se quedara en el lugar de la unión de nuestros cuerpos.

Comenzó a moverse sobre mí con rapidez… Gemía y gritaba mientras lo hacía y eso me hizo sentir muy feliz.

-''_Te prometo que te voy a proteger… te quiero demasiado como para dejarte ir… como para perderte por una estupidez… Sobre todo voy a encargarme de hacer que disfrutes la larga vida que te espera…_''- pensé cuando estaba ya sobre mi limite.

Ella soltó un último grito y calló sobre mi pecho. Yo la seguí segundos más tarde. La cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía la necesidad de morderla y saborear su sangre... No sabía por qué me sentía así, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder contener estas ganas...

Estaba agotada y no me sorprendía. ¿Quién no estaría agotado después de...? Jeje, pero creo que soporto bastante... De hecho soporto más fuerza de parte mía de lo que debía y eso me preocupo mucho. No quería herirla y si lo había hecho iba a ser la última vez que lo hacía... Porque tal vez la próxima vez la mate...

Estaba casi seguro de que Musa había salido ilesa... Pero eso lo vería más tarde cuando, sí es que hay, sus heridas empiecen a curarse. Pero en caso de que la hubiera lastimando, ¿por qué no me dijo o hizo nada?...

Después de unos 15 minutos Musa se durmió profundamente. La acomode mejor sobre mi pecho y la observe dormir. Acomode un poco su pelo y acaricie su mejilla. Ahora estaba seguro de que ella iba a estar junto a mí el resto de mi vida...

-''_Quien diría que me terminaría enamorando de una hermosa y frágil humana..._''- pensé cuando ella sonrió dormida.

-ooo-

Bueno... Hasta aquí llego la segunda parte de Vampire Life :D Jeje... en pocos días nos leemos con el comienzo de la tercera parte :3 Nos Leemos!


	20. Snow Storm: Inicio

Hola! Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero este cap me complico bastante y unos días de vacaciones también me atrasaron pero ya estoy aquí y voy a contestar reviews:

Musa Love: Esto contesta tu pregunta? :3 Voy a hacer todo 1 así me queda todo junto por si lo descargo o algo :D Besos y nos leemos!

Yeselin: Gracias y si que Riven lo disfruto XD Pero ta... En cuanto a las ideas por ahora tengo cualquier cosa les aviso ;) besos y nos leemos!

**Nos vemos :D **Un saludo a todas las lectora.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi. Y algunas ideas están sacadas de la Saga de Crepúsculo de Stephanie Mayer. Otras ideas son sacadas de cosas que dice Kouga099 en clase ;)

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

Riven POV:

Cerca del amanecer la muevo y la colocó con la espalda sobre el colchón. La destapo y reviso su cuerpo para asegurarme de que Musa no había salido lastimada... Era lo que me tenía preocupado. Pero en caso de que la haya lastimado me hubiera dicho, ¿no? Confiaba en que Musa me diría ante el mínimo daño que le hiciera.

-''__Bien... al parecer no tiene nada.__''- pensé después de que revisarla entera.

La vuelvo a acomodar sobre mí y la vuelvo a tapar. La había visto dormir toda la noche con una sonrisa en el rostro. La sonrisa de ella había desaparecido un rato pero volvió casi que enseguida, al parecer estaba tan feliz por lo ocurrido que no pudo dejar de sonreír incluso estando dormida.

Mire a la mesa de luz para ver que hora era... 13:50... Creo que se agotó demasiado.

Su respiración dejó de ser tranquila y eso me advirtió de que se había despertado. Se removió sobre mí y abrió perezosamente los ojos... Esa imagen quedo en mi mente durante unos segundos hasta que ella me miro. Parecía que quería seguir durmiendo.

-Buenos días dormilona... ¿Cómo estás?- le dije antes de darle un suave beso.

-Hola... Bien, algo dormida pero bien.- respondió con la voz suave mientras se refregaba el ojo.

La mire durante unos segundos y me pare de la cama... Será mejor que le haga el almuerzo mientras ella se baña. No quería que ella se lastimara cocinando... De hecho tenía miedo de que se lastimara haciendo algo.

-Báñate mientras que te preparo algo de comer.- dije mientras me ponía el pantalón.

-De acuerdo...- dijo sin muchas ganas de salir de la cama.

Cuando ella se paro la pude observar desnuda de nuevo. Esa imagen hizo que el deseo se hiciera presente en mi otra vez.

Salí de la habitación para ir directo a la cocina antes de que me abalanzara sobre ella. No tenía idea de que hacerle de comer. Pensé un poco en un intento de que alguna receta apareciera mágicamente en mi mente. Al final apareció la del omelet(N/A: no sé como se escribe 'n.n) y como no quería pensar más lo hice.

Musa apareció en la cocina con una musculosa de lycra color azul y un short de jean negro. Hacía mucho calor dado a que estábamos en pleno verano, había como 28 o 29 °C (N/A: soy uruguaya y me guío con °C, lo siento u.u)

Se acercó a mi y me abrazó por la espalda, logrando que perdiera un poco de concentración en lo que estaba cocinando. La imagen de ella desnuda volvió a aparecer justo cuando terminaba de cocinar.

-¿Qué estás cocinando?- preguntó ella con la voz suave.

Parecía afónica, pero sabía que ella estaba hablando así porque quería.

-Omelet...- le respondí.

Musa asintió y se alejó de mí. Se sentó en la silla esperando la comida. Cerró los ojos y suspiro con pesadez.

Musa POV:

_''___-¿Quieres hacer algo?- preguntó Riven.__

__Negué con un movimiento suave de cabeza. Estaba sentada entre sus piernas y eso me daba la comodidad de apoyarme libremente sobre su pecho.__

__Cerré los ojos y de repente sentí frío... Un momento... ¿Frío?... ¿Estaba sintiendo frío? Pero si estábamos en verano... No entendía que pasaba, así que decidí abrir los ojos para ver en dónde me encontraba...__

__Nieve... Había nieve a mi alrededor... Manchas de sangre... ¿Sangre? ¿Pero de quién?__

__-¡Musa!- escuche a alguien gritar pero no reconocí la voz.__

__Mire en dirección a la voz y lo vi... Frente a mí... Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y dominación... El temor me inundo y quise salir corriendo, ¿pero a dónde? No sabía en donde estaba y mucho menos a donde dirigirme a pedir ayuda... Lo único que me quedaba era esperar a que alguien me encontrara o que él me matara...__

__-Será la última vez que nos veremos Musa...- dijo él con la voz llena de odio y desprecio hacia mi.__

__Un escalofrío me recorrió por completo y retrocedí un poco... Apenas dos pasos.__

__-''Por favor... Que alguien me ayude...''- pedí internamente antes de caer desmayada...___''_

Desperté cuando sentí que alguien me movía y abrí los ojos para ver quien había sido. La verdad era que el sueño que había tenido me había asustado bastante.

-Buenos días dormilona... ¿Cómo estás?- escuché decir a Riven antes de que diera un ligero beso.

-Hola... Bien, algo dormida pero bien.- respondí con la voz suave.

Sentí que se paro de la cama y vi como se ponía los jeans para luego caminar hacia la puerta. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que iba a hacer pero el se me adelanto dándome una orden.

-Báñate mientras que te preparo algo de comer.- dijo.

-De acuerdo.- dije sin muchas ganas.

La verdad era que no tenía ganas de salir de la cama... O estaba muy cómoda la cama o estaba muy cansada yo. Me resigne a pararme y en ese instante sentí la mirada de Riven sobre mi cuerpo y, por alguna razón, sentí que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Estaba inmóvil.

Después de eso él salió de la habitación dejándome sola. En ese momento pude moverme de nuevo y busque algo de ropa, en realidad tome lo primero que vi. No estaba lo suficientemente despierta como para ponerme a pensar en que ponerme.

Me metí al baño y me duche lo más rápido posible... Quería estar junto a él, pero ahora que lo pienso... Era algo estúpido lo que quería hacer ya que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida junto a Riven... O por lo menos hasta que alguno de los dos muera...

Después de bañarme fui a la cocina. Lo vi parado con una mano sosteniendo una espátula y la otra en el mango del sartén.

-''__¿Qué estará cocinando?__''- me pregunte internamente.

Me acerque a él y lo abrace por detrás. Riven se puso tensó y me pregunté por qué... ¿En qué estaba pensando como para que se tensara de repente? O, más bien, ¿por qué se tenso?

-¿Qué estas cocinando?- le pregunte aún con la voz suave.

-Omelet.- me respondió Riven.

Me limite a asentir y me aleje de él. Me senté esperando la comida. Cerré los ojos y suspire con pesadez. Analizando un poco el sueño... ¿Por qué había aparecido en un lugar con nieve?... Más bien... ¿Cómo había pasado de estar en paz con Riven en el lago a estar frente a frente con Jared en peligro?.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Riven dejando el plato con la comida en la mesa y sentándose frente a mí.

-Bueno...- no sabía si decirle o no sobre el sueño. Bueno... no perdía nada si le decía.

-¿Bueno...?- insistió él.

-Lo que pasa es que tuve un sueño muy extraño.- le dije.

-¿De qué se trataba?- me pregunto de manera directa.

-Yo estaba en la nieve y en ella habían manchas de sangre... Parecían frescas... Y de repente apareció Jared frente a mí y...- no termine de contarlo.

Me miro directamente a los ojos haciendo que yo desviara la mirada y comenzara a comer. Esa mirada me ponía demasiado nerviosa.

-¿Y qué?- pregunto.

-Después de eso me desmaye y fue justo segundos antes de que me despertara.- le dije.

No dijo nada, solo se quedo serio mientras que yo terminaba de comer. Después de que termine fregué el plato, Riven se había parado y se había ido a la sala para ver la televisión. Me senté junto a él y me recosté sobre su hombro.

Riven apago la televisión y lo mire sin entender por qué lo había hecho. Él acercó su rostro al mío y beso mis labios con amor. Me sentí en las nubes cuando lo hizo y me fue imposible no corresponderle.

-En el sueño... ¿No **te hizo** daño?- ese ''te hizo'' lo dijo con un tono de desprecio hacia Jared.

-No... Bueno... Por lo menos no durante estuve consciente...- le conteste con algo de duda.

Riven POV:

Cuando oí de que se trató el sueño de Musa no pude evitar ponerme algo nervioso... Nervioso porque eso podría ocurrir en realidad y estaba seguro de que sí Jared llegase a atacar, atacaría junto con las Trix y eso se volvería un gran problema...

-''__No dejare que nadie te lastime Musa...__''- pensé cuando la bese.

**2 semanas después:**

_Ya estábamos listos para irnos de la casa... Aunque no quisiera tenía que dejarla, pero deseaba poder volver algún día... Tal vez le pida dentro de un tiempo a Riven si podemos volver aquí..._

_-¿Lista?- me pregunto cuando subí al auto._

_Asentí con una que pequeña sonrisa y mire por la ventanilla. Acababa de comprobar que tan insoportable podía ser Stella en algunos casos... No lo dije en voz alta por las dudas que Riven me digiera algo porque era su hermana, aunque ahora que lo pensaba Riven me había dicho que no soportaba mucho a Stella._

_-Vamos a volver, pero ahora hay que volver antes de que venga Stella a buscarte.- dijo con una pequeña risita._

_Suspire riendo también mientras recordaba lo que paso a causa de la llamada de Stella del día anterior:_

_''___**-¡MUSA! ¿Cuándo vas a regresar, querida? ¡Quiero hablar contigo!- grito Stella desesperada.**__

__**Suspire a la vez que cerraba los ojos... Estaba cansándome de que me llamara a cada rato para preguntarme cuando iba a volver. Yo no sabía cuando iba a volver porque lo estaba pasando **__**_**muy bien**_**__** con Riven, y no iba a cortar estos ratos solo porque ella quiera. Decidí ser directa y aclarárselo.**__

__**-No tengo idea de cuando voy a volver...- iba a decir algo más cuando ella me interrumpió.**__

__**-Pásame con Riven, ¡A-H-O-R-A!- dijo.**__

__**Suspire de nuevo. Le pase el teléfono a Riven con la esperanza de que la hiciera entrar en razón... Él siempre había sido firme en sus decisiones cuando ella se metía. Esta era una de esas decisiones.**__

__**-¿Si?- preguntó Riven-... Bueno... Si, mañana...- dijo él mirándome de reojo- Nos vemos...- colgó.**__

__**Me miró de una forma que me dio a entender que Stella había conseguido lo que quería. Me enoje un poco por eso ya que me molestaba el hecho de que Stella se metiera en la vida de los demás sin consentimiento de la persona afectada por tal acción. De verdad quise matar a Stella en este momento.**__

__**-Iré aprontando mi maleta...- dije ante de pararme.**__

__**Riven simplemente asintió y se fue para la cocina mientras que yo me paraba y me iba para la habitación en donde estaban las cosas que traje.**__

__**Después de casi dos horas ordenando la maleta, salí y me dispuse a buscar a Riven... Lo encontré en la piscina.**__

__**-¿Por qué accediste?- le pregunte mientas me sentaba a su lado.**__

__**-Es difícil decirle que no a Stella cuando se pone a gritar...- dijo con una sonrisa y riendo levemente.**__

__**Reí también pero a su vez me sentí triste... ¿Que iba a suceder cuando volviéramos allá?¿Llegaría a ocurrir lo que paso en mi sueño semanas atrás? No lo sabía pero tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a Riven en este momento.**__

__**Riven colocó su mano en mi espalda y me empujo hacia la piscina, pero antes de caer tome su brazo y él cayó también. Nos reímos un rato antes de que me tomara de la cintura y me besara dulcemente antes de comenzar a besar mi cuello... Todo ocurrió antes de que Riven me sacara y me hiciera suya en el borde de la piscina.**___''_

_Ya en el avión, me dispuse a leer un libro que había comprado en San Francisco. Se llamaba: ''El Corazón De Una Princesa'' (N/A: me quede sin imaginación para el nombre del libro XD)... trataba sobre una princesa y un sueño que parecía ser imposible ante los ojos de todo el mundo, claro que ella iba a demostrarles que estaban equivocados:_

**''****_En la ciudad de Solaría cumplía años una persona muy importante para los ciudadanos de la misma. Cumplía años la primera e única hija de los reyes, una pequeña niña que estaba a punto de cumplir 6 años llamada Cynthia. Tenía los ojos celestes y el pelo un poco ondulado de color negro._**

**_La reina estaba muy contenta por el festejo pero lo que más la ponía feliz era el hecho de que su hija cumpliera la edad suficiente como para aprender a tocar el pano. El instrumento que ella alguna vez toco._**

**_-Todo está listo para comenzar la fiesta.- dijo una de las jóvenes sirvientas que trabajaba allí._**

**_-Gracias Mary.- dijo la reina con una sonrisa dulce y leve dibujada en el rostro._**

**_Cerró el libro que se encontraba leyendo y se quedo sentada sin moverse._**

**_Mary se retiro de la habitación dejando sola a la reina sentada en un sillón. Solo quedaba que la heredera del trono se termine de vestir para presentarse junto a ella en la celebración. Ella estaba con un vestido color crema con detalles en color rojo, un collar de oro blanco que alguna vez le perteneció a su madre y el anillo de matrimonio._**

**_-''Espero que el día de hoy lo recuerdes por el resto de tu vida, querida Cyn.''- pensó ella parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta para abandonar la grande y espaciosa habitación donde se había pasado leyendo toda la tarde._**

**_La princesa Cynthia apareció frente a su madre con un vestido azul piedra con detalles blancos. La observo con atención y le preguntó sonriente:_**

**_-¿Cuándo comienzo con las lecciones de piano?- dijo ella mostrándole a la madre una partitura._**

**_A la reina se le ilumino la mirada, se arrodillo para quedar de su altura y, tomado la partitura entre sus manos, la abrazó con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos celestes en cualquier momento._**

**_-Cuando quieras, mi vida- le respondió de manera suave al oído soltando una lágrima..._****''**

_Me va gustando la historia, y digo va porque recién estaba leyendo el principio pero parecía ser muy interesante. Aunque la descripción de la niña me recordaba a alguien, pero en este momento no me daba cuanta de quien._

_Estaba tan concentrada en la lectura que no me di cuanta de que habíamos llegado ya a Magic. ¿Era mi imaginación o el viaje había sido más corto? Debía de ser mi imaginación y mi falta de atención en el viaje. Salí de mi mundo cuando Riven me tomo la mano que tenía libre ya que en la otra sostenía el libro y bajamos del avión._

_Después de casi una hora de viaje llegamos a mi casa... ¿Estaba abierta?... Debía de ser mi madre o Helia... Eran los únicos que tenían la llave de mi casa._

_-¿Te molesta que te deje aquí? Es qué tengo que ir a hablar con alguien...- dijo Riven._

_-No. No me molesta, pero... ¿Con quién vas a hablar?...- le pregunte curiosa._

_-No es algo importante.- dijo él con una sonrisa._

_Asentí y baje del auto para tomar mi maleta. Salude a Riven desde la puerta de casa cuando se fue. Me sentí un poco insegura al no saber porque la puerta de mi casa estaba abierta._

_Entre con cautela... Tenía miedo de que este Jared o Darcy aquí._

_El miedo se fue cuando vi a Sam acostada en el sillón dormida. ¿Acaso le gustaba asustarme?... Me acerque a ella para despertarla cuando de repente abrió los ojos y me miro. Se sentó y bostezó. Me miro de nuevo reconociéndome y me hizo una señal para que me sentara a su lado. Le hice caso._

_-Hola...- dijo ella._

_-Hola... ¿Qué haces en mi casa?- le pregunte curiosa._

_-Emm...- dijo ella sonrojada._

_¿Sonrojada? ¡¿Samanta estaba sonrojada?!... No lo podía creer... Ella no era una persona que se sonrojara por cualquier cosa... ¿Qué habrá pasado en las semanas que no estuve?_

_-¿Qué paso?...- le pregunte con una sonrisa._

_-Es que... No sé como decírtelo...- dijo Sam mientras se paraba y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro._

_La mire sin entender su comportamiento. A decir verdad nunca vi a Sam tan nerviosa... Siempre la vi segura de si misma y haciendo frente a cualquier situación que se presentara._

_Se paró en seco y me miro a los ojos con un poco de vergüenza y nerviosismo... ¿Por qué se ponía así? No comprendía su comportamiento._

_-Lo que pasa es que... Vas a ser... Estoy...- no termino de decir la oración cuando ya la interrumpí._

_-¡¿QUÉ!?- pregunte sin creerlo._

_De todas las cosas que me podría haber dicho, eso no estaba en la lista... No podía creer que estuviera embarazada... Un momento, ¿quién era el padre? No me había mencionado nada de que estaba saliendo con alguien..._

_-Estoy embarazada...- dijo ella con una sonrisa de felicidad mientras se acariciaba el vientre._

_-¿Quién es el padre?- le pregunte._

_-Es... El alfa de la manada...- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior mientas se volvía a sonrojar._

_-Pero... ¿Tú no estabas saliendo con Eric?- le pregunte-. Digo, ¿qué paso con él?- le pregunte correctamente._

_-Me engaño...- me dijo rodando los ojos._

_Creo que no debí haber preguntado... Pero Sam no parecía importarle mucho lo que ocurra con Eric, menos mal que me entere mucho tiempo después de que ocurrió, sino ese tal Eric no vivía para contarlo._

_-Ah... Un momento... ¿Hace cuanto que están saliendo?...- le pregunte._

_Me estaba comportando como una niña pequeña, lo sabía, pero la curiosidad me mataba y ella lo sabía. Porque por más que quiera parar de preguntar no podía._

_-Desde hace medio año más o menos...- dijo._

_-¿Cómo se llama él?¿De cuántos meses estas?- le pregunte sin poder contenerme._

_-Él se llama Sebastian... Y estoy de 4 meces...- dijo Sam con una mueca de orgullo hacia si misma._

_-¿Es nena o varón?- le pregunte._

_-Es él el bebé...- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se vía el vientre._

_De repente olió el aire y se acercó para olfatearme a mí. Me tensé al no saber porque lo hacía... ¡SE ESTABA COMPORTANDO COMO UN PERRO! Pero ahora que lo pienso no sé de que me sorprendo si es una loba y tiene esa clase de comportamientos cada tanto._

_-¿Q-qué ha-haces?- le pregunte nerviosa._

_-Nada... Jaja... No creí que tan pronto, eso es todo...- dijo de forma incoherente._

_La mire extrañada por las incoherencias que estaba diciendo. Nunca en mi vida la había oído decir cualquier cosa. Me pare y me acerque un poco a ella._

_-Sam... ¿Por qué me oliste?- le pregunte confundida y nerviosa._

_Simplemente me miro y sonrió de manera dulce mientras se acercaba y levantaba un poco mi blusa... ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?... Me sonroje más e intente de alejarme de ella un poco... Me ponía nerviosa lo que estaba haciendo._

_Se alejó después de arreglar mi ropa._

_-Que extraño... ¿Ya menstruaste este mes?- me pregunto._

_-Emmm...- me quede pensando un poco-. No, ¿por qué?- le pregunte._

_-Con razón no te diste cuenta aún... o no has pensado en eso...- dijo ella razonando lo que no me quiere decir._

_¿Por qué me da tantos rodeos para decirme algo? Ella sabía cuanto odiaba yo que no me fueran directos al hablar de algo importante..._

_-Sam, ¿Puedes ser directa y decirme que pasa?- le pregunte ya con desesperación en la voz._

_Me miro fijamente y suspiro con una sonrisa. ¿Me estaba diciendo que no me iba a decir o estaba haciéndome una broma de mal gusto? Porque si es lo segundo era la última vez que le iba a hablar._

_-Preciso que este Riven presente para decírtelo.- dijo ella._

_-Pero...- iba a decirle algo._

_-Pero nada... Ya hable...- dijo ella._

_Suspire... En algunos casos Samanta e comportaba peor que Stella, pero cuando lo hacía me enojaba mucho con ella, tanto que muchas veces no le hablaba por un mes... y ella se disculpaba como 100 veces antes de que le hable de nuevo._

_-Cambiando de tema... ¿Cómo se va a llamar el bebé?- le pregunte. Al menos de esto si me iba a hablar._

_-Bueno... aún no lo sé... recién vengo del hospital de hacerme el control... Seba aún no sabe que es varón...- dijo Sam mientras se volvía a sentar._

_-Oh... Pero supongo que él está enterado de que es su hijo, ¿no?- le pregunte._

_-¡Claro que lo sabe! Es más... Fue él quien me dijo que creía que yo estaba embarazada y después me llevo a hacerme los controles médico correspondientes para asegurarse de que estaba esperado un hijo suyo.- dijo Sam._

_-¿Entonces no se acostó contigo solo por probar como eras en...?- no termine de hablar ya que Sam se había sonrojado._

_-Claro que no...- dijo ella desviando la mirada._

_Me quede pensando en lo último que dijo... y me puse feliz y algo celosa... Feliz porque estaba esperando un hijo... y celosa no sé porque... No tenía nada que envidiarle a ella... Yo aún no había quedado embarazada... O eso creía._

_En eso tocaron la puerta y me dirigí a ella para abrir. Riven entró y miró a Sam con un poco de confusión, pero después se rió un poco._

_-Con razón había tanto olor a perro...- dijo Riven._

_Sam no respondió, simplemente se acercó y me tomo de la mano para jalarme contra ella. Me subió de nuevo la blusa, se puso seria y dijo de repente:_

_-Musa está embarazada..._

_Me quede estática y estaba a punto de desmayarme._

_Riven POV:_

_-Musa está embarazada...- soltó Samanta._

_Me quede impactado por la noticia. ¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo...? no sabía como reaccionar ante tal noticia. Estaba feliz, muy feliz, pero... ¿Ella estaba feliz? ¿Ella quiere tenerlo? ¿Quería tener un hijo mío?_

_-¿Qué?- pregunte mientras salía lentamente de la impresión._

_-Que está embarazada... Al igual que yo...- dijo mientras se señalaba el vientre._

_-¿Cómo lo...?- me interrumpió._

_-¿Cómo lo supe? Ella apesta a ti y eso lo entiendo pero... ¿Acaso no te cuidaste?... Ella quedo embarazada y te puedo asegurar que por lo menos es 1 semana... Tal vez semana y media.- dijo Samanta de corrido._

_Mire a Musa y vi como ella se llevaba la mano a la boca y comenzaba a llorar._

_Sam suspiro y la abrazó... Me sentí como un idiota... ¡¿Por qué no pensé en la posibilidad de que quedara embarazada?! ¿Por qué no pensé en ella cuando no me cuide? Quise acercarme pero mis pies no reaccionaban ante al orden de caminar. Solo podía quedarme ahí parado como un estúpido mientras mi esposa lloraba... Tal vez no quiere tenerlo y si es así la llevo al hospital cuando ella quiera a que aborte, por más que yo si quiera un hijo de ella._

_-Riven... Hay que levarla al hospital...- dijo Samanta sacándome de mis pensamientos._

_Asentí y tome a Musa entre mis brazos mientras Samanta salía y abría la puerta trasera del auto. Ella se había desmayado por la noticia repentina que le acababa de dar Samanta y no me sorprendía ya que nadie está preparado para recibir esta clase de noticias. Después de que la coloque en el asiento trasero le abrí la puerta a Samanta para que entrara del lado del copiloto._

_-Que amable de tu parte.- dijo ella. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que no lo digiera en un tono en  
irónico como siempre usaba conmigo._

_Me senté en el asiento del conductor y puse en marcha el auto. Tenía que llegar al hospital cuanto antes. No sabía si Musa lo quería tener o no al bebé pero iba a hacer que le hicieran todos los controles necesarios para asegurarme de que Samanta no mentía al respecto del embarazo de Musa._

_-No te preocupes tanto... Es normal que le pase... Musa no está acostumbrada a que le den esta clase de noticias... Por eso fue que le dije que lo iba a decir cuando tu aparecieras, porque me imagine que algo así le podría pasar y yo sola no sé que hacer.- dijo Samanta cuando paramos en un semáforo._

_La mire durante unos segundos y suspire. Por lo menos pensó en que esto le podría pasar a Musa y no se lo dijo cuando apenas llego..._

_-¿Cree que es conveniente que lo tenga?- le pregunte cuando puse en marcha el auto de nuevo._

_-Eso va a ser decisión de ella... Yo no me puedo meter...- dijo en respuesta a lo que le había preguntado-. Pero si sabes que ella corre riesgo, ¿no?- pregunto._

_-Si, lo sé... Por eso es que quiero asegurarme... No quiero que le pase nada...- le respondí._

_Si, estaba más que consciente de que Musa corría riesgo si es que estaba embarazada, pero podría hablar con la madre y con Helia para que me digieran algo que me sirva para evitar que se muera... No quería llegar a transformarla antes de tiempo... Me negaba a hacerlo._

_El resto del camino fue silencioso. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, después de todo no era sorpresa que no habláramos ya que ninguno de los dos nos llevamos bien pero por Musa hacemos un intento por llevarnos mejor. Solo por ella hacíamos ese esfuerzo._

_Cuando llegamos la llevamos a urgencias y de allí la llevaron a una habitación para hacerle los controles correspondientes._

_Me quede en silencio mientras que Samanta tomo su celular y marcaba a un número._

_-¿Hola?... Si, te llamaba para avisarte que estoy en el hospital... No, no me paso nada. Lo que pasa es que Musa se descompenso y la trajimos con Riven al hospital para que la revisaran... Si... Cuando llegue a casa te voy a decir... No soy mala... Nos vemos... Chau...- colgó-. Hay que insoportable que te pusiste._

_Me miro y se rió por lo bajo._

_-¿Qué?- le pregunte ofendido._

_-Espero que no seas como Sebastian cuando te diga el médico que SI está embarazada...- dijo Samanta mientras se daba la vuelta._

_-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunte._

_-Hasta la farmacia... Tengo que comprar un medicamento.- dijo, pero se dio la vuelta y me entrego un sobre-. Leelo y después me lo agradeces, ¿de acuerdo?- termino diciendo y esta vez si se fue._

_Abrí el sobre y comencé a leer:_

_''___Riven, soy Sebastian, el alfa... Lo que te voy a decir probablemente te alegre el día: tienes permiso para transformar a Musa en vampiro, pero solo a ella... Y espero que la aproveches porque no pienso volver a ceder a tal petición de nuevo.__

__Samanta me logró convencer de que te dejara hacerlo. Así que agradécele a ella.___''_

_Mire la carta y sonreí... Ahora comprendía el comportamiento de Samanta conmigo... Ella había logrado convencer a su Alfa para que me permitiera tener a Musa junto a mi toda la eternidad... Cuando volviera se lo agradeceré._

_-¿Señor?- me llamo el doctor._

_-¿Si?- le respondí._

_-Felicitaciones, su señora esta embarazada... Está recién de una semana y media, así que aún es muy temprano para saber si va a ser niño o niña... Ya puede pasar a verla, esta mejor pero esta confundida.- dijo el doctor para después retirarse._

_Sonreí y entre a la habitación en donde se encontraba Musa acostada. Me miro en cuanto cerré la puerta._

_-Hola... ¿Estás mejor?- le pregunte cuando me acerque a la cama._

_-Hola... Si estoy mejor, ¿pero qué me paso? Y ¿qué hago aquí en el hospital?- pregunto con la voz suave._

_-Te descompensaste y te desmayaste cuando Samanta dijo que estabas embarazada y te trajimos al hospital. Y...- no sabía si decirle que el médico me lo había confirmado._

_-¿Y?- pregunto algo nerviosa._

_-El doctor me lo confirmo...- le dije-. Pero es tu decisión si lo vas a tener o no... Yo no te voy a obligar a tenerlo si no quieres.- le termine diciendo._

_Musa me miró durante unos segundos sorprendida pero después me sonrió y se sentó en la cama. Me miraba como si hubiera dicho una locura... Pero su sonrisa era una de alegría._

_-Claro que quiero tenerlo... después de todo es TÚ hijo también... No voy a abortarlo...- dijo con una sonrisa y acariciándose el vientre._

_Me acerque a ella y la bese mientras acariciaba su vientre también. Ya me imaginaba la cara de Stella cuando le diga que Musa estaba esperando un hijo, se pondría a gritar y a saltar por todos lados mientras la atormentaba con preguntas. Claro que yo no me salvaría tampoco._

_Me separe de sus labios y junte nuestras frentes. Este es el momento más feliz de mi vida... Esto era lo que me comprobaba que los humanos y los vampiros si podían estar juntos a pesar de los riesgos que corrían._

_-Quisiera ver la cara de mamá cuando se entere...- dijo Musa._

_-A mi me gustaría ver la cara de Stella...- le dije con una sonrisa._

_Después de unas horas nos pudimos ir. Se ve que Samanta se había ido ya que no la veía por ningún lado. Bueno, de todos modos no es que me importara demasiado en donde este, simplemente quiero agradecerle por convencerlo de que me dejara transformarla a Musa. Se lo tenía que decir pero no sabía si era correcto decírselo ahora o más tarde cuando este en su casa tranquila. Si eso iba a ser lo mejor para su salud._

_Cuando llegamos a su casa se fue directo a su habitación para descansar... Había tenido un día agitado desde que habíamos llegado. Bueno, al menos había sido provocado por una hermosa noticia... Tenía que hablar con Helia ahora, para que estuviera enterado de que su hermana estaba esperando un bebé._

_Tome mi celular y marque su número._

_-¿Hola?- se oyó la voz de Flora._

_-Hola Flo, ¿Me pasas con Helia?... Preciso hablar con él ahora... Es importante...- le dije._

_-Bueno... Él está yendo para ahí, así que vas a poder hablarlo en persona.- respondió Flora con la voz calmada y tranquila de siempre._

_-De acuerdo, disculpa que te haya molestado en tu lectura.- le dije antes de colgar._

_Me senté en el sillón a esperar a que Helia llegara. Necesitaba hablar con él, no por el hecho de que Musa quedo embarazada sino por el riesgo que ella corría al tenerlo... También le iba a preguntar si estaba de acuerdo con que la transforme._

_Era un tema que me preocupaba, tanto por Musa que por el bebé... No quería arriesgar la vida de Musa solo por tener un hijo por eso iba a preguntarle a Helia respecto a la decisión que tomo su padre cuando la madre estuvo embarazada. La decisión de él me podría ayudar ahora..._

_Tocaron la puerta y me pare al instante. Ya había llegado Helia._

_-Hola- dijo cuando lo deje pasar-. ¿Musa?- pregunto._

_-Está dormida...- le dije._

_Me miro y sonrió. Estaba seguro de que si hubiera sido humano estaría completamente sonrojado al ver con que intención había puesto esa sonrisa, pero agradecía el ser vampiro. De todos modos me moleste un poco pero tuve que mantener la calma, sino echaría todo a perder... Más bien, echaría a perder la confianza que Helia volvía a tener en mi..._

_-Flo me dijo que querías hablar conmigo...- dijo Helia mientras tomaba asiento._

_-¿Eh?... Ah, si... Pues...- no sabía como decirle, más bien no sabía como se lo iba a tomar._

_-¿Pues?...- pregunto impaciente._

_Suspire y me senté a su lado. Tenía que decirle pero no sabía como explicárselo..._

_-Musa está embarazada...- le dije._

_Se paró de repente y grito:_

_-¡¿Que Musa qué?!_

_-Está embarazada...- le dije lo más tranquilo posible._

_Era normal su reacción pero... No era necesario gritarme..._

_-ooo-_

_Nos vemos! Bye, Bye!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola! Jeje n.n'**

**Voy a contestar reviews: **

**Musa Love: No tengo más fics de Musa y Riven por el momento... con el tiempo quizás lleguen más ;)**

**Yeselin: Gracias por tu apoyo... Siento lo de la luna de miel pero es que no podía dejar que se extendiera mucho :D De igual manera voy a poner pequeños recuerdos de esta ;)**

**Nos vemos :D **Un saludo a todas las lectora.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi. Y algunas ideas están sacadas de la Saga de Crepúsculo de Stephanie Mayer. Otras ideas son sacadas de cosas que dice Kouga099 en clase ;)

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

_Helia me miraba con recelo, creo que no debí habérselo dicho de de primera sin antes haber imaginado un poco su reacción... ÉL es muy celoso cuando alguien tiene que ver con Musa, la misma reacción que tuvo su padre cuando me encontró besando a Musa en el sillón._

_-''___¿Acaso me va a odiar ___más?''-__ me pregunte internamente cuando note que no emitía sonido alguno._

_Solo estaba parado allí, quieto. Sin embargo, algo de su mirada hizo que me tranquilizara... Era como si algo en su interior quisiera decirme que de algún modo le alegraba el hecho de que su hermana haya quedado embarazada._

_Había mucha tensión en el aire, pero desapareció cuando Helia se fue calmando, no sabía como lo había logrado pero se calmo._

_-¿Sabes el riesgo que ella corre al estarlo?- me pregunto de manera directa._

_-Si, lo sé... Por eso quería hablar contigo... ¿Sabes si es conveniente que la transforme ahora?- le pregunte._

_Se quedo callado. Bajó la mirada, como si hubiera algo que no quisiera decirme._

_-Tienes que hablar con mi madre... Yo no sé sobre ese tema.- me dijo luego de haber levantado la mirada._

_Asentí y me quede callado mientras pensaba en como decirle a su madre sin que me mate o intente hacerlo. Era un tema delicado y si Helia se había puesto de ese modo, no quería ni imaginar como se iba a poner su madre._

_Helia se paró y se despidió para luego dirigirse a la puerta e irse para dejarme solo en la sala. Después de todo se lo tomo bastante bien, me alegraba saberlo porque muchas ganas de tener una gran pelea con Helia no tenía._

_**3 meses después:**_

_Escucho un suave ruido proveniente de la habitación de Musa. Ella había ido a dormir hacia ya un buen rato. Subí las escaleras y me fui directamente a la habitación de Musa, no estaba en ella._

_Me puse a buscarla por todos lados hasta que me encontré una nota. Estaba escrita por Darcy, pero estaba seguro de que Jared estaba involucrado en esto y lo iba a matar en cuanto lo encontrara:_

_''___Para cuando estés leyendo esto, es posible que ya me haya llevado a Musa... No intentes hacer nada para evitar lo que le voy a hacer: __**_**Matarla**_**__.__

__Siento tener que haber llegado a este extremo, pero si ella no es mía, no va a ser de nadie. Si sigues el olor de ella te vas a dar cuenta a dónde la lleve.__

__No tango nada más que decir aparte de que Darcy me va a ayudar a hacerlo.__

__Espero que llegues, quiero tener una batalla contigo.___''_

_Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando leí que tan directo había sido. Se habían llevado a Musa por un descuido mío, ¡Y NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA! Me sentí la peor persona del mundo y salí corriendo siguiendo el olor de Musa con la esperanza de que no la hayan matada aún... Tenía que encontrarla si o si._

_Musa POV:_

_¿Dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo es estar acostada mientras que Riven y Helia se habían quedado hablando en la sala cuando me dormí... Después de un rato vi que Darcy entraba a mi habitación por la ventana y se abalanzaba sobre mí. Quise gritar pero no pude._

_Abrí los ojos al caer en la cuenta de que me había secuestrado, ¿pero por qué lo había hecho? ¡QUERÍA VOLVER A MI CASA PARA ESTAR JUNTO A RIVEN, NO CON ELLA EN UN LUGAR QUE DESCONOCÍA Y SEGURA DE QUE ME IBA A MATAR!._

_Iba a gritar cuando note que estaba amordazada y atada de pies y manos. Estaba completamente indefensa y aterrorizada por el hecho de saber que iba a morir en manos de esa maldita, pero quería creer que Riven me estaba buscando y, tal vez, Helia también._

_-''___Por favor... no quiero morir..___.''- pensé cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos. Dispuestas a salir en cualquier momento de ellos._

_Intente de tranquilizarme. Tenía que mantener la calma de algún modo, no podía rendirme tan rápido._

_Observe mi alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar alguna salida de aquello que parecía ser una camioneta. No había nada, ni una ventana la cual pudiera romper. Ante eso suspire resignada dejando que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de mis ojos sin intentar detenerlas. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí impotente a una situación de este grado..._

_No entendía que tenía que ver yo en todo esto. De repente recordé algo muy importante... El bebé... ¡NO PODÍA PASARLE NADA AL BEBÉ QUE LLEVABA EN EL VIENTRE! De nuevo intenté de tranquilizarme, pero era imposible porque sabía que si me pasaba algo, podría afectarle a el o ella o, incluso, podría perderlo._

_Paró el vehículo en el que estaba y se abrió una clase de puerta. Cerré los ojos al ver tanto resplandor de frente. Cuando los volví a abrir note que estaba en una habitación medianamente grande de madera._

_Mire el cuarto con asombro. Nunca antes lo había visto, pero lo que me llamo más la atención fue el gran espejo que había en la pared de la izquierda._

_La luz se apagó de golpe dejando todo en penumbras._

_Me asuste y estuve a punto de gritar cuando recordé que no podía hacer nada con la boca por culpa del trapo que estaba cubriéndola._

_Sentí como alguien se acercaba, me tomaba del cabello y me golpeaba con mucha fuerza. Tanta que estuve segura de que me iba a desmayar si recibía otro golpe de ese grado._

_-Vas a morir... Aquí y ahora...- dijo una voz masculina que no supe reconocer porque el golpe me había dejado aturdida._

_Riven POV:_

_Llegue a donde estaba Musa y me di cuenta en seguida de a que lugar se refería Jared a la carta. El mismo lugar en donde me dijo que conoció a Musa._

_Entre a la casa y vi una computadora con un vídeo abierto. Me acerco a ver que era y me quede impresionado al ver que era. _Jared graba el sufrimiento de Musa.

Corrí y entre a la habitación en donde estaba Musa casi inconsciente. Lo empujo hacia al otro lado, viendo las heridas de mi Musa, Jared aprovecha el momento para agarrarme por el cuello y darme contra la pared.

-Llegaste... eres más rápido que los otros... Pero no el más fuerte- me dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

-Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarte.- le dije.

Con fuerza y con rapidez lo empujo hacia el otro lado del centro de fiestas, al caer Jared rompe varias mesas y cristales. Se quedo inmovilizado, tanto que creí por un instante que ya lo había derrotado pero descarte esa idea al instante. No era tan débil Jared como para dejarse morir tan fácilmente.

Sin perder más tiempo con estupideces, corro hacia Musa y la tomo en brazos.

-Lo siento mucho amor- le digo a Musa con la voz llena de arrepentimiento.

Al intentar de escapar, Jared me agarra por las piernas y me tira hacia el piso. Musa cae en los pedazos de cristales y Jared me tira hacia la espejo de la izquierda.

Musa POV:

Me removí y con un dolor en la pierna me doy cuenta de que estoy cortada y que un cristal ha perforado mi pierna. Con mucha valentía, me remuevo el pedazo de cristal, sin darme de cuenta que Jared caminaba hacia mí. Toma mi mano y al frente de los ojos de Riven, me muerde inyectando algo frío en mi organismo.

Como pude, vi que Riven brinca hacia él y los dos pelean mientras el piso se rompe. Estoy en el piso, sintiendo un dolor fuerte, un ardor bien doloroso empieza a surgir dentro de mi. Nunca jamás en mi vida he sentido tanto dolor y ardor como este, el veneno me está consumiendo, transformándome lentamente.

Jared y Riven aún siguen con la su batalla, y llega el momento en que Riven pilla a Jared hacia una pared y le arranca una parte de su cuello. En ese momento llega su padre Saladino, Stella, Brandon y Helia.

-Musa ya tranquila, todo va estar bien- me asegura Stella.

Asentí con dificultad.

Riven POV:

-Hijo, ya es suficiente... acuérdate quien eres- me dice Saladino. Miro hacia atrás al escuchar los gritos de sufrimiento de Musa -Musa te necesita.

Stella toca el área donde Musa se ha cortado e inhala el olor de sangre.

-Por Dios... Saladino... ¡HAY SANGRE!- grita ella con la voz angustiada.

_-Deja que tus hermanos se encarguen de Jared... empiecen una fogata. Usen la madera del piso- dijo Saladino mientras corre hacia Musa._

_Lo seguí. Detrás de mi, Bandon y Helia hacen la fogata._

_-¡Stella, te necesitamos!- Grita Brandon._

_-Ve Stella- le dije._

_Stella va y le rompe el pescuezo a Jared y lo tira hacia el fuego que hicieron. Me concentre en Musa, que con dolor intenta ver todo lo que ha sucedido._

_-Ha perdido mucha sangre Hijo, y el veneno la está transformando lentamente... necesito que le extraigas la sangre contaminada con el veneno para salvarla Riven- Saladino me informo._

_-Saladino, sabes que no voy a poder controlarme- le dije mientras le acaricio la mejilla._

_La mire con mucha tristeza. Me sentí un estúpido al no haberme dado cuenta de que Darcy había entrado a su casa. Lo raro es que ella no estaba aquí._

_-Riven, tu puedes y no tienes más opciones, sé que puedes controlar tu sed... si la amas y la quieres salvar, lo harás- me dijo Saladino de manera firme._

_Mire los ojos de mi querida Musa y con dolor hice lo que pensé y se juré que nunca iba hacer: mordí su muñeca y succione la sangre contaminada tratando de controlarme y no matarla._

_Su sangre era dulce pero el sabor del veneno la hacía un poco amarga. Mi mente comenzó a desconectarse del mundo al sentir su sabor pasar por mi garganta. Deseaba más._

_-Riven... ya es suficiente... ya no siento la presencia del veneno.- me dijo._

_Regresé a la realidad. Musa se desmalla y dejé de alimentarme de su sangre... Acaricie su mejilla y después su vientre, estaba más que consciente de que Musa había perdido el bebé y eso me puso_

_triste pero el saber que ella seguía con vida de hizo sentir mejor._

_-Riven...- me llamó Helia._

_Me pare y me di la vuelta para ver que quería cuando sentí su puño estrellado contra mi mejilla. Lo mire extrañado por su comportamiento._

_-La verdad es que tendría que matarte después de lo que dejaste que le hiciera a Musa.- me dijo preparado para saltar hacia mi._

_Me prepare para recibir cualquier clase de ataque de parte de él, estaba en su libertad hacerlo... No iba a detenerlo ya que lo merecía porque era por mi culpa que Musa haya quedado de ese modo._

_-¡PAREN LOS DOS!- grito Stella mientras se colocaba entre nosotros frenando la pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar._

_-¿Qué quieres?¡LO VOY A MATAR PORQUE PERMITIÓ QUE MI HERMANA CASI MURIERA!- grito Helia a punto de golpear a Stella para que se quitara del medio._

_Stella rodó los ojos ignorando lo que él acababa de decir y me miro con cierta curiosidad._

_-¿Musa ha...?- me pregunto._

_-Si...- le dije mientras bajaba la mirada._

_Me miro de manera triste y yo suspire mientras me acercaba de nuevo a Musa... Esta vez no me iba a perdonar nunca, por más que ella me diga lo contrario._

Ellos decidieron llevar a Musa al hospital. No hable en ningún momento de su discusión ya que estaba más interesado en ver que Musa se mantuviera con vida hasta que llegaran los paramédicos.

**En el Hospital:**

_Estaba en el hospital esperando a que me dijeran como se encontraba Musa. Me estaba desesperando ya que ningún médico u enfermera me decía como se encontraba._

_Helia se había ido unas horas atrás, pero antes de irse me dijo de todo un poco y me amenazo, creo que era más una orden, de que me separara de Musa o realmente iba a terminar muerta e iba a morir con ella por la paliza que me iba a dar por lo que había permitido que le ocurriera a su pequeña hermana. Pero ahora que lo pensaba el también había estado presente cuando ella había sido secuestrada, él podría haber actuado también para evitar que se la llevara._

_Lo que encontré raro es que Darcy no hubiera estado allí cuando Jared había golpeado de manera animal a Musa... Sabía que se había ocultado, pero... ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no lo había ayudado cuando lo estaba matando por lo que le había hecho a Musa? Ella tenía parte de la culpa y me iba a encargar de que pagara por lo que habían hecho... No iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya._

_Negué con un movimiento rápido de cabeza. No debía pensar en eso ahora. Debía estar feliz de que no haya estado, sino Musa realmente estaría muerta y yo cometiendo un acto suicida para poder estar junto a ella._

_-¡RIVEN!- grito una voz femenina._

_Me di la vuelta y vi que Samanta venía hacia mí con un aura asesina. Otra persona más que me iba a matar sin una pizca de arrepentimiento si lograba su objetivo. Claro que en este caso ella misma se va a encargar de torturarme hasta que me arrepienta de lo que ''deje'' que le hicieran a Musa, por más que sé que es mi culpa que Musa este internada en estado critico. Lo era y sabía que no había manera de que Sam me matara._

_Me di la vuelta, pero desee no haberlo hecho ya que cuando lo hice recibí un puñetazo en mi estomago y otro en la mejilla. Estaba a punto de golpearla pero recordé que estaba en un hospital y que tenía que aparentar ser humano. No podía mostrarle al mundo que no era como ellos, porque, quiera o no, Samanta era humana por más que sea una licántropo._

_-¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE DEJAR QUE LE OCURRIERA!?- grito cuando se coloco frente a mi._

_-Disculpa...- fue lo único que pude decir._

_A Samanta se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, las cuales debería estar derramando yo en vez de ella... Tendría que haberle hecho caso a Roxy desde un principio, no acercarme a ella, pero desde que la había visto mi cabeza dijo: ''Tiene que ser tuya'' y eso fue lo que logre... Solo que no pensé en las consecuencias que eso traería... Tal vez sea mejor que me aleje de Musa para siempre y que ella busque su felicidad con otra persona de su especie._

_-¿Disculpa?... ¿Es lo único que sabes decir?- me pregunto de manera irónica._

_Estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero preferí no soltarlo. ¿Quién me iba a perdonar? Estaba más que seguro que mis hermanos no me iban a hablar nunca más, Samanta me iba a matar y si Musa me perdonaba me iba a alejar de ella e iba a permitirle que haga su vida tranquila y segura._

_-No me vas a decir nada...- me dijo con la voz llena de odio._

_-No tengo nada que decirte.- le dije sin mirarla a los ojos._

_Ella suspiro y se calmo en seguida. No se podía alterar por el bien del bebé. Estando más calmada me miro._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer?- me pregunto._

_Me quede pensando un rato. No tenía idea, solo me iba a encargar de que ella estuviera a salvo de la muerte... Pero iba a despedirme de ella antes de irme._

_-Voy a dejarla libre para que pueda hacer su vida con otra persona... No quiero que siga saliendo herida por mi culpa.- le dije de manera directa._

_Samanta me miro sorprendida, al parecer de todas las cosas que podría hacer, esa no la esperaba. Yo tampoco me creí capaz de decir esa cosa, pero era lo mejor para Musa... No iba a dejar que la maten, por más que me duela dejarla tendré que hacerlo para que ella este a salvo y pueda vivir._

_-''___Va a ser lo mejor, ¿no? Ella va a estar mucho más segura si me voy de su vida, por más que me ame su vida esta sobre ___todo...''-__ pensé antes de darme la vuelta._

_-¡ESPERA!- grito Samanta._

_Me di la vuelta. No tenía nada que perder, total lo que más me importaba en la vida estaba entre la vida y la muerte, ya lo que me tenga que decir ella no me afecta... Mi decisión no iba a cambiar por más cosas que diga Samanta._

_-¿Sabes qué le vas a hacer más daño al dejarla?- me pregunto._

_-Si, lo sé... Pero es mejor a que pierda la vida por mi culpa... Ahí me quito la vida...- le dije clavando mi mirada en ella._

_Samanta asintió y se quedo callada, al parecer no quería pelear y estaba de acuerdo, no necesitaba más peleas de las que ya tenía._

_Me di la vuelta y me fui del hospital... Precisaba estar solo y procesar todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente en mi vida._

_Musa POV:_

_¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos? ¿Acaso estoy en...? ¡NO! No puedo estar en coma... ¿Qué pasaría con Sam, Riven, mamá, Helia y el resto? ¡QUERÍA VERLOS! En especial a Riven... Espero que no haya hecho alguna locura..._

_-''___¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿Acaso tanto me odian? No les he hacho nada para que se metan conmigo.. Lo único que he hecho es salir con Riven, y casarme... Nada ___más...''- __pensé internamente antes de abrir los ojos de manera apresurada y mirar para todos lados._

_Busque entre todas las enfermeras a alguien conocido, alguien que me dijera qué estaba pasando, en dónde estaba, a dónde me llevaban._


	22. Chapter 22

_Hola! Siento, de verdad siento no haber actualizado el fic en muuchoooooooooo tiempo pero es que estando de vacaciones apenas puedo respirar con mis amigos diciendo de salir a todos lados además de que había perdido el pendrive y era allí donde tenía el fic TuT pero ya estoy devuelta y me voy a poner en marcha con el fic :D_

_Contestare reviews ahora xD_

_Musa Love: Siento no haber actualizado n.n' Y el fic, como lo pongo en todos los caps, esta basado en twilight :D El cap anterior es como un plagio xD Y me suele pasar de imaginarme las escenas mientras escribo owo así que no te preocupes. Bye!_

_Ainhoa2124: Gracias e intentare de no estancarme de nuevo con el fic n.n porque como lectora también se lo que se siente que un escritor demore como medio mes en actualizar sus fics u.u' Besos y nos leemos!_

_Yeselin: Lo que puse nadie se lo esperaba. ¿Te di cosas para pensar? Wow... eso me sorprende n.n Gracias y nos leemos! Bechoo :3_

**Nos vemos :D **Un saludo a todas las lectora.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi. Y algunas ideas están sacadas de la Saga de Crepúsculo de Stephanie Mayer. Otras ideas son sacadas de cosas que dice Kouga099 en clase ;)

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

_Musa POV:_

_¿Dónde estaba Riven? ¿Y Stella? ¿Qué había pasado con Jared? ¿Había muerto o seguía vivo e iba a volver a atacarme en un futuro de la misma manera que había hecho anteriormente? Cada vez me confundía más... ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué estaba rodeada de enfermeras? ¡QUIERO ESTAR CON RIVEN! El no saber cómo se encontraba me estaba matando._

_-''___¿Acaso nadie piensa decirme qué está ocurriendo? ¿No tengo derecho a saber qué me pasa?___''- pensé cuando me metieron a la sala de emergencias._

_Hablaban en términos que no comprendía y me mareaban, mi respiración se agitó a causa de la angustia. Necesitaba que alguien me explicara que estaba pasando, no que me hablaran de manera extraña sobre mi. Vi que traían una mascara por la cual comenzaron a pasarme oxígeno. ¿Nadie se había dado cuenta que había despertado? Deseo que Riven esté a mi lado, apoyándome como siempre hacía._

_Cerré los ojos al sentir una dolorosa punzada en el vientre, como si me estuvieran clavando un cuchillo y abriéndome completamente esa zona. Estaba consciente de que había perdido el bebé que llevaba dentro y eso me deprime... Ni siquiera lo había visto._

_-''___Por favor... que Riven venga a ayudarme a salir de esta... Quiero estar a su lado en vez de estar en una camilla de hospital...___''- pensé cuando me pusieron anestesia general._

_Sentía que comenzaba a perder la consciencia a causa de la anestesia. Volví a sentir una punzada, pero esta vez más fuerte, causándome mucho más dolor que la anterior pero gracias a la anestesia no lo tuve que soportar por mucho. La poca consciencia que me quedaba se desvaneció completamente... durmiéndome completamente y aislándome de algún modo del exterior._

*****Sueño****_*****_

_''___Escuche voces a mi alrededor pero las ignore hasta que oí un llanto y abrí los ojos con pereza. Sentía todo el cuerpo sudado y a dolorido, como que si movía un cabello iba a morir del dolor. Una mujer se me acercó y me entregó un bebé envuelto en una manta de color blanco. Tenía el presentimiento de que era ella el bebé. La tomé en mis brazos de manera involuntaria y sonreí de forma automática. ¿Quién era la bebé que estaba en mis brazos? ¿Por qué no podía dejar me mirar esos ojos color lila? Me hipnotizaban de alguna manera. Era hermosa, momento... ¿Ojos color lila? Podría ser... la observe detenidamente y me di cuenta de que era muy parecida a mi, claro que sería igual de no ser por los ojos.__

__-Mi hija...- murmuré con la voz rasposa pero con alegría impregnada en ella.__

__Sentí que alguien acariciaba mi cabello con dulzura y delicadeza. Ese simple acto me hizo recordar que no estaba sola en esto... que había otra persona a mi lado que me apoyaba en todo momento y que ponía mi seguridad sobre cualquier cosa. Riven estaba junto a mi observando a muestra hija...__

__-Es idéntica a la madre... Hermosa e única...- dijo en forma de alago.__

__No hice más que pronunciar más mi sonrisa ante su comentario mientras acariciaba la frente de ella con la punta de mi nariz en un gesto tierno. Ella soltó una risa de alegría y alargo los brazos en dirección al padre en señal de que la cargara. Y así lo hizo, con muchísima delicadeza y con cuidado de no lastimarla.__

__-''Que hermosos que se ven juntos...''- pensé cuando él la miro a los ojos.__

__-¿Cómo quieres que se llame?- me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.__

__No supe que decir en ese momento, como si me hubiera quedado muda de un momento para otro. Me daba igual como se llamara la bebé, me bastaba con el hecho de que ella sea mi hija. Otra cosa que debía tener en cuenta era que nunca me había puesto a pensar en un nombre para mis hijos cuando era pequeña... Realmente no entendía que estaba pasando... ¿Yo no estaba entrando a la sala de urgencias? Ni siquiera recordaba haber pasado 9 meses con un bebé en vientre. Cerré los ojos y siento un fuerte dolor en el vientre...___''_

*****Fin de Sueño****_*****_

_-¿Cómo se encuentra?- oí que una voz femenina le preguntaba al doctor que me atendía._

_-Ella está fuera de peligro, pero va a tener que permanecer internada hasta que su salud mejore lo suficiente.- explicó el médico de manera corta y directa._

_Eso me alegro de alguna manera, pero me entristecí al darme cuenta de que no estaba Riven a mi lado como la última vez... ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué no estaba aquí? ¿Acaso no quería verme? ¿Saber como me encontraba? Sentí que mi corazón se estrujo por la tristeza que eso me produjo. No... de seguro él tenía algún problema y por eso no estaba aquí... Quería creer en eso y no que se había ido sin despedirse._

_Riven POV:_

_Golpeé de nuevo el árbol que estaba delante mío con fuerza... Llevaba casi dos horas golpeando al pobre árbol que no tenía nada que ver con lo que me estaba pasando. Me sentía un completo inútil por no haber hecho nada cuando Jared golpeó y le inyectó veneno para que ella se transformara lenta y dolorosamente, cosa que hubiera ocurrido si no hubiera succionado la sangre contaminada que ella tenía en el organismo._

_-''___Pero gracias a eso pude probar su dulce sangre... Fue un placer hacerlo...___''- pensé de manera ilógica._

_¿Acaso era un monstruo por completo? ¿Cómo para pensar eso? Ni el más loco se le ocurriría pensar en algo tan inhumano... Porque era inhumano pensar en tomar algo vital para alguien que tu quieres para satisfacerse uno mismo. Estaba más que asegurado de que si ella seguía conmigo iba a morir o porque Darcy la iba a asesinar o porque no iba a poder controlarme e iba a beber de su sangre hasta que no quedara nada de ese delicioso líquido rojo que corre por sus venas a toda velocidad._

_Golpeé fuertemente mi cabeza esta vez contra el árbol logrando que se sacudiera hasta el punto de crujir en aviso de que no iba a soportar mucho más. Me aleje lentamente y con ganas de ir a verla en el hospital... Quería verla y saber cómo estaba, me tenía preocupado ya que me había ido en el momento en que a Musa la metían en la sala de emergencias._

_-¿Por qué mierda tiene que ocurrirle esto?- pregunte al aire._

_Necesitaba una respuesta, pero no quiera volver al hospital porque, sabía de ante mano, Helia iba a estar allí y estaba más que dispuesto a golpearme hasta matarme por haber permitido que Darcy se llevara a Musa a ese lugar._

_-No creí que fuera a salir viva de allí... o por lo menos, no creí que ella iba a salir de allí siendo humana aún... ¿No crees Riven?- me hablo una voz femenina._

_Me di vuelta y veo a Darcy con la espalda apoyada en el árbol que había golpeado. Estaba tranquila pero sabía que estaba decepcionada por la situación en la que se encontraba ahora que Jared estaba muerto._

_-Vete.- le dije de manera corta, directa y amenazante._

_Coloca su mirada sobre mi y comienza a caminar hacia mi. Me quede parado esperando a que se acercara lo suficiente como para tomarla del cuello y golpearla._

_-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No estas cerca de tu humana y ya te alteras? La hubieras dejado que se transformara en vampiro y listo.- me dijo cuando se cerco._

_Mi cuerpo se congelo completamente. De alguna manera, si la hubiera dejado que se volviera vampiro estaría aquí conmigo, pero si lo hubiera permitido ella no podría tener hijos. Darcy se acercó más y por inercia me aleje considerablemente._

_-No la habría arriesgado a que sufriera de esa manera.- le dije._

_-¿Y crees que ella quiere dejar atrás todo lo que ella quiere?.- me preguntó de repente._

_-En todo caso no es algo que te afecte, ¿o si?- le pregunte en respuesta._

_Me miro con recelo y suspiro, como si me fuera a dar una mala noticia._

_-¿Estas consciente de todo lo que has hecho? Acabas de arriesgar la vida de una humana porque a ti se te ocurre enamorarte de ella e incluso casarte.- me dijo de manera directa._

_-Si, estoy consciente. ¿Acaso estás celosa de Musa?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella._

_Dio un paso hacia atrás y tembló levemente. Parecía que aún lograba ponerla nerviosa a Darcy, y eso de alguna manera me daba ventaja ya que podría jugar con ella un poco si quisiera pero como no quería serle infiel a Musa no lo haré. Musa no merece que la engañe._

_-Si lo estuviera no te importaría. Tampoco te importaría o te afectaría si estuviera enamorada tuyo aún... No soy nadie en tu vida ahora.- dijo un poco triste._

_-¿Sigues enamorada mío a pesar de todo lo que te he dicho? Estas loca... u eres masoquista.- le dije cuando me paré delante suyo._

_No respondió, simplemente colocó su mano en mi pecho y me alejó lo suficiente como para comenzar a caminar. La observe durante un minuto antes de desviar la vista al río que se encontraba detrás de mi. Era extraño hablar así con Darcy, y era casi imposible que ella estuviera tranquila también._

_-¿Qué planeas hacer después de que Musa se recupere?- me pregunto._

_No podía decirle que estaba pensando en dejarla por su bien porque iba a aprovechar la oportunidad para dañarla gravemente de nuevo o incluso matarla, y no quería que le ocurriera nada a Musa. A decir verdad, Musa nunca tuvo nada que ver en esto... Es cierto que Darcy le tiene celos a Musa pero eso no es motivo para lastimarla, ella quiere verme sufrir a mi porque quiere tomar venganza porque la deje._

_-No es algo que te vaya a afectar.- le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar adentrándome al bosque._

_-Ten cuidado con lo que haces... Porque pueden afectar muchísimo tus decisiones a las personas que están a tu alrededor.- me dijo Darcy cuando pase por al lado._

_No respondí porque no necesitaba explicar nada de lo que hiciera, pero lo último que dijo me dejo muy confundido: ''Porque pueden afectar muchísimo tus decisiones a las personas que están a tu alrededor.''... ¿Acaso ella espera a que yo tome una decisión para actuar a su favor con ella? No lo iba a permitir._

_Más cerca del centro del bosque veo a una figura muy conocida. Figura que no venía más que a recalcarme en la cara que lo que dijo desde un inicio estaba pasando._

_-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte cuando estuve cerca._

_-¿Por qué no estas al lado de Musa en estos momentos?- pregunto obviando la pregunta que le acababa de hacer._

_La mire confundido pero enojado a su vez. ¿Acaso todo el mundo esperaba que yo volviera con Musa para volverla a dañar? ¿Se habían vuelto locos? No quería que Musa siguiera sufriendo por mi culpa._

_-Porque ella merece vivir en tranquilidad.- le dije intentando de que me dejara ir._

_-¿En cerio? No eres más estúpido porque no te da el tiempo. Todos queremos que tú y Musa estén juntos, pero al parecer alguien pone obstáculos en su relación con alguien.- me dijo Roxy acercándose bastante enojada._

_-¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿No fuiste tú la que me dijo que la dejara en un inicio?- le pregunte intentando de controlar mi ira._

_-En ningún momento dije que no. Lo que dije es que Musa te necesita a su lado en este momento.- dijo a la defensiva._

_La mire enojado pero con una fuerza de voluntad, que ni yo sabía que tenía, me calme de alguna manera. No la golpeaba porque no quería que ninguno de mis ''hermanos'' venga a darme un puñetazo._

_Suspire. Tal vez tenga razón Roxy y Musa realmente quiere verme tanto como yo la quiero ver a ella. Cerré los ojos y vi la imagen de mi pequeña hermana, luego apareció la imagen de Musa y pude notar que eran muy parecidas Musa y Juliet, en casi todos los sentidos._

_-¿Riven? ¿No piensas ir a ver a tu esposa?.- me pregunto Roxy._

_-¿Por qué insistes en que vaya a verla?- le pregunte._

_-Porque...- se puso tensa._

_-Porque...- insistí._

_-Musa tuvo un aborto espontáneo y estaba en riesgo hasta hace un rato.- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos._

_Al escuchar las palabras de Roxy no hice más que salir corriendo en dirección al hospital para ver a Musa. Con razón tanto Darcy como Roxy me dijeron de manera indirecta que tenía que verla rápidamente, Musa está entre la vida y la muerte y yo golpeando a los árboles para desquitarme._

_Una vez que llegue tuve que bajar la velocidad para entrar en él._

_-¿Dónde está Musa Stewart?- le pregunte a la recepcionista._

_-Está en la habitación 42.- dijo sin mirarme._

_-Gracias..- le dije antes de comenzar a caminar._

_Cuando llegué a la habitación estaba Tecna parada en la puerta, como si me estuviera esperando. De todas las personas que podrían estar allí agradecí que fuera mi hermana, no soportaría más gritos y discusiones con mi familia._

_-Ya era hora de que llegaras.- dijo con una sonrisa._

_-¿Cómo se encuentra?- le pregunte antes que nada._

_-Pues la verdad es que esta en estado delicado, hace un ratito se durmió pero estuvo preguntando por ti todo el rato que estuvo despierta... Le hace muy mal que no estés con ella en momentos como estos... Sé que Helia te quiere matar, sé que Layla lo va a ayudar en cuanto decida hacerlo y sé que Samanta está a punto de negarte la posibilidad de que la transformes, pero no la dejes... No ahora que te necesita más que nunca con el tema del aborto espontáneo que tuvo...- me dijo con la voz muy entristecida._

_Me acerque y la abracé de modo en que ella se diera cuenta de que yo estaba allí y que no era una ilusión lo que ella estaba viendo. Yo ya sabía todo lo que Tecna me acababa de decir, y también sabía que Darcy estaba esperando a que yo tomara una decisión para atacar._

_Tecna colocó su cabeza en mi pecho y suspiro con alivio._

_-Me alegra saber que no estás herido ni nada.- dijo cuando se separo un poco._

_-No tienes que preocuparte tanto Tecna, sabes que si me llegase a pasar algo va a ser porque la persona con la que me estaré enfrentando será más fuerte que yo.- le dije antes de colocar un beso en su mejilla y comenzar a caminar a la puerta._

_-Riven... No vayas a cometer una estupidez.- me dijo antes de que entrara._

_-Lo tendré en cuenta.- le dije._

_Al entrar la vi acostada en la camilla durmiendo profundamente. Me alegraba ver que ella estaba con vida pero me entristecía porque ella no estaba sonriendo, me lo demostraban los restos de lágrimas que habían en sus mejillas._

Sabía que ella había llorado por mi culpa, cosa que hizo que mi corazón se estrujara por el dolor que me causaba saber eso.

Abrió los ojos y me miro sin reconocerme durante unos segundos hasta que me sonrió.

-Riven...- susurro.

Me acerque y le acaricie la cabeza acomodando unos cabellos que estaban en su frente. No sabía como tratarla después de esto... Tampoco sabía si ella iba a poder quedar embarazada después de lo que le ocurrió... Ella quiere ser madre y yo quiero que ella cumpla ese sueño.

-''__No, no la voy a dejar... No puedo dejarla cuando es la persona que me ha ayudado a salir adelante y a enfrentar a todos por lo que sentía... Es la primera persona que puedo decir que realmente amo y vale la pena pelearme con su hermano por ello.__''- pensé cuando ella cerró los ojos cansada.

Acerque mis labios a su frente y deposite un beso en ella de manera dulce. Quería que ella supiera que estaba a su lado y no que pensara que estaba alucinando.

-¿Por qué no viniste antes?- me pregunto de repente.

-Tuve que hablar con casi todos e evitar que Samanta me matara.

Asintió y suspiro. Se veía realmente cansada... No me atreví a preguntarle acerca del bebé por miedo a que se deprima. Volví a besarle la frente para evitar que se me escapara la pregunta de los labios.

Después de eso se durmió. Cerré los ojos y volví a ver el rostro de mi hermanita. ¿Por qué lo veía? ¿Qué tenía que ver Juliet con Musa?

Salí del cuarto con la imagen de las dos. Por alguna razón tenía la sensación de que ellas tienen algo que ver, algo que no sabía que era.

Vi que Samanta se acercó a mi con una mirada media asesina. Como si se hubiera enterado lo que no quería que se enterara que era que yo estaba presente cuando Darcy había entrado a llevarse a Musa. Ahora si que me mataba.

-''__Volvimos al inicio de la relación.__''- pensé cuando estuvo más cerca de mi.

Se paro delante mío con cara asesina, como si se me fuera a tirar arriba y matarme de la peor manera posible, torturarme en otras palabras.

-¿Pensaste que no me iba a enterar?- me pregunto.

-La verdad es que si... Jure que no te iban a decir.- dije como respuesta a lo que ella dijo.

-Siento decirte que Helia fue expresamente a decirme eso... ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpida como para no darme cuenta?- me pregunto de nuevo.

Estuve a punto de responder algo que haría que me ganara un buen puñetazo de parte de ella, lo cual no sería bueno teniendo tantos testigos presentes. Sin embargo, si ella quisiera golpearme podría hacerlo sin que yo me pudiera defenderme porque yo no podía golpear a una mujer, eso sería una muy buena razón para que me prohibiera ver y estar con Musa por el resto de su vida.

Estuve a punto de darme la vuelta cuando sentí su mano estrellarse rápida y fuertemente contra mi mejilla logrando que me quedara parado sin reaccionar. ¿Era lo único que iba a hacer? Creí que ella me iba a golpear de otra manera.

-Sabes que no te golpeo porque no es correcto frente a tanta gente.- le susurre.

Ella subió los hombros en señal de desinterés y me volvió a abofetear. Genial, me golpeaba la mejor amiga de mi esposa y no podía defenderme de ninguna manera.

-''__Estoy seguro de que mi destino se puso de acuerdo con el día para volverlo un desastre.__''- pensé cuando detuve su mano antes de que pudiera abofetearme de nuevo.

Ella entendió el gesto y dejo de hacerlo, pero seguía teniendo en la mirada una clara señal de que me iba a matar si me veía en la calle u en algún otro lugar.

-No te quiero volver a ver y voy a hacer lo imposible con tal de que Musa se divorcie de ti.- dijo antes de irse.

Me quede quieto en mi lugar procesando lo que acababa de decir. Sabía que Samanta tenía mucha influencia en Musa por eso no tenía que tomarme a la ligera lo que dijo acerca de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que Musa me pida el divorcio.

Comencé a caminar hacia el estacionamiento que era donde estaba mi auto. Necesitaba pensar muy bien en lo que iba a hacer cuando Samanta volviera a colocarse delante mío.

**_**2 Semanas después:**_**

Musa POV:

Riven no dejaba de observarme con curiosidad, como si fuese alguien que acaba de conocer. Me intimidaba un poco la mirada pero no quería preguntar por no ser desubicada y metida en la vida ajena.

-''__Quizá él quiere contarme algo y no se anima a decírmelo por miedo a lo que le pueda llegar a contestar.__''- pensé cuando Riven salió un momento de mi habitación.

Mi celular sonó y lo atendí en seguida al ver que era Sam la que llamaba.

-__¡Hola Musa! ¿Cómo estás?___-_ me pregunto en cuanto conteste.

-Hola Sam. Estoy bien, ¿y vos?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-__Bien... ¿Quieres venir a casa a pasar un rato?__\- me pregunto.

Me quede pensando un minuto... Como querer quiero ir a ver a Sam pero Riven estaba en ese estado medio ido y no quería molestarlo.

-Si... ¿Puede ir Riven también Sam?- le pregunte.

No escuche respuesta del otro lado de la linea, así que supuse que la pelea que habían tenido tenía que ver conmigo, de otra manera ella hubiera dicho que no tenía problema de primera.

-__De acuerdo... Pero te deja en el portón de casa y lo saque a patadas de allí, ¿de acuerdo?__\- me pregunto como una amenaza.

-Claro.- dije sin más.

Colgué el teléfono y me tendí en la cama cerrando los ojos y suspirando cansada de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba aburrida de que Sam no me contara lo que le ocurría... Eramos mejores amigas y nos conocíamos de toda la vida.

Me senté y me calce para después salir de mi habitación, chocando con Riven que parecía que iba a entrar a mi cuarto por algo.

-Lo siento.- dijo sujetando mi cintura evitando que terminara en el piso.

-No importa- dije con una sonrisa-. Esto... ¿Me puedes llevar a la casa se Sam?- le pregunte.

Me miro y asintió sin hablar, pero sabía por la mirada que él no quería verla ni ahora ni nunca más e la vida.

Bajamos y salimos de casa para dirigirnos a la moto. Me entrego el casco y se subió a ella. Me senté detrás de él y comenzó a andar.

Cerré los ojos y tuve la sensación de ver algo que iba a suceder más adelante:

_"___-¿Qué le hicieron a ella? ¿Qué le hicieron a Sam?- le pregunto al líder del grupo.__

__-Silencio nena- dice el Líder.__

__-Ella no quería esto.- dije preocupada y un poco enojada.__

__-¿Qué hicimos nosotros? ¿Qué fue lo que ella hizo? ¿Qué fue lo que ella te dijo?- dice Michael.__

__-Calmasen los dos.- dijo el líder con una voz firme pero viendo a Michael fijamente, como si la advertencia fuera simplemente para él.__

__-Nada... no me dice nada... ella no me dice nada de lo que le ocurre porque le teme a ustedes.- dije en respuesta a las preguntas que me había hecho.__

__Al decir eso Michael se ríe, no aguante su risa, como si hubiera hecho el mejor de los chistes, y le di una cachetada en la cara. Al parecer el golpe fue fuerte porque se alejo y se toco la mejilla que tenia roja por el golpe.__

__-Muy tarde ahora.- dijo Eric.__

__-Musa aléjate...- Dijo Sebastian colocándose delante mío-. Michael cálmate ahora.- le dijo con la voz firme al lobo irritado y de la nada se transforma.__

__Asustada arrancó a correr sin un rumbo fijo.__

__-¡Musa!- oí como grita Sam corriendo.__

__Sam brinca hacia el aire y se transforma en una loba, lista para defender a su amiga, Michael y Sam se golpean uno al otro hasta desaparecer de vista...___''_

-¿Musa?- me llamo Riven.

-Mmm...- respondí aún confundida por lo que me acababa de pasar.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto parando la moto cuando aún quedaba medio camino.

Asentí y cerré los ojos de nuevo. No era la primera vez que me pasaba pero siempre me ocurría durmiendo, nunca estando despierta.

-¿Qué te paso? De repente estabas despierta y después no...- me dijo cuando se bajo de la moto.

-Tuve una clase... de visión.- dije con la voz baja.

Me miro sorprendido pero de alguna manera aliviado de que no sea otra cosa.

-¿Qué viste en esa visión?- me pregunto curioso mientras se acercaba a mi y colocaba sus manos en mis caderas.

Me quede quieta pensando en como explicarle lo que había visto de manera clara, no me gustaba dar rollos al hablar con la gente, me gustaba ser clara al socializar.

-Estaba discutiendo con uno de las manada a la que pertenece Sam, pero no sé que le digo que se ríe y le doy una cachetada y se transforma en lobo delante mío. Salgo corriendo y sale Sam a defenderme y comienza a luchar con él.- dije de la manera más sencilla.

-¿Había alguien más presente?

-Si, estaba Sebastian. Fue él quien me decía que me fuera porque era peligroso.

Asintió y volvió a subirse a la moto. La prendió y comenzamos a andar de nuevo, esta vez me mantuve siempre con los ojos abiertos, por las dudas de que vuelva a ver algo del futuro, porque sabía que eso aún no había pasado... Y presentía que iba a pasar próximamente.

El resto del camino fue silencioso. Parecía que algo preocupaba a Riven y quería saberlo pero el miedo que tenía que parecer una metida en la vida de los demás. De acuerdo, es mi marido pero eso no me daba el derecho de andar atrás de él revisándole el celular todo el tiempo por si me engaña, lo cual veía muy difícil porque si no me engaño antes de casarnos dudo que me vaya a engañar ahora y más teniendo una hermana como Stella que no hacía más que vigilarlo todo el tiempo de que no me engañe ni haga el intento de hacerlo, además de que le tenía mucha confianza a él.

Una vez que llegamos a la entrada del lugar en donde vivía Sam me baje de la moto y le mande un mensaje avisándole que ya había llegado. No quería ser imprudente en la casa de mi mejor amiga, además de que estaba en su quinto mes de embarazo y no quería que le pasara algo como a mi... Me ponía triste el saber que había perdido el bebé pero estaba feliz de que seguía con vida y de que no me habían sacado los ovarios por el riesgo que corrí en aquel momento. Le agradecía al médico de que había podido atenderme sin tener que hacer alguna operación de urgencia.

-''**_Sam, ya estoy en la entrada de la comunidad, ¿me salís a alcanzar o me esperas en la puerta de tu casa?_**''- le puse en el mensaje.

Lo envíe y al minuto ya tuve su respuesta:

-''Espérame**_ ahí que voy a buscarte._**''- respondió.

No le conteste porque no creí necesario gastar un mensaje en una palabra sin importancia.

Riven POV:

Vi como Musa sacaba su celular para mandar un mensaje que supuse que era para Samanta. La verdad es que la idea de estar rodeado de lobos no me agradaba y menos tener que interactuar con ellos, pero por Musa lo hacía resignado ya que no quería que nada le pasara.

Apague y me baje de la moto para acercarme a Musa y abrazarla por la espalda. Me tenía confundido y preocupado lo que me había mencionado antes. ¿Ella tenía visiones?¿Desde cuándo las tenía? Pero ahora que lo pensaba no era la primera vez que me contaba eso... Hacía tiempo ella me contó un sueño y paso algo muy parecido tiempo después.

Levante la mirada y vi que Samanta se acercaba enojada. Era probable que sea por lo que estaba haciendo, aunque yo no le veía nada de malo abrazar a mi esposa por detrás.

-Suelta a Musa.- demando Samanta.

Suelto a Musa y me coloco delante de ella para protegerla de Samanta, era capaz de lastimarla estando enfurecida, no reconocía amigos de enemigos en ese estado. La empujo al aire y ella se transforma.

-Musa lárgate de aquí.- le dije al ver como se comenzaban a poner las cosas.

Sabía que no podía golpearla con fuerza por el bebé que llevaba en vientre, y, por primera vez en mi vida, desee que no estuviera embarazada para poder tener una batalla como se debe, no teniendo que medir fuerza ni nada para defenderme. Samanta viene detrás de nosotros corriendo para atacarme. Estaba decidida a eliminarme.

-Basta ya los dos- dijo Musa cuando comenzó la pelea-. Basta, no se pueden lastimar unos a los otros sin lastimarme a mi.- soltó cuando lastime a Samanta en el brazo.

-''__Lo siento Musa, pero no puedo quedarme parado dejando que ella me pegue. No voy a dejar que un lobo se burle de mi___._''- pensé cuando Samanta se alejo mío.

No sabía el por qué me estaba atacando con tanta fuerza pero tampoco me interesaba, lo único que me importaba era defender y evitar que lastime a Musa... No existía otra prioridad en mi mundo que no sea esa. Ella estaba sobre todo, pero sabía que la lastimaba ver que Samanta y yo nos lastimáramos, por eso quería detener esto de una vez por todas.

-¿Por qué me golpeas?- le pregunte cuando logre que se alejara de mi.

-Te dije que no te quería volver a ver, y si acepte que vinieras era para que la trajeras y después te largaras en cuanto ella puso un pie aquí.- me dijo con la voz cargada de odio y rencor.

-No entiendo que te hice para que te enfurecieras tanto... Ni Helia me golpeo de esta manera cuando vio como quedo Musa por más que yo lo merecí en el momento... ¿De qué te sirve que te desquites ahora si no puedes volver atrás para evitarlo? Yo también quiero volver en el tiempo y evitar que a ella le pasaran muchas cosas y sin embargo no puedo ni podre.- le dije enojado también.

¿Se cría que yo no había sufrido con todo lo que le paso y le pasa a Musa?, estaba muy equivocada, en especial de que era por mi culpa todo lo que le pasaba... Si no fuera porque me conoció a mi y yo comencé a hablar con ella no le habría pasado nada. Fue mi error buscarla aquel primer día de clase, pero no pude contener el impulso que había dentro de mi de estar cerca de ella sabiendo que era un error estarlo.

Samanta se volvió a abalanzar sobre mi y volví a maldecir que estuviera embarazada. Pero ahora que lo pensaba tenía muchísima libertad de movimiento como para estarlo.

-''__Estando en éste estado no creo que recuerde que está embarazada___._''- pensé cuando quedo parada.

Se quedo parada sin hacer nada y de repente ella cayó al piso sin moverse, desmayada por tanto esfuerzo físico que acababa de hacer para lograr lastimarme. Me acerque y noté que estaba muy sonrojada y se encontraba jadeando, tenía demasiada fiebre.

La tome en brazos y me acerque a donde estaba Musa sentada con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas por la impotencia que le daba saber que no podía detener nuestra pelea, la cual era sin sentido alguno.

La coloque a su lado y Musa se sobre saltó al sentir el peso de alguien en su hombro. Me miro confundida.

-Tiene que descansar.- le dije ante la pregunta nunca formulada pero que su mirada la dejaba clara.

Me di la vuelta y me acerque a la moto para irme. No quería que Samanta se despertara y comenzara a golpearme de nuevo.

Musa POV:

Vi que Riven se acercaba a su moto dispuesto a irse. Me quede quieta en mi lugar mientras veía como se iba sin despedirse.

_Sam se removió en mi hombro y abrió los ojos confusa. Levantó la mirada y me observó durante unos segundos adormilada, pero a su vez me estaba pidiendo perdón a través de la mirada._

_-ooo-_

_Nos vemos en la próxima! La semana que viene :D Lo prometo... de lo contrario tírenme piedras por la cabeza u.u'_


	23. Chapter 23

Hola! Cómo están?

Reviews:

Musa Love: Las cosas se arreglan, un poco... y si... creo que lo hice sufrir mucho a Riven TuT

Un GRAN aviso: A partir del 9 de marzo no estaré tan activa aquí en Fanfiction porque comenzó las clases. Sera solo un tiempo, hasta abril, después de eso volveré a estar activa! Era solo eso!

**Ah! Casi me olvido! Estoy trabajando en un fic... recién voy escribiendo 3 caps... cuando este por terminar esta historia lo subiré :D Les parece? La reseña la dejo en el próximo capitulo.**

**Nos vemos :D **Un saludo a todas las lectora.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi. Y algunas ideas están sacadas de la Saga de Crepúsculo de Stephanie Mayer. Otras ideas son sacadas de cosas que dice Kouga099 en clase ;)

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

Musa POV:

Acaricie la cabeza de Sam con delicadeza pero ella se incorporó antes de que terminara. Se acerco más y me abrazó poniendo su cabeza en mi cuello, me olfateo como un perro e intente alejarme.

-No... Quiero quedarme así un rato más...- dijo ella en voz baja y en tono de suplica.

Suspire y deje que se quedara así. Total, a mi no me molestaba que se quedara así sino que lo que me molestaba era que me oliera todo el tiempo. Me era extraño porque se comportaba más como una mascota que como una persona.

-¿Recuerdas la navidad que pasamos con tus primos?- me pregunto de repente.

-Claro que la recuerdo... Fue la navidad más extraña y divertida que tuve en toda mi vida...- le dije con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Siempre la iba a recordar por el simple hecho de que fue la primera y la última navidad que pase con ellos antes de que mi mamá desapareciera y mi papá decidiera que nos teníamos que mudar de ciudad. La última navidad que pase con las personas que quiero.

**Recuerdo del 24 de diciembre, 10 años atrás:**

_Entre a casa corriendo mientras que escapaba de Sam que se encontraba persiguiéndome para tirarme a la nieve. Si, se encontraba nevando afuera y por lo tanto Sam y yo estábamos jugando con ella hasta que sin querer le di con una bola de nieve en la cabeza y salió a correrme gritando que se iba a vengar._

_-¡MUSE! Te voy a matar.- dijo cuando me atrapo entre sus brazos, logrando que cayéramos al piso por el impulso._

_Comencé a reírme y Sam se unió a eso... Salió de encima mío y se paró, extendiéndome la mano para que me parara. La tomé pero cuando me puse de pie no sentí el suelo ya que mi mamá me estaba levantando en el aire._

_-¿Qué hacen que no se fueron a bañar? Les recuerdo que vamos a ir a la casa de la Tía Sonya a pasar la navidad.- dijo mamá mientras me bajaba._

_Asentimos con Sam y salimos corriendo en dirección a mi cuarto._

_Después e tomar lo que nos íbamos a poner fuimos al baño. No era la primera vez que me bañaba con Sam, y de hacho casi lo consideraba normal a eso, y tampoco iba a ser la última._

_-¿Te lavo la cabeza?- me pregunto cuando tomo mi shampoo._

_Asentí y cerré los ojos cuando sentí sus manos haciendo pequeños masajes en mi cabeza mientras la lavaba. Siempre me había gustado como ella acaricia mi cabello, me da seguridad y tranquilidad, tanta que me daba sueño a veces._

_-¿Qué le pediste a Papá Noel este año?- me pregunto cuando estaba enjuagando mi pelo._

_-El CD de Avril Lavigne: ''Let Go''... ¿Y vos que le pediste para navidad?- le pregunte._

_-Yo le pedí una bicicleta.- dijo ella muy contenta._

_Termino de lavar mi cabeza para comenzar a enjabonar mi espalda con la esponja llena de jabón. Con esponja o no, Sam siempre se encargaba de llenar bien mi espalda de jabón para después enjuagarla con delicadeza._

_-Sam... ¿Tu no te vas a lavar la cabeza?- le pregunte._

_-Me la lave ayer... Y si me la lavo todos los días me destruyo el pelo... O algo así dice mamá, jeje.- dijo ella riendo nerviosamente._

_Asentí y deje que ella siguiera._

_-¿Tus primos estarán enterados de que vamos? Porque tengo que avisarle a mi mamá a dónde voy a estar...- dijo Sam con curiosidad y preocupación._

_-Si, y supongo que mi mamá le aviso a la tuya de en dónde vamos a estar.- le contesté con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos disfrutando las caricias que ella me estaba dando._

_Después de media hora nos secamos y nos vestimos para ir a la casa de mis primos. Me puse un vestido rojo y medias cancanes blancas, los zapatos eran negros. Sam se puso un pantalón de jean y un buzo de lana._

_-¿Nos vamos?- nos pregunto mi madre._

_Estaba muy emocionada porque iba a ser la primera navidad que pasaba fuera de casa, además de que iba a comenzar esa misma noche mi colección de discos de mi artista favorita: Avril Lavigne. Bueno, también estaba feliz porque iba a ver a mis primos después de mucho tiempo, iba a ser casi 2 meses que no los veía, ya sea porque mi mamá no podía o porque ellos estaban en la casa del padre._

_-''Quizás está navidad la pasen con su padre.''- pensé cuando llegamos a su casa._

_Era extraño que estuviera todo muy tranquilo aquí ya que cada vez que venía siempre estaban haciendo un escándalo por cualquier cosa. Nunca había venido a su casa y los encontré tranquilos, sentados y quietos, eso sería extraño para mi tía y estaría caminando por las paredes ella._

_Vi que Julio observó por la ventana y salió corriendo para dentro. Sam me miro sin entender lo que ocurría, ella casi no los veía y cuando lo hacía era porque estaban en mi casa. La puerta se abrió, Mike y Julio salieron corriendo hacia mi y me abrazaron con fuerza los dos a la vez._

_-Que bueno que vinieron.- dijo Mike refiriéndose a las dos._

_Sam simplemente sonrió levemente y se acerco más a mi. A ella le daba vergüenza que la gente con la que se veía poco y nada la tratara como una amiga de toda la vida, y de algún modo la comprendía porque me había pasado lo mismo cuando la conocí a ella, me trataba como si me conociera desde bebé cuando apenas nos conocíamos desde hace 1 año y medio._

_-¿Por qué no entran? Está la estufa prendida.- dijo Julio tomando mi mano y jalándome para dentro de su casa._

_Cuando entramos me erice por el cambio de temperatura. Recién ahora caía en la cuenta de de cuanto frío hacía fuera de la casa._

_Me di la vuelta y vi que Sam parecía estar asombrada por la casa que tenían, la verdad era que no me sorprendía que lo estuviera ya que era la primera vez que venía. Me acerque a ella, le tome la mano derecha y con Julio y Mike salimos corriendo escaleras arriba para ir a su habitación y así poder jugar a algo mientras esperábamos a que sean las 12 en punto._

_-¿Sabes jugar?- le pregunto Julio a Sam mientras le señalaba la consola._

_-Si... Con 2 hermanos mayores que viven jugando a eso, para no saber.- dijo ella rodando los ojos._

_Mike y yo soltamos una risa ante eso. De hecho yo había aprendido a jugar gracias a ellos, cada vez que vengo siempre terminamos jugando con la consola, ya sea a juegos de fútbol o juegos de guerra._

_Mike le entrego a Sam un joistic (no sé si se escribe así u.u) y comenzaron a jugar a un juego de pelea mientras que Julio y yo veíamos como se divertían y reían sin parar._

_-¿Cómo está todo por tu casa?- me pregunto Mike de repente._

_-Emm... Bien...- le contesté confundida._

_-¡JA!- dijo Sam cuando le gano a Mike por haberse distraído._

_-¡NO SE VALE! No estaba prestando atención y lo sabías.- le dijo Mike haciendo un berrinche._

_Sam le saco la lengua y le entrego el joistic a Julio en una clara señal de que no quería jugar más._

_Pasamos como 3 horas allí adentro con los juegos hasta que tocaron la puerta._

_-Ya son casi las doce.- dijo mi tía con una sonrisa._

_Julio y Mike salieron corriendo, mientras que Sam y yo saludamos a mi tía como se debía y después si bajamos las escaleras corriendo para ir a ver como ellos comenzaban a tirar los fuegos artificiales. La verdad era que desde casa podía ver lo que ellos tiraban todos los años._

_Sam me tomo del brazo y me abrazo por la cintura una vez que estuvimos en la puerta_

_-¿No va a venir tu padre?- pregunto Sam al ver que se encontraba en ningún sitio._

_-Mamá se volvió a pelear con él porque se fue de gira justo en estas fechas y yo paso navidad y año nuevo sola con mamá.- le respondí._

_La verdad era que mamá se había entristecido mucho cuando papá le dijo que se iba de gira todo el mes de diciembre y todo el mes de enero. Cuando se lo dijo mamá le grito algo así como: ''¡SOS LA PERSONA MÁS OCUPADA DEL MUNDO! ¿¡ACASO NO PODÍAS IRTE DE GIRA OTROS MESES QUE NO SEAN LOS DE LAS FIESTAS?!''; y después de que le grito eso papá tomo las llaves del auto y se fue hecho una furia._

_Dieron las 12 y comenzó a brillar el cielo de todos los fuegos artificiales que estaban tirando a la vez. Era hermoso ver la nieve cayendo y las luces de los fuegos artificiales iluminándola de manera mágica e única... Simplemente costaba creer que estaba pasando de verdad. Al bajar la vista vi a una persona observándome pero al pestañear desapareció. No le di importancia porque debía de ser algo de mi imaginación, pero la sensación de los ojos violetas o lilas mirándome permanecía._

_No sentí el piso cuando Sam me levanto para saludarme por navidad._

_Después de que todos nos saludamos fuimos para adentro a cenar. Era extraño pero tenía la sensación de que esa persona existía de verdad y que me había estado mirando, pero de manera nostálgica y no con otras intenciones._

_-''Tal vez le recordé a alguien querido y por eso me quedo mirando.''- pensé cuando me sirvieron cordero (es lo que se come aquí en Uruguay en estas fechas XD)._

_Luego de la cena mamá dijo que era hora de irnos para que pudiéramos dormir cómodos y tranquilos todos. Además Sam tenía su ropa en mi casa._

_Nos despedimos y nos fuimos._

_-Fue muy divertido.- dijo Sam antes de bostezar._

_-La verdad que si... Me gusto mucho como comenzó a brillar el cielo cuando empezaron a tirar los fuegos artificiales.- dije con una sonrisa._

_Sam soltó una risa cuando lo dije. La fulmine con la mirada y baje la vista hacia mis pies... Iba a esperar a que mamá se durmiera para decirle a Sam lo que me paso._

_Cuando llegamos a casa fuimos corriendo hacia el árbol de navidad y tomamos nuestros respectivos regalos. Al abrirlo casi me desmayo: ¡ME HABÍA TRAÍDO EL CD DE AVRIL!. Cuando terminamos nos dirigimos al baño y después mi cuarto para cambiarnos de ropa y poder acostarnos. Eramos las dos flacas y mi cama era de una plaza y media, así que entrabamos bien en ella._

_-Oye Sam... Esta noche tuve la sensación de que una persona con ojos violetas tirando a lilas me miro...- le dije con la mirada baja._

_-Entonces no fui la única que lo vio... Yo también vi que te quedo mirando fijamente durante un segundo porque después de pestañear desapareció como por arte de magia.- dijo ella como con alivio._

_Yo también me sentí aliviada y lo demostré con suspiro y con una sonrisa. Ahora si estaba segura de que no había enloquecido y alucinaba cosas por ahí._

_Me acomode en la cama y cerré los ojos. De alguna manera esa mirada me había dado alegría y esperanza, pero, sin saber por qué, desee que en algún momento de mi vida me encontrara con esa mirada de nuevo... Así sea por una vez más, no importaba pero quería verla de nuevo antes de morir.''_

**Fin de recuerdo:**

Abrí los ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja grabada en el rostro. Sin duda esa había sido la mejor navidad que había vivido por el momento, pero estaba casi segura de que había encontrado al individuo de ojos violetas tirando a lilas que me había observado esa noche durante un segundo... Esos ojos que me llenaban de alegría y esperanza a cada rato, sin pensarlo me ponía feliz de solo verlos.

-¿Sabes?, estoy casi segura de que encontré a la persona de ojos violetas que vimos aquella navidad en la casa de mis primos.- le dije.

-Si... ¿Quién diría que se verían mucho antes de conocerse oficialmente?- dijo ella con una risita.

Era verdad... ¿Quién hubiera pensado que nos íbamos a ver antes de lo que habíamos creído posible? La única diferencia era que ya no me miraba con nostalgia sino que ahora me miraba con amor, ternura, dispuesto a dejar todo por estar junto a mi...

Volví a cerrar los ojos pero esta vez no sentí el piso ya que Sam me estaba cargando estilo princesa... Rara vez lo hacía y cuando sucedía significaba que se estaba arrepintiendo de su comportamiento anteriormente... Tal y como lo haría Riven cuando lo vea dentro de unas pocas horas.

-Parece como si no estuvieras embarazada.- le dije al ver la facilidad con la que se movía cargándome.

Me bajo justo en ese momento y me abrazó colocando su nariz en mi cabello, estaba segura de que me estaba oliendo de manera discreta para que yo no me alterara.

-La verdad es que la única diferencia que me noto entre estar embarazada y no estarlo es que tengo el vientre más redondito... Después nada más.- dijo ella.

-¿Crees que pueda volver a quedar embarazada sin miedo a que lo vuelva a perder?- le pregunte en un susurro y con angustia.

Me hacía mal hablar sobre el tema pero era una pregunta que le tenía que hacer a ella... Solo a ella porque sabía que si se la hacía a otra persona probablemente saltara con otro tema o ignorara la pregunta.

-Bueno... Yo estoy segura de que si puedes. Después de todo a ti no te sacaron los óvulos, ¿verdad?.- dijo ella con el mismo tono de voz.

-No, no me sacaron los óvulos, pero no quita el hecho de que me pase algo y lo vuelva a perder.- le dije con un poco de enojo y al borde del llanto.

-Claro, claro... De todos modos creo que no es conveniente que te embaraces ahora, por tu salud mental y física será mejor que esperes a que pase un tiempo antes de intentar quedar embarazada de Riven de nuevo.- dijo de manera seria.

Simplemente asentí al tiempo que una lágrima caía libre por mi mejilla, la cual seco Sam al instante. Sentía una tristeza inmensa al recordar como Jared me había golpeado atrozmente e intentado de transformarme en una vampiro frente a Riven.

Sam me abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y le correspondí automáticamente al mismo, era la única manera en la que me calmaba... Entre sus brazos.

Sam se encontraba acariciando mi cabello tranquilizándome hasta que mi celular comenzó a vibrar entre nosotras. Soltamos una risita y lo tome para ver qué pasaba. Era un mensaje de Riven preguntando a qué hora me tenía que venir a buscar.

-En que momento me viene a mandar el mensaje...- comenté.

Me quede mirando el teléfono, intentando de evitar que una risita se escapara de mis labios, hasta que Sam me lo quito de las manos para ella comenzar a escribir en él. Parecía un poco tensa ella, pero no me atrevía a preguntar por qué estaba de ese modo… Era como si estuviera forzada a escribir el mensaje de respuesta cuando en realidad lo había hecho por ella misma.

-Listo. En 15 minutos va a venir a buscarte.- dijo ella.

-¿De verdad? Pensé que ibas a ponerle que me iba a quedar a dormir u otra cosa para que me quedara un rato más aquí.- le respondí sorprendida por lo que ella había dicho.

A decir verdad estaba prácticamente convencida de que ella le había puesto que me iba a quedar aquí esta noche. Pero si se lo hubiese puesto como respuesta no se habría puesto tensa, hubiese tenido una sonrisa en la cara de triunfo.

-Lo que pasa es que hoy fue un día agotador… Por eso te pedí que vinieras. Necesitaba distraerme un poco.- respondió ella.

-Pero tenías energías cuando comenzaste a pelear con Riven cuanto llegue.- le dije mientras me separaba un poco de ella.

-¡Lo siento! Pero sabes que si no fuera tu esposo ya lo habría matado.- dijo ella como defensa.

Ella rompió el abrazo y me miro con ojitos de perrito mojado intentando de convencerme de lo que decía. Esa mirada me hizo flaquear un poco mas no iba a caer ante ella.

-Esa no es una excusa- le dije de manera firme-. De cualquier manera él también se tiene que disculpar.- comente para que ella no se ofendiera.

Soltó una risita al imaginar de lo que le iba a decir a Riven y seguimos hablando de cualquier cosa durante un ratito más hasta que Riven llego. Sam lo miro durante unos segundos con cierto enojo antes de despedirse de mí e irse para la casa. La mire un poco confundida pero intente no darle mucha importancia.

Me acerque a Riven y le di un suave, pero dulce, beso en los labios. Tomo mi cintura y profundizo un poco más el beso. Me separe de él para respirar.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto mientras me entregaba el casco.

Asentí y me subí a la moto después que él. La encendió y comenzó a manejar en dirección a mi casa. En cuanto llegáramos a ella iba a hacer que me diera una buena razón por la cual haya comenzado a pelear con Sam.

Luego de 5 minutos llegamos a casa, la cual podía asegurar de que estaba vacía.

En cuanto entre sentí como los brazos de Riven me rodeaban la cintura y se acerca a mi oído para murmurar de manera suave y lenta un: ''lo siento… No debí haberme comportado como lo hice en la casa de Sam… Simplemente lo siento''; logrando que me quedara paralizada durante unos breves segundos y suspirar cuando sus labios se cerraron sobre el lóbulo jalándolo de manera delicada.

Gemí en un tono bajo cuando una de sus manos acarició mi vientre. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y tome su mano para intentar alejarla de allí. No tuve la voluntad suficiente para hacerlo cuando su lengua paso de manera libre por mi cuello hasta el hombro para depositar un ligero beso en éste.

Era extraño pero sentía que mi cuerpo era controlado a gusto de él, siempre logrando que disfrutara y que perdiera sentido todo lo que rodeaba… Como si solo existiéramos nosotros dos y las sensaciones y caricias que el dejaba por mi cuerpo.

Me tomo entre sus brazos y yo lo abracé por el cuello de manera automática ocultando mi rostro ya sonrojado en él. Tenía miedo de que justo quede embarazada pero confiaba en que se iba a cuidar, corrijo, cuidarnos.

Antes de llegar a la puerta de mi cuarto me deposito en el suelo y me acorralo contra la pared. Acerco su rostro al mío y comenzó a besar mis labios con hambre y desesperación. Era como si él también fuera controlado, pero por alguien que quiere hacer que disfrute de todas las caricias, besos y sensaciones que Riven está dispuesto a darme.

Sus labios eran dominantes, tanto que lograron dejarme sin aliento. Cuando se separó para que yo pudiera respirar dirigió su baca a mi cuello de nuevo. Esta vez comenzó a succionar de manera suave dejando marcas un poco rojizas por el largo de todo el cuello. Sus manos no se quedaron quietas, sino que bajaron hasta mis muslos y comenzó a acariciarlos.

No podía hacer otra cosa más que suspirar y gemir de manera suave en su oído mientras que sentía como mi intimidad comenzaba a humedecerse lentamente. Estaba segura de que él también había comenzado a excitarse.

-Ri… Riven.- suspire cuando soltó uno de mis muslos para subir su mano hasta uno de mis pechos.

Comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad pero a su vez con cierta pasión. Luego de decir su nombre no pude modular más nada a causa de todas las sensaciones que él estaba creando en mi cuerpo.

-Te quiero Musa...- murmuro él con dulzura.

Volvió a alzarme y esta vez siguió hasta mi cuarto. Cerró la puerta en cuanto entro y comenzó de nuevo a besarme los labios en cuanto me colocó sobre la cama, poniéndose sobre mí.

-''_¿Por qué siempre logra descontrolarme?_''- pensé mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y lo acercaba más a mi.

Riven se separó de mis labios y acarició mi mejilla derecha de manera lenta, mirándome directamente a los ojos logrando que me embobara más de lo que ya estaba a causa de sus besos y caricias. Solo él lograba ponerme de ese modo.

-Riven...- murmure suavemente perdida en su mirada.

Esos ojos violetas... Los mismos que vi de pequeña quedándome hipnotizada el segundo que los vi.

Sentía mi rostro ardiendo y mi respiración agitada, pero nada me importaba más que el saber que Riven estaba sobre mí. Era extraño, pero tenía la sensación de que me miraba como si fuera otra persona.

Riven POV:

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué ahora cada vez que veía a Musa la imagen del rostro de Juliet aparecía en mi mente? ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS LE OCURRÍA A MI CEREBRO QUE ME MOSTRABA A MI PEQUEÑA HERMANA?!

Me di cuenta de que Musa se dio cuenta de que la miraba de otra manera... otra manera que ella no sabía.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me pregunto un poco jadeante.

-Lo que pasa es que...- me detuve en ese instante.

No sabía si contarle la verdad o comenzar a acariciarla de nuevo para que se olvidara de esto. Estuve a punto de hacer lo segundo cuando caí en la cuenta de que lo que iba a hacer iba a molestar a Musa por evadirle la pregunta.

Musa seguía mirándome, pero ahora lo hacía con cierta impaciencia y curiosidad. Era ahora o nunca.

-Es que últimamente cuando te veo a los ojos, veo el rostro de mi hermana... Juliet.- le dije finalmente mientras me incorporaba.

-No comprendo...- dijo ella al oír lo que le dije.

-Es que eres parecida a ella...- le conteste.

-Eso lo imagine desde que me contaste sobre ella. Lo que no comprendo es por qué solo cuando me miras a los ojos.- dijo Musa mientras desviaba la mirada.

Musa parecía estar ofendida, moleta más que nada, por lo que le había dicho y no sabía cómo disculparme con ella ahora. Entendía el por qué ella se había ofendido y creo que cualquiera se ofendería si su pareja cada vez que la ve la imagen de un familiar aparece en su mente, pero ella no me había dejado explicarle porque solo cuando la miraba a los ojos ocurría.

-Antes de que te enojes y me golpees, ¿me permitirías explicarte por qué solo ocurre cuando te miro a los ojos?- le pregunte mientras tomaba su mentón de manera delicada y hacía que me mirara.

Musa asintió después de unos segundos, mirándome ahora con curiosidad. Ciertamente quería saber la razón de lo que me ocurría.

Su rostro seguía con un leve sonrojo.

-Es porque ella tenía la misma mirada que tu, aun siendo una bebé ella parecía feliz.- le dije.

Acerque mi frente a la suya y mi mano derecha se acercó a su mejilla para acariciarla con delicadeza. Musa cerró los ojos ante el contacto de mi mano y suspiro. Era tan frágil, tan delicada que sentía miedo de que por culpa de mi brutalidad ella resultara dañada.

-Sabes… Cuando era pequeña vi a una persona con los mismos ojos lilas que tu…- dijo ella mientras que su sonrojo volvía a tomar cada vez más color.

La observe durante unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y sonreír con ternura. Yo también había visto a una niña pequeña de aproximadamente 5 años una vez... Me llamó la atención el olor de su sangre pero desvié la mirada hacia sus ojos, conectándolos... niña que encontré tiempo después pero ya con 16 años.

-''_¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta antes que era yo?_''- pensé cuando volví a abrir los ojos.

-Persona que sé quién es…- completo la oración.

-¿Y qué piensas de esa persona?- le pregunte.

-Es la mejor persona del mundo.- respondió rápidamente ella mientras abría los ojos.

Volvió a rodearme el cuello, me acerque a sus labios y volví a besarla esta vez con lentitud, después de todo no había nada más que decir… Solo quedaba perderse dentro del alma del otro.

Comencé a acariciar su cintura y ella soltó un suspiro al sentirlo. Me separé de sus labios para besar su cuello con hambre... Su sangre corría velozmente por sus venas insertándose en su rostro dándole una tonalidad rojiza, que era casi opuesto el tono de su rostro que el de otras partes de su cuerpo.

Su sangre me tentaba tanto que me era difícil controlarme, deseaba morderla y beber de ese delicioso líquido que tuve la oportunidad de probar una vez... Había bebido de su sangre para salvarla de la transformación pero había disfrutado el hacerlo.

Musa se mordió el labio inferior intentando que los gemidos quedaran dentro pero no funcionaba mucho ya que salían de igual manera.

-Deja que salgan...- le susurre al oído de manera sensual.

Musa POV:

Cuando Riven dijo eso a mi oído fue casi automática mi acción: abrí la boca y los gemidos y jadeos comenzaron a salir libremente llenando la habitación de ellos. En este momento quedaba claro que estaba completamente a merced de un vampiro, dominada por sus caricias que dejaba por todo mi cuerpo, el cual se encontraba bastante sensible.

Riven se encontraba besando mi cuello mientras que sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, principalmente mis muslos.

-Riven...- tuve que parar ya que mordió mi cuello-. Te amo...- finalice cuando recordé lo que quería decirle.

Riven se alejo de mi cuello para sacarse la camisa que llevaba puesta, dejando a la vista sus músculos del tórax. Estaba logrando que se me hiciera agua la boca al ver semejante cosa delante mío... ¡ERA LA MEJOR VISTA QUE PODRÍA DARME! Claro, sin contar la vista que se encontraba tapada debajo de su pelvis. Eso era lo que quería ver realmente y sentir dentro de mi.

Tomo mi cintura y nos hizo girar para que yo quedara sobre él.

-¿Por qué...?- no pude completar la pregunta ya que me interrumpió.

-Quiero que seas tu la que este arriba esta vez.- dijo en un susurro de manera sensual.

Me sonroje a más no poder en cuanto dijo eso... ¿Acaso el no sabía que era demasiado directo en algunos casos? Intente tranquilizarme pero era prácticamente imposible dado a que era la primera vez que Riven me ''ordenaba'', por decirlo de algún modo, a disfrutar y _**probar**_ su cuerpo.

Me acerque a su cuello para comenzar a besarlo y a succionarlo de manera delicada mientras que sentía como sus manos acariciaban toda la longitud de mi espalda. Escuchaba como leves gruñidos comenzaban a salir de él, deleitándome con esos sonidos que hacía. Riven intentaba de que fueran disimulados pero no estaba saliendo muy bien ya que yo los estaba escuchando claramente en mi oído.

Riven POV:

Musa se encontraba profundamente dormida sobre mi pecho. Se había agotado. Sabía que ella aun no superaba el aborto y que tenía miedo de que si quedase embarazada de nuevo suceda lo mismo, pero tenía que confiar en el hecho de que si ella volviese a quedar embarazada yo me iba a encargar de que nada la toque. No la iba a arriesgar, no iba a jugar con la muerte.

Otra cosa que me tenía preocupado era como se había tomado el hecho de que me recuerde a mi hermana, aunque pensándolo bien ni yo entendía bien el por qué. No tenía ni idea de como era posible eso...

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y no me quedo otra opción más que pararme e ir a atender antes de que Musa se levante y lo de contra la pared partiéndolo en mil pedazos. Una de las tantas cosas que había aprendido de _Muse_ era que odiaba que la despertaran cuando estaba en pleno sueño.

-¿Hola?- conteste.

-...- no oí nada del otro lado de la linea.

Estuve a punto de colgar cuando de repente escucho.

-_¿Por qué atendiste tu?- _era la voz de Tecna así que baje la guardia.

-Musa está durmiendo.- le respondí.

Era extraño que ella llamara por eso es que estaba tan atento a todo lo que me podría decir. Tendría que ser algo demasiado grabe como para qué, tanto Tecna como Layla, llamaran para aquí sin pensar en la posibilidad de que podría ser yo quien contesté en vez de ella.

-_Llamo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?- _dijo Tecna.

-¿Para qué llamaste?- le pregunte con la voz firme y serio.

No respondió y empecé a impacientarme y a ponerme nervioso por eso... ¿Qué era lo que necesitaban decirle a Musa sí o sí? Y digo ''necesitaban'' porque estaba seguro de que Layla estaba metida en esto también... ¿Por qué no podía saberlo? Comencé a pensar en muchas posibilidades de lo que podrían decirle esas dos. Serán mis hermanas pero hay cosas que no tolero de ellas, como esta por ejemplo.

-''_Tranquílizate Riven... No tienes porque intentar adivinar lo que quieren... Después de todo sea lo que sea le puedo preguntar a Musa después de que hayan hablado._''- pensé antes de respirar profundamente.

-_No es algo que te importe realmente.- _oí a Layla decir.

Como había supuesto Layla estaba metida en todo esto.

-Bueno... De todas maneras se encuentra durmiendo en este momento.- les dije de nuevo.

-_Pues, ve despertándola porque vamos para allí, y te voy a pedir, por favor, que te vayas porque no es algo que TU debas oír, ¿vale?- _dijo Layla con firmeza.

No me quedo más opción que aceptar ya que no me agradaba mucho la idea de ver a Layla enfurecida conmigo, por lo menos no sin motivo. Ya había tenido la experiencia de verla enojada y no era muy agradable que digamos.

En cuanto colgué, subí las escaleras para ir a despertar a Musa. Era probable que me tire algo por la cabeza en cuanto la llame.

Al entrar me lleve la sorpresa de que Musa se encontraba sentada en la cama leyendo. Cerró el libro que se encontraba entre sus manos y desvió la mirada hacia mi. Se veía adormilada pero tenía que despertar si o si porque Tecna y Layla iban a venir, por alguna razón de la cual me enteraría más tarde, expresamente a hablar con ella. En teoría si no me iba por voluntad propia me sacaban a patadas.

-Buenos Días.- le dije mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

-Buenas.- dijo con la voz suave de siempre.

Sonreí y me acerque a la cama de manera rápida para hacer que se levante de una vez.

-¿Hace cuánto que te despertaste?- le pregunte cuando me senté en el borde de la cama.

-No hace más de 10 min.- contesto.

Sonreí de manera suave.

-Layla y Tecna vienen para aquí así que levántate...- le dije sin dejar de mirarla.

Musa simplemente asintió y se levanto sin muchas ganas. Yo me di la vuelta y salí del cuarto para que ella pudiera vestirse tranquila.

Musa POV:

¿Por qué Layla y Tecna venían? ¿Acaso había pasado algo grave? Tal vez solo querían verme y hablar conmigo...

-''_Pero si fuese el caso Riven no hubiera venido a despertarme_''.- razone mientras me vestía.

Una vez que me vestí baje las escaleras para buscar a Riven pero me detuve al sentir la puerta cerrarse. ¿A dónde se iba? ¿Por qué se había ido? Antes de que pueda pensar en cualquier otra cosa tocaron la puerta.

Me acerque y la abrí despacio.

-¡HOLA!- gritaron Tecna y Layla.

-Hola... ¿Cómo están?- les pregunte con una sonrisa.

Deje que pasaran pero yo seguía preocupada por la actitud que Riven había tomado cuando fue a despertarme y el hecho de que se hubiese ido no me daba buena espina. Debía de ser cuidadosa con lo que le dijese o me dijesen ellas.

-ooo-

_Nos vemos en la próxima! La semana que viene :D Lo prometo... de lo contrario tírenme piedras por la cabeza u.u'_


	24. Aviso y disculpas

Hola! Cómo han estado? Yo muy ocupada con las tareas del colegio u.u pero bueno... es lo que hay xD

Este no es un cap sino un aviso... HE PERDIDO EL PENDRIVE! TuT y allí es donde tenía el cap pronto (a medio armar xD) así que no se cuándo podre actualizar el fic en si pero aun así contestare reviews y les dare una descripción de la otra historia y ustedes me dicen si les gusto :)

Reviews:

Kelly (Musa love): Cuando leí tu review por primera vez unas lágrimas cayeron... y pensé: ''wow... es difícil creer que le guste como escribo...'' ya que como es el único fic que tengo hay MUUUUUCHOOOOSSSS ERRORES. Pero gracias por el apoyo y espero seguir escribiendo :D

El nuevo fic:

Se va a llamar ''Nigthmares &amp; Dreams'' y trata sobre una chica que ha sufrido violencia domestica toda la vida de parte del padre y, una vez que logra escapar gracias a su mejor amiga, todos los desafíos que tiene que enfrentar debido a eso. Pero gracias a su inteligencia va a poder adaptarse y demostrarle a todos que ella, a pesar de lo que ha vivido, no se va a rendir y siempre le hará frente a todo.

Creo que eso era todo... Nos veremos pronto :D


	25. Chapter 25

Hola! Cómo han estado? Por fin encontre el pendrive xD Así que termine de editar este cap y lo termine... Va a ser cortito así que espero que les guste de igual manera :D

Ah! Hice una comunidad en G+ sobre un blog de traducciones al español que hice... espero que se unan n.n... por favor?

Este es el link: asia-music-latina . Blogspot (unan todo :))

-ooo-

Musa POV:

Tecna y Layla observaron con asombro y detenidamente toda la habitación, parecían estar muy sorprendidas por como era mi casa: era mucho, demasiado, más pequeña, sencilla y acogedora que su casa pero me sentía muchísimo más tranquila aquí que en la casa de ellos.

Fije mi mirada en ellas cuando se sentaron de una vez en el sofá. Yo por más que parecía estar calmada y tranquila estaba hecha un saco de nerviosa. Quería, y no a su vez, saber que era lo que ellas me iban a decir y también quería saber por qué Riven se fue tan de repente, dejándome a solas con sus hermanas.

Tenía que haber ocurrido algo mientras estaba dormida, de lo contrario sería todo como siempre, ¿verdad?

Tomé aire y me senté en el sofá de 3 plazas, en medio de ellas, quedando así Tecna a mi derecha y Layla a mi izquierda. Las mire y note que ambas estaban nerviosas, más Tecna que Layla pero igualmente lo estaba. Eso me dio la señal que necesitaba para saber que era grabe el asunto y que si no lo comprendía iba a salir muy lastimada.

-Musa...- comenzó a decir Tecna a hablar pero se detuvo.

La mire expectante, como si ya estiviera preparada para recibir una bomba... la peor noticia de mi vida. Se removió inquieta en el lugar y miro a Layla pidiéndole ayuda.

-Creemos que no es conveniente que estés con Riven...- soltó Layla sin rodeos-. Él es muy peligroso para una humana como tu... ¡Te puedes llegar a morir si no te alejas de él!

En ese preciso momento sentí como si un balde de agua helada cayera sobre mi. Estaba sorprendida, triste, decepcionada de alguna manera pero, sobre todo, me sentí traicionada. ¿Cómo es que ellas podían decirme eso? No llegaba a comprender o no lo quería comprender.

De repente sentí una angustia inmensa y quise desaparecer para que nadie supiera que las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de mis ojos. Estos reflejaban miedo.

La mano de alguien toco mi espalda y trato de calmarme pero el efecto fue el contrario, porque me hizo darme cuenta de que de verdad había escuchado eso de parte de ellas.

La puerta se abrió de repente y al segundo Tecna y Layla se levantaron del lugar. Me seque las lágrimas y mire la puerta para ver a Riven parado en ella, observando lo que ocurría. Él estaba sorprendido pero su humor cambió radicalmente a enojo y furia... mucha furia.

-Váyanse...- dijo sin más.

Me pase la mano por la cara para limpiar los restos de lágrimas. Esta enojado y da la impresión de que va a matar a alguna de sus hermanas si no se van en este momento.

El llanto volvió a amenazar con salir, por lo que baje la mirada y tape mi cara para evitar que Riven lo vea. Lo último que necesitaba en estos momentos era que Riven me gritara.

-De acuerdo... pero me voy porque necesitan hablar y no porque tu lo dices...- respondió Layla antes de irse.

Luego de eso Riven soltó una clase de gruñido y la puerta se cerro tras un golpe seco. Sentí como se acerco a mi y vi como se arrodillo tomando mis manos para quitarlas de mi cara. Cosa que trate de evitar pero era muchísimo más fuerte que yo.

-¿Qué te dijeron para que estés así?- pregunto de manera serena.

Negué para evitar que el recuerdo de esas palabras tan dolorosas volvieran a mi.

-Musa...- insistió.

-Dijeron que no eres conveniente para mi y que me podré morir si no me alejo...- dije en voz baja.

Riven tomo mi cara y comenzó a besarme de manera suave.

Riven POV:

Musa me correspondió de forma automática. La tome por la cintura y la fui recostando sobre el sillón de modo que yo quedara sobre ella. Deje de besarle los labios para comenzar a lamer y a mordisquear suavemente el lóbulo derecho. Ella solo podía gemir y soltar pequeños gemidos.

Musa me rodeo con sus brazos el cuello y me acercó más a su cuello... Logrando que el olor de sus sangre llegara directamente a mi nariz haciendo que se me hiciera muy difícil contener las ganas de morderla. Pero ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, no había intentado de morderla mientras hacíamos el amor... ¿Acaso el deseo y el amor que siento por ella es más grande que las ganas de beber de su sangre?... Tal vez pero de un modo u otro Musa se había salvado por el hecho de que no había respirado en toda la noche.

-Ah...- soltó Musa un suspiro algo ahogado cuando comencé a besar su cuello. Cerca de la yugular.

Succione levemente esa vena y luego la mordisquee si llegar a lastimarla, pero si lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Musa sintiera la presión.

Musa llevó sus manos a mi pecho y comenzó a acariciarlo enviando un montón de descargas eléctricas que fueron a parar a mi pene, despertándolo lentamente.

Gruñí sin poder evitarlo al mismo tiempo que le comenzaba a levantar la musculosa y acariciaba la piel de su vientre, disfrutando de lo suave y delicada que era... Tan delicada que tenía miedo de que use más fuerza de la que deba y la termine lastimando.

Me separe de su cuello y observe su rostro mientras que con la mano que tenía libre lo acariciaba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos soltando pequeños suspiros y gemidos. Que, desde mi punto de vista, era música.

-Riven...- dijo cuando le toque uno de los pechos directamente.

No pude resistirme y le saque la musculosa, ahí me di cuenta de que Musa no llevaba ropa interior. Sonreí antes de besarla. No sabía si lo había hecho a propósito o no, pero le agradecía internamente el que no tuviera prendas intimas puestas porque las iba a romper.

Baje hasta sus pechos para lamer uno de ellos mientras que al otro lo acariciaba. Me sentía en el cielo... Solo con tocar su piel y saborearla ya sentía el deseo crecer. Musa gemía sin parar...

Musa POV:

¿Cómo es que había pasado de estar sentada con Riven frente a mi a estar recibiendo sus caricias y besos?... no lo sabía pero tampoco tenía la intención de ponerme a razonar eso…

Riven bajó hasta el nacimiento de mis senos y luego subió hasta mi oído para murmurar mi nombre de manera suave y amorosa. Sentí que mi corazón dio un salto cuando acarició con suavidad y lentitud mi pecho derecho, ya que bajó sus labios para lamer el pezón izquierdo.

-Ah...- suspire sin intentar evitarlo.

Riven mordió juguetona-mente el pezón y, al ver que respondí positivamente, volvió a morder con algo de fuerza, logrando que soltara un pequeño grito ya que me había dolido un poco. Él se separó automáticamente de mí y me observó preocupado.

Como si me hubiera herido gravemente como hizo Jared mucho tiempo atrás.

Lleve mi mano derecha hacía su mejilla para acariciarla lentamente mientras le sonreía de manera tierna, restándole importancia al asunto. No quería que se enojara por un accidente, porque eso era. Quería seguir disfrutando de sus caricias, pero si él se detenía ahora, no lo iba a obligar a seguir.

-Si, estoy bien... Y no, no me hiciste más daño...- comencé a decir- No fue tu intención causarme dolor...- le comente finalmente.

Riven me miro unos segundos antes de abrazarme, sin dejar espacio entre nosotros. Coloque mi mejilla sobre su hombro con los ojos cerrados y sonreí... No había nada mejor en el mundo que estar en sus brazos. Me sentía una niña entre sus brazos, pero no dejaba de sentirme protegida. Me acerque lo más que pude y sentí que una de sus manos acariciaba mi espalda de manera delicada, hasta que se detuvo en mi cintura. Se separo de mí y me beso de manera suave.

Sus labios se movían con lentitud sobre los míos, pero no dejaba de ser tierno y amoroso el beso. Volvió a bajar hasta mi seno y lo observo durante unos segundos antes de lamer donde había mordido anteriormente. Suspire al sentir la caricia de su lengua y deje caer mi cabeza contra el sillón mientras me volvía a sonrojar... El solo sentir sus besos y caricias hacían que mi cabeza de vueltas.

Bajo hasta mi vientre y lo acarició con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de besarlo. Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo cuando lo hizo. Gemí por lo bajo cuando tomo el borde de mis bragas y lo bajo acariciando mis piernas de paso. Por donde pasaban sus manos , mi piel se volvía más sensible.

-''_¿Por qué no lo pude conocer antes a él en vez de a Jared?... Probablemente nos hubiera ahorrado un montón de problemas..._''- pensé cuando separó mis muslos.

Su cabeza se acerco a mi intimidad y comenzó a pasar su lengua por los labios hasta que la adentro para lamer mi clítoris. Solté un gemido algo alto y comencé a jadear, estaba a punto de terminar. Pero lo que hizo que me arqueara y que explotara en un grito fue el hecho de que metiera dos dedos dentro de mí y los moviera rápidamente.

Riven se acercó a mi rostro y me beso la mejilla, después se dirigió a mis labios para depositar un beso lleno de ternura y amor. Como pude le correspondí al beso ya que seguía algo aturdida por el orgasmo que acababa de tener.

Se separo de mis labios y se acercó a mi oído. Lamió el lóbulo y después lo tomo entre sus dientes, lo jalo con cuidado de no lastimarme. Me mordí el labio inferior con un poco de fuerza pero deje de hacerlo cuando tomo mi mano derecha y la colocó en su pecho. Lo acaricie con delicadeza y cerré los ojos, dejando que las caricias y besos que Riven estaba dejando en mi oído pasaran por todo mi cuerpo.

Riven POV:

¡No podía creer que haya lastimado a Musa! Me costaba creerlo por eso es que la estaba tratando con delicadeza intentaba de controlarme para no lastimarla más de lo que había hecho. Observe la herida y la lamí. Después baje hasta su vientre y lo acaricie con ternura y con una sonrisa en el rostro lo bese, deseando que en el se estuviera formando un bebé.

Tome el borde de sus bragas y las baje mientras acariciaba sus piernas. Lamí los labios de su intimidad antes de adentrar mi lengua y acariciar su clítoris. Sabía que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, así que decidí ayudarla un poco metiendo dos de mis dedos dentro de ella y moviéndolos con velocidad. Termino después de unos segundos.

Subí hasta su mejilla para luego besar sus labios. Ella me correspondió de manera suave y algo torpe ya que seguía un poco aturdida por el orgasmo que acababa de tener.

Me separe de sus labios para que pudiera respirar y me dirigí al lóbulo de su oído izquierdo para lamerlo y después halarlo con cuidado de no lastimarla de nuevo. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando tome su mano y la coloque en mi pecho para que lo acariciara.

Lo hizo de manera lenta, hasta que llegó al borde de mi pantalón. Lo desabrocho y me lo sacó con las piernas. Deje su oído cuando ella rozó con su mano mi pene. Tome su mano y la metí por dentro de mi ropa interior deseoso de sus caricias en esa zona.

Musa me miro a los ojos antes de comenzar a acariciarlo de manera tímida... Como lo había hecho anoche. Ella bajó mi ropa interior y lo acarició cada vez más confiada, dándome más placer.

-Musa...- susurre en su oído cuando sentí que la palma tocó en una caricia la punta.

Estuve a punto de venirme sobre ella, pero como pude saque su mano de ahí. Me acerque a su intimidad y comencé a acariciarla antes de penetrarla con cuidado de no herirla. En este momento estaba más atento que nunca.

Musa gimió con los ojos entrecerrados disfrutando. Movió su cadera contra la mía cuando comencé a embestirla con lentitud pero profundamente. Iba cada vez más rápido.

-Riven...- dijo Musa con un hilo de voz antes de gritar fuertemente.

Volvió a gritar cuando llegó al éxtasis. Yo me contuve un poco más.

-Musa...- le dije cuando llegue finalmente.

Me salí de ella y me recosté junto a ella en el sillón. Musa colocó su cabeza sobre mi pecho y suspiro con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, le bese la frente de manera tierna. El simple hecho de verla feliz me era suficiente para estar feliz yo.

Abrió los ojos y me observó con esos ojos azules que me hipnotizaron desde el momento en que los vi. Me acerque a sus labios y los bese cortamente. Ella sonrió y desvió la mirada algo avergonzada. Solté una pequeña risa ante ese gesto, ¿acaso no podía ser más tierna?

-Te amo...- dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse.

-Yo también te amo...- dije con una sonrisa.

_Cuando desperté estaba en un lugar cómodo... La cama... ¿Cómo había llegado ahí si estaba acostada en el sillón con Riven? Ahí caí en la cuenta de que Riven estaba a mi lado... Claro que él no dormía, sino que me observaba con esos ojos violetas que me hipnotizaban._

_Me acomodé mejor sobre él y le deposité un beso en le mejilla en un gesto tierno. Riven giro un poco la cabeza hacia mí y me beso de manera suave. Le correspondí al beso y entre abrí mis labios para que pudiera meter su lengua en mi boca y así empezar a jugar con ella._

_Después de un rato se separó de mí y depositó un beso en mi frente, como si fuera una niña pequeña entre sus brazos. Suspire ante ese gesto y me sonroje levemente._

_-¿Sabes que pareces una bebé?- comentó de la nada._

_Me sonroje a más no poder ante tal comentario y desvié la mirada avergonzada. Era como si pudiera leer mi mente._

_Nos quedamos así un rato... Deseando que la paz y la tranquilidad que sentíamos aquí no acabara tan pronto..._

**-ooo-**

**Nos vemos en la próxima y espero que entren a la comunidad :D**


End file.
